Hidden Beauty
by Lisspeed
Summary: The true side of Oscar finds his true love inside They have loads of obstacles to climb, many drama forms in their lives, yet they A new tale of Oz/Theodora Please Review ! :D
1. An Old Friend

Hello everyone~! :D This time, it is a whole new story. This one is not like the vampire, pirates and Minecraft story's in my gallery. This is a rollplay I do with the awesome writher Leia Belle Organa. Please check out her gallery as well! :D This story takes you to another side of the story afther Oz The Great And Powerful. What if Theodora never was really the Wicked Witch? What if it was someone else? What if Oz still was in love with Theodora, and didn't know how to life with the feeling of leaving her behind? What if it was her who got him in the end? What if there were more witches and wizards? What if more dimensions came together, from the old Oz, to the new one? This story, is something else then the movies, with a diffrent tail, something they never did in Disney, that the good guy fell in love with the wicked one. Although we all know the Theodora never was really a Wicked Witch. Have fun reading it, and please review as well. ;) If you don't like it, don't comment. ;)

* * *

**1. An Old Friend**

It had been a few weeks since Theodora had left. Oz was very, disappointed, in himself, in the way he betrayed her, the way he hurted her and the way he broke her. But most of all, that she left him. He liked Glinda and was happy that he found her but for some reason he didn't feel the same by her, all the time he had a strange feeling inside of him that he just couldn't explain. He was for some reason worried about Theodora, hopping she was alright, hopping she didn't hurt or kill herself. Even though he know that Evanora's apple had to make her immune for this. And at the other side of the story, he WAS scared that she came back, that she would destroy Emerald City or even him, for hurting her feelings, making her like this.  
"Oscar... What is wrong with you?" Glinda asked looking up to the Wizard, who stood in front of the door.  
"I want to find her... I want to find Theodora..." Oz said and gave Glinda a kiss at the cheek.  
"Are you crazy? The wicked witch..." Glinda held her hand for her mouth.  
"I have to... I need to explain a few things to her. It's my fault she ended up like this..." Glinda didn't want to let him go but nodded. Oz run and run until he came at the cemetery in the Dark Woods, the woods were filled with a soft sound of a musicbox, but the same time the sound of the soft wind blowing through the tree's. At a rock in the cemetery sat a creature, fully in black, she held something in her hands. Oz walked over to her.

Theodora suddenly heard footsteps slowly approach her. She bolted off the tree stump and looked around. Oscar saw this and immediately hid behind a tree. "I know that someone is here!" "Show yourself or ELSE!" Theodora screeched. Oscar knew that he had a see her. He wanted her to see him. He slowly revealed himself, from behind the tree. Theodora gasped, seeing him there. They deeply stated at each other's face.

"Hello Theodora... I ehhhh... Heard the musicbox that I gave you... I am sorry for all what happened..." Oscar walked a little closer to her but when he was like 5 footsteps away from her, she started to hiss at him. "I am sorry Theodora... I am really sorry..."

"Well...well Wizard, I'm surprised to hear that you care!" "You made me this hideous monster!" Theodora roared at Oscar. "Theodora, those were Evanora's lies. I only had that one music box. You're the only woman that I have ever given it too." " I never meant to hurt you or not say goodbye!" Oscar exclaimed. Theodora stood, as her face turned glowing white.

"No! That can't be... My sister showed me the musicbox... And she told me everything... Are you trying to say to me that I loosed my beauty forever... Just because of her?!" Oscar grapped her hands tight in his, but she shocked them away from her. "You can call me Oscar... Oz for short... Remember?"

"Oscar?" "Oz?" "All I did was love and respect you!" "Why did you do this to me?!" "Why did Evanora LIE to me!" Theodora cried. She felt tears falling down her cheeks, and cried in pain. Oscar grabbed his handkerchief and immediately dried her eyes. "I do not know why, Theodora." He explained. "I know one thing, you are not Wicked!" "You are not a monster!" Oscar exclaimed. "I will not let you go!" Oscar added, as he embraced Theodora. Theodora was no longer resisting his touch. She felt comfort in his touch.

"I had very much musicboxes... But only one out of them all was the real one.. I gave you the real one since I think that my grandmother would have wanted that. To give it to the right person.. Like you. After all... Remember that green is my favorite color... And I really like brooms. I know that you can never become normal again but for the first time in my life, I feel something that I never fell before.. Real love... Not because of the beauty of someone... But of the beauty inside someone... I told more to you than I ever did to Glinda or any other girls... Only one other girl was kind of the same to me as you... She was from my other world and her name was Annie... Please Theodora forgive me... You are not wicked... You mean more to me then who ever on this world... And even though I think that another battle will come.. I want you to be my queen like I said before... We belong together... People need to accept you like how you look like now... Because you still have something goods inside you... And you know that." Oz looked right in her fury eyes which turned slowly to green ones.

Theodora felt frightened. "You mean, that you only had that one music box when you arrived in OZ!?" She exclaimed. "Yes!" "Theodora, I only had that one. Evanora used you so she could keep you on her side." Oscar said, comforting her. "This Annie? Did you love her?" Theodora forced herself to ask. "Yes, I did" Oscar answered. "She and I were best friends. I knew that one day she would want me to be happy with the right person." Oscar continued. "And that person is you, Theodora" "You are the only one for me!" "The only girl I have ever truly been in love with!" Oscar finished, kissing Theodora's forehead.

"But I feel like the danger hasn't departed yet.. But please Theodora forgive me... You have all the right to be angry at me for what I did with Glinda... Could you take me please on a ride on your broom?" Oz asked while he smiled.

Theodora felt as if she should smile at the question. As if if she should laugh along. She gave a semi-grin as she beckoned Oscar to sit behind her. Theodora positioned the broom and in a flash, she and Oscar flew away.

Theodora immediately started to laugh, the evil witch laugh that she loved to do. Oz wasn't sure why she loved that laugh so much. Actually he loved her new laugh as well. He put his hands on her side as he lied his head on her shoulder.  
"Do... Do you still hate me...? Kind of surprisingly that I'm still alive, right...?" He softly grinned as Theodora stopped laughing, shocked of how he sat behind her.

"My dear Oz, you yourself said witches' fly with brooms, and cackle hideously." "Where you came from." Theodora replied to Oscar. "Here you are asking for a ride, and yet question my behavior as I ride it." She finished.  
"I love it!" "Only this is the opposite type of a witch." "You're not wicked, and you have a heart, even though you act as you have not!" Oscar replied to her.


	2. Back To Emerald City

Yes, we are not such an Oz/Glinda fan. Although I do accept people who do. ;) I mean, you can't help what you ship. O.O But we think that Oz and Theodora have much more in common and would be much better for each other. I mean red-black is a great combination, they bot wear hats and an happily girl with an man like Oz, makes it to adorable for words. X3 We wished that they ended up together, it would have made the movie so much more intresting. =C And that someone else would have been the real Wicked Witch...

* * *

**2. Back To Emerald City**

"After all you said a few things... And me to... One of them was that you are after all still the good witch as you know.. And all you wanted was peace... Still I am sure a few things will happen and after all... I said as well that green was my favorite color... You and I are perfect for each other.. Made for each other... We love kind of the same things and now your also exactly everything I told to you about witches. So.. Where will we go to..? And as I said before.. You are welcome to return to Emerald City... Whenever you want to my dear.. You found the good inside yourself... But first of all something will happen in a few days and I am not happy with it but also you won't... I want to go to a beautiful place.. Where I can tell everything and maybe stop it.. After that we can try to find out which danger will happen up next..." Oz put his head again on Theodora's shoulder as she flied. "I love the way how you use your hands for spells, the way to cackle, the way your skin looks, the way you are and the broom.. From a woman like you... I can learn things..."

"You still see me as good?" Theodora ask feeling stunned by Oscar's remarks. "You never were Wicked!" "Theodora, you were a victim, just as the people of OZ!" Oscar responded.  
"The people of Emerald City, will never accept me again!" "I know now, you're the only one who truly cares what happens to me!" "Glinda abandoned me! Now Evanora has as well!" Theodora shouted out.

"As long as you have me.. Nothing will happen to you.. Maybe no one else cares anymore about you... But.. I do... I love you Theodora..." Oz gave a small kiss at Theodora's cheek as he still held her. "Please Theodora... Give me a second chance..." He looked to her green face, waiting for an answer. "It's.. It's because I know you Theodora... And you aren't the bad guy..." He kept staring to Theodora for an answer. "And... Where are we going to...?"

"Easy for you to say, everyone worships you!" Theodora moaned back.  
"That is not true, I'm a stranger in this land, and have had everything given to me. "I too am alone!" "Theodora you were the only person who truly understood me. You saw greatness deep down!" "I see the same in you!" "As I said, "We belong together!"" Oscar exclaimed, revealing his true thoughts and feelings to Theodora.  
Theodora, stunned by this revelation, quietly muttered "Thank you." Oscar held her tightly as she quickly added, "We will fly back to the Emerald City."

"Do you remember when you asked me if we would become king and queen.. And said we were mend together?" Oscar said softly while Theodora stared for a few seconds in his brown eyes. "Yes..." Theodora answered. "I still want that to happen... But the point is that... Since I... Saved the city. And Glinda though I loved her... We are going to marry each other... In 2 days... But I don't want to marry her anymore... If there was someone I wanted to marry.. It would be... You... I decided my choice now... But after all I am not really the type of marry someone..." Oz looked down, just like Theodora.

"You still have doubts, after you professed your undying love to me?!" Theodora snapped. "I want to marry you, I truly love you!" "I just cannot believe that I am saying this. Theodora, you've changed me in so many ways." "For the worst?" Theodora sniggered. "For the better, we have each other now." Oscar said smiling. "I wonder what Glinda will say when we fly into the palace?" "She'll be shocked out of her wits!" Theodora added laughing.

"That's true my love... After all you have changed a lot in you characters as well.. But I will never leave you again.. I think that there is still a witch called the witch of the south.. As Glinda told me her story's... And it won't take so long until she comes as well I guess.." Oz still held softly his head on her shoulder. "I have a question.. Why is it dangerous for witches to bare children? This is just a question.. Don't worry.."

"But before you give answer to my question I want to give this necklace to you.." Oz pointed a small necklace out of his pocket, it was a small boll with the golden color. "I've got it from my parents.. Just after I was born.. It's the last thing I still have about them. It gives protective powers and I've got much memories to say that it has... I want you to wear it and no one else.. After all we can never die.." Theodora was shocked by Oz suddenly question and gift. "Really?" Theodora asked shocked. Oz nodded while a small smile came across his lips. He put the small golden necklace around her neck. "Here you go my dear... Now.. Tell me the answer on the other question please... Is it because of the water that starts to come in your stomach.. Or is it because witch babies are too powerful.."

"Oz...I..." Theodora stammered. "Here you thought I went too fast. You're asking me about children?" Oscar seemed taken aback. "No, I only meant whatever you want or choose for a future the door is open." Oscar replied. "I see" Theodora pointed out. "Thank you, for the necklace, it means more to me than the music box now." Theodora thanked. "You're more than welcome." Oscar responded kissing her cheek.


	3. Return

Don't you think Theodora and Oscar go again a little to fast with their love things? XD

* * *

**3. Return**

"No problem for the necklace.. I just want you to be safe... Theodora you still have a heart but you just don't think you have it... You acted like a wicked one because I hurted you..." Oz said comforting. "Don't mind the first question.. I don't want to go to fast... It was just something that Glinda told me... But it was all the time in my head.. I didn't know what to think about it..." Oz said it very embarrassed. "I am sorry to shock... It was really not meant like you think..." Oz looked down to the ground.

"Well, Oscar we are near Emerald City" Theodora mentioned, glancing at him. "It'll be alright, Theodora" "Your return will be celebrated!" Oscar reassured. "I pray that you are right." Theodora slightly moaned, as she titled the broom to land in the wizards' tower.

"Then I'll also tell everything to Glinda... To explain.. But I don't know what to say.. Everyone wants me to marry her... But if I was going to marry someone I would love it to be you.. Please Theodora help me..." Oz said sad while they walked inside the tower. Oz was a little sad of what to say and waithed for Theodora's response.

Theodora froze at this remark. "Glinda's practically a queen! No wonder they want you two married! Both "Royal!"" Theodora bellowed out. "If you really love me, prove it to all your subjects...No! Our subjects!" Theodora spouted back.

"Alright! I try.. Because I love you too much to give you up." Oz walked to the room where Glinda was been in. Glinda stood up from her chair and smiled bright when she saw Oz coming in, she immediately hugged him. "Ahh... My dear Oz.. I am so glad to see you." She grinned softly and gave him two soft kisses on bot of his cheeks. Immediately Theodora took her attention. "Glinda.. We need to talk.. As you can see I found Theodora again and bough her with me... But I need to tell you.." Oz looked embarrassed down to the ground as tears started to form in the corners of his dark, brown eyes. "I love Theodora.. Already, very long.. And if there was someone I wanted to share my life with.. Then it would probably be her." Glinda put her hand for her mouth in shock and gasped at both of them, after that she immediately smiled to Oz. "I already saw this coming Oz.. Come here my dear... I will tell you something.. Real love will find a way, even through the bad times and even when they hate each other for a while, you will always love that person even when she turns wicked or her looks turns totally different.. I say.. Follow your heart Oz.." Glinda grinned while she kissed him on forehead for one last time.

"Evanora, said that I could change back into my myself!" "Is that still possible?!" Theodora snappily asked Glinda. Glinda face turned white. "Yes! Theodora, there is a way." She replied. "How can you still accept me?" Theodora quickly asked. "You are not a Wicked Witch, my sister! I still love you very much!" Glinda comfortably spoke. Oscar marveled at the sight of the two sisters making amends with each other.

"Theodora, there is a way so you can be a nice person again, like you were a few weeks ago... Actually as I look to you now, you are almost fully yourself again... Only a little more carefully with things... But about getting your look back again... That is kind of hard, maybe Evanora only said it to make you feel a little more happy.. But I'm not sure if I can give your beauty back again... I think not.. I'm sorry.. But I can give some of your old personality back.. We all know that Evanora lied most of the times to us.." Glinda replied again. Theodora was disappointed of what she just had heard.  
"So... You mean... I lost my beauty forever.. Just because of.. Her...?" Theodora almost started to cry but before she could, Oscar comforted her in his arms.  
"Theodora.. You are beautiful the way you are.. After all I never learned more from a girl, then from you.. I would never leave you again.." Oz replied, while he embarrassed her in a comforting.

"You mean that you can change my facial appearance?!" Theodora hopefully asked Glinda. "Yes, Theodora I can change every facial expression" "I only wish that I could change your skin!" Glinda sadly remarked. "Alright, Glinda I accept your offer." Theodora responded calmly. Oscar held her smiling. "Soon our wedding will take place." Oscar grinned. Theodora gasped. "We cannot, you are not alive to the people!" "We can leave the city and travel to the outer lands of OZ! Where we will celebrate." Oscar explained to her. Theodora smiled, although it was not the happy ending she had in mind, it was her very own.

"Theodora we have much to say, to the people of Oz. Like, that it was just a part of the play and about your look... I love you the way you are Theodora no matter how you look like." That was the moment he touched her lips softly with his, like small butterfly's.

Theodora loved the idea... "The Wiz...No! Oscar loves me for being myself! I could not ask for more." As soon as she left her room she froze. A horrible thought just occurred to her. "Evanora! What If She Returns to Emerald City! What If She has regained her magic!" These thoughts troubled Theodora deeply.

Oz looked to Theodora and back to Glinda. "We have two strong witches here and a wizard. *grinning* You are even stronger than her.. You have already showed that once to me. And the same for Glinda." Oscar nodded carefully. "We better can tell it to the crowd." Glinda nodded as well. They walked to the balcony, so everyone could see them. The crowd shocked when they saw Theodora the Wicked witch Of The West, who held Oz very tight. "People of Oz! Theodora, is no longer the Wicked witch. It was my fault she turned like this. I weared black clothes, green was my favorite color and I though witched were ugly and flied at brooms, when I just came in the land of Oz. When her sisther broke her heart by telling lies about me, she turned Wicked by her sisther Evanora. I fell for Glinda but weeks afther the fights were over I wanted her back.. I fell really sorry for her and a feeling started to form inside of me, that kept hurting me and started to make me even sick. I went to the Dark Woods were I found her, she was just hurt... Very hurt.. But now I fell again for her.. And I wan't to marry her.." Oz looked next to him were Theodora came into view to tell her side of the story.

The crowd intently listened as Theodora, relived her story.  
"I was devilishly tricked by the one person I solely trusted! I never wanted to hurt anyone at all! I was hurt! With my heart numbed I could not truly express my true feelings of the matter!" People of OZ, I would be greatfull if you accept me back as your Wizard has." Theodora finished, feeling frightened by the ominous silence from the crowd.


	4. An Upcoming Wedding

**4. An Upcoming Wedding**

"We can accept you back Theodora, but only if you won't hurt us..." One of the crowd answered. Theodora was relieved by the suddenly acceptation of the crowd. "And I am going to marry her instead of Glinda.. I've always loved Glinda but Theodora more.. We have been through more and she learned me a few things just like Glinda.. I hope you accept it.. Instead of being married tomorrow with Glinda.. I'll marry Theodora tomorrow.. One more things.. Don't judge her look she can never become normal again.. This is her true self now.." Oz said, Theodora looked sad down to the ground. The China Girl lied a hand at her leg, she suddenly stood next to her. "I think you look beautiful.. Tomorrow we will make a beautiful girl of you.. More beautifuler.. For the marriage." The China Girl answered.

Theodora was stunned. The doll actually held her leg. She never thought that she would feel so accepted by anyone again. Yet tears came to her eyes. She thought to herself..."I will never truly be myself again! When my heart comes back to light, I will still be this creature!" She finished and cried..."I want to be myself again!"  
Oscar and Glinda turned with wide eyes. Parts of the crowd could hear Theodora's loud cry. "Theodora, I truly am sorry. If there was an enchantment that I could use I would without hesitation!" Glinda said, trying to comfort her. Oscar held her in his arms. "I wish we could too!" "Theodora, I will always love you! No matter what!" Oscar comforted.

Theodora stood frozen in her steps. She had the will and stamina to seek out that wretch Evanora, and make her tell her the antidote for her curse. "Oscar loves me!" "OZ does not hate me!" "Things can get better." "Why cannot I change with my new life as well!" Theodora thought to herself.

Oz held her tight and the crowd started to clap and scream out of happiness, maybe to comfort her a little. "Still under those black clothes and green skin is a beautiful woman.." Oz comforted her. Theodora smiled while tears of joy started to come in her eyes. Oz whipped them away before they could burn her cheeks. "I thank you so much Oz.. You are so nice to me, maybe I don't even deserve it." Theodora finished. "Remember I wasn't truly in love with Glinda, well... I was, but now I love you again.. I had to learn that I loved someone and Glinda learned it to me.. And to be respectful as well.. You didn't even had the time to ask me why I did this.." Oscar hugged her tight while the little China Girl glomped around them and said: "Now we need to make everything look beautiful for you two tomorrow!" She grinned. "Remember Theodora months ago you always hipped around.. You still can."

Theodora smiled at herself in the mirror. The one she had destroyed. It had been repaired. "He must truly love me!" She thought to herself. As she faced herself, she could see changes. She was her old self again, least for green skin. Her skin has now become bright green, instead of her former darker shade. Her nose and eyes are now just as they once were. Theodora smiled at herself. "I am beautiful!" She cried in a happy tone. "Tomorrow is my Wedding Day!"

Oz came in and immediately kissed her at the neck. As he looked to her golden necklace. "Green... Black.. A broom.. You look perfect to be my dear Theodora.." Oz whispered in her ear. "And tomorrow your dream will come true, right? Beying my queen." Oz took her black hat off and did her hair out of the hairnet, so her beautiful dark brown hair fell on her shoulders. "See.. You are truly beautiful."

Theodora walked down the aisle. In her flowing lavender gown. The people of Emerald City were dressed in their usual emerald green apparel. There were smiles from everyone in the crowd. "Lady Theodora has returned!" They shouted.  
As Theodora walked, she could see Oscar smiling at her. Once she reached him, they kissed each other deeply. Theodora felt peaceful with herself at last.

"You can wear whatever you want every day.. And afcours the broom will always be yours.. But please stay here now forever." Theodora smilled as she kissed his forehead. "We will share also a bed tonight.." Oscar grinned deeply but behaved himself as they walked to their sleep room.

As they sat in the bedroom, Oscar and Theodora just lied back by each other. Thinking how this came to be. "This is unbelievable!" Theodora remarked. "I am your Queen!" "This I thought could never happen."  
Oscar looked up, staring at her, he said..."I made a promise to you didn't I?" "Remember, we belong together!" He finished, as a smile appeared on his face. Theodora's face beamed at his reply.

The China Girl and Glinda took Theodora with them for making her look pretty for her marriage tomorrow. And Finley took Oscar with him for making him look nice for the wedding. Both of them were pretty nervous for tomorrow. Glinda grinned as she did Theodora's hair out of the knot and her lavender dress out. The China Girl did beautiful natural make-up on her face and removed the black eyeliners that made her eyes look like the ones that zombies have. Glinda created with her magic an beautiful white dress and an veil with pink and green flowers around it. She still had the golden necklace around her neck. Glinda took her in front of the mirror, Theodora held her hand for her mouth and tears started to form in the corners of her eyes.  
"Don't cry Theodora, otherwise your make-up falls of." The China Girl grinned as she made her lips dark red instead of black. Theodora smilled to them.  
"I know but I just looks so unbelievable beautiful." She grinned back.


	5. A Wedding

**5. A Wedding**

Theodora marveled at the sight. She was beautiful. She felt loved at last. "Thank you!" She said to the China doll. "You are very welcome, Miss Theodora!" "I always thought that you were beautiful." The doll replied. "Whatever do you mean?!" Theodora stammered back, feeling shook up. "When I was in my home town, we heard stories about you, and your sisters. The way that you were described, let me know how beautiful you look!" The China doll explained, setting Theodora at ease.

Theodora grapped the doll from the ground and sat her at her shoulder. "You look beautiful as well." She grinned. Glinda choiced one of her best dresses and made a beautiful white dress with her magic for the China Girl as well and at last she gave a bunch of white roses to Theodora. Oz was nervous. He never though that he would marry someone, like he already said before to Annie "He wasen't the type made for this.". Oscar sighned and became a little more resty by the though of having finally someone allone for himself. So he wouldn't fall for other girls again. Finley made him look more beautiful then first and gave him a red rose for on his close.

Theodora practically giggled. "This is truly happening to me!" "He's the one I belong with!" She thought. Theodora picked up the music box that Oscar had given her. That was so long ago yet felt like yesterday. She wound it till it could not wounded any more. Then opened it. The music helped her drift her into a peaceful sleep. "Tomorrow is the Wedding" she whispered.

The next day they did the same clothes on. Glinda held the flowers in her hands, sighed and while Glinda held Theodora's veil they walked downstairs were Oz was waithing for her as he raised for her hand. "You look beautiful my dear." He grinned. "Appart from my green skin?" Theodora asked. Oz nodded as he held her hands and Glinda started to talk for them.

"People of Oz. This is glorious day! Our beloved Theodora as returned. Our Wizard has chosen her to be his Queen!" "Let us rejoice for them!" Glinda shouted, as the crowd appauded. It was truly a White/Green veiled occasion. Oscar and Theodora wore both white and black. While the whole of Emerald City wore bright green.

Glinda said a whole story which was somethimes kinda hard to understand but she ended with: "Do you, Oscar, Take Theodora as your wife? As your husband and your friend - I promise that I will stand by you - In sickness and in health - For better and for worse - For richer and for poorer - For as long as we both shall live - Do you, Oscar Zoroaster Phadrig Isaac Norman Henkel Emmannuel Ambroise Diggs, take Theodora to be your wife and pledge to her your respect and faithful love from this day forward?" Glinda started. Oscar smilled although this was all kinda hard for him, but with respect her answered: "Yes.. Yes I will."

"Please place Theodora's ring on her finger." Glinda continued. Oscar notted and took a ring that the China Girl holded and put it around Theodora's finger.

"Do you, Theodora, Take Oscar as your wife? As your husband and your friend - I promise that I will stand by you - In sickness and in health - For better and for worse - For richer and for poorer - For as long as we both shall live - Do you, Oscar Zoroaster Phadrig Isaac Norman Henkel Emmannuel Ambroise Diggs, take Theodora to be your wife and pledge to her your respect and faithful love from this day forward?"

"Yes I will."Theodora said releaved.

"Please place Oscar's ring on his finger." Glinda continued. Theodora notted and took a ring that the China Girl holded and put it around Oscar's finger.

"Then you may now kiss the bride." Glinda said, grinned and took two small steps backwards. Oscar deeply kissed Theodora as he holded her hands tight.

After the celebration, Oscar and Theodora went for a walk. They walked through the Emerald City. As they toured themselves, flashbacks of Evanora came into their minds.

"This is the treasury, where she took you to see." Theodora recollected. Oscar nodded his head, as he too remembered that night. "Yes...she did take me through various rooms that lead up to the treasury." "Theodora, please let's not have Evanora ruin our Wedding night." Oscar pleaded as he held her hand. Theodora paused. "You are right. Oz, it's just that she may come back! And after all this I just cannot stand the thoughts of her ruining our lives! Again!" Theodora exclaimed, feeling tensed up. Oscar took her into his arms. "I will never hurt you again!" "And I will never let anyone hurt you again!" Oscar stated, as he kissed her.

Theodora grinned as his soft lips came at her's. She hipped back to her room as Oz followed her. Oz grinned as they stood in their room, but the naughty smile on Theodora's face scared him. "T-Theodora... What do you want to do...?" Oscar wasen't sure in first case untill Theodora pushed him at bed. "Well.. It's afther all.. The Wedding Night.." Oscar knowed what she wanted to do, but he never did anything like that before. "And afther all.. We are husband and wife now." Theodora cackled hideously, while she slowly did his clothes of.

As they layed together, Theodora felt whole inside. She felt comfort while she was wrapped in Oscar's arms. "I always thought that I would live a life of solitude. Then you showed up. Not only are you the Wizard, you're the one I belong with!" Theodora remembered word for word what she said to him, that second day. She joined Oscar and fell asleep.


	6. Some Special News

**6. Some Special News**

3 Mounths had passed and they bot were releaved that Evanora hadn't showed up yet. But as time passed Theodora became a little sick. But witches couldn't become sick.. Oz sat at Theodora's bed as Theodora lied down there. "Are you feeling better today dear?" Oz wasen't sure afther all and a little worried about her as he looked to the pale Theodora. "I.. I'm fine.. Don't worry about me.. Really.." Theodora said as she tried to grin a little. Then Glinda came in. "Theodora.. Are you a little better today?" Theodora tried to note. "I'll try to find out what you have on my best.."

Glinda soon realized what was wrong with Theodora. "It must be the effect of the apple." Glinda revealed to them. "What do you mean?" Oscar asked, his voice filled with panic. Glinda explained that when the curse had no true affect on Theodora's heart, she is too strong. Yet it weakened her powers. She was stronger, now it's wearing off. The curse is gone. Unfortanantly some of her powers are also gone. Theodora and Oscar both looked at her in utter fright. "This all makes sense." Theodora stated. "I am feeling weaker than usual." Oscar held her. "What can we do?" He asked Glinda. "I'll will give her some powers back." "I can mend her ring." "That is the only problem." "Theodora is not strong enough to use magic without a gem!" Glinda finished.

Oscar looked back into her green face. "We will find a way to heal you... We will.. I promise.." Theodora nodded as another painshot filled her body. "Do something! Quickly!" She almost screamed out in pain. Immediatly Theodora started to throw up. Glinda was now kinda confushed. "Ehmmm.. Are there any more symthomes?" Glinda asked confushed. "She is in pain.. Throws up.. She is weak.. Can't use all her magic anymore.. And she is pale.." Glinda though for a few seconds. "Wow, Wow, Wow.. Waith a second.. There are more things going on her.. She is not just getting weaker by her heart.. There might be one more thing wrong with her.." Glinda looked to bot of their faces, Theodora's black make-up made her look not as worried as she really was. "What's it?" Theodora continued. "We can find a way to heal your heart but.." Glinda looked down. "Go on.. Tell it sisther.." Theodora continued. "There might be a chainge that you're pregnant.." Glinda finished her sentence, while she took a big breath. "Waith, what?" Oscar's eyes widdened as he looked back to Theodora. "You mean that..." Glinda grinned."Yes.. Those symthomes only come by witches when they get pregnant.." Glinda grinned.

Theodora gasped. "Oscar I knew this was a possibility." "Glinda, what am I to do?" Theodora forced herself to ask. Glinda looked puzzled. "I will look into some charms to help you along." Oscar glanced over to Glinda. "Whatever you can do, please do it."

"Theodora... First I have a few questions.. Are witch baby's dangerous? And so yes.. How much mounths is the pregnancy of a witch and do you want to keep it?" Many questions filled Oscars had as he looked down to the ground and stroke his hands through his hair, not knowing if he could be a good dad or take care of a child. Afther all he was much of the time in his life unfaithful and had done many bad things in his life.

"Oscar!" Theodora shouted, trying to calm him down. "First, yes of course I want to keep our child. It is what I've always wanted." "Second, we will become stronger for him or her." "And I will give birth within a month." When witches and wizards normally have children, they are born within four months." Theodora explained to Oscar.

"I.. I... Oh gosh.." Were the only words he could get out of his throut the whole world was spinning around him and he didn't know what to do or what to say. "Oscar everything will be fine..." Glinda tried to calm him down but couldn't. Glinda tried to catch Oscar before he fainted but was to late. Oscar lied at the ground for a couple of minuts when again he woke up. "We need to think of names! Get stuff! Make stuff! How will he or she look like! How will the labor go! What if Evanora returns! Ohhhh..." Oscar paced through the room. Worried as he was, he though to himself: Atleast moost of the dad's have that a couple of weeks afther they hear the news.

"Oscar!" Theodora shouted, as she forced herself up to run over to him. "Oscar, it'll be alright. The guards are always posted on the lookout for Evanora. Yes we will think of names. If it's a boy, we'll call him Frank, in honour of your friend. If it's a girl we'll call her Ann-Elphaba." Theodora stated. Oscar looked up. "Elphaba?" He asked. "Yes it was our aunt's name." Theodora redefined. Oscar smiled as he sat up. The two held each other closely. While Glinda made further preparations.

"Okay.. Okay.. I'll do everything to deal with this.." Oscar grinned. "I'll do whatever i can to protect my family.. Nothing may happen to any of you.. It doesn't matter if it's a boy or a girl.. And if it has green or has human skin.. As long as it's healthy." Oz slowly answeres as he tried to smile, he calmed himself a little down. Theodora grinned as well as she saw the two. "Should we tell it to the people outside.." Oscar asked as he looked to Theodora and up to Glinda.

Theodora smiled at him. Glinda walked out onto the terrace. "People of Oz. I have news. Our fair Queen is going to have a child." The crowd cheered and applauded. Oscar held Theodora as they walked outside together. For the moment they tried to be at peace. Thoughts of Evanora slipped out of their minds.

The China Girl glomped around their necks as Finley hugged Oscar tight. "Congratulations you two!" They both said chearfully. Theodora had her black witch clothes on and afcours her black hat. "We will make a child friendly place of here.. And we will do everything so Evanora won't hurt it." Oscar grinned softly. Suddenly they heard the cackle of a witch run through the city, everyone shocked. "W-Who is that?" The China Girl hidded behind Oscar's shoulder as Theodora lied her broom away.


	7. Flee

**7. Flee**

"It was not I!" Theodora cried. They saw a shadow fly around them. It cackled hideously. The city cowered away and hid inside. "Please, we must be calm!" Theodora pleaded. She then looked at Glinda. With the look in their eyes, they knew the other Wicked Witch had returned.

She landed in front of them as Theodora glomped around Oscar's arm. "Haha... Congratulations you two..." She cackled as she walked around them. Glinda took her wand secretly as the other Wicked Witch looked up to them. "So hello.. How are you guys doing?" She grinned with her scary laugh again. "Did you miss me...?" Theodora looked worried up to Oz as she hidded half of her face under her hat.

"Evanora!" They cried. "In the flesh, I might add!" Evanora responded. "What are you doing here?!" "You were banished from Emerald City!" Theodora shouted, as she showed her face. Oscar squeezed Theodora tightly. "You Witch, you have no business here!" "Begone, before I strike you!" Theodora screamed back. She and Glinda both stood side by side, ready to fight. "Haaa!" Evanora cackled. "I'm not here for a recap! I only came to show my gem has been mended" Evanora finished. "How!" The three asked her. "Well my dears, by the other Wicked Witch!" Evanora chuckled as she then flew off, leaving them in utter disbelief meant.

"We aren't save anymore..." Oz finished as he looked worried down to the floor. "Evillene can come every moment as well.." Glinda continued as she looked back to Oscar and Theodora. "What?!" Theodora finished as she looked up to Oscar in worry. "Don't worry.. No one will hurt you my dear.." Oscar continued as he looked back into her green/brown/orange eyes. Suddenly another cackle was heard just when they were at the feet of Emerald City. "Oh no.. Not again.." Glinda said worried. "Who is it this time?" Oscar asked. "I'm afraid it's Evillene.." Oscar shocked his head. "This can't be good."

"This cannot be!" "How can this happen?" "Evillene is worse than Evanora!" Theodora cried. "Theodora, you and Oscar must leave here at once!" Glinda snapped. Oscar lead Theodora into the palace. The palace guards tried to stop Evillene, but to no avail. She flew onto the terrace, in front of Glinda.

Oscar run with Theodora to one of the towers and walked with her inside one of the rooms. "She wants me right.. Because I AM the wizard." Oscar said as he looked up to Theodora. "I guesh so.." Theodora said scared. Oscar looked down to the floor. "Then I know what I have to do..." Oscar looked down to the floor as Theodora's eyes widened. "W-What do you mean?" Oscar shocked his head and gave a kiss at her forhead. "I love you.. Never forget that.." Suddenly Evillene flied inside the tower and grinned. "Look, look who we have there. Oscar walked outside untill he stood at the edge of the tower he looked with one eye down as Theodora glared from a side to them. "YOU WANT ME RIGHT! EVILLENE! THEN GO GET ME!" He screamed as Oscar sprided his arms. "NO OZ! THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY!" Theodora cried out. At last Oscar whispered. "I am sorry Theodora.." A small, sparkling tear rolled down his cheek as he allowed his body to fall down. "NO!" Evillene and Theodora screamed the same time, Theodora tried as fast she could to gett her broom.

Theodora grabbed her broom, and flew out of the tower. She reached Oscar, in mid-air. "I knew you would, could catch me." Oscar smiled at her. "You fool, you nearly killed me, let alone yourself!" Theodora snapped back. Evillene flew closely behind them. "You will never escape!" She shouted. "Just try and stop us!" Theodora yelled. She pulled Oscar onto the broom, and the flew away from the palace.

"I am sorry.. But I had to do it.. It was again one of my tricks.. But you know that YOU need to be carefully.. With what your doing my dear.." Oscar whispred, Theodora growled a little but ended her sentence with a big sigh. "So.. What will we do now.. Emerald City isen't safe untill Glinda comes and a gett us.. Evillene has returned just like Evanora.. And in one mounth we already will be parents.." Oscar shocked as he looked down from the broom to the landscape.

"We will just have to go back to Glinda' castle. We will be safe there." Theodora said to Oscar. "You are right, that is the safest place to go from here." Oscar replied. Theodora flew the broom, heading for Quadling country. Remembering her dramatic entrance there only too well.

Once they landed, they could hear crowds of people cheering for them. "The King and Queen have returned!" They cried. "I only hope that this can last." Theodora said fearfully.

Oscar looked around as he grinned. "Glinda will tell us when Emerald City is safe again I guesh." She grinned as they walked inside. "I will show you, your room for the upcoming days... Weeks... Mounths..." Oscar grinned as they walked inside the castle. "People of Oz, we will stay her as long as the Wicked sisthers are in Emerald City." The people cheared as Oz said this. Theodora smilled to Oscar as she kissed his cheek.

A few more weaks had passed...

Weeks passed. Theodora and Oscar still heard no word from Glinda. "Oz, it's almost time. Within a week, I will give birth. I guess we'll stay here and enjoy our new life together." Oscar smiled and kissed her. "Yes we will." He added. Deep down they hoped that they would hear from Glinda.

"I still want to enjoy my pregnancy without Evanora or Evillene.." Oscar kissed her lips. "It will all be alright.. Although I don't know how to help a woman giving birth all allone..." Oz rolled his eyes, knowing that male's weren't allowed to stay by the woman's when they had a child. All out of sudden Glinda flied to them. "Look!" Oz said as he pointed to her. She grinned as she saw them and the first thing she did was hugging them bot. "Oz, Theodora, long time not seen." She saw Theodora's stomach had grown a lot as well, but still she weared her black clothes. "Why always the black clothes?" Glinda grinned. "Because i love them okay.." Oscar kissed Theodora one more time and then finished with kissing her on the stomach.


	8. New Family Member

**8. New Family Member**

"Glinda, what of Evanora and Evillene!" Theodora shouted. "There has been no sign or word from them." Glinda replied. "But enough of this talk. I am here to help with the child." Glinda finished smiling. "Thank you." Theodora replied, she then grabbed Oscar's hand. "I want you to stay with me through it all." Theodora softly asked. Oscar smiled at her. "That is what I intended to do my dear." Oscar responded. Glinda smiled at the two. She knew that she and Oscar would both stay side by side with Theodora.

Suddenly (again), they heard the laugh of a witch, but this time it wasen't just one it were two. This time the shield was broken in a few seconds and two witched flied in, Evanora and Evillene. "Oh no.. Not now..." Oscar rolled his eyes. "We have to go back to Emerald City..Now!" Oscar said to Theodora as she notted. "I will handle with them.. Just go!" Glinda said to them. "B-But I don't know how to bring a child to the world, what if it's born today! I can't help her! Let allone my own child!" Oscar said not sure. Glinda wrowned her eyebrows. "JUST DO IT!" She screamed. "Theodora do you think, you can try and fly back to Emerald City?" Theodora wasen't sure but got her broom as fast she could. "I-I can try it.." She whispered in fear. That was the moment they flied back to Emerald City. Oscar dragged Theodora inside the castle. Again they heard the witches cackle. "NOT AGAIN!" They bot shouted. The flying monkey's were this time with them and the cold night came over. Oz run inside the castle to a place that would probably be safe. "What do we have to do now?!" Theodora shouted. "You don't have to do anything.. Just try to relax."

"Oscar please! I cannot handle all of this." Theodora cried. The flying monkey's were just hovering over them. Oscar looked out of the window. Theodora went out onto the terrace. She then saw Evanora and Evillene fly above her. They soon landed. "Hello dear sister." Evanora hissed. "Yes my sister I have not seen you in ages." Evillene hissed. "What do you want from me now!" Theodora screamed at them. "Oh the poor dear, do not cry. Your water allergy." Evanora said in a fake caring tone. "We do not wish to harm you, or your wizard." "My husband!" Theodora cried back. "Yes, well we will give you two peace." Evanora reassured. "And in return?" Theodora snapped. "Give us Glinda's castle!" The witches both shouted. "Will you leave us in peace!" Theodora questioned. "But of course." Evanora added. "Very well take the Castle. "Haaa" the witches cackled, as they flew away. Oscar ran over to Theodora. "Are you out of your mind?" He yelled. "Oscar, I know, but I have no other choice. They want a palace. If we give it to them, they will leave the Emerald City." Theodora replied, tensing up.

"THEODORA! You know them! They would never leave us in peace even when we give them the palace they won't.. As we go back to Glinda's castle they want that one as well later on.." Oscar looked down. "You are so right.. I should have though of that early.." Theodora looked down to the ground, angry at herself. She almost started to cry, maybe the moodswings, but Oscar holded her tight so she didn't. "It hurts me to hold my sadness inside..." Theodora almost cried. "I know honey.. I know... But I just want to protect you.." Theodora looked ashammed, down to the ground. "Atleast we are together..." Oscar smilled, then he put his hand on her stomach. "The three of us.." He grinned.

"You're right Oscar." "I just wanted to have peace." Theodora moaned. "I know." Oscar comforted. They held each other closely. "Oh...Ahh!" Theodora screamed as she suddenly felt a sharp pain going through her body. Oscar shocked, his eyes widdened. "Oscar, the baby is coming." Oscar took her in his arms and brough her to the bed. Theodora laid down, as her head fell in some soft pillows behind her back. "We can get through this." Oscar stated. "I hope so." Theodora moaned. "Ahhh" she screamed. Oscar helped remove her black robes. Theodora then laid on the bed. "Ahhh." She screamed, as she squeezed Oscar's hand. She pushed as he held. Oscar looked to see a head showing. "It's coming." He cried. "Ahhh." Theodora screamed just as they could hear a quiet crying sound. Oscar bent down to hold the new born child. "It's here" as he showed Theodora. "It's a girl." Theodora stated. "Yes, our child." Oscar smiled. "Ann-Elphaba" they both said. Oscar sat beside Theodora, as they both held their daughter.

Oscar smiled soft and peacefully, he didn't want to break the moment, he never though that he would ever become a dad in his life, he didn't even though that he would ever became so beloved and marry someone and have a family. Oscar slowly fell a warm feeling come through his body, a feeling he only fell as he really was in love with someone. But this feeling was others, he couldn't explain this feeling. The baby girl held Theodora's finger really tight, not wanting to let it go. "It is very clear like who she looks the moost like.." Oscar grinned. Elphaba had her mother's green skin colour but a little lighter and she had Theodora's eyes, but Oscar's darkbrown, almost black hair. Oscar put Theodora's hat of as he saw how tears rolled down her cheeks out of sadness? No.. Out of joy! "My love.. You know it's better for you not to cry.." Theodora tried to grin. "I know.. But I can't.." That was the moment that Elphaba looked up to Oscar and moved her finger slowly over his face, Oscar grinned, he never really cried but he never though this would happen, and all out of sudden you are a dad, and have so much responsibilities and don't want anything to happen to your child, that was the moment that the child reminded him of Annie as well, and tears rolled down his cheeks of joy. "I have a suggestion... I have 2 more names for her... Her nickname will afcours be Ann-Elphaba.. Elphie or Elphaba for short and as second name.. I wanted to choice Annie.. In honour of my dear friend.. And as last name.. I though Sharon would be a pretty one.." Theodora grinned but nodded. "I like those names.. It's beautiful.. It's unique.. Perfect for a situation like this.." She grinned. Oscar notted. "Elphie.. Isen't very safe here.. Nor you.. Are you feeling a little better?" Oscar finished his sentence.

"Oscar, you and I and Elphie are not safe here!" "In a few days we must leave." Theodora firmly stated. As she held her daughter, thoughts came to her mind. She never dreamed that she would be mother. How would she do it? Would she be a good mother? These thought troubled her. But for now, she just wanted to be happy. With her new family. Whee she is deeply loved and cared for.


	9. Flee Again

**9. Flee Again**

"You are right Theodora.. But where will we go to.. How about the people of Oz and Glinda and the China Girl and Finley..?" Oscar asked worried about them. "And I am not sure how to be a dad... If I can be a good dad afther all the bad things I did in my life..." Oscar looked down to the floor not knowing what to do. "I can't leave them.. I'm their wizard.. They believe in me.. And so do I in them.." Again Oscar looked around for any ideas.

"I do not think that I will be a good mother. I do not think it is in me. Put I will try my best. We both will Oscar." Theodora said reassuringly. Oscar looked at her. "We can fly to the outer lands of OZ. There are no witches out there beyond the border." Theodora exclaimed. "That would be the best plan." Oscar added. "For now let me hold her longer." Theodora asked, smiling. "And as for our friends, they must come with us. Finley and the doll must stay with us." Theodora stated. As they sat together they knew that trouble may be in the air.

"How about Glinda.. She is my friend as well.." Oscar looked down. "And as for you.. I am sure you will make a great mother.. You only still don't know it from yourself.." Oscar looked outside. "I better can inform Glinda, Finley and the China Girl... Before.. Before it's to late.. But I don't want to leave you for a second alone.. So I will drag you with me.. Since you still haven't got enough strange to walk.." Oscar looked to Theodora and back to Elphaba.

"But Glinda can take care of things here. We must leave her in charge of the Emerald City." Theodora snapped. "Yes I planned on telling her of our absence." She finished. Oscar understood more of Theodora's plan. "Finley." Oscar shouted. "Yes Oz." Finley responded, as he appeared. "We will be leaving soon..." Oscar tried to explain, but was interrupted by..."You must come along. You and the doll." Theodora spoke aloud. "We will be ready when you are." Finley exclaimed. He then flew off down the hall.

Oscar grapped some of his stuff and afcours Theodora's broom even though she might now be to weak to fly. Afther he grapped all the stuff he said: "We will return to Emerald City as it's safe again.. I mean like really safe.. And nothing can happen to any of us." Oscar grapped his suitcase and helped Theodora to walk through the pain that still was inside her body. At last Oscar put her black hat on and bounded Elphaba in a white cloth. "I have something for her.." Oscar pulled a small ring of one of his fingers and put it around a small necklace afther that he put it around Elphaba's neck. "For protection.." He added.

"Evanora is only after me because I broke her spell. Yet my problem is I cannot fly" Theodora said. "I know but how can we fly?" Oscar asked. "We must have Knuck ready the carriage." "We can leave on that. The horses run like the wind." Theodora answered. "I'll have him ready the carriage for us." Oscar replied. Finley flew in the room carrying the China doll. "We're ready, Miss Theodora." Finley stated. "Wonderful" Theodora replied. She looked down to Ann. "That is a lovely ring." She thought.

"Finley.. Little China Girl.. Meet our daughter Ann-Elphaba Annie Sharon. Ann, Elphie or Elphaba for short." Oz grinned as he saw that Elphie took their attention. "She looks so lovely.. A real princess.." The China Girl grinned as she glomped around Oz neck. "Congratulations you two." Finley answered as they all walked to Knuck. They all wanted to say what was going to happen.

"The carriage is ready!" Knuck stated, as walked in. "Great we must leave now." Oscar responded, he grabbed his suitecase, and Theodora's hand. "Yes, come along you two." Theodora beckoned to Finley and the doll. They follwed. Once in the carriage, Elphie just kept on laughing. "She has your sense of humor, Oscar." Theodora smirked. "Yet she has your wisdom, she knows something is going on." Oscar added, smiling as well. "She looks lovely!" Finley stated. "I really like her!" The China doll added. "Thank you, both of you. For believing in me." Theodora thanked. "Of course, Theodora, I have always liked you." Finley replied. The carriage drove on far. Knuck sat next to the driver. They road on into a yellow sky.

"It won't take much longer untill we arrive..." Theodora grinned as she kept looking to her baby, she still couldn't believe it, she had a baby! And it was not just a baby, but her baby. Elphaba still held her finger tight and didn't want to let it go. "Haha.. I am surrounded by green.. My favorit colour." Oscar grinned. "Black - Black Clothes, Green, favorit colour - Green skin colour, A broom.. Afcours how can I forget the broom.. One of the first words I said to you.. A broom.. To fly with.. Haha! The though isen't strange for me any longer." Oz grinned.

"Yes I know. I do wonder what her power will be. She may be a flamethrower as well." Theodora said. "And I may change back into different clothes. Black just isn't my colour anymore." Theodora quickly added. "Whatever you choose, you'll look lovely, Miss Theodora." The China doll said to her. "Thank you dear." Theodora replied.

"I love every colour you wear.. Black fits your skin colour the best.. And I wear black colours as well.." Oscar grinned as he hugged Theodora. Elphaba giggled again. And they all were in awe of how cute she was. Normally baby's would cry, but maybe Elphie didn't because she was a happy baby, didn't know pain yet and had the same powers like her mom, or maybe more. The China Girl looked up to Oz. "We all didn't even though that you two would end up together at the end.. Nor have a child, even if you two married we didn't see this coming." The China Girl grinned.

"We'll neither did I!" "Yet something always to me to believed that we would end up together." Theodora responded to the doll's comment. "Oh and Oscar, I may wear red and black now. Just like I used to." Theodora smiled. Oscar laughed. "You will look astounding." He replied. "Ann-Elphaba may be just like us. And maybe wiser." Theodora quickly added.


	10. A Piano Duet

**10. A Piano Duet**

"You are so right.." Again Oscar couldn't let his eyes go of Elphaba. "Nothing may happen to any of you..." Slowly he stroke Elphie's cheek with his finger, she grinned softly as he did. "We are there!" Knuck said as he pointed outside. "Thanks Sourpuss!" Oscar grinned as everyone was outside. "MY NAME IS KNUCK!" Again he shouted as he kicked Oscar's feet. "AUTCH!" Oscar cried as he hinked around at one leg.

"Please, play nice you two." Theodora scolded. "Sorry your Highness. But your king doth get on my nerves!" Knuck defended. "I understand, Oz be nice to Knuck! He was always good to me." Knuck, you look handsome with a smile." Theodora grinned. The others just laughed. "Nothing will happen to any of us. We are safe." Theodora finished.

"Soo.. Were will we life now.. Were will our house be? Afther all we are in need of a house.." Oscar finished as he looked questionable up to Theodora who holded Elphie. The China Girl was glomped around Oscar's neck as Finley took the luggage out of the carrage. Oscar looked around in this world and a few questions started to form in his head. "This part of the world looks strange, appart from the other side.." Oscar said as he looked around.

"Well there is a small mansion. It will serve as a good environment for us to live." Theodora replied. The three of us will be safe. And of course, Finley, China doll, and Knuck as well." Theodora added, giving Oscar Elphie to hold. Theodora then held the China dill in her arms. "This place looks wonderful" the doll said. "You both will be safe here" Finley stated.

Oscar kept looking to his daughter, still he couldn't believe that he had a child, the only thing he wanted was to craddle her, protect her and love her. And that nothing bads would happen in her life, like in that of himself and Theodora. Acctualy he didn't even want her to marry. It was one of the beautifulest things he ever saw and afcours HIS little girl. Every father would do that for his daughter, protection. He always fell in love with womans and now he had a girl of his own so he could see the things he did years ago in himself. Oscar slowly grinned as he kissed her on the forhead. Elphaba grinned sotfly as she held her head thight in Oscar's neck. Theodora couldn't help but smile at the cute father/daughter moment.

Theodora enjoyed the moment. She finally had a real family. She would do anything the protect the three of them from Evanora, and Evillene. "I hope that that never happens." She thought to herself. "No it will not! We are safe here!" Yet deep down she knew that it may happen.

"Come.. Let's go to find a house... Glinda will come here as Emerald City is safe again.." Oscar slowly walked to Theodora, The China Girl, Finley and Knuck as he held Elphaba tight in his arms, not wanting to let her go. "So were will we go my dear..?" Oscar asked to Theodora. Theodora grinned softly as Oscar kissed her cheek.

"Oscar we'll have a fine place to live. The mansion will be perfect for us. All six of us will have a peaceful place to be." Theodora reassured. Oscar smiled, as he and Theodora both cuddled Elphaba. "Come inside you two, this place is huge!" Finley stated, as he flew in. "Come Oscar, let us enter our new home together." Theodora smiled.

Oscar grinned as he walked inside, immediatly Elphaba started to look around and giggled by moost of the things she saw. "I guesh she likes the place my dear..." Oscar grinned as he saw how everyone looked around, and how Elphie grinned by everything she saw around her.

"Yes I'm so glad she does." "I have not been here for most of my life." "This place is filled with memories." Theodora explained. "Anything else your Highnesses?" Knuck asked. "No thank you Knuck, you and the driver may leave. All I ask is you keep the wizard and I informed." Theodora asked him. "Of course mi-lady." Knuck replied. "Let us know of how Glinda is." The China doll added. "I will." Knuck replied. After he entered the carriage, they soon disappeared. "Well everyone, here we are." Theodora said invitingly.

"Thank you my dear.." Oscar grinned as he saw a piano standing in the hall. Oscar grinned as he slowly allowed his hands to stroke the soft ivory at the piano afther that he sat and started to play the piano. His fingers were so flexibel that it was impossible to believe that it was only played by one pair of hands. It was the same song as that of the musicbox but then more heartwarming. "I haven't played the piano in years..." Oscar grinned. Elphaba loved the music as well.

"You play beautifully!" "And I have something to add." Theodora spoke, as she pulled out from her parcel, a music box. She opened it and it began to play the same song in tune with Oscar's. "This is so wonderful." Theodora said, tears coming down her eyes. She felt utterly happy. Finley sat next to Elphaba, as he held her, enjoying the music.

As Theodora started to dance through the room, the China Girl did the same as the happy and same time beautiful piano song filled the room, and she loved it like it was never going to end. "I heard that witches learn really fast.. Should I learn you how to play the piano?" Oscar grinned as he stoke his hand out to though that of Theodora.

"My dear Oz, you once said you were a fast learner." Theodora reminded. Oscar chuckled at that remark. "Yes I would love to play the piano." Theodora responded. "It will be simply easy."

Oscar nodded to Theodora to sit next to him. Elphaba kept grinning at the sound of music playing through the hall. Oscar slowly learned Theodora to play the song, it went really fast and in already a few minuts Theodora was able to play the song and that was how a piano duet started between them. The China Girl danced happily around in the room.

As the music box played along with the piano piece, everyone danced for joy. Ignoring all of their troubles for that moment. Finley danced alongside China doll. As Elphie sat next to Theodora and Oscar. "Oscar, this is just perfect" Theodora said, as she rested her head on his shoulder. "This is where we belong." Theodora finished.


	11. Sleepless Night

**11. Sleepless Night**

Oscar grinned as Theodora said those words and lied her head at his shoulder, Oscar did the same by lying his head on hers. While he held his daughter in a way so she couldn't fall of the piano chair. She kept giggling as Oscar and Theodora enjoyed this moment together as a family.

"It seemed happy, everyone had a real family. The China doll had two new guardians, and close friend. Finley had what he always wanted not just one but two true friends. As they sat in each other's company, they suddenly heard a ominous laughter in the distance. "No! It can't be!" Theodora shouted. Everyone raced to the window, to see what was out there. Surprisingly it was Glinda. Once she landed, she explained..."I have a laugh the way they do, so I do not raise attention to myself." Everyone sighed at that explaination. "Glinda, is it safe?" Theodora asked. "Not quite yet." Glinda sadly replied.

"What brings you here Glinda?" Oscar grinned while he grapped Elphaba up from the piano chair, who stoke her hands out to Oscar. She grinned as well when she saw Glinda. Finley grapped the China Girl and flied to were they stood. "So?" Oscar grinned.

"Well everyone, I just wanted to let you know Emerald City is peaceful. We have had no sign or threats from the Wicked Witches." Glinda seemed pleased to say. Theodora suddenly had a sulky feeling. "Evanora would never leave things alone. She would always conquer what she set out to." She thought. "That bothers me, Evanora and Evillene are plotting something. They are planning to take over the city." They are biding their time for the moment. And when you least expect it, that is when they will attack." Theodora stated, as the whole mood of the room changed.

"I already saw this all coming... Not that another Wicked Witch came.. But that Evanora came, things would happen and that they wanted to take over Emerald City." Oz looked up to Glinda. "Maybe there is a way.. Just like Evanore turned Theodora Wicked, that you can turn Evanora into a good witch?" Oz asked Glinda as he looked to his friends and family. Suddenly Elphaba yawned, Oz saw the sun going down. "It's starting to become pretty late for her... Elphie needs to go to bed and sleep.. Or she can just sleep in our arms." Oz said as he waithed for an answere.

"I am Not Wicked!" Theodora screamed. Oscar's head shot up. "I know dear, I know." "I just meant that Evanora changed you." He defended. "Theodora has not changed! She is still Theodora, the Good!" Glinda shouted. "She only changed physically!" Glinda finished. Theodora smiled at her sister's defense of her. "Oscar, Glinda and I could transform Evanora, only she may be worse than she is now!" Theodora stated. Elphaba cried. Their voices were too loud. "There, there...Shhshh" Theodora comforted, as she held Ann in her arms. "We must stay here, until it is truly safe to leave."Now I want no arguments!" "Come my angel, let me put you to bed." Theodora said to the others, as she set Elphie down into her cradle.

"Glinda... There must be a way to stop her... If we can't turn her good then.. Sacrifice is the best..." Oscar finished as he walked to Theodora which was walking away with Ann-Elphaba in her arms. "Dear... I am truly sorry... I know what you meant and you know what I meant as well... We all.. This are Dark times afther all and it's hard for us to know what to do... Afther all... I think you make a great mom for Elphie." Oscar said saddenly hoping he could comfort her as they walked inside their sleepingroom and lied Elphie in her cradle.

"I know Oscar, I know." "I just wish that I knew what to do! We are not allowed to kill. Yet with their powers intact, how can we stop my sisters from wreaking havoc over OZ!" Theodora cried. Oscar held her. "Do not worry, I know that we will think of something." He comforted her. They watched Elphie fall asleep, and left for their own room.

"Why are the people of Oz not allowed to kill?" Was a question that had been in Oscar's head for now already a few mounths. Oscar looked questionable to Theodora who walked out of Elphaba's room as well. "Since... If we can't.. What will happen if we do it?" Ocsar looked up to Theodora's face, Theodora sighed and looked over to him. "Because if we don't.. We have to sacrifice... And even maybe to much... Maybe Evillene and Evanora will even kill..."

"Oscar, killing is just so horrible!" "If we stoopped to their low, they would try to kill us!" Theodora said in a frightened tone. Oscar's eyes grew wider. "To make it law we would have a sacrifice ourselves as well." "Oscar it is not worth it." Theodora cried. "Oh my love, I'm sorry." Oscar said, as he held her close to him. "I just don't know what to do." Theodora sobbed.

"So that's why even they didn't kill us..." Oscar looked down as he walked over to bed and fell asleep. The worth "sacrifice" kept in his head and many things were on his mind, he was only thinking and thinking, that was why he fell asleep in a long and restless sleep. He woke maybe like every hour up, he had nightmares, about Tornado's, Vulcano's, Earthquakes and even tsunamies but the worst of all was that he died all the time in his dream. When it was in the middle of the night it was enough for him and he walked out of his bed "Sacrifice..." He said softly as he walked up to Elphie's room to check on her, she was in a deep sleep, Oscar smilled while a softly closed the door. Then he walked over to Finley and The China Girl's room, they also slept. Oscar sighed as he walked up to the balcony and looked outside. "Suffer... Dead... Sacrifice.." He murmured to himself as he watched the moon. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him, Oscar turned and saw the beautiful, green creature called Theodora. "O-Oscar?" She asked worried and walked up to him. "Why are you up so late... Tell me.. What's on your mind?" Oscar looked down, took a deep breath and started to talk. "I-I'm restless... Tell me my dear.. Do.. Tornado's, Vulcano's, Tsunamies and Eartquakes exist here?"

"Why yes, Oscar, there are rare phenomenons here." "Why do you ask?" Theodora worriedly said. "I did not mean to frighten you."


	12. Conversation

**12. Conversation**

"Well.. Since I am in Oz I have moost of the times when I dream visions..." Oscar looked down from the balcony to the ground and up to the beautiful and bright moon. "I had a vision this time about myself.. And everyone else I love and.. Have loved... Like Annie. I saw my life flashing through my head and that I returned with a tornado back to the normal world... Afther that I came again back within a few mounths but the witches took over Oz and my family... Friends.. Everyone... Even some friends from the other world... Were in their punishment. Tornado's came.. Vulcano erruptions... Tsunamies and even earthquakes... At the end I had to kill myself so the two witches could never come back... And then really never.. That was when I woke up afther that life time story and again I fell asleep but this time another dream.. And again and again, but all the dreams ended with me... dying and the witches flying away or dying as well... And since I always dream visions since I'm in Oz... I think this can also be one..." Oscar looked down, tears forming in the cornors of his eyes, trying to hold them back but couldn't. "If that is what I have to do to protect my family.. Then I would do that... I would do everything to protect my family..." Oscar finished his sentence.

"Oh my poor, Oz!" Theodora spoke, as she wrapped her arms around him. "You saw myself, Glinda being destroyed by them!" Oscar nodded his head. "My dear wizard, that will never happen. Glinda and I are sting we can protect you and the others." "Never, ever hurt yourself! I could not go on without you!" Theodora demanded. "And even if we did leave and the three of us made it to Kansas. We would be leaving our friends to face the witches alone. That is not what leaders do." Theodora added. Oscar now held her close to him, needing her embrace.

"I know... I know... Theodora.. You are so nice to me, maybe I don't even deserve it.. But... I am sure.. This is a vision... A warning.. But even I... The wizard of Oz.. Don't know what to do.. In these dark times... But before Elphaba was born... I mean... One night before you found out that you were pregnant.. I saw a baby in my dream.. In a cradle and I saw a green creature holding her... You was that creature... Everything.. That ever happend in Oz... I dreamed it all.. And this all happend.. So maybe this as well." Oz looked up to Theodora's surprissed face. "I am gifted... Just like Thomas Edison... That was my dream, something that I always wanted... He could do the same as well.."

"Thomas Edison?" "He is the wizard from your world." Theodora stated. "Yes" Oscar answered. "Oscar, if this should come to pass, then maybe what you say is true. A twister brought you here. Then a twister will bring another here from your world. A woman or man from your world will come here. She or He will help save us from the Wicked Witches." Oscar looked at Theodora in astonishment. "Heahea" Theodora laughed. "I was once good at dream interpretations." She exclaimed.

"That's true! That's true! But about me dying... I am not sure about that yet... I will try catch some more sleep." Oscar tried to grin but he wasen't even happy or releaved at all, what if it was true?! And he would die?! Or worser.. Brough back to the real world and never coming back! He had a wife and a daughter to protect and friends here and thousands of people who loved him, needed him and believed in him. But at the otherside he missed Annie as well and Frank even, the way he left them wasen't even a good way to say goodbye, he didn't even say them goodbye. He wished to see her one more time and explain everything like that he had finally a family now and what happend in the meantime, like why he was gone.

"Before you retire, may I add something?" Theodora asked. Oscar turned to her. "Yes, of course." "I would love to meet Annie. I would love to meet Frank. I would love to run away with you from all of this chaos!" "But, for the moment, that is not meant to be." "Please understand, that you will not die! You're seeing a vision, yes. Your dreams must be due to Evanora. It is just so predictable. What you are seeing is the future through her eyes. Like her crystal. You are seeing Evanora's and Evillene's demise! Not yours or mine!" Theodora stated, explaining all to Oscar, who by now was flabbergasted. "Theodora..." Oscar began to say. "What you are saying makes sense. The whole lot."

"But does a child have anything to do with Evanora? Or coming to Oz? Or protecting and love someone?" Oscar asked. Theodora looked down and answered: "No.." Oscar lied his hand at her shoulder. "That is what I try to say, already the whole time my dear Theodora... Sacrifice.. One of us will die... Or atleast almost.. I saw my whole life million times in my dream and everytime it ended with dying from Evanora's and Evillene's bad plans.." Oscar looked up to Theodora. "Maybe it won't even happen... But we have to sacrifice something.. But I am not sure what yet.. Maybe we will even gett it back later.. But it will happen.." Oscar nodded.

"I have another confession to make." "I sent you the dream of our child!" Theodora confessed. "I still believed that you and I would find our way back to each other. And I dreamed of us as a family." "Through my crystal, I could imitate, and meddle with personal dreams and thoughts." "Ann-Elphaba was a fantasy of mine. Now she's a reality." "The only sacrifice made will be which of my sisters will be killed...Evanora or Evillene." "Only the future will tell." Theodora explained to him.

Oscar held her hands in his. "I can believe that, or better, I believe that... But I have had more visions.. Already before we were together... Or before Evanora gave you the apple... Even in the meantime when I was with Glinda I dreamed... And Glinda and I never slept together... I dream visions and maybe later I don't even need to dream to see visions... Maybe I will become a great man... Maybe even better then Thomas Edison... Annie would have wanted me to be happy and I am now.. I know you don't want to admit to yourself that we need to sacrifice soon but it won't maybe even be the dead... I am sure something will happen maybe it is only a ring or something..." The though about Ann-Elphaba's ring suddenly flashed through his head. "But it will be atleast something.. And.. For how long did you want a child... For how long came Ann-Elphaba in your dreams?" Oscar forced himself to ask her.

"Since I first met you." "Well not quite, I only dreamed of our wedding. Ann came later." Theodora answered. "Of course you have had dreams. So have I. I have dreamt that I, myself may have to sacrifice my family for my safety." "Oscar, you are not the only visionar." "What of her ring?"

"I think her ring has a meening maybe I need to give it so peace will come... I guesh.." Oscar looked up to Theodora as he kissed her on the cheek, forhead and at last at the lips. "I need to try and catch some more sleep... You as well I guesh.. We had a long day and you need atleast 5 mounths.. Well for a witch 4 mounths to recover from the labor.." Oz grinned softly as he held her.

"Oscar! For the last time. You are seeing my sisters' fate! It will not affect you or I!" And I am too distraught to sleep now." "I'll come back when I am ready." Theodora snapped. She walked away from the terrace, downstairs to the drawing room. Oscar was left alone in the bedroom.

Oscar started to think by himself: Why does no one believe me... I have had many dreams and all of them came true... Maybe I won't even die, or will no of us even get hurt but I am sure we need to sacrifice something.. Whatever it might be... And since Theodora ate the apple... She is a little more serious.. She always hipped around... Laughed and even smilled all the time.. But now she doesn't even hip.

Full of sadness Oscar left the room and again he sat behind the piano this time playing the moost saddest song ever heard (Tears of an Angel from RyanDan). He even tried to sing by it: Cover my eyes, Cover my ears, Tell me these words are a lie... It can't be true, That i'm losing you, The sun can not fall from the sky... Can you hear heaven cry.. Tears of an Angel... Tears of an Angel... Tears of an Angel... Tears of an Angel... Stop every clock, The stars are in shock, The river won't run to the sea... I'll let you fly, I won't say goodbye... I won't let you slip away from me... Can you hear heaven cry.. Tears of an angel..

Oscar even cryed while he sang, but the room was filled with the saddest song ever heard that was heartbreaking even. "Why always when something goods happends in my life.. I slip back... Or is it taken away from me..." Oscar though to himself while he sang.

"Goodbye Oscar, I'm leaving!" Theodora shouted up the stairs. Take care of Ann for me." Oscar's head shot up. He heard the door open and slam shut. "I'm off to Glinda's castle. I must talk with Evanora." Theodora shouted, as she flew off with her broom.

"Oh no... THEODORA!" Oscar run outside as he stook his hand out. "WHY ARE YOU LEAVING!?" Oscar couldn't help but held his tears back. He shocked his head trying to hold his tears back but couldn't, even he, fell now the feeling of a broken heart, a shock, something unexplanables, like a knife beying stuck inside your heart and couldn't come out. He shocked his head and fell on his knee's like life didn't want him anymore. "Why! Why do I lose everything I love! Always! Why does nothing give me even the chaince!" He shouted to himself as he looked dow to the ground, hopeless.

* * *

**Dramatic... So far... This is only the begin of the story yet, but okay. XD If you like the story/rollplay so far please, review, we both would like to read them. And If you don't like the story, then please don't review. ;)**


	13. Trapped

**13. Trapped**

"Oscar what is going on?!" Finley shouted, as he walked outside. Oscar turned to him. "I'm sorry that we woke you. Theodora and I had a misunderstanding, and now she has flown off." Oscar apologized. "Where would she fly too?" Finley demanded. Oscar shrugged. "To face Evanora alone." "Oh no! Theodora could get hurt by the witch!" Finley added. We must go after her!" Finley said, he then flew into the house, to get ready to leave. Oscar just stood there, with shock.

In a few minuts afther Finley came with the china doll on his bag and Elphaba in his arms. "Please Finley... Leave them here... It's safe here and I would never forgive myself if something happend to any of them... They are my daughters." Oscar answered as he still stood in shock. Finley nodded and brough Elphaba inside to the crib. Oscar came on his knee's in front of The China Girl. "Please.. Take good care of my daughter.." Oscar said to the China Girl. "I will.." She said as she hugged Oscar. Then Oscar and Finley left again like they just came in Oz, by folowing tree's and afther that following the yellow pad.

Theodora landed on the front terrace of Glinda's castle. It was much darker than it used to be. "Evanora show yourself!" Theodora shouted. Within moments, Evanora walked up to her. "Well well my dear sister, whatever brings you here?!" Evanora silk fully said. "I am here to fore warn you, your fate has been sealed." Theodora snapped. Evanora seemed taken aback. "What?!" She cried. "The wizard has had a vision. Within a few days time, there will be yet another twister, and it will destroy either you or Evillene!" "How do you know this?" Evanora frightfully asked. "The wizard has had seen many signs of this occurrence." "Beware you or Evillene have limited time." Theodora gloated, as she got back on her broom. Within moments, Theodora flew away.

Evanora giggled as she pushed her sisther of her broom so she fell down at the ground. Two flying monkeys took her and did handknifes around her hands. Within a few hours, Oscar and Finley arrived in Emerald City hoping to find Theodora there. "Okay Finley.. We don't have a plan but as long as we won't be seen.. It's alright and we can even try to do kinda the same plans like last time."

"How dare you, Evanora! You pushed me in mid-air!" Theodora shouted. "Yes dear sister, yet here you are without a scratch." Evanora replied. "We will see if that baffoon of yours, comes to you rescue." "Oh no!" Theodora thought. "I hope he remembers that I am at Glinda's castle." "Please Oscar, do not go to Emerald City!" Theodora cried.

Oscar and Finley searched through the square a few minuts but afther that Oscar nodded and said that she wasen't here but probably at Glinda's Castle. Finley nodded but they weren't sure how to get there, afther all, everytime they came there they flied.. Or waith! No! When they battled with Theodora and Evanora they walked to Emerald City. Oscar though to himself 3 times untill he saw the way in front of him, he nodded and they run as fast they could to Glinda's Castle even though they were tired of running to Emerald City already.

Theodora sat in Glinda's old chamber, for what seemed like an eternity. Her thoughts went back to what she and Oscar fought over. "Sacrifice, I knew it was Evanora's fate. Why else would she be so upset, at the moment I revealed it." "Oh if only I could escape." Then she thought..."Fire, breaks bonds and ropes." Theodora fumed herself, until her bonds sizzled to nothing. "I'm free!" She said. "This was too easy! Evanora wanted me to escape!" "I must hurry!" Theodora thought, as she raced to the window. Her broom was gone. So she with all her strength, flew away on her own. She levitated herself. Hoping she would find Oscar.

Immediatly Evillene came and took her back, this time she did an spell on her handcufs so she couldn't destroy them. Theodora shocked as bot, Evillene and Evanora stood in front of her, ready to kill her, or atleast do something.

Back to Oscar, Oscar was still running and within a few minuts they arrived by Glinda's Castle. Oscar was total out of breath and tried to talk through his tiredness. "W-We.. Don't have... To be seen..." Oscar only said as he and Finley slowly walked inside the castle.

As Theodora stood on the balcony, facing her two sisters, she overheard voices. "Oscar and Finley!" She thought. "Oscar help! I'm up here!" Theodora shouted. "What?!" "The Wizard is here?!" Evanora screeched. "Never fear, sister. We will handle him." Evillene hissed.

Oscar heard their voices and hidded just when they passed him. Oscar found a stairs and run upstairs to Theodora and he hugged her. "Oh Oscar! I know you would go afther me.." Theodora grinned as a tear burned down her cheek. "Were is Elphie?" She asked looking around. "The China Girl takes care of her." Oscar tried to grin. But immediatly Evillene and Evanora flied to them. "Well.. Well look who we have here..."

"Theodora immediately shot fire towards the witches. Knocking them down. They fell to a lower balcony. "Ahhah" they screamed. "That takes care of that. Quickly we must leave!" Theodora shouted, as she grabbed Oscar's hand. They soon ran into Finley. "Theodora, I am so glad you're safe!" Finley stated. "Thank you, but no time for pleasantries, we must run!" Theodora replied.

Immediatly Evillene grapped Oscar as Evanora grapped Theodora, Theodora tried to resist, but then Evanora stuck one of her sharp nails on her throat as everything became hazy for her, and closed her eyes, the last word she heard was: "THEODORA!" Coming from Oscar. Oscar looked worried to Theodora as they were brough to Emerald City, one of the flying monkey's took Theodora's broom and so they traveled to Emerald City. They were bounded at the square, were Glinda was also bounded last time. "T-Theodora... Honey?" Oscar asked, he looked up to Theodora but she just sat there liveless.

"Aahh!" Theodora moaned. "Oscar, is that you?" "What happened? Where are we?" Theodora forced herself to ask. She then opened her eyes, to see their captive state. "Curse you Evanora!" Theodora screamed. "What have you done to us?" Just then Evanora dragged Glinda out of the palace. "Now my dear, you will join your friends." Evanora teased.

"Oh no... Not Glinda... Please! I beg you~!" Oscar screamed. Evillene and Evanora just laughed. For some reason Oscar noticed a small blush around Glinda's cheeks as Evanora dragged her out of the palace. "I-Is... Elphie safe?" Theodora weakly asked. "Don't worry she will be safe..." Oscar answered. "She is afther all protected by the ring..." Theodora looked down. "They may not find her.. No matter what happends..."

"Do not worry about me! You and Theodora must escape!" Glinda stammered. "The ring, my ring has protective charms. It protects me from water." Theodora stated. Ann will be safe with it." She finished. "Oscar, I'm afraid it'll soon be over for us." But please try to escape." Theodora begged.

"Theodora... You know what I told you about the dream right..." Theodora nodded. "It's happening now... Sacrifice.." Theodora shocked by the words, knowing that it was all her fould. Soon Evillene came into view. Evanora sat in front of Glinda. "My Poor, Poor and beautiful Glinda... It's so sad it has to end like this..." Evanora said softly while she strook her finger around Glinda's cheeks. Glinda blushed a little but shock her head so Evanora slammed her in the face. Suddenly Oscar fell Finley behind him with some kee's, just when Evillene and Evanora weren't watching. Then he was free and as soon as he could he run to above. Knowing that Glinda and Theodora had magic handknifes and that only they could free them. Oscar chuckled as he looked down from the balcony were he stood at. "Everything for my family..." He whispered to himself, sprided his arms and allowed himself to fall down. That took Evillene and Evanora's attention. "OZ NO!" Finley, Theodora, Glinda and the people of Oz cried. "Maybe I will die.. But atleast my plan will go one so the witches will fly away.." Oz though by himself.


	14. A Bomb

**14. A Bomb**

"Oscar No!" Theodora screamed. Finley flew down and landed right in from of her. He used Oscar's thing-a-ma-gig to set her free. "Finley." Theodora cried. "Thank you!" "Theodora save him!" Finley cried. Theodora stood up and flew. Knocking Evanora and Evillene off their feet. She caught Oscar. "Again, you know this is the second time!" Theodora reminded. "I knew you would think of something." Oscar replied. The two flew up to the highest tower. To look down on the crowd, and the witches. Evanora hissed..."You two may escape, but I still have Glinda!" She cackled.

"Theodora... You have to go away... With moost of the people of Oz... Glinda and Finley.." Oscar said. "W-What do you mean?" Theodora asked sad. "I have a whole plan going on... Just try to get out of here..." Oscar grapped her hands. Suddenly a though formed in Theodora's head. "Oscar no! You don't have to do anything... Just go!" Theodora cried. "Were Theodora? They will follow us everywere we go, soon they will even find us were we are now.. But I think that I can stop it.. It think I'm meant to..." Oscar said while he looked serious in her eyes.

"Oscar, please, I love you!" "Please don't! I'll jump first!" Theodora threatened. Oscar's face turned pale. "Theodora don't!" "Only if we leave here together." "Oscar please. We can save Glinda and everyone in OZ. The twister will come soon!" "We don't have to die!" Theodora exclaimed. "Oscar, I need you!"

"My dear Theodora... I have done many things wrong in my life... And now it's time to pay it back, to help everyone.. That's all everyone ever wanted and if you won't leave, no one takes care of Elphaba... Our little girl, who I have promised to protect. I worked for a long time on a project called BOMB. A bomb is something that explodes everything around here.. But since it's better to destroy Emerald City I had an idea in though.. If you won't leave then... I am sorry.. But then I have to let you been taken away by the humans... And I know you don't want to hurt them... Please Theodora you need to understand.. Maybe there is time for me to run away.. To survive... But if we don't stop them.. Whole Oz will soon be killed and/or destroyed... You need to help me... Please.." Theodora shocked her head while she started to cry. Oz took Theodora comforting in his arms and kisses her pasionatly afther that.

"I won't leave you!" Theodora cried, as Oscar held her. "Please I will stay with you till the end!" "We will survive together." "Remember we belong together!" Theodora moaned. "I will be right by your side when the bomb goes off." Theodora firmly stated.

"Theodora.. Listen.. Elphaba needs you... She can't life without you, she needs a mom afther all.. And you are her only mom... Please.. I will always be with you... Don't forget that, even when you can't see me.." Oscar lied his hand at that of hers. "We are one.. We are like... Fire and Ice.. Yin and Yang.. Good and Evil.. Air and Earth.. Love and Hate... Soulmates..."

Theodora froze, by Oscar's words. She knew deep down, she would never let him go again. She knew what she had to do. "Evanora! I surrender! Take me, lock me away! The Wizard will stop you!" Theodora screamed. "A wise decision, Theodora!" Evanora hissed. Evillene flew up to the balcony, where Theodora stood, showing herself. "You and Glinda will be useful prisoners." Evillene teased, as she grabbed Theodora. They then flew back down to the stage, where Glinda sat in chains. "Theodora, what has come over you?!" Glinda screeched. "Do not fret, Oz has a plan." Theodora replied. "What now?" Glinda demanded. "A bomb, or something, it will explode." Theodora answered.

"Hey! Evillene! Evanora! Come here! You weak witches!" Oz screamed. Evillene and Evanora hissed at him and immediatly flied to him. Oscar run as fast he could like 1 KM away from Emerald City. Finley freed Theodora and Glinda. Theodora held Glinda tight, while tears sparkled down her cheeks and the same time burned them. Oscar run and run, not wanting to stop untill they were 1 KM away. Then he pushed the buton of the bomb, just when Evillene and Evanora were here. "THIS IS FOR YOU THEODORA!" He screamed, that even Theodora could hear it. And a huge flash came, a few three's around them were blown away, animals run and flied away in shock. But as soon as it was over they walked back and saw 3 creatures lie down at the ground.. One was Evillene's body, the second was Evanora's body and thirth was Oz body. Finley and Knuck came and dragged their body's back to Emerald City and freed Glinda and Theodora. "OZ!" Theodora screamed as she run to his bleeding body.

"Oscar! No!" Theodora screamed, as she held him. Knuck and Finley walked over to her. They brought medicine and bandages. "Oscar, oh no!" Finley cried. "Your Highness, I must tend to him." Knuck said. "Yes, please, do." Theodora replied. After Knuck and Finley tended Oscar, they sat him in his bed chamber. On Theodora's lap, Oscar laid down. "One more thing..." Theodora said, as she mumbled a few words. "This will heal all wounds. Please wake up!" Theodora cried. Just as she spoke, Oscar opened his eyes. "Theodora?" He moaned. "Oscar!" Theodora cried, as she kissed his forehead. "I knew you would live!" She stated.

Oscar smilled tired. "Afcours... I promised... You.. To stay.." Oscar wispered softly. "The witches... They... Are very wounded.. As well.. You can take them in prisoner... Or take... Their powers away.. Without.. Destroying their... Elements... P-Please.. Go and search for... Elphaba and... The Doll... I beg you..." Oscar said hard. But he tried to talk, even though he almost died from the bomb.

"No, Oscar, my sisters are in the dungeon. We have place an enchantment on them. They cannot move!" "You're more than recovered. As the explosion took place, you hid in the trees. Only my sisters got the full extent of it." "You will be able to walk soon." Theodora explained. Oscar sat up, and got up. Stretching his legs. "See my love, you can walk." Theodora smiled.

"I... I know... But.. You need to find Elphie.. And the Doll.. Please.." Oscar begged weakly as he hugged her tight. "I will... I will.." Theodora said as she hugged him back. "Also.. Did you also.. Notice.. That Glinda... Blushed several.. Times.. When she was by... Evanora?" Oscar asked, just when Theodora stood up.

"She was frightened! She destroyed Evanora's necklace the first time. Now it has been restored. No wonder she blushed." "Yes, Oscar when you are well, we will go together. Ann-Elphaba will see us both." Theodora reassured. "Besides, I have already sent Finley. He left hours ago. He is probably at the mansion by now." Theodora added, trying to calm Oscar down. "Oh my brave Wizard!" Theodora marveled.

"Thanks god... I hope so, I really hope..." Oscar said, trying to relax himself a little down, within a few minuts The China Girl run in and glomped around Oz neck. "OZ! I am so glad to see you!" She grinned happy. Finley dragged Elphaba who was still happy and gave her to Theodora, who smilled at her daughter in first case.

"Thank goodness! Oh my darling, I'm here." Theodora softly said. "Here your father must hold you." Theodora said, handing her to Oscar. "She missed you too." Theodora smirked. "See, I told you, you saw my sisters fate. That bomb was a mini storm. You saw their demise, not ours!" Theodora exclaimed.

"I never said.. That someone.. Would die..." Oscar tried to grin, but still fell a little unhappy but the feeling was washed away as his eyes fell upon the infant in his arms. "Ann-Elphaba, Annie, Sharon Diggs..." He whispered while he tried to grin again. Suddenly Elphaba lied her hand at his face and Oscar saw a flashback. When it was over he looked back and Elphie started to giggle a little. "Ah... I see, she can already controll some of her powers... The easy ones... That is pretty rare I guesh... Pretty fast as well..." Oscar grinned as he kissed Elphaba on the forhead.

"She wants to give you a memory." Theodora stated. "She has my magic." She finished. Oscar smiled at her. "I hope you two can be at peace now." The China doll blurted. "Yes, we can have a peaceful rule in OZ." Finley added. "I know we will." Theodora grinned.

"Yes we all will make sure of that.. As an family... And maybe.. If it's ever possible.. We will visit Annie and Frank... Theodora, Elphaba, Finley, The China Girl, Glinda, Knuck, Edison and I... And those witches... They will be slown down for a while." Oscar laughed a little, but stopped when a little pain came through his spines. Afther that, he grinned to Elphaba again.

"Yes, Oscar! You are an even better man than Edison!" Theodora stated. "You have done the impossible!" "And if that twister comes, we can use it to travel to Kansas, the whole lot of us." Theodora finished. "Here...here!" Finley and the doll shouted. Suddenly there was a loud crash outside. Everyone raced to the window, to see a funnel cloud forming in the sky. "Well speaking of which..." Theodora started to say. "Here is our twister now.


	15. Back To Kansas

**15. Back In Kansas**

Oscar grinned and tried to stand up, catching his clothes and gave Elphaba back to Theodora, Finley and the Doll took some stuff and also they walked outside. "I am only sure... They will kinda shock and be scared... At the first sigh.. We will soon come... Back as well... To Oz..." Oscar grinned, he walked weakly but it wasen't easy.

Theodora handed Elphaba over to Finley. Then she held onto Oscar, tightly. "Relax my dear, your strength will return, as soon as you're of of your state of shock." Theodora reassured him. Oscar smiled at her. "You never know what lays in store. How your friends will react to your return with us." "Yet it'll be fun to find out." Theodora smiled.

Oscar nodded as he, his friends and family walked outside to the tornado. "To come back to Oz we need an hot air balloon... It is the same way we need to come to Kansas as well.." Oscar finished his sentences as he walked to one of the Tinkers and asked for one more Hot airballoon, which they always had in store. That was when it all started. "Hold tight.. All of you..."

They had all got inside the ballon. Once it lifted off, it was heading straight towards the tornado. "Oscar, I'm a little afraid!" Theodora quietly said. "That makes two of us." Finley replied. The ballon now was just sucked into the storm.

Theodora held Oscar tight, just like Finley did afther, and the Doll afther, and afther that even Elphaba. "Y..You G-Guys... Are.. Hugging.. Me.. To.. Tight.." Oscar tried to shock out of his words. "I AM SCAAAaaaaRRRRRrrrrrEEEEEEeeeeedddd!" Theodora yelled at him. "DON'T WORRY! I CAME THIS WAY AS WELL! IT WILL BE ALRIGHT!" Oscar yelled. Since the sound of the tornado made them that they almost couldn't hear their own voices.

"Ahhhhahhhh!" They all screamed, as the balloon twisted and turned. Objects were flying at them, from every direction. Soon everything went black. Everyone opened their eyes, to see rain falling softly. No one knew where they were, except Oscar. "What is this place?" Theodora moaned. "Home, we're outside the city." Oscar replied. "This is Kansas?!" Theodora asked. "The outer part yes." Oscar answered. "Then it's true! We are here, at last!" Theodora added.

"This world looks... Strange..." Finley added at last as he looked around when he saw strange three's and strange houses. "We will go to Annie... I-I hope that she's here in town.. That i really know her address.. Afther that we will search for Frank... I still need to make some excuses to him... And make some more things right around here..." Oscar nodded as Ann-Elphaba still held him tight, not wanting to let him go and still in shock from the tornado she had just been in.

"Is Annie with Jonathan?" "You said that to me once." Theodora added. "Come, Finley, China doll. We will stay on the outer part of town." "Oscar, do be careful. I hope you find your friends. Would you like to take Ann with you? Or, should I watch her, while you search?" Theodora asked him.

"As I have found her, I will come to you.. So we can come all together to her house... You maybe can better hold Elphie in the meantime... Since if I take a baby with green skin with me... The whole city will maybe think the worst.. I need to explain everything to Annie and Frank afcours." Oscar said. Theodora nodded as Oscar handed Elphaba over to Theodora, he kissed Theodora at the lips. "Be carefully that no one see's any of you..." Oscar said as he walked, searching for Annie.

"You have a point. A witch, a flying monkey, and a living doll, may be too much to handle. We will all stay of outside." "Be careful." Theodora said, kissing Oscar.

Oscar walked through the each of the city, hoping to find Annie, when he suddenly came by a small farm, he knocket at the door and took a deep sign when Annie suddenly opend. Oscar smilled and stoke his hand in the air like "Hey~!" immediatly Annie hugged Oscar. "OSCAR! I've missed you so much!" Annie grinned. "Annie.." Oscar whispered happy.

"Oh my dear Oscar, whatever happened to you?!" "After the twister, we all thought you were dead. I feared the worst!" "Where have you been?" Annie shouted, with joy.

Oscar signed and a sad face took over him. "It's a long story.. First I need to get my friends and.. Family..." Oscar looked down by the word "family". "Family? But I though... Your whole family was dead..." Annie held her hand for her mouth. "I said it was a long story and I will explain everything afther I got my friends.. But please don't shock when you see them.. I know it will be strange and unbelievable but it's all true..."

Oscar begged Annie to wait for him. She nodded her head in shock. Oscar left and raced back to Theodora. "Oscar, what happened? Did you find her?" Theodora asked. "Yes, we can all meet her now." Oscar replied. "Very well" Theodora said, as she picked up Elphaba. Come along all, we're going." "Oh, wait, is it safe to be seen?" Theodora questioned. "Oh you're right. We will take the back road." Oscar added. They left and walked towards Annie's home.

When they arrived Annie was totally in shock, not understanding what her eyes just saw. A flying monkey, a living doll, a witch and a baby?! "O-Oscar.. What is this? C-Can you explain this please for me?" Oscar nodded as they walked inside. "Were is Jonathan?" Oscar asked. "He is at his work.." Annie answered.

"You must be Annie. I am Theodora. I'm pleased to meet you." Theodora gestured. She and Annie shook hands. "You're...you're..." Annie stammered. "Yes, Oscar's wife." Theodora finished. "These are our friends, Finley, and China doll." Theodora introduced. Finley and the doll waved at Annie, as she nervously waved back. "And our daughter, Ann-Elphaba." Theodora added, showing Annie.

"Ann-Elphaba Annie Sharon Diggs for long.." Oscar added. "Y-You have a d-daughter...?" Annie asked shocked. "Yes.. Yes we have..." Oscar grinned. "I never though you would have a child..." Annie added. "So did I... No one of us could have see this coming..." Oscar started to explain everything. How he came in the tornado, how he ended up in the land of Oz, how he met Theodora, how they danced and fell in love, how he met Finley, how they came to Emerald City, how they met Evanora, how she showed him the treasure of Oz, how he met The China Girl, how he met Glinda, how Theodora transformed, everything, even the final battle and untill now.

Annie was flabbergasted. She fell straight into her chair. "I... I can't believe it!" "If I were in your shoes, I wouldn't believe it either." Theodora reassured. Finley sat the doll down. "Do you need water?" Theodora asked Annie. "Yes, please." Annie replied. "I'll get you some." Oscar said, heading to the kitchen.

When he came back he gave her a full glass of water. "When I came in Oz.. Nor did I believe that were I just had come was real... I though it all was a dream... But now I am married and have even got a daughter and friends... This was all you ever wanted for me right? To be happy..." Oscar grinned.

"Of course Oscar! All I wanted for you was greatness." Annie responded. "I see you have achieved it." "Would you like to hold her?" Theodora asked. "Oh, may I" Annie questioned. "Yes, you may." Theodora said, as she handed Ann to Annie. "You know I named her Ann, in honour of you." Theodora added. "Ann-Elphaba." "Then Oscar, added Annie." "So in she is truly based on you." Theodora finished. Annie was shocked. "Thank you, I am honoured, Theodora." Annie responded. "You know, Oscar, you're right. Annie does look like Glinda." Theodora said to him.

"Hehe... I told you.." Oscar grinned. "She looks beautiful.. The perfect combination of you bot.. She looks a lot like her mother bot has got her dad's hair." Annie grinned. "And she is MY perfect little girl.. And if someone will though her..." Oscar said. "Atleast that is what moost of the daddy's say.." Oscar looked to Theodora. "And as you know Theodora is just like my immagine of witches, in black clothes, with green skin, and a broom.. First she didn't know why they would fly at brooms.. But now it's normal for her, but lucky she got moost of her beauty back again.. Unfortunately she can never have her normal skin back..." Oscar looked to Theodora and kissed her on the cheek. "But I love her! With whole my heart and soul.." Annie grinned softly at him. "And I look very much like Glinda as well... I always though you would never choice for a girl or even marry or have a family afther you told me on the Fun-Fair about you father..." Oscar looked down by those words.

"Well I never knew what was going to happen, during the storm." Oscar replied. "Theodora, you do look lovely." Annie admired. "Thank you." "My nose and chin are back in place." "I look just as I did the day I first met Oscar. Least my skin. Yet, it's brighter than it once was." Theodora exclaimed. "Yes, yellow-green skin." "You poor thing, what a wretched sister!" Annie said. "I know, yet I've survived." Theodora added. "I'm so glad." Annie replied. She then looked at the clock. "Oh my! Jonathan is due back soon. He will never understand this!" Annie shouted. "We best be off!" Theodora murmured. "Yes, but please do come back, or if not, may I come visit you?" Annie asked. "That would be lovely." Theodora replied. Oscar smiled. He and the others soon left the house. As they walked, Theodora asked... "Come to think if it, Oz, where do we stay?"


	16. Oscar's Past

**16. Oscar's Past**

"I need to visit Frank first... I need to explain a few things to him and say sorry for what I did... I am sure he stayed here untill I would come back.. Afther all it was my destiny to come in Oz.." Oscar looked down knowing how rude he had been to Frank. Frank always wanted him to chaince and so he did. Frank was a lot like Finley in character then he rememberd the girl who couldn't walk, the poor thing. He rememberd when he met the Doll for the first time, she didn't even had a name. A name! The China Girl needed a name. Or did she had a name she never told him?

"Well of course, I did not forget about Frank." Theodora added. "By the way, China doll, what is your name?" Theodora asked. "I'm Julie." The doll answered. "After all that has happened, I almost forgot. I got used to my nickname." Julie added. "Julie, is a nice name." The group said together. They walked up to an old tent near the circus. "Frank may be here." Oscar said. The group walked into the tent.

"I can only remember one place were Frank used to be when the Fun-Fair was gone... Oh god... I am so happy that the Fun-Fair isen't there... I would probably been killed if it was... The Fun-Fair is probably at the same place... But Frank is gone from it... I guesh." Oscar signed, Theodora looked to Oscar like he just ate a star. "Ehhh... Why?" Oscar rolled his eyes. "Long story... Very.. Very, long story... But it will never happen again..." Oscar rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you do have a history." Theodora mocked. Inside the tent, Oscar heard a voice that sounded familiar to him. "Frank." "He is here." Oscar said. They walked towards the voice.

"Frank..." He said as he saw a familair creature. "Oscar?" Frank asked but something about him was like: "I don't want to see you again.." Untill he saw all those strange creatures walk afther Oz, Frank shocked. "We all... Though you were dead..." Oscar looked down. "Much happend.. And I need to explain that as well.." Oscar looked up to Frank again. "Theodora... I told you my parents died when I was young.." Oscar whispered to Theodora. "And that my grandparents learned me to use magic... Frank was my friend in my childhood..."

"Oh, yes I remember." Theodora sadly said. "Frank, I'm Theodora, pleased to meet you." She and Frank shook hands. "Pleased to meet you as well." Frank replied. "Theodora re-introduced everyone. "Oz, I never thought that I would see you again. Much less with a wife and family." Frank said to him.

"So did I..." Oscar said while he grinned. Again Oscar told his whole story of everything that happend, and everything started to become more clear to him. It was now pretty logic that there sat a flying monkey, a living China Girl and a witch here, even with a baby which was Oz's daughter.

Frank was stunned. "Oscar, I'm so glad that all of you are safe." "You went the ought a fantastic ordeal!" Frank stated. "I am glad to know, you're alive, Oz!" "I can make room, at my place, you can stay there." Frank offered. "Thank you but..." Oscar tried to say. "Thank you, we accept." Theodora firmly stated. Oscar looked at her. "We do need a place, and he so graciously offered us to stay with him. He is your best friend after." Theodora said. "Wonderful, I can show you there now." Frank smiled.

"I thank you Frank... It's kinda late... Tomorrow we will tell you more..." As Frank made the room ready Oscar asked a few things and wanted to tell his life story, but he warned them that it was kinda dramatic, and that, that was one of the reasons why he never wanted Elphaba to have somethings bad's happen in her life, like losing her parents. "Before I'll start my story I want to ask something that is kinda already for a while on my mind..." He looked to Theodora. "Because your power is fire.. Water is dangerous for you but... How do you clean yourself then?" Oscar grinned.

Theodora answered. "The river fairies! I used water from their river, to bath in." "It was always available in the Emerald City." Oscar smiled, at his joke. "That is one of the reasons that I was not afraid of water when we first met. You were in the magical water." Theodora added, smiling at him. Frank laughed, he could see the chemistry between Theodora and Oscar. They completed each other.

"Okay... I will start with my life from the beginning... My parents lived at a very righ farm and I was their only child, they were deadly happy with me. My dad worked every day at the farm even when he became sick.. He never stopped working even then. That was why he died when I was only 12 years old.. My mother was really sad and I tried to comfort her... I was the immage of my father. One year later my mother died as well.. She became really sick and that was when I went to my grandparents.. They learned me everything about the magic.. When I was 16 they died as well so that was when I and Frank went to the Fun-Fair..." Oscar stopped. "Continue... Please..." Julie/The China Girl asked. Oscar nodded.

"Yes, Oscar please do." Theodora encouraged. "Frank and I soon joined the Fun-Fair." "Of course I got cocky, and selfish." Oscar said, as he bent his head down. "Yet, you were good inside. You are a great wizard." Theodora said, hugging Oscar. "She's right, Oscar, you are." Frank added.

"There was one more reson why I went there... In my childhood I was very much bullied. Because they though I was strange and weird. It hurted somthimes even to much, a few times they even throw me in the ditch, even when it was winter... I wanted to show to them that I was a great man, so they would stop bullying me... To show them that I could do things... Make things possible.. I didn't want to be a normal man.. I wanted to be a great man... I did shows of juggle and full of magic... Magic was always my only weapon to come away..." Oscar looked up to the China Girl. "Even more things happpend..." Oz said.

Oscar continued on his story. From his magic trick, to when he was hired on as a traveling magician. "That story is so heartbreaking!" Theodora stated. "I'll say." Julie interjected. "What happened next, Oscar?" Theodora asked. "That pretty much is it." Oscar finished. "Well, I'm glad you opened up to us, but I must ask... Why tell us this now?" Theodora questioned.

"I think you all had to know.. As you know... I always made musicboxes for girls and tried to get away from my past..." Oscar looked up to Elphaba. "And since I have now a daughter.. I can learn the errors I've made in my life... And I have something to life for... Something to protect.. I don't want that ever anything will happen to her... I want to be always there for her... That was even one of the reasons why I cried when she was just born... Because out of sudden you have a daughter and so much responsebility's..."

Suddenly Oscar slowly started to rap. "Yeah... It's my life... My own words I guess... Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for? Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for? When they know they're your heart. And you know you were their armour. And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm her. But what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you? And everything you stand for, turns on you to spite you? What happens when you become the main source of her pain? "Daddy look what I made", Dad's gotta go catch a plane "Daddy where's Mommy? I can't find Mommy where is she?" I don't know go play Elphie, baby, your Daddy's busy

Daddy's writing a song, this song ain't gonna write itself I'll give you one underdog then you gotta swing by yourself. Then turn right around in that song and tell her you love her. And put hands on her mother, who's a spitting image of her. And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn. Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice. Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling. And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain. Just smile back. And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn. Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice. Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling. And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain. Just smile back..." Oscar looked down... Trying to hide the tears forming in the cornors of his eyes. "I just have done.. To much bad things in life.. That I will never forgive myself... That I can never forget..."

Theodora ran over to deeply embrace Oscar. "I know you would do anything to protect me and her. And you know I'll do anything to protect you." Theodora stated. "Please Oscar, do not cry. We can be happy now!" Theodora cried, tears in her eyes. Meanwhile Frank and Finley were getting to know each other. "He called you a monkey?!" Finley shouted. "Yes, at first that was all I was to him!" Frank replied. Theodora overheard this, and she and Finley both gave Oscar sour looks. "It's alright now, I can see Oz is a completely different person." Frank added. Theodora just noticed..."You know, Frank, you and Finley sound almost alike." She stated. Frank and Finley starred at each other. They knew she was right.

"Like I said before... There are many people in this world who look the same like each other from look and/or character... I even found a girl who looked like you Theodora..." Oscar tried to grin but couldn't because of the heartbroken feeling he had still inside him, thinking back about his past, it hurted him.

"Was she like me?" Theodora asked. "When or how long ago did you meet her?" She persisted. Everyone listened in for Oscar's response. "Oscar please." "You've gone this far." Theodora reminded.

"She was also one of the girls I met on the Fun-Fair as well... She played as an volunteer.. But she not really was.. By that... By that execution I saw a poor girl in a wheelchair... The poor thing.. She asked me to heal her legs and make her walk... But I couldn't... Then she started to cry and everyone was so angry at me because I couldn't let her walk... They throw food at me and other things... She had loads in common with Julie.. The China Girl..." Oscar looked to them.

"Oh Oscar, that's horrible." "If only I'd been here, I know a charm that could have healed her." Theodora added. "Yet, that might not have been of much use. This place isn't as magical as I thought it would." She finished.


	17. Pessimistic

**17. Pessimistic**

"Oz is another dimension I guesh... Just like Kansas is another Dimension... I am sure that, that girl will soon come around here as well... She lives in Kansas I guesh..." Oscar looked up to all of them. "Of all my friends are people in this world as well, who look loads like the people from Kansas..." Oscar tried to explain.

"If she does, we can try to help her." Theodora offered. "Kansas is lovely, yet I'm not sure that we can survive here for long. If we're seen, we'll become attractions at the Fun-Fair." Theodora stated. "The only concern is how do we return to OZ?" "Will there be another twister?" Theodora worried.

"I think there will be... But... We need to be exactly at the same place as were I was when the Twister came..." Oscar looked to Elphaba who started to yawn. "And it's kinda late for my little angel..." Oscar tried to smile a little, while he took Elphaba in his arms and walked over to a bed were he lied her on. He softly gave her a kiss at the forhead, as he lied next to her, watching over her. "Sleep well my little angel and let your dreams come true..." Oscar whispered when she fell asleep. Theodora watched them all the time.

Theodora enjoyed the peaceful moment. "She's so tired. It's been a long day." She left the room, to go to hers. "Good night Oscar." Theodora said. "Frank showed us all to our rooms. He is just going to show me mine." Theodora exclaimed, as she left.

Oscar smilled as he held Elphaba's tiny hand in his. "I will always be with you my little girl..." He whispered as sleep slowly took over him. Again he dreamed about his life but again something strange came in, afther he died again in the dream he saw Glinda and Evanora. Glinda sat in front of Evanora's cage as she prested her hand against hers. Then he saw their heads going slowly to each other.. But just a few CM's away from each others heads, Oscar shocked awake.

Oscar screamed. "What is it?!" "What's wrong?!" Theodora screamed back. She raced into the room. "Oscar, what is wrong!" Theodora stated. "You had another nightmare, didn't you?!" Theodora added.

Elphaba looked shocked to her father as she put comforting a hand on his. She start to babble something. "Hmmm?" She said. Oscar looked to Elphaba and back to Glinda. "And even a worse one to.. Again I saw my life flasing through my mind and then I saw Glinda and Evanora... Sithing in front of each other.. And then they... They kissed." Oscar fell back in his pillows, out in shock.

"They WHAT?!" Theodora screamed. "Are you saying in your dream, they're attracted to each other?!" Theodora asked in a fury. "Why do you continue to dream your death?!" Theodora cried.

"I have no idea! Honey calm down.. Your scaring Elphaba..." Oscar got up. "I have no idea... But all the dreams I've dreamed were visions so far... Maybe.. Evanora was in the power of Evillene... Maybe she was never a bad person... Just like Evanora did by you.." Oscar held his hand for his mouth as he put all the pieces at the right place.

"How can you expect me to calm down?!" Theodora cried. "You're talking rubbish!" "Do you feel sorry for Evanora!" "After what she did to me?!" Theodora shouted, as she held her face. "Oscar, why?!" Theodora said crying.

"I don't even feel sorry for her, I even hate her for doing those things to you... But I have the feeling something more is playing in the background.. As I've seen Evillene's incredible powers I think that Evanora never was a Wicked Witch as well.. Somethimes I saw a small a shadow glow around her... And I've seen Evillene doing this to some people as well... Maybe... Evillene made Evanora like this..." Oscar looked up to Theodora.

"Even so, why would she be attracted to another woman?!" "Mainly when it's our cousin!" Theodora bellowed. "Oscar you're scaring me." "Your visions are frightening me!" Theodora stammered.

"Maybe because you all are stepsisters like you told me already before... Maybe she had already for a long time feelings for her... Remember that a part of all my visions came true... Soo... Why not this one? Even womans or mans can fall in love with each other... Those visions scare me as well Theodora... They really do... Maybe I will next time get an heartattack from them.." Oscar looked to the brown ceiling above him.

"Our Cousin!" "Good heavens!" Theodora screamed. "You're giving my heart a scare!" "Oh my poor dear." Theodora noticed Elphie. "There...there." "Your father and I are again, having a disagreement." "Shh." Theodora comforted. "Oscar we must go back to OZ!" "I loved meeting your friends, yet we must know what is going on." "I would use my crystal, yet since Kansas is not magical, my powers do not work here." Theodora explained. Oscar shook his head.

"You may be happy that it's not your fully cousin... But stepcousin.. Even still it's strange.. Who knowes... It was just a bad dream... As you said.. We will find it out soon enough." Oscar looked up to Elphaba and back to Theodora. "I wish I could explain and tell so much more to my friends..."

"What else is there to tell, Oscar?" Theodora calmly asked. "What other tales must you tell?" Theodora snapped. Oscar seemed stunned by her outburst.

"Not much! You know that I only want to be here with them for a little long time! But if you don't! I'm fine with that.. Those people carred for me in the time that I had no one... And they though I was dead! They lived in fear for mounths, by thinking that I was dead all the time, but in the end I wasen't. It is my fault that they lived in sadness for mounths. Now I have the time to see them again but can't! Theodora.. I am surrounded by girls.. And I try to protect those fave girls and hold them happy... But this year is so strange to me.. I always though that witches, gigantic flowers, flying monkeys, living dolls, talking animals and those kind of landscapes only came in fairly tails and now I just found out that it none of those were true, that it all were real things! Again more lies.. And in this last years so much happend... The year started with the Fun-Fair, the Wonderfull Oz that I am... Or atleast everyone called me and the year ended by beying a dad, beying married, and living in a world I though that would only excist in Fairly Tails! That are a little to much things at once, don't you think so Theodora?! That are many things I never though about or though that it could be true." Oscar looked worried up to the sky. "I am not sure what is even going on with me the last time... Like I have an depression or a black out... I am just... So confushed... What am I? Who am I?" Oscar shocked his head not sure about what more to say, Theodora fell worried about him.

"Oscar, I'm not what they would call the "Bad Guy." "I want to be here with you and your friends." "Girls, what about Finley and Frank. They are men like you as well." "Finley is a monkey, but he is not a girl." Theodora added. "Please, Oscar, nowadays it seems that we only fight." "Where is the love?" Theodora stated.

"That is the reason that I brough you here Theodora... Because I wanted to be happy for a few days.. Spent time with my family and friends untill the Tornado comes again... Think about something else, don't think about the bad things, have some fun... Then we can focus on our mission again... I hoped that we all could be happy here and make some fun but it looks like that again the though about Evanora and Evillene takes over our minds. Why don't we just think about the positieve things for a few days and leave the bad things behind our backs..." Oscar spoke a little more softly. "Afther all.. They always say that the first year of marriage is the hardest." Oscar stroke softly her cheek and looked back into Theodora's chocolat brown eyes. Theodora smiled a little and then embrassed him while she still held Ann.

"I know Oscar." "Although I do wish that you would stop bring so pessimistic!" Theodora scolded. "I know, I will try." Oscar added. They held each other close. Soon they both fell asleep, next to Ann.


	18. A Surprise Kitten

**18. A surprise kitten**

Oscar tried everytime when he dreamed about his vision to think about something else how hard it even was.. But at the end he ended up by dreaming about him going on an adventure through a world were he had a best friend and everyday there were people less in the world. Then he opend a door with a strange kee and followed a blood pad and came out by a zombie-monster which was at the end his best friend only trying to protect him. Afther that he dreamed about Butterfly-cats and living objects.

The next morning, Theodora awoke. She turned to see Oscar, still restless. "Oscar, dear. You have not slept well. You cannot continue to have these restless nights!" Theodora stated. She could tell Oscar needed more rest. She got up and quickly dressed. After that, she left the room. "Good morning." A voice said. Theodora quickly turned, to see Finley, hovering by her. "Good morning, Finley." She replied. "How is he?" Finley asked, concerningly. "Not well, I'm afraid," Theodora responded. "We just have to get back to OZ! I have a charm, I can use to calm Oscar's nerves." "He desperately needs it." Theodora said, in a sad tone. "We will, Theodora." Finley reassured. "Oscar said to go to the exact same spot, for the twister." Finley stated. "Very we'll then, Finley let's head out to the Fun-Fair." "It's early enough, I'm sure no one will see just the two of us." Theodora remarked. Within moments, the two left the house.

Oscar was becoming a little more resty when he woke up and watched Elphaba. She was making funny sounds which made Oscar kinda laugh. But Oscar didn't feel so well, with one hand he feeled his forhead. It was wet and hot, in one second he know he had a high fever. But he was a little calmed down.. He was tired because he had to lett all the visions go away out of his head but they didn't want to and came back everytime he just though it was over. "There's no place like home... As this all is over... Then.. I am sure the visions will go away... Or atleast moost of them.." Now he had fever and wounds that had to heal.. All just because of those two Wicked witches. His friends and family were at the moment the only light point in his life.

Meanwhile, Theodora and Finley snuck their way back to the fair. Only a strongman and a clown stood in front of them. Finley tried to get a little closer, yet he stumbled over the rocks. "What's that?" The clown shouted. "Who's there?" He continued. Theodora and Finley deeply held their breaths, not making a sound.

Frank then just opened the door to Ann's room. "Oh, good morning Oz." He greeted. Oscar mumbled and got up. "Good morning." He replied. Frank looked around. "Hey, where is Theodora? And Finley?" "I haven't seen them this morning." Oscar suddenly turned pale. "Do you think they left, Oscar?" Frank asked.

"Why would they?! They said to me that we all would leave together... Afther all.. I don't think that's a good idea to leave Elphaba and me allone here... And the China Girl afcours." Oscar answered. The China Girl immediatly run inside and glomped around Oscar, holding him tight, which made Elphaba giggle. "S-Should we look for them?" Oscar asked. "You need some rest Oscar.. You have been busy for days... Now just.. Go and sleep... I will look for Theodora and Finley..." Frank answered.

Meanwhile, Theodora and Finley were in a predicament themselves. "Finley, hide your wings." Theodora ordered. She used Finley's outer coat to cover them. After that, they both walked through the fair. "Well, what do we have here?" The clown teased. "A new act, I suppose." "Yes." Theodora answered. "The witch and monkey act." "Hmph!" He sniggered. "You must be here to finally replace that joke magic act, we once had." The clown added. "Magic act?!" Theodora asked. "Yes, the once Great Oz used to work here. He was a thief and a coward!" The clown laughed. Finley could not contain himself. He would not let that clown laugh at Oscar. Theodora saw this and whispered..."Finley, it's alright. Consider the source." Finley then calmed down. "Please, show us where he once stayed." Theodora asked the clown. "As you wish." The clown muttered, as he lead them to Oscar's trailer.

Oscar still lied at bed while he cuddled with Elphaba. Not knowing what to do else. He talked to her (even he knowed that she couldn't talk back) and he laughed with her, knowing that he was the happiest man of the whole Fun-Fair because he had friends and family who carred for him. It made him happy to know that he finally though about something else then just the fights and bad memories. Suddenly Elphaba grapped with one of her hands the musicbox that stood behind their bed and she didn't want to give it back. Oscar giggled as he looked to her and back to the necklace, he opend the musicbox. "This is a musicbox my dear... You never seen one?" Oscar grinned as he slowly opend the music box and a soft sound filled the room. Elphaba started to giggle more than first and it looked like she loved the song.

Theodora saw everything in Oscar's trailer. The was then a knock on the door. The door opened and a girl walker in. She starred at Theodora in confusment. "Oh I am sorry. I thought Oscar had returned." Theodora was shocked. "She calls him by his name." She thought. "I'm sorry Miss..." "Theodora." Theodora interjected. "I am Theodora." "Oh, pleased to meet you, I'm Abigail." She responded. "Were you given a music box too?" "I guess every girl around here got one from him." Abigail added. "Yet, I still like about him." She finished. Theodora smirked. "So do I."

Oscar wanted to search for Theodora even though Frank said it was better for him to have some rest. What if the people on the Fun-Fair would hate him? He though back about the clown and the man that almost tried to kill him, he chuckled. But he knew he was alone here now. And what if the tornado came back? And they would been swallowed by the tornado? Oscar shocked his head and stood out of his bed, grapped his hat and did his neat clothes on. He grapped his stuff and with something he bounded Elphaba around his middle so he didn't had to hold her in his arms.

Theodora and Abigail talked. Theodora learned most of Oscar's past. "My goodness, he seems like quite a character." Theodora exclaimed. "Are you the new magic act?" Abigail asked. Theodora sighed. "Finley, my friend, it seems everyone knows of us now." Finley smiled. "That they do." He added. "Oh, he's cute." Abigail admired. "I think so too." Theodora added.

Abigail soon left, and there was still no sign of a twister. "Finley, now we should head back." "Alright, let's go." Finley replied. The two left and started walking home. Then Frank appeared in front of them. "I knew you find you way here, Theodora." Frank exclaimed. "Finley and I wanted to learn more about Oscar's past." Theodora explained. "Well you sure came to the right place." Frank added.

Oscar had fell asleep at home and finally an peacefull night because of the lovely moment he had with Elphaba. He decided to still stay at home, because maybe Frank already found Theodora and Finley. And he heard the sound of the musicbox in his head. He didn't even dream now he only saw a black screen, the way he used to sleep normally before he came in Oz. Elphaba had fallen asleep as well again, in his arms this time, but baby's sleep a lot as you know. Suddenly the room was filled by a green light and all of sudden, all Oscar's wounds were healed again, could it be Elphaba?

Frank had just lead them back home, when they saw a green glow. "My baby!" Theodora screamed, as she ran into her room. Once she entered, she saw Oscar holding Elphaba. "Well, what do you know. She healed you. The way I was going to." Oscar looked up to her. "Which means Ann's magic is not of OZ, but this world." Theodora then froze at her own words. "Oh no!" "Once we return to OZ, Ann will have no power!" She frightfully stated. Oscar turned pale. "At least she eased your mind." "Evanora was possessing it. That was why you kept having her visions." Theodora explained.

"Well... I don't think that Elphie can't use her powers in Oz.. Remember that she used her magic in Oz as well.. Which means she has got magic from bot our worlds.." Oz smiled as his eyes fell on young Elphaba. "And about Evanora... I don't think so... She is in Oz.. And not here... But atleast we know Elphaba is a strong witch as well..." Oscar looked up to Theodora as he smiled. "Just like her mother..."

"I know Oscar." "Yet, her powers are stronger here." "And Evanora poisoned you while we were in OZ!" "You were never cured. So yes, she still has an influence over you!" Theodora explained. Oscar understood, and nodded his head. Theodora then sat next to him and Elphana. A family moment.

"I think the Tornado will come in 2 days back... Oh gosh... How will the people at the Fun-Fair react to me... I luckily have slept better and all the pain is gone... And the scars in my heart are healed as well again. When we are back in Oz we will find everything out... Untill that.. WE NEED TO MAKE A HAPPY FAMILY/FRIENDS DAY OF IT!" Oscar cheared. "So.. Were will we go then?" Theodora asked. "Maybe go through the nature... I'll let you see some animals of our world and some plants as well.. Then we can go shopping maybe.. I think we can let them believe that you all are just entertaining people and not a witch, a flying/talking monkey and a living China Girl.." Oz laughed at his own words. Suddenly a little black kitty walked inside Frank's house, maybe just a kitten, dirty from the outside. Oscar grapped the poor guy. "Poor little thing... Well this is what we call... A cat... Or since this is till a baby... A kitten.." Oscar grinned as he gave the cute little creature to Theodora. "Awwww..." She said as she watched the kitten who started to sleep on her.

Theodora was so happy. She would be able to truly enjoy this world. "Oh by the way Oscar, when Finley and I were at the fair, we met a few of your "old friends."" Theodora giggled. "One was a girl, named Abigail, she still has the music box you gave her. And also to the strongman's wife." Theodora added. "And for some reason, the clown, professes that you stole his hot-air balloon." Theodora added. Oscar now looked flabbergasted. "You learned all that, while you were gone? How?" "How did they treat you?" "Like a new act. A witch, and her monkey. She can make her monkey fly." Theodora laughed.

Everyone started to laugh because of Theodora's words. "Wow... That sounds... Great.. Because they didn't act weird to you... But soon.. I need to come back there as well.. As the Tornado comes... But... There are a few people who hate me there for what I did..." Oscar collapsed. The little kitty on Theodora's lap started to purr, while he started to curl up.

"Oscar, surely things will clean up for you." "I mean, true, you were quite the "ladies man" there. But still, you have changed completely. Theodora comfortly said. "Still, I would avoid the clown, and the strongman at all costs!" Theodora firmly stated. Oscar smiled, in agreement.

Elphaba started to pet the kitty with one of her hands and again say weird things. "Maybe we can hold this kitten?" Oscar asked. "Hold?" Theodora asked not understanding. "Yeah like a pet... " Oscar looked to the black kitten again. "In our world witches always flied on brooms with black cats as well.." Theodora grinned as well. "Okay then.. So how will we name this kitten?"

"Alright then, Oscar what shall we name it?" Theodora asked. "Is it a she or a he?"

"I'm not sure.. Hmmm... I guesh it's a boy..." Oscar grinned as he petted the little cat. Theodora though for a few seconds and came up with a few names. But Oscar had also a few in the mind. "Midway? Dimmie? Lucky?"

"Dimitri?" Theodora thought. "That sounds like a lovely name." She finished. Ann started clapping. "I think that name is a winner." Theodora and Oscar both said. "Well, should we have what you call..."A day on the town""? " Or, paint the town red?"" Theodora asked.


	19. A Family Trip

**19. Family Trip**

"What do you mean with paint the town red?" Oscar grinned. "But first we need to remove your black clothes and black eyeshadow... In the city.. What will they think of you... So we go back to the red, white, black clothes.. Like when we met..." Oscar said peacefully.

Theodora laughed. "I have already changed back to my former apparel! When Finley and I left, this morning, I wore a red jacket, a red hat, and black pants." Oscar now looked stunned. "So you see, they have already seen me this way." Theodora laughed. Finley started to laugh along, as he smiled at Oscar. "It's true, Oz!" He said. "I only changed back, because I thought you preferred me dressed in black." Theodora added.

"Well... I like bot..." Oscar grinned. "And I guesh Ann-Elphaba think so as well... You look beautiful in bot my dear. In the city we can buy new clothes, a new broom... Ehhh... Some toys... Ehmmmmm... New clothes... And drink something... And... Ehhhh... Buy a new broom... And buy some toys... And..." Theodora grinned as Oscar. "Atleast we have much we can do in the city..."

"A broom?" "Some toys?" Theodora stammered. "Yes, I suppose Ann could use some toys from this world." "But Oscar, I don't want a new broom!" "I'm starting to hate it!" "You know, because of you, Evillene flies one as well. Or at least she used too." Theodora finished.

"Ehhh... You was the one who started to use a broom.. I just gave the idea.." Oscar rolled his eyes. "Nevermind... I think your broom is still very handy.. Even though Evillene uses one now as well..." Oscar tried to grin as he petted Dimitri.

"Whatever you say...Oz." Theodora teased. "Shall we?" Theodora beckoned. "Alright, let's go." They left the house and walked thoroughly the town. Theodora loved looking at all of the shops. They even sat down at a quiet diner. "What is this place called again?" Theodora asked. "A diner. Where you are served with drinks and food." Oscar answered. "Drinks?" Theodora questioned. "Ah yes, you said we could stop for a "drink."" Theodora recollected. Oscar grinned, as he heard her speak.

Finley acted like he was just a normal monkey who couldn't talk and had no wings. The China Girl did like she was a marionet doll and like there was played with her. And Theodora just said that she was an entertainer just like Elphaba. When they ate Elphaba started throwing food in Oscar and Theodora's hair and started to grin.

"Oscar you said those drinks calm your nerves." "I think I need one." Theodora stated. Oscar laughed. "Ann, dear, please do not play with your food." Theodora ordered.

"Theodora.. She's just a baby.. Babies don't understand that.. Maybe I need to food her..." Oscar grinned as he ordered a drink for them all and feeded Elphaba in a playfull way. Dimitri sat with Finley. "You know why she didn't understand how to eat with food? That is because this will be her first food appart from milk.." Oscar grinned as Elphaba shock her head, not understand what her dad just put in her mouth.

"I know Oscar." "It's this place. It is so strange to me." Theodore said, as she noticed a bottle. "Oh, this is something to drink." Theodora stated, as she opened and drank from it.

"I know... So is Oz to me..." Oscar grinned as again he gave a spoon to Elphie. "In Oz there aren't shops... Afther this we can shop for Elphie and afther that we can shop for clothes..." Oscar grinned as he drunk from his glass of wine.

"Oh, it's called wine?" "We have drinks very similar to this in OZ." Theodora remarked. "I've done my cloth shopping. Now it's Elphie's turn." She added. Finley looked around the room. "Excuse me, but it's getting hot in here. This coat, I'm wearing, is getting stuffy." "Oh, sorry Finley." The others said. "Oscar, you stay here with Ann. I'll take Finley and Julie outside." Theodora suggested.

Oscar grinned. "Alright.. Then I can talk some more with Frank as well.." Oscar looked up to Theodora, Finley and Julie who were leaving the Restaurant. Oscar started to talk some more with Frank to tell moost of the details that happend in Oz and moost of the time he talked about Theodora and Ann-Elphaba as well.

"Oz, you went though all that." "I'm amazed you're still alive!" Frank remarked. "So you gave Theodora a music box too. Only this one was the real original. If it wasn't, would you have given her one of my copies? Did you really love her at first?" "Because Theodora seems like a wonderful person." Frank exclaimed. Oscar sat there, puzzling out his response. "Don't worry, Oz." "I can see how much you love her now. And your daughter." Frank added.

Oscar gave a smile across his lips. "Afcours I love her now more then any woman I've ever loved.. I've never loved any woman as much as I do with Theodora... She means more to me then just a normal woman... And I always want to stay with her... And Elphaba.. I will do everything to give her a perfect life... Or atleast a much better life then I had... That is why I try to protect her from the Dark Side in life... Life can be very cruel Frank... Remember that..." Oscar told him while he held Elphaba's lightgreen hand in his.

"You wouldn't want to give her a fake music box?" Frank questioned. "No." Oscar replied. "She deserves the real McCoy." Oscar stated. Frank smiled. "Oscar, she has changed you." "Ann is beautiful." Frank admired. The two friends enjoyed their moment, when all the sudden they heard..."Oscar! Come quickly!" "That's Theodora!" Frank shouted. "Come on!" Oscar cried, as he got up, holding Ann.

Oscar run outside with Frank and Elphaba to were Theodora, Finley and Julie were, while Oscar run Elphaba held him as tight as she could, not wanting to fall down on the street.

"Oscar, Annie just saw me. She was with Jonathan. They waved and after they come out of that shop, they may come over here." Theodora explained.

"Really? That sounds nice... Than... It will become a family/friends day... Or something like that..." Oscar grinned. "It isen't that bad.." Theodora told him. Oscar handed Elphaba over to Theodora as she stook her hands out. "Then we can together go shopping..." Oscar grinned.

"But, will Jonathan understand us?" Theodora asked. "I mean if Annie has explained everything to him." Theodora added. "Oscar, why am I worried?"

"No need to worry... Only Frank and they will know... As you know I chainced a lot from who I once was my dear Theodora..." Oscar held her hands. "They will understand... Make sure of that my love..."

"Alright, Oscar." "I trust you." Theodora said, enfolding him. "This will be an exciting day!" "Theodora, you derserve one." Frank interjected. "Here...here!" Finley and Julie shouted out. "My love, you need a long holiday." Oscar smiled, kissing her. Just then Annie walked out of the store, with Jonathan. "Oscar!" She shouted. She walked over to then, as Jonathan followed. "Oscar, Theodora, Frank, you're all here together. "Oscar is calling it family/friends day." The others told her. "Now you're here." Frank said. "Yes, I told Jonathan all about you. He's very amici outs to meet all of you." Annie explained. The others turned to look at Jonathan.

Oscar walked up to Jonathan and started to talk with him, hoping that he wasen't going to run screaming away through the city.. "Can I ask you why you are so scared to meet her?" Oscar said slowly, Jonathan smilled a little and started a conversation with him.

"Well Oscar, she's a witch." "I've never meant a real witch before." "I'm a little nervous." Jonathan explained. "Shame on you!" Annie scolded. "Theodora is a wonderful woman!" Annie remarked. "Jonathan, I'm pleased to meet you." Theodora gestured, as she held out her hand. Jonathan nervously shook her hand with his.

"Theodora would never hurt anyone again and she doesn't use her magic at people... Only for healing spells... And other helpfully things." Jonathan nodded as the nervous slowly started to go away. "You've become a neat man Oscar.." Jonathan grinned. "Thank you." Oscar said as the walked to a shop for Elphaba's toys.

"Yes, even under that spell, I still never hurt anyone." Theodora defended. "Of course not." Oscar responded. "I'm glad that I meant you, Theodora." Jonathan blurted. Theodora grinned. "Likewise, Jonathan." Annie and Jonathan left, as Oscar lead Theodora to the toy store. "That was interesting." Theodora said to him.


	20. Shopping

**Please, if you enjoy the story so far, leave a review. ;)**

* * *

**20. Shopping**

"So let's see what Elphie likes as her toys..." Oscar grinned as he walked inside the store with Theodora, Frank, Finley and the China Girl/Julie. Ann-Elphaba couldn't help but point at everything she saw around. Oscar grinned as she pointed to a small plushy of an dinosaur. It looked like she loved that one the moost of them all. "What is that for a kind of animal?" Theodora asked. "It's called a dinosaur.. They lived for more than 100 million years ago on earth.. But something killed them all... We still aren't sure what yet..." Oscar explained. "Okay... We have our first toy for her..."

"Oh, can we buy it for her?" Theodora asked. Oscar picked up the plush dinosaur, and walked to the check stand. "Good day, that will be $3.00. The toys here cost more, because they are rare." The salesman said. "Alright." Oscar said, as he paid him. Once he paid, they left the store.

Afther they left the store Ann-Elphaba couldn't help but cuddle the dinosaur plushy, she made funny sounds and kept playing with it. "Okay we have found the perfect toy for Ann-Elphaba..." Oscar laughed at his daughter playing with the plushy. "She looks so cute when she plays..." Theodora replied. "Yes she does..." Oscar answered. "So... Now will we shop for some more clothes.. Haha the people in Oz might be thinking were we have this stuff all from.. And were we have been... Can't waith to see their reactions..." Oscar said.

"I wonder what they will think." "No one will ever believe this." Theodora smiled. She looked at her daughter. "I'll hold her now. Shall we head back to the clothing shop?" Oscar handed Elphie over to Theodora.

"Yeah that is what I was thinking... You can read my mind..." Oscar smilled with the same smile like always, like when they first met. Theodora's first reaction was that he was like an angel, fallen out of the sky. "Elphaba has her toy... So we can shop clothes now..." Oscar walked to a store with clothes for every age and every gender. "We are afther all still rice... So..." Oscar grinned.

As they browsed the isles, looking for different types of clothing. The other people in the store, watched them. Theodora turned and looked over to them. She could tell they were watching them. "Oscar, have you noticed, we are being watched." She whispered to him. Oscar turns and saw the stares.

"Because you don't see people like us every day... As they are going to ask what you are then you can say that you're an entertainer... And if they want to see something then ehhhh... Let Finley fly and the China Girl talk..." Oscar grinned. Theodora notted as she held Ann-Elphaba ver tight, not wanting to let her go.

"You're right, Oscar." Theodora sighed. "I'm just worried." "I just have to get used to the people like you, stare at me viciously." She finished. Oscar put his hand on her shoulder. "I know, Theodora, we'll leave soon." He reassured.

"But as you know... I will miss Kansas again as we leave... And I want somethimes to come back... I'm born here... And I love this normal world... Somethimes I say..." Oscar laughed in a creepy way for some reason. "Okay... Well.. What should we buy for clothes... We need some new clothes for us all... Maybe we can later go to another store, and look for some clothes for Julie/The China Girl..." Oscar said.

Theodora smirked. "Oscar, I know. I love it here too! And after all that has happened, I almost don't want to go back to OZ ever!" "As long as I'm here with you, I know that I'm safe." Theodora remarked, as she smiled. "Alright, we'll buy ourselves new apparel. And go to the doll store for Julie." Theodora motioned.

They looked through the store and there was many clothes, they all loved it. Theodora found a beautiful red dress with a rubynecklace by it and also another black dress, but the same time a few beautiful outfits. "You look beautiful in those outfits my love..." Oscar complimented. Theodora grinned as she looked to herself, knowing she was beautiful, apart from her green skin. "So what will we buy for Ann-Elphaba?"

"We can buy her some of these flower print dresses. I have always loved flowers." Theodora replied. "And you can buy this lovely suit. You'll look very handsome in it." Theodora added, as she held out a black suit.

Oscar smirked. "I always wear black.. So.. Why not?" Oscar grinned as he grapped the suit and some clothes for Elphaba, like a few nice flower dresses. "Okay... Now only clothes for The China Girl... Ehhh... Julie and... Ehhhhh... Ehmmmm... What will we do afther that... Walk through the forest... Buy more... Go to the... No... Not the beach... To dangerous..." People started to laugh at Oscar when he said that the beach was dangerous.

Theodora smiled. "Is there a beach near Kansas?" "Only if we stayed away from the water. There aren't any river fairies here!" She laughed. "Shall we buy this blue suit, instead?" She asked Oscar. "I think you'll look nicer in blue." She commented. Oscar smiled. "Why not?" "Now off the the toy store." Theodora added. "No, wait! What about Finley? He deserves new cloths as well. I mean always that bell-hop uniform, it's so how you say...tacky."" Theodora mentioned.

"Haha.. Yeah we can buy some for him to... But... Were? We never really weired other clothes appart from this... What will the people in Oz think?" Oscar laughed as they walked to the doll store and looked for some clothes for Julie/The China Girl and Finley.

"Don't worry, the toy store might have clothes that will fit me." Finley stated. "See, Finley's right, Oscar." Theodora added. "That sounds wonderful." Julie interjected. "Alright we will." Oscar finished.

The China Girl saw very much dresses she liked, black dresses, red dresses, blue dresses, yellow dresses, white dresses and even dresses with flowers or roses on it. But the point was that she just couldn't choice which one she wanted.

Meanwhile, Theodora and Finley were browsing for his new outfit. "This red and black outfit looks nice." Finley said. "Yes it does." Theodora replied. "We'll show it to Oscar." She finished. "I hope he and Julie coming along well." Theodora wondered.

"Can I have this white dress please? And this one with the flowers?" Julie asked as she jumped in the air to show it. "Yes you can my dear." Oscar grinned. Elphaba clapped as she saw the dresses. "I guesh Elphie likes them as well.." Julie grinned as she saw her. "Haha.. I guesh those two are the winners then... Can you hold Dimitri for me please? Then can Frank and I buy them..." Oscar answered as he gave the kittem to Julie. But Julie took the attention of 4 kids.

Theodora and Finley walked over to Oscar. "My dear, are you alright?" She asked. "I want the white dress, please." Julie begged. "Of course, sweetie." Theodora responded. "We'll buy it for you." Frank added. "Yes, we will." Oscar smiled. They waked to the check stand and bought all the dresses, Julie wanted.

Elphaba again clapped, which made Oscar laugh even more. "She grows up so fast... A real princess... She's everything I've always wanted and see in a child. And if I had a child I hoped to find it in my own one to.. I see the prefct combination of our bot in her.." Oz grinned.

Theodora's face beamed. "She's the daughter I hoped that I would hope to have." She stated. "I'm so glad that we have her, Oscar! You're the family that I always wished I had!" "Instead I got stuck with Evanora." Theodora sadly added.

"Don't say her name... In a few days we return and then we will find out everything that was going wrong or weird... In my visions... Dreams..." Oscar nodded as he hugged Theodora again. And Frank payed the clothes for everyone and afther that they walked out the store, not knowing where to go now.

"You're right, let's go to the beach. I'm sure they have a what do you call it a "park" for us to relax at." Theodora exclaimed. "My Oscar, she's getting better. She knows more of our customs." Frank said. "That she does." Oscar replied, smiling. "My dear Oz, you told me all there is to know of Kansas's customs." Theodora sniggered. The others laughed at her comeback.


	21. The Girl In The Wheelchair

**21. The Girl In The Wheelchair**

Oscar grinned a little confushed but in a cute way like always. "I feel compleat now... And I never fell compleat before..." Oscar grinned as they walked to the beach but before they came there Oscar gave Theodora an serious smile. "But... Your trying to protect yourself from the water... Right?! I would never forgive myself if something happends to any of you... The same for Elphie... I am scared that water might be dangerous for her as well... Also... Did you already know that Ann-Elphaba was going to be a girl before she was born? Afther all... You had visions as well.. And you are a..." Whispering. "Witch..."

Theodora chuckled. "Yes, Oscar I gave you visions as well." "So yes, I am a whispering witch. But, I did not know that it would be a girl. Only time could tell that." She explained. "And Ann is allergic to water, but no fret, we'll stay away from the water. There is a park there after all." She finished, smiling.

"What is a fret?" Oscar finished grinning as they walked to the park, BUT kept away from the ditch in the park. They played games and everything, although people kept looking at them, within a few hours, when Oz and Theodora were playing with Elphaba, Dimitri, Julie, Finley and Frank a game with a ball which Oscar buyed, a few people walked over to them.

A couple walked next to them. "My, what a nice party you have." They admired. "Thank you." Oscar responded. "What game are you playing?" "Whatever all of you are doing, you're entertaining everyone in the park." The couple explained. Theodora and Frank looked shocked. "Oh my dear, why are you so pale? Yellow-Green skin, you and your child?" The woman noticed. Theodora stood there, at a loss for words. Oscar noticed her distraught. "Oscar, do they not like me?" "What do I say?" Theodora whispered to him.

"Ehmmm... Just say.. Ehmmm... That you are doing... An... Ehhh... Witch act normally... Yeah..." Oscar said, not knowing what to say. "And how can this doll talk?" The woman asked. Now Oscar was shocked.. Not knowing what to say about that.

Theodora spoke up..."As he said, it's a witch act, for the Fun-Fair." "I can make a monkey fly, and a doll talk." Theodora stated. "Oh, aww." The couple admired. "Well, that is quite a good talent." The woman said, as she and her husband walked away. The group sighed in relief. "Oscar, that was close." Theodora panted.

"Yes it was... But I am sure that more will happen than just this... Ugh..." Oscar fell down in the grass as he sighed, which made Theodora slightly grin. Afther that they continued their play with the ball... Or whatever ball game it was. Suddenly a few people came run to them. "HEY! Can we play with you guys.. You look awesome in those costumes!" They said, Oscar nodded when he suddenly saw the poor girl that couldn't walk, with her parents. Oscar fell sadness come up, again for the girl, remembering the day he came in Oz, remembering that he couldn't help her, remembering how they throw food at him.

Theodora glanced over to Oscar. "Is that the girl?" She asked. Oscar nodded his head. "Yes." Theodora smiled. "I know my magic does not work in this world, yet Ann's might." Oscar looked at her in shock. Theodora smiled. "Why don't we let Ann get close to her. Ann might heal her." Theodora suggested, waiting for Oscar's response.

"We can try... But I am not sure how the girl will react to... To see me again... Afther... The last time.. I was so rude and mean to her.. And I will never forgive that to myself... But she might maybe understand... Afther al, I have a daughter now of my own.. I am sure Ann can heal her.. Right Elphie?" Elphaba laughed and clapped as Oscar said this. "I take that as a yes..." Oscar laughed with her.

"Yes, she can." Theodora encouraged. "Oscar, Stop putting yourself down!" "From what you told me, you were not mean to that girl. You were only scared and upset, that they expected you to heal her, and you could not." Theodora reassured. Oscar smiled.

"I know... But how will she react to see me again.. I think she will be.. Sad again or maybe even angry at me for lying to her about magic..." Elphaba stook her hands out as Oscar grapped her and walked together with Theodora, Ann-Elphaba and himself to the little girl. "I can better say to here that magic is real.. She would love it.. And I am sure that she can keep it as a secret..." Oscar whispered to Theodora as she nodded.

"Oscar, please, after her do not tell anyone else!" "We must keep something's secret!" Theodora concerningly said. "Don't worry, I won't." Oscar reassured. They walked over to the family. They weren't exactly glad to see them.

The girl crouched as she saw Oscar coming up to her. But she was surprised when she saw that he had a small girl, in his arms, and a woman holding him tight and it looked like he didn't want to let them go, whatever would happen.

"I understand that there may be hard feelings towards me." Oscar spoke out. "But, I am here now to make amends." He explained. Her parents were not completely satisfied, yet they let Oscar stay. The girl looked up to Theodora. Theodora smiled at her. "What is your name, my dear." She softly asked. The girl smiled at Theodora's kindness. "How do you do. My name is Cali." "Very pleased to meet you. My name is Theodora." Theodora replied. Ann started laughing. "And this is our daughter, Ann-Elphaba." Theodora introduced, as she let Cali see Ann.

"I never rememberd you had a daughter..." Cali answered, Oscar grinned. "I've chainced a lot through the years..." Oscar kneeled in front of the girl. "I came in a magic land called Oz... There I found this Theodora... It was the moost beautiful land I've ever seen." Oz told her more about the story and ended with. "And at the end we had Ann-Elphaba." Cali couldn't help but smile at him. "I believe you! And I won't tell it to other people." Cali grinned.

Theodora smiled at Oscar's bonding moment with Cali. "He always was a good charmer." She thought. Cali's parents then started to talk with Theodora. "Well my dear, I have not seen you around here before." Her mother remarked. "Yes, well, I came from a different..." "Part of the world?" Cali's mother interjected. "Yes!" Theodora answered, feeling relieved by her save of words. "How long have you two been married?" Cali's mother asked. "Oh, almost two years." Theodora replied. "How lovely." "And in the same line of work, how convenient." She finished. "Yes, we are both entertainers." Theodora added. After their talk, Theodora walked over to Oscar and Cali.

"Theodora... We are married for maybe almost 8 mounths... Remember that Elphie isen't even 1 year old." Oscar grinned, Theodora felt embarrassed. "So... I think that Elphaba can help you with your legs." Oscar grinned. "REALLY?!" Cali said happy, Oscar nodded as Ann-Elphaba stook her hands out to the girl and put her hands on her legs. A light filled the place.

"Sorry Oscar, I guess that I meant that we met almost two years ago." "But they do not have to know the real story." Theodora smiled. "Now? Cali, Ann can heal you. Let her place her hands on your legs." Theodora asked. Cali nodded, as Oscar held Ann to touch her. Once Ann did, there was a flash of light. Within moments Cali felt different somehow. She tried to move her legs. To everyone's surprise, she was able to. "I can walk!" Cali shouted for joy. She pushed herself out of her chair. She then slowly started to walk towards Theodora. "Wonderful, now walk towards me." Theodora encouraged. Cali did and reached her. "Thank you!" "Thank you!" Cali screamed. Her parents turned around in shock. "Cali?!" They shouted. "Muma, I can walk!" Cali cried. "It's a miracle!" Her mother cried. Theodora and Oscar watched their happiness. Theodora whispered, "Oscar, how are we to explain this?"

"Ehmmm... They believed that... Ehmmm... I could lett her walk... But I said that I couldn't because there was a strange connection in the air..." Oscar grinned embarrassed. "I can tell them that I had to practice a load and that I can do it now..." Theodora nodded as her parents walked to them. Ann-Elphaba (As the happy child she always is) started to giggle again and reach for them.

"You two are miracle-workers!" They cried in astonishment. "It was nothing at all." Oscar said. "We must pay you both, for this miracle." They offered. "No, we wouldn't hear of it." Theodora replied. "Helping her was a gift in itself." "You helped him perfect his act?" Cali's mother asked her. "Yes, I helped Oz improve his magic." Theodora smiled. "By the way, you have a lovely daughter." Cali's mother admired. "Thank you." Theodora and Oscar replied. Cali and her family left filled with a new sense of joy. "Oscar, you are amazing." Theodora said. "No!" Oscar shot back. "You are amazing!" Theodora glowed. "We both are amazing!" They said in agreement.

"Waith!" Cali run over to them. "Can we play with you all that ball game?! I really liked it and wished that I could play it as well... And now I can... So..." She looked up to Oz and Theodora, waithing for an answere. Oscar smirked as he stroke his hand over her head. "Afcours, my dear." She and her parents walked over to them so they could play the game again.

The group walked back to Frank and Finley. They had a noisy game of pass the ball, and they scored a few goals. Finley was an excellent goalie. After the games, everyone started heading for home. Walking home, Frank and Oscar kept on talking. "Oz, you're great you know that." "You've improved so much." "These past few days have been the the best." "I almost wish that you didn't have to leave." He remarked. "So do I!" Theodora fired out. "These have been the happiest day of my life, and I don't want to go back to where all my misery is." Theodora sadly added. Oscar put his arm around her. "I know my love, yet..." "Unfortunately we must." Theodora interjected. "You must visit." Frank exclaimed. "Believe me we will." Theodora replied.

"Frank... Would you like you to come with us... As you know... Theodora made me change just like Ann-Elphaba.." Oscar said as he looked to Frank. "I am not sure... Afther all remember that Kanses is my place..." Frank answered this made Oscar look sad. "B-But if you stay here... You'll die.. And in Oz you will never age afther you have become an adult... Atleast witches, wizards and people from other worlds do... Or something like that... You can choice for the mortal life or the imortal life in Oz..." Oscar answered as he hugged Elphaba tight.

"Oscar that sounds wonderful." "Yet, I don't know if all of your friends here, would like to come to OZ." "They have their lives here, just as we do there." Theodora explained. "Frank? Then Annie and Jonathan. What if they do not choose to come with us, and leave their lives here?" "Oscar what would you do?" Theodora asked. Oscar shrugged as he thought. "Oscar, I would love to come, but Theodora is right, if I do, I might never be able to come back." "Only off and on, like you." Frank exclaimed. "Would you ask Annie to leave as well?" Theodora quickly asked.

"Stop asking... It's just... We always can come back as long as we want... But.. Over 100 years you all are dead... And I'm still alive than... I could never forgive myself if that happend... I know that Theodora... Finley... Julie... Glinda... Elphaba and everyone else who choiced for the immortal or had no other choice will then still be with me... But I would be a human from earth... That would lose all his friends and fami..." Oscar stopped knowing that Theodora and Ann were the only family he had left. "And then in a second life in Oz?! Do you think you would like that? Bot of you... I mean... Oscar would be dead then... And the Wizard of Oz would be born.. Or whatever my name will be then..." Oscar had no words anymore.


	22. Scary Rollercoaster

**22. Scary Rollercoaster**

"Do you mean?" Frank stuttered. "I think he means that here Oscar Diggs is dead. Yet in OZ, he is the immortal wizard." Theodora answered. "Oscar you had no life here, and you made one in OZ." "But here, your friends have a life and are satisfied with it." Theodora explained. "Do you think that it's right to take them away from their lives, just so you won't be alone?" Theodora firmly asked.

"No... I won't... But I just try to say that I loved to live in Oz for a few mounths... But later it started to become... Not good for me... It made me depressive just because... All the time I though that those worlds just came in Fairly Tales... It was all true... Maybe this is all a dream... Like a Never Ending Story... But Theodora... How would it be like, for you... TELL ME! Remember it's like I don't belong in Oz... You didn't like the way Eva..." Oz stopped, not wanting to let the mood change just because of Evanora." Your sisther... Lied to you... So did I in this world... In 100 years I would love to be dead... Since I lost then all I ever liked from my old life... Then I am dead... And another person is born... Maybe named Racso... Or something like that.." Oz frowned his eyes as he placed his hands against hers. "Remember Elphaba can let you see everything... And how life could have go or how you would feel when you was me..." Elphaba prest her hands againts those of them. That was the moment Theodora saw Oz whole life flash through her eyes and how everything could have gone if he didn't make this choice... Or did make this choice.

"You mean that you'd be reincarnated?" "Or that you could not live without your friends?" Theodora frightfully asked. "If all your friends left with us, would you be happy?" "Would you feel whole?" Theodora added.

"Theodora... They helped me through the hard times in my life... If they weren't there... I had probably done suicide... This though came many times in my head through my life... Since I was happy in the beginning of my childhood... It was perfect.. I had all I ever wanted... Untill life becamse hard at the farm... And then my dad died..." Oscar said as he nodded his head in a serious way. "YOU know that Theodora..."

"Yes, Oscar I understand." "Yet I do not know what you mean by "Rascal?"" "In OZ, I had no real friends, like you do here." "I feel perfect here when I'm with you and Frank." "But I would feel utterly selfish, if I forced them to leave their home, just for me." Theodora stated. "We can ask Annie as well, if you wish." She offered Oscar.

"No... I know Annie... She would never say yes to those kind of things... Believe me... And no it wasen't Rascal... But Rasco... The opposite of Oscar..." Oscar looked down. "I guesh I need to see... How all my friends will die... And my family will be immortal forever... Untill someone tries to kill them." Theodora looked sad to him. "Oh my dear Oz..."

"Oscar, if Frank and Annie chose to stay here, and we visit them now and then. And in 100 years, they are no longer here...What would you do?!" "Would you become suicidal?" "They admire and love the life you now have!" "Do you think they would want you to throw it all away?!" "No!" "You would be doing them and yourself a disservice!" Theodora explained. Oscar was taken aback by her wise insight. "Oz, please I would never want you to be suicidal!" Frank shouted. "You're my best friend!" "If you really need me, then yes, I will stay with you and Theodora in OZ!" Frank stated. "I pray that we would not be taking you away from your life here." Theodora hoped. "No, like Oscar, I do not have a full life here. OZ might give me one." Frank answered.

"I know Frank... But at the end it is all your choice... But I would never enjoy life anymore as much as years ago... And maybe have even got a depression... Like somethimes woman have afther their pregnancy... You can sleep a night about it Frank and tell me..." Oz spook as Theodora grinned. Suddenly a kid fell and some water came at Theodora's hand which started to burn. Theodora screamed.

"Ahh!" "Oscar help!" Theodora screamed. Oscar gave Frank Ann, as he wiped away the water. "Are you alright?!" He asked her. "I'm fine, I can heal it." Theodora replied, as the wound healed itself. "My spell, can instantly heal me from water, but the shock of it is horrible!" Theodora stated.

"I see... Poor you... There is to much water... Even in the park.. Lucky it wasen't..." Oscar shocked by the though already. "I don't even want to think about it..." Oscar answered. "So..." Just when Oscar wanted to start his conversation again a boy run to them. "Excuse me Mis.. But I'm sorry for the water bucket... How... Why... Did your arm burn? And you scream?" The Boy asked.

"Oh, it's just my skin condition." Theodora soothingly replied. "Oh, I really am sorry." The boy continued. "It's alright." Theodora said, forgivingly. "I'll be more careful." The boy reassured, as he walked away. Oscar was scared, here he was complaining about his life, when he could have lost his meaning for it.

"We... I... We can better sleep a night about this all..." Oscar said as he took a few steps back. Then suddenly a though of cleaning their minds came in his head. "Should we... Go to a Theme Park? There are Rollercoasters... And... Other... Thingies... They are called attractions" Oscar said while he though. Theodora and Frank nodded as they went to get their other friend, Finley and Julie.

"That sound exciting." Theodora spoke. "Are you sure that you're alright?!" Frank worried. "I'm fine. Just scared." Theodora replied. They walked over to Finley and Julie. "Hi, what happened?" "We heard screaming." Finley worriedly said.

"Someone throwed a bugged of water by accident over Theodora's arm.. But now she is doing fine... Well.. I have a surprise... Allthough you don't know what it is." Oscar throwed his arms in the air and jumped happy. "WE ARE GOING TO A THEME PARK!" Elphaba clapped although she didn't know what she had to think by a Theme Park.

"Great!" They shouted. The group ran over to the theme park. It was amazing! The roller coasters, the Ferris wheel. It was just a great day. "Oscar, this is lovely. It helped us forget all of the troubles in our life." Theodora said, as leaned on his shoulder. "If only it didn't have to end." She quickly added.

"Don't break the fun.." Oscar grinned as he slowly put his hand around Theodora's shoulder. "Well... We didn't go in that big rollercoaster with the loppings... So far... Would you like to?" Oscar grinned as he pointed to the attraction. "Ehmmmm... I guesh so..." Theodora answered not sure. "Don't worry I will be with you. It is the biggest and fastest Rollercoaster from this whole part of the city... I think everyone will like it." Oscar answered. "Ehmmm... Okay?" She said as Oscar and she walked to the attraction.

Once on the ride. Theodora, Finley, and Julie screamed with fright. Only Frank and Oscar fully enjoyed it. "Oscar!" "Are you sure Ann should be on such a ride?!" Theodora screamed, as they did a loop.

"DID YOU TAKE ANN ON THIS RIDE?! SERIOUS?! SINCE WHEN DID THEY GAVE THE PERMISSION TO DO BABIES IN ROLLERCOASTERS?! Lucky nothing can happen... This rollercoaster is as safe as my house.." Oscar grinned. Oscar looked to Ann-Elphaba hoping she wasen't crying, but she kept giggeling and it even looked like she enjoyed the ride as well... "Well... That is new... I always saw babies cry on fast things but... Ann likes it... I guesh..."

"Who else, pray tell could watch her?!" Theodora screamed. "I'm with you, and Frank. And Finley had Julie and Ann."I had to bring her with us! Who else would watch her?" Theodora fired back. "She's a witch, she can laugh at anything." Theodora added, grinning at Oscar.

Oscar rolled his eyes. "That is right... But Frank could watch her and afther we were done with this ride then COULD FRANK GO WITH FINLEY OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Theodora though. "That does make sense to me... I guesh." Theodora answered ashammed about herself.

"Alright, well I had no choice but to bring her!" "I could not leave her alone!" "After this, Frank could watch her. But, Finley too?" "Oz, do you want us to be alone?" Theodora sniggered as she asked.


	23. Her First Words

**23. Her First Words**

Theodora nodded. "Alright Oscar, we can leave Ann with them." "Might as well have some private time together, just the two of us." "We have not had much of that while we've been here." Oscar smiled, "No, we have not. But we will now."

"The rollercoaster is almost done.." Oscar said. As the rollercoaster was over Elphaba kept clapping and laughing. Oscar laughed as he and Theodora were left alone and Frank left with the others, holding Ann-Elphaba tight. Elphaba waved at them when she stood there with Frank, Finley and Julie.

"Well Oscar, what now?" Theodora asked. "Should we try another ride or stop for a refreshment?" She continued.

"Whatever you want my lady..." Oscar smilled as he took her green hands in his humancoloured hands, they felt warm and comforting. Theodora looked up to Oscar and smilled as she hugged him.

"Alright wizard, why don't we sit down by the...Theodora looked up at a sign..."Cafe?" She read. "You'll enjoy it, my dear." Oscar smiled. "Then lets go." Theodora replied.

The always happily Theodora got some of her old personality back again, she hipped hand in hand with Oscar to the cafe. Oscar knowed that Frank would probably have a good time with Julie, Finley and Ann-Elphaba. "We acctualy.. Never really had privat time since... Ann was born..." Oscar grinned as Theodora kept hipping happily.

"I know, but here we are now. We can have a peaceful moment together." Theodora smirked. "This is just what I've always wanted. A quiet, peaceful life." "No royalty schedules!" "No Evanora, telling me what to do!" "Always belittling me!" "Stop!" Oscar shouted. "What?!" Theodora asked, startled. "You have the life you want now." "Evanora can no longer hurt you!" "Now you just have to let those memories go." Oscar explained. Theodora bent her head down. "I know, but it's hard to forget."

"I know... So are mine memories... You've seen them all... So you can understand I guesh..." Theodora nodded even though she knowed his life was sad to see, she rememberd how his father fell down on the land and his mother died right in front of him, how his grandfather died who learned him everything and his grandmother died by a fight on the street. How he met Frank and how he met Annie.

"We have both had hard lives!" Theodora stated. "Also we're so alike. We have a lot in common." "We're cut from the same cloth." Theodora added. Oscar smiled at her. "That we are." He agreed. "What is this called?" Theodora asked, looking a a cup. "That is tea and coffee." Oscar answered. "Oh." Theodora replied, as she started to drink her coffee. Then she set the cup down, and picked up the other cup of tea. "We have something similar to this in OZ." she stated.

"Really?" Oscar's mysterious smile came across his lips which made Theodora almost laugh, remembering their first meeting, the first thing she saw was his laugh by their meeting, his beautiful smile. "Are you an angel?" He asked to her, thinking he was in heaven. "You... Are the person I belong with..." Theodora said as she took another soft tast from her tea/coffee.

"Oscar, I've never felt so happy." "Yet, I do hope that you are not troubled by Frank or Annie's decision to possibly leave with us." Theodora said, worriedly. Oscar took a deep sigh. "I guess, we'll see what they say." "Tomorrow is so soon. I hope that is enough time for them." Theodora added. She placed her hand on top of Oscar's. "Whatever they choose, we will always have each other!" She comforted.

"I know... I know... But I know you for like 1 year now... And them... As long as I live..." Suddenly Oscar got a vision in his head. "What's it?" Theodora asked. "I saw... Elphaba's future..." Oscar replied as he looked to Theodora, which eyes widdened.

"Oh good heavens, Oscar what did you see?!" Theodora shouted, loud enough for others nearby to hear. "Oscar, please make it a good future!" Theodora pleaded.

"Well... Some of them are good... Some not... Elphaba attends a University where she eventually becomes best friends with a girl called Galinda and a boy named Boq. She also meets Fiyero, the Crown Prince of the Vinkus (Winkie Country), who later falls in love with her. Oh god no... I don't want her... To fall in love with a... A guy... She has a power that she cannot control. This shows mainly when she is angered... However, when Elphaba touches the water it turns to ice for her... I even see... That she will have a child in the future... She was even bullied around the other people... Just because of her green skincolour..." Oscar looked up to Theodora.

"You're not kidding!" Theodora forced herself to say. "I knew that her powers would be different from mine. No witch powers are exactly then same. Take myself and Evillene for instance, she and I both have fire power, and now so does Ann." "Oh, and back to your friends. I want you to be with them, please believe that!" "Just don't fired them into a predicament they cannot get out of!" Theodora added.

"I know Theodora... I know..." Oscar said as he slowly and softly stroke her small green hand with his. "You know that I love you... Theodora..." Oscar slowly said as again small smile came across his lips remembering when the riverfairly's bite him. "I think that I love that river... Because without that river we would have never met each other.."

Theodora had a semi-sweet smile. "You know, I love that river too. And not just because it is the only water that I can use, but your balloon lead me to it. And then to you." She softly spoke. "Our lives have never been the same, since we first met."

"You know Theodora... You really chainced me from who I once was ..." Oscar nodded as he pressed his hand against hers. He took her cheeks softly in his hands and then gave slightly a kiss on her red and tender lips. "And now... You are... And will always be... My queen..." He spook softly, but with so much love, he really had chainced from who he once was.

"I'm glad that I helped bring out the "greatness" in you." Theodora replied. "Being with you, made my dreams come true!" "And I'm here with you and your friends, now my friends. They treat me better than I ever have been treated before." "I now have you and true friends!" Theodora remarked.

"I am so happy to hear you saying that..." Oscar replied as he looked right into Theodora's beautiful, chocolatbrown eyes. "You are even more beautiful then all the other woman I've ever met... From the in.. And from the outside my dear... You learned me to really love someone and really care for someone... And to love someone one time from the inside and not from the outside... And to let me stop cheating womans and playing with them as toys... You are much more than just a toy... You deserve more... You are so nice to me... Maybe I don't even deserve it." Oscar grinned.

Theodora blushed. "Wizard!" "You're just saying that?!" "Or you really sincerely mean it." "More than ever, Theodora." Oscar replied. They both smiled, as they deeply kissed each other. They left the cafe and headed back to Frank and the others.

Ann-Elphaba started to laugh and stook her hands out as her parents came to her. She was in the carousel and sat on a horse with gray manes and black fur. Frank laughed and when the ride ended he walked over to them with Julie and Finley. "My baby!" Theodora said as she stook her hands out to Elphaba. "Da... M... Momma!" She said as she grinned again, Oscar and Theodora bot shocked in a happy way. "Did she just say momma?" Oscar asked happy, as Theodora grapped Elphaba and hugged her tight.

"Oh, her first words. Oscar this really completes our fun day." Theodora said, as she and Oscar held Ann. "I'm tired, Julie and I want to head home now." Finley interjected. "Of course." Frank replied. "We should all head home now, it's getting late." He added. "I think Ann is tired as well." Theodora stated. They left the fair, and walked back to Frank's house. Once they went inside, everyone thanked Oscar for an amazing day. Then they each went to their rooms. After putting Ann to bed, Theodora looked over to Oscar. "She's so happy. I never want anything bad to happen to her. I will not let anyone bully her." Theodora stated boldly. "Oscar we can't let anyone do that to her."


	24. Oscar's Secret Jokes

**24. Oscar's Secret Jokes**

"I've seen the future and I exactly know what's going to happen.. So... We can make that stop..." Oscar said as he held Theodora. "Afther all she will always be my little girl... And one more thing Theodora... That you said that you though, that you couldn't be a good mom.. It isen't true... I think you are a great mom..." Oscar replied.

"You really think so?" "I hope that I can be. You see I never really knew my mother, so I don't know what it's like to have one. Let alone be one." Theodora explained. "You have greatness in you too!" Oscar complemented. Theodora smiled. "Thank you." "And we will protect her from the dangers in OZ!"

"Yes we will... Nothing may happen to her... She must have a better life then us..." Oscar said as he stroke Theodora's cheek and afther that her darkbrown hair with his hand. "We should sleep as well tonight... But I would like to share the night with you and Elphaba... My family... The only thing I still have and life for..." Oscar said as he gave a small smille.

"Of course, Oscar we'll sleep next to Ann. We are family. We belong together!" Theodora said. They sat in the bed, near Ann's cradle. And soon they too fell asleep. Theodora dreamed that her new life would never end. Oscar dreamed that if Annie would not leave due to her life with Jonathan, then Frank would stay with them. His true best friend.

The next morning they woke up by Ann's laugh, again she laughed, Oscar growled but then he smilled and picked her up from the crip. "She's such a happy baby..." Oscar laughed as he lied her next to them in bed, immediatly Ann crawled to both of them to say them good morning in HER kind of way.

"Oh, how sweet, she's trying to say good morning." Theodora said. "Oz, she is so amazing, she's learning so fast." They both enjoyed their moment with Ann, yet thoughts of traveling back to OZ crept back into their minds. "Oscar!" "Today, there may be a twister. What can we do?!" Theodora frantically asked.

"We can go back to Oz... But... I am scared about the people on the Fun-Fair... Even though I did change so much... They will never accept me back again as who I was... Also about yestherday... I think that I can't be a good dad... Let allone of a daughter... I've always fell in love with womans and played with them as toy soldiers... And now I have a daughter of my own... And it's really hard for me to take care of her... Let allone to be a good dad..." Oscar looked up to Elphaba as she said:"Momma..." again.

"Oh, sweetheart, you know that we'll both have challenges being good parents. But it will be worth it, to see the person Ann will become." Theodora said, encouragingly. "And as far as the Fun-Fair, I was there, i met two of the women that also have your "music box, from your grandmother" and the clown, and strongman." "I'm sure they'll let bygones be bygones." Theodora said, waiting for Oscar's response.

"I doubt about the clown and the strongman... And those girls will soon find out that I'm married and have a child..." Oscar looked up to Theodora as he answered and took Ann-Elphaba tight to him. "Dada.." She giggled again, the happy baby she was, always happy and never crying, just like a real witch she always laughed about everything. But she was one of the resty's and peacefulst babies they ever knew. That was even good for them.

"I know, but being pessimistic about this won't solve anything." Theodora replied. "We must try to move on." She added, as she held Ann. "We can go back to Annie's house. We can tell her our plan." Theodora suggested.

"I know but..." Oscar sighed. "I know Annie... She would never allow herself to come with us... The same for her husband... But Frank... I am not sure about him yet, today." Oscar answered as he throw Elphie in the air and catched her again, Elphie giggled.

"Well, yesterday Frank said that he would gladly come with us!" Theodora bellowed back. "So Oscar, please try to cheer up today. Just like you told me to smile, you need to take your own advice!" Theodora stated.

"Haha... I am doing that already almost the whole time..." Oscar answered happily as he kissed her on bot of her cheeks. "But first I want to say... Goodbye... To... To... A-Annie..." Those words were hard for Oz to say and made it all even more worser.

Theodora gave a grim smile. "You know that it's not really goodbye. We'll see Annie again." Theodora reassured. "And Frank may say yes to you." She added, hoping that Oscar would smile. "Please smile for me Oscar, you have such a lovely one." Theodora grinned.

Oscar smilled again as Theodora said this. "Always for you my love.." Oscar answered. "There was a cowboy... And he rides on friday to the city, he was 3 days away and comes back on friday, how is this possible?" Oscar tried to joke by telling this.

"I don't know?" "How does he?" Theodora playfully asked.

"Because his horse was named Friday!" Oscar laughed as he sprided his arms in the air and happily jumped around. "Joke!" Elphaba said as she happily sprided her arms.

"Oh!" "Haaahaaa!" Theodora laughed. "That is funny." "I haven't heard a joke in...well forever!" She stated. Oscar was happy to see her laugh. It had been the first time, he ever really did.

"Haha yes I did!" Oscar said he jumped in the air and run crazy around in the room, but the same time in a happy way. "I have so much jokes you never heard about before! WOEHOE!"

"Oscar!" "Please calm down!" Theodora worried. "I've never seen you so giddy before." Oscar looked over to her. "I would love to hear more of your jokes, but the way you are prancing about is unbelievable!" Theodora continued.

"I know... But I just try to act happy my dear... Okay... One more. The father of Jantje has got 3 sons, Kwik, Kwek and?!" Oscar asked happily and tried to smile again.

"Kwak?" "Kwok?" Theodora asked. "Oscar please, what is the punch line?" Theodora snapped. Ann kept laughing.

"NO! This is the funniest part... Jantje! Because it is the father of Jantje!" Oscar grinned as he spridded his arms again.

"Oh, that is funny!" Theodora laughed. "I'm so glad that you told me those "jokes", they really changed the mood that were in." She added. "Oscar, now that we are happier, why don't we walk back to Annie's." "We can both say goodbye." Theodora stated, not wanting to disappoint Oscar.

"That makes me kinda sad... But okay... Maybe Ann also wants to..." Oscar tried to fake grin. "But I have a feeling that a part of her comes in a few years also in Oz... (Dorothy)." Oscar said thoughfull as he sat beside Ann, who lied at the bed.

Theodora kissed his cheek. "I'm sure either she will, or someone close to her will find their way to us." She reassured. Oscar wrapped her in his arms. "Alright, let's go." Theodora whispered.


	25. The Last Day In Kansas

**25. The Last Day In Kansas**

They left together with Ann-Elphaba, Frank, Julie and Finley to their house. As they came closer to their house, it became more harder for Oz to leave her behind, afther all they did together. She helped him all the way in his life, through the moost darkest and painfulst moments. Annie opend the door and immediatly hugged them all tight and say they could come in, appart from that she had some news as well.

"Oscar! Theodora! Frank!" "You're here!" "I am so glad to see you and I have good news as well." "Jonathan and I are trying to have a child." Annie's face beamed as she told them this. "You are the first people that I wanted to know." She added. They others were speechless.

Oz fell a little dissapointed, just like when Annie and Jonathan got married. But still he was happy for her, knowing that they bot were lucky, found their love and now had a child. "Thats great Annie..." Oscar said compassionate and happy.

Theodora could see the dissappointment in Oscar's face. "Yes, Annie that's wonderful." "You must let us know, when to expect. Oscar and I originally came here to tell you that today we are leaving for OZ." Annie's face turned white. "What?!" "So soon!" "But Oscar, I'd have hoped to have you here longer. You are my close friend, I need you here." Annie pleaded. "Annie, I know and I want to be here." Oscar reassured. "There is a twister coming sent from OZ, and if we do not use it then who noes how long it will be before there is another one." Theodora interjected. "Annie, Oscar and I will visit as often as we can." She quickly added. Annie sighed with relief. "Thank you, Theodora." She replied.

Oscar smilled at her as he hugged Ann-Elphaba again, not wanting to let her go. "We will miss you very much Annie... I swear.." Oscar replied as he looked up to Theodora. "We need to go now.. If we don't want that the twister leaves without us... But... We need an hot-airballoon..." Oscar replied.

"Oscar before you go, I want you to know that I would come with you." "But, Jonathan never would and with us as a family, I do not see how it would be possible." Annie explained. "But please visit us soon!" She demanded. "Oscar, there is another balloon." "The only condition is, it's at the Fun-Fair. The replacement of the one you..."stole."" Theodora sadly mentioned. "What do we do?!" She asked him.

"I have no idea... The last time I stole it with my trics but... Afther I have chainged... And am no criminal anymore... Afther I changed. I changed since I knew I had a daughter... And I didn't want her to have any pain in her life... And the same for Theodora." Oscar replied as he looked to bot of them.

"Well we can always ask for an extra one. They may have more than one. We can say it's for our act." Theodora suggested. They know me and Finley, we can use it for our act." She added. "Oz, she's right!" Finley stated. "We will have to steal it somehow." He continued.

"We can try that as well... We will see what will happen.. But for now we need to go to the Fun-Fair." Oscar hugged Annie tight. "We will see you soon again my friend... I promise." He smilled as they all left to the Fun-fair, but during their walk to it, Oscar became more afraid of the people's reaction, one of them was that he held his daughter now.

"Oscar, you need to relax." "You so tensed up!" Theodora scolded. "I'll protect you from them. I have a few hexes that still work here." Theodora laughed.

"I know my love... Normally I would not even be close to this nervous... But since I came in Oz and fell in love with you and had Ann... My whole life changed... And I started a new life... A new me... Something I never did before..." Oscar said as he tried to calm himself a little down. "I hope they will understand... I really hope... Since I don't want to start a fight with Elphie here..."

"Well just know that I'll protect you in any way." Theodora smiled. "Yes, we will too." Finley and Frank interjected. Oscar smiled, he knew that his friends truly cared for him. The group then walked back to the fair.

"Everyone still likes me afther all the bad things I've done in life and to them.." Oscar said, then he held Theodora and stroke through her hair. "I first want to get an ice cream... You never had one? The tornado comes afther all in 3 hours or something like that... So we have still enough time.." Oscar grinned. Theodora nodded as they walked to a place were they sold ice. "What tast would you like my dear?" Oscar asked. "I don't know which foot there is in your world.. Maybe bread?" Oscar laughed. "Haha... No, No my dear... Ever heard of strawberries? Because you are so soft as strawberries." Theodora grinned. "No..." Oscar held her now. "Then we will buy a strawberry icecream for you... And I also think Elphie would like that one..." Theodora nodded. "I'll take chocolat... Frank likes banana's and Finley as well... And for Julie maybe also strawberries." Then he took Theodora's hat of and looked right in her beautiful, chocolat brown eyes. "What makes you diffrent... Makes you beautiful to me..." Oscar said as he softly stroke her cheek and smilled at her, his special, beautiful smile.

"Ice cream sounds lovely." Theodora stated. "Yes, Oscar that's a great way to say goodbye." Frank added. "Let's go!" Julie exclaimed. "Alright!" Oscar replied, as they walked to the ice cream parlour.

"Okay... Like I promised... A strawberry icecream for you madam." Oscar said as he gave the icecream to Theodora. Elphaba got also an strawberry icecream like promised, and she immediatly fell in love with it. Finley and Frank had banana icecream and Julie an strawberry one as well.

They all sat together, as they enjoyed their frozen treat. "This is the first time I've ever had ice cream!" Theodora stated. "Umm!" " I love it!" She exclaimed. "Oz, this tastes delicious!" Finley added in. "Thank you so much!" Julie spoke out. "You're all welcome." Oscar replied. "Oh, Ann do be careful!" "Don't spill on yourself, it is rather cold. You might freeze." Theodora worried. "Oscar, please watch her.

"Don't worry Theodora... Ice creams aren't dangerous... I help her eating because she's afther all only 7 mounths old." Oscar grinned as he gave his daughter a kiss at forhead, he still couldn't believe that he finally had done something goods in his life, he still couldn't believe he had a daughter, his little girl, a child he always wanted, and promised to protect with his heart and soul, a child from his flesh and blood and one of the moost importand things in his life, she was even very beautiful, more beautifuler then yestherday, even that her skincolour was green.

Theodora and Finley helped Julie. Frank helped Theodora deal with the cold. As fire and ice. Theodora looked again at her hands. "Ah." She sighed. "There is still a burn mark. My skin is ruined." "I wish that it was normal again!" "Water did not use to be this damaging." She cried.

Oscar took her head in his hands. "Aww.. My poor and dear Theodora... What makes you diffrent, makes you beautiful to me... I love you the way you are... No matter what! Years ago I only liked girls because of their looks... But now not anymore... I love green, it's my favorit colour... Look at Ann, she's also green like you, she looks a lot like you.. Even though she has got my hair colour and nose.. But your beautiful lips. Remember the words, what makes you diffrent, makes you beautiful to me.. Forever... Because it's true." Oscar said as he kissed her forhead.

Theodora smiled at him. "Thanks." "Although I still wish I had my true skin!" "But, I am pleased that I am still deeply loved by my friends." Theodora finished. "You always will be!" Everyone said to her. Theodora blushed. Thank you, everyone." She replied.

As they talked, a rustling noise could be heard. "Oh no!" "Oz, they twisted is coming!" Frank cried.

"Come on! Then are we going to that place!" Oscar said as they run to the Fun-Fair. He held Elphaba tight as they run to the Fun-Fair. But when they came there, everyone walked over to him, speakless, and they glared at the child in his arms.


	26. Return To Oz

**26. Return To Oz**

The clown shouted, "That is the witch! She's the new act." "I saw her in his trailer." Abigail shouted out. "He gave the strongman's wife a music box!" Another man shouted. "Now Theodora has found him, with a child!" "Who's is it?!" The crowd shouted.

Theodora and Frank were stunned by the gawking of the crowd. "Oscar, you weren't joking about them not liking you." Theodora remarked. "You made quite an impression!" She added.

"People... People... I know you all hate me... But I have chainced a load... I wasen't really dead when I got into the twister... I fell down and Theodora found me... And this here... This is our daughter... Ann-Elphaba" Oscar sayed nervous, and stoke his hands out in surrunder.

"Everyone, Oscar and I found each other." "He is truly a different person from what I have been told of him." Theodora explained. "Ann is our daughter. She is also in our new act." "I demand that none of you try to touch him!" Theodora threatened. "Or you will have to answer to me." Theodora gently stated. "That goes for us too." Finley and Frank boldly added, as the three stood in front of Oscar, protecting him.

"I am glad that you care..." The faces of the people made Oscar more nervous then ever before, normally they never looked like this, they didn't look angry, but they didn't know what to say about this, they never had though to see Oscar with a wife, nor with a daughter. "People... I'm even married with Theodora..." Oscar finished.

"The crowd sneered at them. "Well good for Theodora, she stopped him in his tracks!" Abigail sniggered. "We need to borrow one of the fair's extra hot-air balloon." Theodora stated. "I know there's more than one." She added. "I'll show you the way." Frank said to her. Frank lead them as Theodora nudged Oscar along. Finley held Julie as they followed.

"See Oz, we for past them." Theodora remarked. "Oscar, you're safe here with us."

"I know... It's just... I wish I could explain everything... Isen't it kind of weird... That they just see me stand, out of nowhere afther beying away for 1 years, with a daughter, a wife, my best friend, a flying monkey and a doll?" Oscar asked in relief as he looked up to Theodora's green face.

Theodora hugged Oscar. "Darling, there are somethings that you cannot explain to some people." She explained. "We all saw them back there, they wouldn't listen to a word I said, or you, or Frank." "You just have to rise above them." Theodora encouraged. She then smirked, Oz let's get ready to head back. We still must see if Glinda and Evanora fell in love with each other." Theodora said, as she couldn't help but laugh at her own words.

"Haha yeah... Something forbidden and unexpected..." Oscar laughed as he did his stuff in the hotairballoon. "Maybe she was corrupted by the powerd of Evillene, The Wicked Witch Of The South." Oscar said as he nodded. Then they all got into the hotairballoon, ready to fly away.

Everyone got into the balloon. Theodora turned to Frank. "Do you really want to come back with us?" She asked. "Yes, as I said before, Oz and I never truly had full lives here." "Yet, in OZ we both might." Frank replied. Oscar heard this and ran over to them. He hugged Frank heavily. "Thank you, my friend." "You are my family, as well. I need you." Oscar remarked. Theodora smiled at this. "We all belong together." She smiled. Oscar and Frank both hugged her. "That we do my dear." Oscar replied. The three joined Finley who held Ann. Frank picked up Julie and they all got into the balloon.

"Are you ready..." Oscar said as the tornado actually picked them up from the ground. Frank looked a little not sure about this and scared the same time. "Are you sure that we're not going to die?!" Frank shouted out in fear. "Afcours not... Why would I otherwise still be alive... Everything on his time." Oscar slowly said but in an way like he was treating them, even though he wasn't, maybe because of the nervous.

"It's alright, Frank." Theodora reassured. "I was scared to pieces when we first left." "But Oscar would never guide us in the wrong direction." Theodora quickly added. Frank sighed with relief. The balloon raced into the twister.

Again they all screamed, even the third time Oscar was scared of what he did. But they kept twisting and twisting until everything became in slow motion. Frank held Oscar tight, his brown hair almost in his face. "Frank... Please... Get of me..." Oscar said as he tried to push him away from him. Ann-Elphaba just kept looking around her and even giggled a few times.

The balloon twisted and turned and they all held tightly on to the balloon. After a few more twistes and turns the wind slowed down. They could see objects float slowly in front of them. "We're here." Oscar stated.

Afther that they fell, floating around in the air, in the mysterious and beautiful land called Oz. Frank couldn't believe his eyes and looked around, not knowing what to think about this land. "So... This is... Oz?" Frank asked, he couldn't believe his eyes, even he thought that he just came in a dream. Then the balloon fell down, into the soft and magic water of the river fairly's. "Oh no... Not again..." Oscar said, everyone screamed as they sat in the water, like a attraction.

Theodora started giggling. "Remember this water is harmless. Although, for Oscar, he had a funny experience with them." Theodora reminessed. Oscar smiled, he remembered that quite well. Everyone got out of the balloon, and walked in the water. Theodora was happy, she could actually enjoy this river. "Don't worry Oscar, there are no river fairies here today." She grinned.

"I hope so..." Oscar said a little frustrated. "You know... We should do a concert or a day by this river for one day... That would be awesome." Oscar grinned as he handed grapped Ann-Elphaba from Finley and gave her to Theodora, who started to hug her daughter.

"Oh, our little angel." "I'm sure that she would love a concert. Once back at the palace, we'll soon arrange one." Theodora added. "That sounds great." Frank interjected. "This place is so amazing!" He added. "You haven't seen anything yet." Finley said, holding Frank's hand. Theodora smiled. "You two have so much in common, it's so wonderful that you are friends now." "Now, if only Annie could meet Glinda." Theodora stated. Oscar looked at her in shock.

"She will once... Believe me... But for now she needs to take care of herself and Jonathan." Oscar said as he grapped Theodora's hand. "You even met the girl who had much in common with you." Oscar said, then he heard the soft miauw of a cat, he looked down and saw poor and wet Demetri. "Awww... You poor creature..." He said as he grapped the little black cat from the ground.

"Aww, he really missed us, didn't he." Theodora stated, as she petted him. She looked around the forest. "We should start for Emerald City." Theodora said as she laughed. "We remember that walk don't we, Oscar." She smirked.

"Ehmmm... Yes... Why would I forget.. The flying baboons, Evanora and waith... The pad broke and the water cave thingie..." Oscar couldn't help but smile at these memories. "Ah... I miss those old times... I miss all the old times somethimes." Oscar said as he grinned softly.

"To head back, we'll stay off the main road." Theodora remarked. "Then let's get going." Finley stated. They made their way back to the palace.


	27. Dance In Moonlight

**27. Dance By Moonlight**

As they walked to the palace, the fear of Evillene and Evanora was more and more wasing over them. And during ther road to the palace, memories kept coming in Theodora and Oscar's thoughes. Somethimes they wished to face the old time still a few times. Since now things had happen, they never though would have happend. That was the moment they came by the sunflowers, Oscar sighed as he looked around. "And now I want to go to the place were we danced..." Oscar grinned. "As soon as we arrive in Emerald City, I wan't to dance with you." Oscar grinned as he held Theodora's green hand in his.

Theodora started to tear up, as she heard Oscar's words. "Of course, we can walk to the camp ground, where we first danced. I'm sure everyone would like to see it." She stated, trying to hide her former hurt feelings from that night. Oscar then stood in front of her, holding both of her hands. "Yes, we will as well." He comforted. Theodora looked up to him. "Yes we will!" She said, as she started to cry. "Oh Oscar, this brings back so many sad memories, of what I thought our love was, and my true former self...now gone forever!" Theodora cried.

"So does it do by me..." Oscar said as he comforted her. "But you know that I will never leave you again... Afther all do I have now a daughter to take care for... And give a better life then I had." Oscar said as he looked begging up to the bright blue sky. "Please... Bless them... Bless them so nothing will happen to them..." Oscar said as he held his tears back.

Theodora looked up to him. "Oscar, please I always want you to be blessed. You are the only person who truly ever cared for me. That is except for my mother. Now we are both loved by Frank, Finley, Julie and Annie, we have a real family. We all deserve to be blessed." Theodora responded. "We will give Ann the best life we can." She added, as she kissed Oscar's cheek. Theodora smiled, "Lets go to the our camp grounds." "I cannot wait to see it." Julie blurted out.

"One more thing... May I ask... What happend to your... Mother? I know how your father died... But I never heard about your mother... You know what happend to my... Parents... And that my mother died by a sickness... And sat besides her when she... Left me..." Oscar said as he saw the memories in front of him. "I wan't to know... Your backstory now..." Oscar said as he looked up to her.

"Well..." Theodora began. "It's long and sad story. My mother truly loved us all. I know that if she were here, she would hex Evanora for what she did to me. She would banish Evanora and Evillene from OZ forever!" Theodora remarked. "I lost her when I was only a child. She was poisoned. She was next in line to have the throne. Our father was a wizard as well. The cousin of the king. When the king and he fought the king won, destroying our father. Mother could not bare it and wanted to avenge him, yet another witch who, I once believed worked with the king poisoned our mother, thus removing her as a threat." Theodora spoke, as everyone listened intently to her story. "Then Evillene created a spell that would make her stronger, so she could destroy the king. Only Evanora beat her to it." "Now you know why I hate Glinda so much. Her father destroyed my family!" Theodora finished, holding her face in her hands.

"You know that Glinda never could help it... She was his daughter... She never killed someone... You all are the last I've left from my real family... I am sure our parents are watching over us..." Oscar again looked to the sky, a wet wase coming over his eyes. "Please watch over us..." He said as he looked down. "Everything... Once was perfect... But now it's kinda again... I would do everything... Even kill myself... To protect you all..." Oscar kissed her deeply, as Elphaba stook her hands out to them, Oscar grinned and pulled them into a family hug. "Don't worry my little one... We will never die.. And never leave you at all... We love you to much for that..." Oscar said as he kissed her on the forhead.

Theodora replied, "Oscar, I know, But those feelings never go away. That's why it was so easy for Evanora to convince me that Glinda was the Wicked Witch." "I never thought highly of her." "Now I know the truth." Theodora finished, as they reached the camp grounds. It was dark, so Frank and Finley gathered firewood and started a fire. Everyone huddled close to enjoy the heat.

Oscar oppend the musicbox. "Should we... Play the scene from our first meeting?" Oscar grinned as he showed the musicbox to her. Theodora almost started to cry, remembering that night, that perfect night when the moon stood high, the fire softly warmed her skin and the sky was dark black with some firefly's flying around them, Theodora always named them, Lightfairly's because of their strange light on their tail.

Theodora shook her head. "That would be lovely." "And look, the moon is full and fireflies are all around us now." "They are like light fairies." She added. She then turned to Oscar. "May I have this dance?" She asked, as she bowed to him.

"Haha... I though that I would be the one who asked that... Moost of the time the man ask..." Oscar said as his betrayal smile started to come across his lips and frowned one of his eyebrows, while the other was normal. "You know that my dear Theodora..." Oscar continued.

"Well are you going to dance with me...Oh great and powerful Wizard?" Theodora teased. The others laughed at Theodora's gesture. "Oh, she is funny." Julie exclaimed. "They really go together." Finley added.

"Afcours I will... Then it might be time that you learn it again.." Oscar said as he stook his hand out to her. "We are ment to be together... We have so much in common (they really have)." Oscar grapped her middle as they danced on the music, Elphaba couldn't help but smile at her parents.

As they danced, Theodora and Oscar gazed at each other. "Oscar, this moment is prefect!" "I never want it to end!" "I wish that it would last forever!" Theodora softly whispered to him. Oscar smiled, as he twirled her.

Finley held Julie as Frank held Ann. They enjoyed watching Theodora's and Oscar's moment.

"You know that you never really was the Wicked one... You know I love your skin colour... Afther all I need to life with it... My daughter has this kind of skin colour as well..." Oscar grinned as he softly kissed Theodora on bot of her cheeks and then softly on her lips, that filled the place with more joy. Dimitri fell asleep by the fire, as he warmed his body.

Theodora smiled. "Oscar I must ask, do you wish I had my ivory skin again. That I and Ann were the same skin colour as you?" Theodora concerningly asked. "I need the truth!" She remarked.

Oscar shocked by the question but smiled at her. "I really have changed from who i once was... I love you bot the way you are.. You helpen me all through things, i never gould been through all alone... Afther all... You are my wife and Elphaba is my daughter, from my flesh and blood.."

Theodora blushed. "Oscar, thank you. I know that you truly love!" "And now we can be together." Theodora replied. As they danced, she rested her head on his chest. "I love you, Oscar." She whispered.

Oscar never heard this words, he always said them to people, but someone never really said it to him. "I love you to... We are made for each other... I Exactly like you the way you are..." He whispered as he rested his head on her's and kissed her on the forhead. Then he took her hat of. "You are the only person that truly loved me... And truly cared for me..." Oscar said, he never cried and wanted to show people his emotion... He always cropped it up in himself... But now he showed it, since he had Theodora... But he never teared out, a few tears sparkled down his human cheeks as they fell on Theodora's, now normal, nose. "I love you so much.. That it even hurts my soul... I can't life without you... Nor with Elphaba..." Oscar whispered again.


	28. Glinda's Little Secret

**28. Glinda's Little Secret**

"Oscar, I couldn't live without. From the first dance we shared, I knew you were the person I belonged with. I could not bare to be without you. Now with Ann. We whole with each other." Theodora finished, the she grinned, "You can cry, your tears will not hurt me." "This is the first time I've seen you cry, let it out." Theodora encouraged. Oscar smiled.

"I cried more times, but moostly it were just two or three tears. When i found you, when i had flashbacks and when i saw Elphaba for the first time, i never though i would be a good father, nor have a child. That was the moment u fell i had to change, moostly for you and her, the moest importand things in my life. I fell so much responsibility's fell at my shoulder when i first looked in her brown eyes i saw myself in her, i knew i had to change." Oscar grinned.

"Oscar, I never dreamed that I would be a mother, let alone try to be. So we both have much to learn. It'll be alright. Ann will help us along." "We're not alone anymore, we have friends that truly care." Theodora exclaimed. The night wore on. They reached settled in. Each hoping that the city would be safe to enter.

"I have still much to learn my dear... But you helped me by it... You learned me to be a good person and even more and I am sure our parents are proud of us, of how we solved our problems... I learned more from you then from who ever, I ever met before... Also... What did you think Elphaba would been in first state... A boy or a girl?" Oscar grinned softly.

Theodora shrugged. "Oscar, I only dreamt the idea of our child. Yet, I thought that it would be a boy at first." She explained. She then smiled at Oscar. "You really think that our parents each are looking down on us, happy that we pulled through?" She asked.

"Yes... I know my parents... And about Elphaba... I though she would be a girl... The reason why was because I knowed that I still had much to learn about woman and girls... So Elphaba would be the good thing for it." Oscar smirked a little, knowing how fast his daughter was growing.

Theodora laughed. "I guess we're just the opposite. I only have sisters, it would be nice to have a boy." "But for you, well a girl." Theodora remarked. "I hope that you're right. If my mother were among us, I hope that she would be proud of me." Theodora softly said.

"For me it really didn't matter acctualy.. A boy would be cute.. But a girl as well... I can learn from Elphie.. And afcours.. Like by every father and daughter... She will always stay my little girl... And if someone tries to hurt or steal her from me... Then that person ends bad..." Oscar started to laugh by his own words, not knowing what to think about himself.

"The same for me if it was a boy." "No girl would be good enough for him." Theodora replied. Thinking more of her past, Theodora thought on about her mother. "I'm sure that she would love to meet you." "She would love the story of our true love." "She would love out Ann." Theodora said to Oscar.

"I am sure of that as well... I found out that people who have much memories... Or had many problems in their past moostly have girl children... But we have Ann now.. She grows up so fast..." Oscar laughed as he looked to Elphaba who started to laugh and stook her hands out to him.

Theodora looked at the sky, it was almost morning. "Oscar, we must go. It is too dangerous for us to stay away from the palace. We could be seen." Theodora explained, as she got up and held Ann.

"I know my dear... Come on... We will go back to the palace... And then we will also find out if my vision about Evanora and Glinda was true... And if Evanora really was under Evillene's controle..." Oscar said as he took his stuff, ready to leave to the palace. And that was how they walked back and more memories came through their minds, even they didn't want to leave this place ever again, but knowed it was the best for them all.

As the group walked, Frank was in awe of all his surroundings. Finley and Julie helped by pointing things out to him. "Oscar wasn't joking, this place is amazing. Frank remarked. Theodora held Ann, as she and Oscar walked in front. "Frank seems so happy to be here with you." "You are his best friend." Theodora stated, looking at Oscar.

"I though I lost him afther I said some bad thinsg to him..." Oscar continued as he held her hand tight. Soon the Emerald City came into view. Frank couldn't help but let his mouth fall open. "Oh... My... Gosh... That is Emerald City?!" He said as he almost fainted. Oscar and Theodora grinned at him as they kept walking to the ports of Emerald City.

"Frank you will love it here." Theodora added. "We have so many things to show you." Finley replied. They walked around the main road and into the hidden entrance of the city. They walked though the city and into the palace.

Once inside the search, they say down to recollect themselves after their long adventure.

"It's silence here... A little to silence... Normally Glinda already would have come for us..." Oscar said as he looked around, not sure what to think. He still waithed for a few more minutes but still Glinda didn't come, the crowd was here... But Glinda was gone. "Glinda..?" Oscar said, not sure were she could be.

Theodora asked full of fright. Oscar turned to her. "I have no idea." He replied. "We must go to the dungeon, she might be there." Theodora suggested, as they left the Foyer.

Oscar immediatly rememberd his vision and while he walked down the stairs he got more visions, untill he fell down because his head was full of it, he fell and he fell untill he was downstairs. "Glinda?!" He said as he run worried around, worried about his friend. There she sat in front of Evanora's jail just like in the vision, Glinda shocked and stood already very fast on bot of her legs again. "O-Oz... Y... You're here..."She said in a strange voices. "Oh no..." Oscar said as he fainted and fell with an hard sweg on the cold floor, he heard Theodora's voices somewere as he heard footsteps echo.

"Oscar!" Theodora screamed, flew down the stairs. She landed in front of Oscar. "Oh my poor, Oscar, you were walking so fast that you fell straight down the stairs." Theodora stated, as she picked Oscar up. "Glinda, what are they up to?!" Theodora snapped.

"Ehhh..." Glinda never acted like this she did strange, like she was hidding a secret. "I need to... Talk with you..." She said as she tried to hold her calm person in herself. Then she pointed to Oscar. "He fainted..." She said as she pointed to them and the stairs. But then she looked calm again and walked resty up to Theodora.

Theodora was stunned. She was holding onto Oscar, yet he fainted in her arms. "What do you want to tell me?" Theodora questioned, glaring at Glinda. "Glinda does not seem to be herself." Theodora thought.

Glinda glared at Oscar and back to Theodora. "It seems that Oz.. The Wizard... Can tell you as well what happend, sisther..." Theodora said as Oscar started to get his mind back. Ann stook her hands out to him, worried. Oscar grinned and rubbed her chin softly, which made her giggle a little.


	29. Evanora's Change Of Heart

**29. Evanora's Change Of Heart**

Theodora nodded at Oscar. "You were right, Glinda is hiding something. I glanced into the cell. Evanora and Evillene were nowhere to be found!" Theodora fired. She let Oscar hold Ann. "Glinda, please tell me that you did not just let them go free." Theodora begged.

"I didn't sisther... It is so... Evillene is a mind controller... She can controll people and let them forse to do things, against their will, so did she do by Evanora... Evanora was never really evil.. All the time she betrayed us... She was under controll of Evillene. So was I, she forsed me to open the jail... I couldn't even controll myself... But... Every night when Evillene was asleep... I came downstairs for Evanora... Who told me more and more about her story... Of what was happening.. Of what Evillene was doing.. We even..." Glinda started to whisper... "Kissed..." Oscar looked up to Theodora, knowing that his visions were the truth, all the time.

"You what?!" Theodora shouted. "We kissed." Glinda calmly repeated. Theodora was suddenly at a loss for words. "Yes, I know, Oscar told me, at the same moment it happened, he knew." Theodora exclaimed. "But why ever would you two be attracted to each other?!" Theodora snapped. "After all the things you two did to each other!" Theodora added. She turned to Oscar. "What does this all mean?" She asked him.

"We forgave... Remember... I am the wish one... And Glinda The Good as well... Evanora never was really Wicked like I told you... It was always Evillene who played with her, put spells on her, played with her, etc. That was why she even lost her beauty as well... But Evanora later found out she could get her powers from an Emerald..." Glinda explained calmly. "I never knew you were bii..." Oscar softly grinned, while he held his hand for his mouth.

"You mean that we never knew that she is attracted to both men and women." Theodora finished. "Evanora is Wicked!" "Evillene had no clue what-so-ever about my hurt feelings towards Oscar." Theodora explained. "Evanora poisoned me on her own!" "She killed me on her own!" Theodora cried, as she fell into Oscar's arms. "Oscar, why is she saying this?" Theodora continued, crying.

"Because it is the truth... Mindcontrolling lies kinda complicated. Like you got poisoned by Evanora, Evanora got poisoned by Evillene... But this happends already a few years ago... That was why she ended up just as Wicked as you was a year ago..." Oscar finished as he dried her tears, not wanting to let her burn herself, then he softly stroke through her hair.

Theodora cried even more, "Oscar, I was never wicked!" "I was broken hearted and hurt!" Theodora exclaimed. "Why are you two doing this to me?!" "Why are you calling me wicked?!" Theodora cried, in Oscar's arms.

"I don't say that you're Wicked... I am talking about a year ago my love... I would never say such a thing, ever again to you." Oscar said as he kissed her forhead, but it was kinda hard because her black hat stood in the way. "I try to say that she ended just like you when... you WERE wicked... You aren't wicked... But I mean in kinda the same way..." Oscar said trying to comfort her.

Theodora looked up at him. "I was never wicked!" She firmly stated. "And I only wear my black hat because you prefer me in it." She added.

"You know what I mean Theodora... Just like you were a victim and didn't know what you was doing, because you were hurted. Happend also to Evanora... And about the black clothes... I said I prefer you in bot, you look cute and beautiful in bot... You are the moost beautiful witch from whole Oz..." Oz grinned as he kissed her on the lips this time.

Theodora started to calm down. "And what of Glinda being "The Most Beautiful Witch In OZ" Theodora re-quoted Oscar's former statement.

"My love.. You know that I love YOU... I see Glinda only as a really close friend. Afther all I am married to you, and I'm in love with you. We even have a daughter, you know that." Oscar said as calm as he could while he slowly took her hat of.

Theodora let her hair fall, as her hat came off. "I know Oscar, I'm just upset." She explained. She turned to Glinda. "You can tell us of your newfound love with Evanora later. Now, we must know where are they?!" Theodora shouted. "If everyone is so forgiving of Evanora why did you let her leave with Evillene?!" Theodora continued. "Speak up, Glinda!" Theodora ordered.

"Calm down Theodora..." Glinda said as she fow her hands in each others. "When... Evillene was mind controlling me... She forced me to open the jails.. And so they came out. Evillene is threaten Evanora... That she will kill her... Destroy her if she doesn't help her. That was why Evanora cried when she had to leave... She didn't want to, but she had to. We can destroy Evillene by breaking her gem or killing her by water... Her worst nightmare..." Glinda said as she continued her story to them.

Theodora gasped. "Evillene has more fire power than me. If she encountered water all over her, well she would melt to the ground." Theodora remarked. "Do you know where they are now?" She asked Glinda.

"They are probably not far away from Emerald City and can always come, I mean like every moment. Unexpected. I am sure it won't be during so long untill they arrive again. Afther all, remember that Evillene wants Emerald City all for her own." Glinda said as she bow her head a little, knowing what was coming. Elphaba stook her hands out to Theodora. "Momma?"

Theodora looked down to the stool where Ann was sitting. "Oh my poor dear." She said, as she picked Ann up. "All this shouting has upset her." "I'd better take her to her room. She'll be safe there." Theodora stated. She left the dungeon, carrying Ann, leaving Oscar and Glinda behind.

Oscar sighed, not sure what was coming now or what he had to think, he was confushed, sad, angry, ubset, happy, all the emotions the same time and even in a depression, from everything that was happening the last time. Even he knowed that not everything was done yet. He knowed more things were going to come, that some of his visions still had to happen.

In the high tower, Theodora laid Ann down. She kissed her cheek and whispered good night. Afterwords, Theodora left the room. She was utterly distraught. She walked outside, onto the terrace. The full moon shined above her. As she sighed, trying to make sense of all that had happened, she heard a distant laughter. A small shadow loomed in the distance of the sky.


	30. In The Blood Of Emerald City

**30. In The Blood Of Emerald City**

"Evillene..." She whispered as she run downstairs to warn Glinda and Oscar, the same time Finley, Frank and Julie and all the other crowd like Knuck and the Tinkers. Soon a green creature landed in front of them, cackling hideously, her green skin sparkled in the moonlight. Evanora landed ashammed behind her, walking like a victim afther he twinsisther, knowing what was coming. "Sisther..." Evillene spook softly.

Theodora turned around, to see a hideous creature. "Evillene, it has been awhile." She boldly stated. Theodora then saw Evanora cowering behind her. "Hello Evanora, now you know how it feels!" "You deserve whatever you get!" Theodora snapped at her. Oscar came running up to Theodora. He stood in front of her, protecting her from the witches.

"Theodora... Sisther... You must understand that it was Evillene all the time, who controlled me.. She used me..." Evanora said sorry as she looked up to Glinda and back to her sisther, Evillene. Evillene started tom laugh hideous again as she put her hands in her side. Then she looked over to Oscar. "So you all wanna fight?! You all think you can defeat me! You all still believe in your wizard?!" She laughed again, this time a little lauder.

"The Wizard has me to protect him. With me by his side, you don't stand a chance!" "Leave the city at once!" "Or, I'll take you apart!" Theodora threatened.

"Oh really... I atleast dare to fight with my worst enemy with water..." Evillene grinned as she softly took a small bugget of water behind her back. Theodora shocked and took a few steps backwards. "S-Sisther..." She whispered in fear. Immediatly Oscar stood in front of her. "How dare you?!" Evillene laughed as she called for the flying barboons... Booboons... Boomboons... Thingies... Baboons... Whatever their names are. And they flied inside the Emerald City. "I can also just take your little baby with me... And make her from the bad side... Or even kill her.." She laughed again and she catched her broom. Oscar was now so angry that his eyes spited fire.

Behind Oscar, Theodora conjured a fireball. She aimed and through it straight at Evillene. Evillene was knocked over the terrace. She fell and landed in the lower courtyard. "Well that takes care of that." Theodora stated. "Next time I'll throw water at her." She added.

Evillene hissed as she flied on her broom up to them. "I'll take care of your Wizard in that case..." She said as she grapped him by the neck and left Theodora with Evanora. "Sisther I know you won't trust me... Even though I never meant to hurt you.. But Evillene will try to kill the Wizard, whatever it costs..." Evanora said as started to float around.

Theodora nodded and they flied downstairs, as the crowd run away from the place were the Wizard was thrown at the ground. Oscar stood up. "We may not be allowed to kill.. But this time I need to..." Oscar said as he raised his knife from his pocket. Theodora was thrown at the ground by some flying... Monkeys? She fighted with them, side to side with Evanora and Glinda. While Oscar fought Evillene.

Evillene throw a fireball at Oscar which hit his knife. The knife was hot from the fire and Oscar stook the knife in her arm, which made Evillene scream like hell. "There, There Wizard... You aren't as weak as I though..." Evillene grinned, evily.

Then she stook him in the hand, which made Oscar scream and held his hand as swet dropped down his head in pain. Evillene walked up to Oscar as she stood in front of him. "And now it's time to end this!" She screathed as he sat on his knee's at the ground, and evil smile came across his small and soft lips. "I will never give up Evillene. I am the Great And Powerful Wizard Of Oz!" He laughed as he jumped in the air racing for his knife, but before he knowed it Evillene had stolen his knife and stook it right through his heart.

Oscar gasped for air, but couldn't find it, pain took over his body while the landscape around him slowly started to wase away. "NO ONE CAN DEFEAT ME!" Evillene asked as Oscar with a painfull look and wet, the same time tired eyes looked to her, the only though in his head was going back to his parents now, but he didn't want to, he had to take care of Theodora and Elphaba. He had promised Elphaba not to have a life without parents or lose them at such a young age, but he though he had to break that promise. Oscar tried to stood up but again Evillene stook the knife in him, this tim in his side. Oscar couldn't take it anymore and fell at the ground, while he lied in his own blood. Theodora turned to them, tears running down her face, she stook her hand out and run to him as fast as she could. "OSCAR! NOOOO!" She screamed.

"OSCAR!" "EVILLENE YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Theodora screamed. She flew straight up to them. As she stood in front of Evillene, she pulled out and threw a huge basin of water straight into Evillene's face. "Die!" Theodora shouted, as Evillene cried in pain. "Ahhhahhh!" Evillene screamed, as she spun around in circles. Within seconds, Evillene started to melt. "Melt, I make you melt much faster!" Theodora stated, as she threw two fireballs at Evillene. Once they hit her, Evillene's body exploded, with a flash of light. Theodora ran to Oscar. "Oscar, my love, please wake up!" She begged, as she poured her healing potion down his throat. My love wake up!" Theodora cried.

Oscar oppend his eyes weakly, as the crowd stood around them. A woman in black clothes kneeled besides Oscar as she cried, even though it burned her. She looked over to the wound and the blood on the ground. Theodora held Oscar's hand tight as Oscar weakly looked in her beautiful green face. "Please Oscar... Don't leave me... Not like... Not like this!" Theodora cried, as her cheeks were broken from the overload water. Oscar smiled weakly. "My dear Theodora..." He spook weakly, but with so much love, the strange in his voice was all he had left.

"I am... Dearly sorry that... I need to break... My promise..." He whispered as he softly stroke her cheek with his, Theodora lied her head in his hand, as she lied her head against his afther a while. Then Oscar took his hat. "Finley is allowed to wear... This hat... Now.. I want you to take it..." Oscar said as he grapped Theodora's hands and lied the hat in them. He smilled again as more blood dripped down the floor. "Please Oscar... Stay with me... I love you... I need you... Elphaba needs you.. Frank needs you... Finley and Julie need you... Everyone needs you..." Oscar shocked his head. "I am sorry but I think I can't stay... I have to much pain... And I am afraid you can't heal me anymore..." Oscar said as he slowly closed his eyes, everything started to become black, and more blacker, as he heard Theodora voice, crying somewere, that echoed. And afther that a light came in him, that became lighter and lighter, while his body started to become more heavy for him and he couldn't help but just lie in her arms, without moving anything, while slowly the deepest sleep was washing over him... Dead...


	31. The Reborn Wizard Of Oz

**31. The Reborn Wizard Of Oz**

"NO!" "I won't let you go!" Theodora screamed, as she grabbed Oscar's knife and stabbed herself. With her blood, she filled her vile, and hummed a few words. Her blood now glowed brightly. She then made Oscar drink the bright red liquid. She held him as she waited for a reaction to the potion. She rubbed her head against Oscar's sudden there was a murmur, and Oscar started to cough. He coughed so hard that he spit out some of his own blood. As soon as he stopped, Theodora ran her fingers through his hair. "Welcome back my dear Wizard!" She said. Oscar then sat up and looked at her. "T...Theodora, what happened?!" "My pain is gone!" "How?!" "I thought that I..." "You died." Theodora interjected. "Well you did, but I rejuvenated you with my blood." Theodora explained.

Theodora had to explain more to him. "Oscar, I know that it may be hard to understand, but after Evanora's curse on you, you were still too week for the healing potion to work. So I gave you witch blood! But you must know that when a human drinks witch blood and dies with it, they are no longer human! When they awake they are truly immortal! Weather or not they are in OZ or not!" Theodora finished. "So my love, you really are no longer human." Theodora stated. Everyone stared at her in shock. Glinda and Evanora shook theirs heads, they knew what Theodora did. She took away his human form and made him a magical being like herself.

"I thank you my dear Theodora... But how did it end with Evillene? And Evanora..." Theodora smilled as tears of joy started to rolle down her cheeks. "Evanora stands now by our side... And for the real Wicked Witch... She died... I hope..." She said as she pointed to a some water lying at the ground with Evillene's clothes on it. Then they heard a voice screaming. "MOMMA! DA.. DADDY!" As the saw a small creature crowling as fast she could to them, worried.

"Yes, Oscar soon we will see if you have my powers in you as well. You are now a truly immortal wizard!" Theodora remarked. Ann crawled up to them. Theodora picked her up. "Evillene's body exploded. There isn't even much of her clothing left. She can never be revived. She is gone forever!" Theodora stated. "Evanora hexed you, that is why you had visions, you saw what Evanora saw."

"I look the same but now... I am really the Great And Powerful WIZARD Of Oz..." Oscar grinned while he couldn't believe himself. "I have so much I can do now... One of them is I have again a big story for Annie to tell when we return once again... But lucky the real wicked witch is dead now..." Oscar said as he held his hand on her cheek.

Theodora suddenly gasped. "Oh my heavens, Oscar now you are allergic to water as well!" "Myself, you and Ann are all affected by water!" Theodora remarked.

"But... My power isen't fire... I hope... Maybe Glinda can tell me.. Oh waith... That was your blood... AWWW MAN! I LOVED THE SEA!" Oscar said as he fell back on the ground and hit his head a little to hard. "Autch..." He answered as he stroke his head softly and looked up to Glinda and Evanora.

"I'm so sorry, Oscar." "When a witch or wizard turned a human, then the power they have is given to them. So thus you will be a flamethrower!" Theodora apologized.

Theodora turned to Evanora. "This is all your fault!" She screamed. "If you had be less selfish, and spared him from your hex, this never would have happened!"

"Like I said before sisther! It was always Evillene who casted spells on me! Moost of the time I didn't even cast spells on him... It was Evillene all the time... I swear..." Evanora said, while she looked ashammed, the same time sad, down to the ground as tears started to form in the cornors of her eyes. "She was the one who ruined bot of our lives..." Evanora explained.

Theodora sighed. "My blood stopped his heart, so he would die and change. I couldn't lose him, and he was slipping away from me!" "Now, he is truly immortal and he can never have the life he once had." She yelled. "Do not worry, Oscar we can go to the Fairy Ocean, where the water fairies roam." "You only saw the river fairies river, now you can see the fairy ocean." Theodora comforted.

Theodora smiled, "Now whether or not we live here or in Kansas, we will never age!" She stated. "You will always stay the same, my love."

"Theodora this was the vision about me dying all the time... This was what I saw happening to Evillene... It wasen't you who died. And the visions were all true. Oz is dead now. And Oz The Great and Powerful is born. The Wizard Of Oz!" Oscar said as he sprided his arms, while he still lied in Theodora's arms. "What would you do if I really died?" Oscar asked.

Theodora looked shocked. "You never would have died!" "As you saw, I would do anything to keep you alive!" "No matter what the cost!" "And in your vision, you saw that I would save you from dying. Well you were right." "I stopped you." Theodora exclaimed.

Oscar nodded as he sat up. "Never though that this would have happend... This is ver... New for me... Well... Atleast I am now as Great as I wished to be.. Like Thomas Edison." Oscar started to laugh in a very strange way. But then he grapped Elphaba to hug her. "Now, daddy is a wizard! And not just a human Elphaba!" Oscar grinned as he played with her in the air, which made her laugh again.

Theodora watched Oscar play with Ann. She tried to smile, yet she could not. She knew deep down that she herself killed Oscar. "He might have lived without my blood." "I only tried one healing potion and when that didn't work, I simply did the last resort. Why did I kill him?!" She thought. Glinda and Evanora walked up to them. Theodora sensed them and right when the walked up, she ran out of their room. "Theodora!" Glinda called. "Oscar, you better talk to her." "You're the only one who can." "I cannot imagine what she must be going through." Glinda exclaimed.

"I know..." Oscar said as he gave Elphie to Glinda. "Please.. Can you take care of Elphaba for a few seconds?" Glinda nodded as she and Evanora watched Elphaba. Oscar run to were Theodora probably was, he searched and searched untill he found her. He knowed were they both were going through and that it was pretty hard for them all.

Theodora ran back into the palace. She hated herself for what she had done to Oscar. She heard Oscar walking up to her, she quickly hid in a nearby room, as he walked past.

Oscar didn't know what to do, all the time, every day, their whole life since Oscar broke Theodora's heart, they lived in fear, and never really could have fun, all the time they were atleast a few times scared. Afther a few minuts walking he finally found Theodora, she sat next to a fountain. Oscar knew that water was dangerous for them, still he walked over to her.

Theodora looked up to him. "Oh Oscar, you found me!" "I know you must hate me for what I did to you." "My blood stopped your heart, so that you would turn into a wizard. When you awoke, the blood you spit out was your own. Your body couldn't take human blood anymore." "Why did I not try another healing potion?!" "Why did I kill you?!" "Oscar, you could have survived without this!" Theodora cried, as she started to run back inside.

Oscar shock his head, he run afther her, even trying to fly, which was kind of hard to him. Then he stopped her. "Theodora... I will never hate you... I swear, there was no other way... I was dead when you brough me back to life... I saw the light... I even saw... My... And your... Family... Our parents... Glinda could bring me as well back to life... Then I could still drink water... Awww man... I loved to drink water..." Oscar tried to grin as he held her tight in his arms.

"So, you would rather Glinda bring you back instead of me?!" Theodora snapped. "You always did prefer her over me!" "Why Oscar, you know how much I have always loved you!" Theodora cried, as she tried to pull away from Oscar.

"THEODORA!" Oscar screamed as he pulled her to him, so they could look right in each other's eyes. "You know I would never want anyone else over you... Maybe years ago... But I have chainged... You know that! Or don't you believe in me anymore... You know that I love you more then who else in this dimension.. World... Those worlds... Glinda is just a friend to me! No more! That I was in love with her for a few days, doesn't mean that I still love her... I was a short lover... But now I have you!" Oscar said as he tried to come through her. "I miss the happy girl you once was Theodora... I miss the girl who hipped around and who always wanted to go on adventure and have fun... You really have changed... And you need to watch out with what you do... If you keep up beying angry and sad all the time... You become depressed or maybe you will lose your beauty again..." Oscar started to feel tears burning in the cornors of his eyes. He tried to held them back, knowing what those tears possibly could do.

Theodora gasped. "Oh no!" "Oscar please don't cry!" She begged, as she pulled out a cloth and gently wiped his eyes. "I know that you will always love me." "Yet, I know the idea of you being like me scares you." "If Glinda had turned you, would you rather you a wand over flames?" Theodora questioned.


	32. Immortal

**32. Immortal**

"I would love to be a witch with a gem... Who could also use his powers..." He gently said as he kept drying his tears. "My dear Theodora.. You know, I will always love you over the other people. I love no one more then you... Apart from Elphaba... But that is pretty logic since she's my daughter..." Oscar said on his normal temper, this time he spoke like feathers.

"That reminds me, I'll have to make you a ring or a bracelet, so you can control your flames." Theodora smiled. "I know Oscar, I'm not the jealous type. I just always felt that I was living in someone's shadow." "Theodora explained. "Please forgive me." She asked.

"No, you're not..." Oscar said as he gently kissed her on the lips. "How about Ann? Does she need an gem as well? Oh waith... I gave her the ring.. Which was made out of gold..." Oscar said as he though back. "Does witches and wizards need a gem that fits them... Like Glinda has a wand with a white diamond on the top, Evanora has got an Emerald necklace. And you... What colour did you had again?" Oscar grinned.

Theodora smiled. "Ruby Red." She answered. "Ann may or may not need a gem. Since she is a half witch. Your ring might just be her gem." She added. She slowly kissed Oscar. "We had better check on our friends, they hid inside the palace when Evillene attacked. Theodora stated. She grabbed Oscar's hand, as she lead them back inside.

Oscar held her tight. "What kind of gem would be good for me? I mean... You all wear the kind of clothes, your gem is look like... Does it say something about your character?" They found Glinda and Evanora play with some toys, together with Elphaba. Theodora and Oscar were surprised, they never saw them this way.

"Yes, Oscar, only you can still wear whatever you want to, just let me make you the gem of your choice." Theodora replied. She then looked up and saw Ann-Elphaba with Glinda and Evanora. Theodora gasped at the sight. She could not believe this was true. She walked back slowly and collapsed, fainting in Oscar's arms.

Oscar laughed. "Honey! Wake up my love!" He said as he grapped her in his arms, so he held her. "Daddy!" Elphaba said as she pointed to her dinosaur and to the toys she was playing with. They had bould a beautiful house out of boulding blocks. Even Evanora seemed to enjoy it as well.

Theodora slowly opened her eyes. "Oscar, I cannot handle this, please take me away from this room." She begged him. "I'll see Ann play later." Theodora added. She pushed herself up and left the playroom.

Oscar left with her and grinned as they sat in another room, not knowing what to say to her. He held her hand as they sat on the bed of their room, watching out over Oz. "The horror?" Oscar grinned.

"Whatever do you mean?!" Theodora snapped. "How is OZ "the horror?!"" "

"Why do you snap all the time?! I said, the horror. Because you was scared, because it looked really creepy, that your sisthers were playing with Ann-Elphaba and appart from that, even liked it!" Oscar grinned again as he lied back a little in the bed, putting his arm around Theodora.

"Sorry Oscar, but you're right. I just cannot stand the idea of Ann with Evanora. It's just deplorable!" Theodora replied. "Oscar, can we go away on a trip, just the three of us?" Theodora asked. "We can set your magic and just get away from it all." Theodora stated.

"For how much days? And why? Also why do you think, that it's deplorable that she plays with her. Afcours we all need to watch over Evanora... But we all know that it wasen't her... But Evillene all the time now..." Oscar said as Theodora lied back as well in the bed, the light falling on their faces. "I would love to... But I first want you to explain those things... As you know... I saw our parents again when I died... They even talked to me... And whispered things through the mind to me..."

"You saw your parents?" Theodora asked. "Oscar, if we go away together, you can have the privacy to explore your magic without other eyes. And as far as Evanora, I don't think that I'll ever trust her!" "Let alone Ann!" "They are not sisters, they are step cousins, and have you forgotten that they are in love with each other." Theodora explained.

"I know, I know! We all need to keep an eye on Evanora! But Glinda does that work... Their love has been playing for a while. Lucky it isen't incest... But for the last time... Evillene has been playing tricks on her... Once she was a good witch, just as you are... But then Evillene started to play tricks on her and she ended up like this! It never was her fould! It was Evillene's always..." Oscar said as he wrowned his eyes a little, he knowed that Theodora knew it was the truth, but she refushed to listen, she didn't want to believe it was true. That was all Oscar though.

Theodora sighed. "Fine, although I will never trust her, I will accept her for your sake. Alright." Theodora remarked. "Right now, please hold me, I just need you to hold me now." She pleaded.

"Alright.." Oscar said as he held her tight. "Why can't you trust her? She couldn't work against Evillene's magic. It was controlling her, killing her from the inside. She was corrupted... You know that..." With those last words he gave a small kiss at Theodora's soft and green forhead.

"Oscar, of it were I instead of her, I would have had the strength to fight Evillene's control." "I guess that I am stronger than Evanora." Theodora revealed.

"Theodora... Even Glinda couldn't stand a chance against her magic. Mindcontroling is something that lies very complicated, and is maybe even one of the hardest spells to learn, I read this in some books about witches here in Oz. Only the strongest and moost evilst witches are able to use this power. And since you are one of the strongest as well... You can mindcontrol as well if you want to..." Oscar revealed the secret as he kissed Theodora on the forhead and tiredly yawned. "Do you mean that we are like vampires? That are creatures in the night who suck the blood away from humans, but they can only life in the night, run fast and are very strong, evil and deadly... I mean, they have also the life forever. And their hearts also don't clop... Are we... Familair to them in some kind of ways?" Oscar asked questionable, even though he knowed it was pretty late.

"Oscar, I am stronger than Evanora and Glinda, so yes, of course I could over power Evillene." "I did destroy her, didn't I?" Theodora said rhetorically. "No, we do not suck blood!" "Vampires do not exist in this part of OZ." "They are in the Northern lands." "You only drink witch blood once. That is all." "You can enjoy daylight as long as you want, even without your gem." Theodora explained.

"They do excist here?! Oh gosh... I only meant their hearts! Our hearts don't clop as well, anymore." Oscar said as he nodded his own head, knowing it could be true, but that his worst nightmares lived here as well, scared him.

Theodora laughed. "Yes Oscar, your "vampires" are real in OZ!" She stated. "And your heart still beats. It is the heart if a witch/wizard. Just not your human heart." Theodora explained.

"How does a wizard/witch heart work acctualy? And since Elphaba is a demi-witch (Half witch)... Will she not be an immortal?" Oscar almost cried by the though of losing his daughter early then himself, how could he still life as his daughter would die, before him! Children had to lie their parents in their graves, not the parents, their children!

Theodora looked sad. "Ann will live a semi-long life. If nothing else we can both cast a hex that stops her aging permanently." Theodora shyly spoke. "Don't worry Oscar, we will not lose her." "But only we are truly immortal." She added. "And as for your question: Our hearts still beat, just not the same as a human heart."

"Evanora and Glinda also have a long life... And Julie because she is a doll... But about Frank and Finley... And Annie... Well... Atleast Frank and Finley life longer in Oz... About Elphaba... We need to find a way Theodora! She is our daughter! My baby! I love her very, very, very much... Just as much as you! How can I still life as my daughter would die, before me! Children have to lie their parents in their graves, not the parents, their children!" Oscar said as he started to cry.

"No!" "Oscar don't cry!" Theodora shouted. "If you were human, you would be immortal in OZ. Because you are from a different world, you cannot age here." "Finley has a long life." "Frank will be like you." "And there is a way for us to keep Ann, don't worry." Theodora calmly said.


	33. The Side-Effects Of A New Born Wizard

**33. The Side-Effects Of A New Born Wizard**

"Please... Do that then... I would never forgive myself if something happend to her..." Oscar said as he dried his tears, that burned down his face. "Okay... We will take a day out for ourselfs... One more question... If witches, vampires and fairly's do excist here... Do werewolves excist here as well?"

Theodora's face turned white. "Yes, Oscar, werewolves are the other dark creature. They live the Southern lands of OZ." She answered. "Evillene worked with them."

"OMG! I AM IN A HORROR STORY HAHAHA! DRACULA IS REAL! THE LYCANS ARE REAL! WHAT ELSE IS REAL HERE?! HUMAN FAIRLY'S?!" Oscar started to laugh in a almost grazy way as he almost fell at the floar, but catches himself with his arms. As he lies down on the ground he sprided his arms. "And I am a dinosaur! Or better! I am a wizard! RAR RAR! HAHA!"

"Oscar, what in the world are you doing?!" Theodora screamed, as she ran over to pick Oscar up. "What's a dinosaur?" "I've never heard of such a creature." Theodora exclaimed.

"I though Elphie-ba had a plushy of it! WOEHOE!" Oscar started to run in a crazy way around. "I AM INSANE! YAY! WOEHOE!" Theodora is just watching Oscar in fear and the same time she couldn't help but grin a little.

"Yes, I know my love." "But dinosaurs only exist in your world, not here in OZ." "My, you are a little jumpy. Should I get you some wine, to calm your nerves?" Theodora offered.

"Then I become drunk! HAHAHAHA! I am getting insane in this place! Whaaaaaahhh!" Oscar started to cry immediatly afther. Some kind of very grazy mood swings. "Is this also a part of becoming a witch? I can't stop laughing and crying my dear! This is driving me insane!"

Theodora smiled, "I knew something like this would happen." "You are having side-effects, this means that your body is unleashing its new power." "Here, let me get you a vial." Theodora walked over to a shelf and grabbed an elixir. "This will heal and calm your nerves." She explained, as she held Oscar's hand. She helped him drink the elixir.

"I am not nerves... Hahaha! WTF is happening to me?!" Oscar started crying again. "My cheeks! They are burning! Why me!" Oscar fell back, at the ground again. "I think I am a beautiful butterfly!" Oscar started moving his arms, up and down. "Weeeeeeeh! I am flying! Woehoe! Waith... What am I doing?! Ahahahah..."

"Don't worry Oscar, the potion just takes a while to set in. You'll soon feel yourself again." Theodora stated. Soon Oscar stopped spinning around and dropped on the bed. He soon passed out. "Oh my poor Oz." Theodora cried. "Why did this have to happen?!"

Oscar was sleeping for a while untill he woke up. "Omg... I fell so grazy and insane... What happend to me... Omg... My head is spinning..." Oscar fell back in the pillows as wales were under his eyes. "How will Elphie be doing?"

"You were just going through transition." "Now that you have awakened, you are now in full control of your magic." Theodora responded.

"But Theodora... First of all I need to have a gem like you said... So I can controll my own magic much better. And about Elphaba, I think it's bedtime for her... If Glinda and Evanora brough her early to bed..." Oscar grinned as he yawned again, he was very sleep. "Can I have that wine now please?"

Theodora grinned, as she gave Oscar. "Here, I would have given it to you sooner, but you needed the elixir much more." "Heavens!" "You're right, it's after midnight." "It's way past her bedtime. Oh no! I do not trust them with her." Theodora cried, as she raced out of the room. "Oscar, please stay here and rest, I'll tend to Ann." "Tomorrow, I'll make you your Ruby gem." Theodora blurted, as she ran down the stairs.

As Theodora came downstairs she saw no sign of Elphaba. "Were is my daughter?!" She screamed. Glinda shocked at her. "Calm down sisther... She is asleep... We brough her to bed... Knowing it was kinda late..." Glinda walked together with her to Elphaba's room. She smiled as she pointed at the crib. Elphaba was hugging her dinosaur plushy tight as she was in a very deep sleep. Theodora signed in releave.

Theodora grinned, as she gave Oscar. "Here, I would have given it to you sooner, but you needed the elixir much more." "Heavens!" "You're right, it's after midnight." "It's way past her bedtime. Oh no! I do not trust them with her." Theodora cried, as she raced out of the room. "Oscar, please stay here and rest, I'll tend to Ann." "Tomorrow, I'll make you your Ruby gem." Theodora blurted, as she ran down the stairs.

As Theodora came downstairs she saw no sign of Elphaba. "Were is my daughter?!" She screamed. Glinda shocked at her. "Calm down sisther... She is asleep... We brough her to bed... Knowing it was kinda late..." Glinda walked together with her to Elphaba's room. She smiled as she pointed at the crib. Elphaba was hugging her dinosaur plushy tight as she was in a very deep sleep. Theodora signed in releave.

"Thank you, cousin." "You always did care for me, deep down." Theodora mocked. Glinda sighed, she knew Theodora didn't mean a word she said, but she chose to ignore it. "Good night, my love." Theodora whispered, as she kissed Ann. She then walked past Glinda and ran up the stairs back to her room. "Hope you and Evanora have a good sleep." Theodora teased, as she closed her door. "Oscar, I'm back." She softly said.

Oscar looked with a sleepy smile up to Theodora as he took one nip of his wine. Then he lied back in his bed again. "Why did you stop trusting Glinda now as well? She accepted you afther all... Why did you trust me faster then them again?" Oscar grinned as he yawned again.

"Because you are the only person that truly loved and cared about me." Theodora answered. "Except for my mother." "Evanora and Glinda never truly cared for me." Theodora sadly added. She got in the bed and laid next to Oscar. "I'm so tired, Oscar, good night." Theodora whispered, as she rested her eyes.

"One more thing... Glinda always cared for you... And Evanora... We might been never knowing... She was as long as she remembers under the controll of *yawn* Evillene..." With those last words he pulled Theodora close to him and closed his eyes, sleep fast washing over him.

"You're still the only one who truly cares." Theodora yawned, as she spoke. "I love you, Oscar." Theodora added.

Because it was midnight they woke late up in the next morning. Theodora lied in Oscar's arms very closly, she didn't wake up yet. That was why Oscar was re-playing the dream he had last night in his head. It was such a strange dream and he couldn't get him out of his head.

Oscar stirred in bed, he tried to remember the dream that he has. His striking woke Theodora. "Hmm." "Oscar, what's wrong?" She whispered, as she stirred herself. "Are you alright?" "Did you not sleep well." She worried.

"Oh... Goodmorning honey.. Yes.. Yes I am. But I had such a strange dream..." Oscar stroke through his wild hair and looked up to Theodora, afther that. "What kind of dream?" Theodora asked curios. "It started with you beying pregnant of Elphaba... Then another witch or... A familair witch... I don't know... It wasen't Evanora or Glinda... But this witch was green as well... It could be Evillene... But that's impossible... We went back to Kansas... Were Annie showed us and Elphaba her child. A few year later... Another child run through Emerald City... But she doesn't look like us... More like Glinda if I need to say... But then a twister came and anoher child came here... And she defeated the Wicked Witch forgood... I guesh..." Oscar lied back down in bed.


	34. The Wizards New Life

**34. The Wizards New Life**

Theodora turned pale. "Another green witch?!" Theodora questioned. "It cannot be Evillene, because she is dead." Theodora said, as she froze." "Oh no!" "Oscar, if what you dreamed was true, then the witch might be Momba. The niece of Mombi, the Wicked Witch of the North." Theodora revealed. "Oh, Oscar, I do pray you're wrong." Theodora cried, as she fell back in bed.

"I heard that there was another witch called Ozma as well... Why are there so much witches her? I though there were only 4! Why are we never save her..." Oscar fell back in the pillows as he worried looked up to the lightgreen ceiling. "And what about those... Children?" Oscar forced himself to ask.

Theodora spread herself on top of Oscar. "Oscar, there are other wizards here too!" "They live in the West and Sourh lands of OZ. Ozma is Glinda's real cousin. Evanora and I are only step-cousins." "What do you mean by all those children?" Theodora asked.

"Momba was turned green by Evillene's spell. Evillene promised her more power, if she took a bit out of her pear. And so she did." "Evillene used a pear instead of an apple." Theodora added. "Oh that reminds me." Theodora spoke up. "I must make you a necklace as well. It is an amulet that protects us fire creatures from the rain. So we can still walk in the rain. It rains quite often here in the East lands of OZ."Theodora remarked.

"I see... I guesh I don't like this anymore... I always was a water person... And now I need to hate the water... You always told me that Evanora and you were REAL cousins.. And that you and Glinda were only steph-cousins. About the children. I said that I saw a child... I am not sure if it was a boy or a girl... Came with a tornado in Oz and she defeated the new... Or whatever... Wicked Witch. WHY ARE WE NEVER SAVE?! UGH! And I saw a girl, who looked much like Glinda, run through the castle... She wasen't much older then 7..." Oscar kept starring to the ceiling above him.

"Oscar, we can still walk in the rain. Rain does not harm us." "Evanora is my sister. Glinda is our cousin by marriage." "And whether or not she or he will come here is beyond our control." "And I guess that Glinda may have a look-alike." Theodora thought.

"I am not sure were your talking about now, honey. But the child from the tornado came out of Kansas as well... And about the girl... She had so much in common with Glinda... But her hair was only lightbrown... That was one of the diffrence between them... I couldn't see her eyecolour yet..." Oscar finished as he turned his face away from the ceiling to look into Theodora's green face. "Everything here in Oz... It starts to become so normal to me... And nothing scares me that much anymore... But the point is, that, that must not happen... This all... It isen't normal.. Or atleast not to me... Witches, People with green skin colours, Vampires, Fairly's, Werewolves, Gigantic Flowers, Talking monkeys and Toys... Everything! It's just like... This is a dream I can never awake from..." Oscar looked back to the ceiling as his mind started to come in a deep though. Nerves were eathing him away, but the same time they weren't. He was confushed... And every emotion the same time in once, this all happend since he married Theodora... "Why... Why did I not leave early..." Oscar though by himself... But the same time he didn't like this though, something held him back from it.

Theodora sensed his distress. "I understand if you regret staying here in OZ." "Since I have seen your land, it is quite different from here." "Only now that you're a wizard, you might not fit in Kansas anymore." Theodora exclaimed. Age turned and faced the door. "I know that falling in love and marring me has changed your life and for that I am sorry." "Maybe it might have been better if you and I had never met." Theodora said, with tears in her eyes.

"Theodora... This all is hard for me because... I was an poor, unfaithful, bad, heartless boy in Kansas... And I never though about getting married... Nor have a child... First Oz was so nice to me... Untill... Untill those strange things started to happen. How can I be a good father if I have done so much bad things in my life... How can I be a good husband, If I was a liar and unfaithful for many years? How can I take care for the people I love... If... If everything I ever loved has already died before me? Somethimes I don't want to admit things to myself... I mean... Do you see anything from my old character inside my Theodora?! Do you see any of my old personality inside me Theodora?! No! Oscar Diggs is dead... And The Wizard Of Oz... Is now here..." Oscar pulled his pillow in his head, trying to hide the tears in his eyes back.

"I couldn't even take care of myself..." Oscar whispered, his voice was the moost heartbreaking and saddest voice Theodora had ever heard, all the emotions were inside it, fear, sadness, anger...

"Oscar, I still see the same man that I fell in love with. I still see greatness in the same man I furst met!" Theodora stated. "Oscar Diggs did not die!" "He was reborn!" Theodora remarked. "You mustn't be so ** yourself." Theodora ordered. "You are a great man."

Oscar showed one of his eyes under the pillow, his tears were a little burned. "It feels like I've done finally something goods in my life... Having you and Elphaba... I try to protect Elphie from how cruel life can be... I don't want her to get hurt at all... Not even something in that form... Nor you..."

"I know, my love." "And I will protect you and Elphie from every danger I can." "Please let's just try to be a little less ** ourselves." Theodora said. "Let us go and check on Ann now. She would love to see us. Theodora smiled.

"I am sure she will... I will do everything to deal with my new life... I swear..." Oscar said as he sat up from his bed, putting his normal clothes on, appart from his head. Theodora did her blackclothes on which she hadn't wear for a long while. Then they walked upstairs to say goodmorning to Elphaba.

"I sure that she will like my white and black outfit." Theodora stated. "My white blouse with the black dress is a perfect combo." She added. "Yes, it is my love." Oscar smiled. "Oscar, again I am so sorry that I had to turn you, I never would have wanted you to suffer so much agony." Theodora cried.

"The transformation didn't hurt at all... I am glad to be a wizard... Kinda... There are some good and some bad things about it and afcours... I would love to tell this whole story later to Annie as well... Somethimes I miss the fun-fair life.. But I have later some good stories to tell Elphie..." Oscar laughed a little as they oppend the door to Elphaba's room. Elphaba sat up in the crip in a white pyama.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you, Oscar." Theodora said, as she picked up Ann. "I know that she will love to hear our stories." She added, smiling.

"But then when she getts a little older... Maybe when she is 6..." Oscar finished as he kissed Elphaba on the forhead in a fatherly and protective way. "I am watching over you my little angel..." Oscar said, Ann giggled again as she hugged her dinosaur plushy again. Then she pointed to Demetri who had slept on her room. "Dimmie!" She said.

"Oh, she is getting better at words." Theodora mentioned. "She will be smart." Theodora added, looking at Oscar. "I know that I hurt you. I'll never forgive myself for turning you. I have changed your life too much!" She explained, as she sat Ann down. "I'll leave you two alone." Theodora murmured, as she left Ann's room. "I'm sorry, Oscar."


	35. A Conflict

**35. A Conflict**

Oscar looked to her in a "no don't go" way. "Theodora... You never hurted me with transformating me... I only need to watch out for the water now. You couldn't bring me back to life in another way... So you had to do this." Oscar answered as he pulled Theodora closer to him. "Please Theodora... You need to believe me..."

"But Oscar, the way you reacted last night, what you said about the changes you would have to go through." Theodora explained. "You know, I am tying to make everything better for you, but it seems that I always fall short." Theodora cried.

"Oh Theodora... That is true... But I am a wizard now... I have to deal with this... To life with this... I can never become normal again... Elphaba will like this we will make sure of that... And we will find a gem for me..." Oscar kissed her softly on the forhead as he dried her burning tears from her cheeks.

"At least we are able to walk in the rain." Theodora smiled. "Oscar, you don't think that I have fallen short of helping you." "You know, I try." Theodora sadly added.

"Oh Theodora... Why do we all the time only look back to the negative things we have been through... Everyone around us starts to get a dramatic, bad feeling because of us my dear..." Oscar saddenly added as he grapped Elphaba up and nussled her small and tiny nose.

"But, do you think that I have failed in helping you?" Theodora sobbed. "I wish that I could make our lives better." "I'm sorry that I cannot."

Oscar's eyes turned into sad once. "Oh Theodora... Stop telling that... Stop saying such negative things about yourself... That isen't even good... You didn't fail... I promised that I wasen't going to leave you and Elphaba besides me... I could never let myself do that... I never wanted Elphie to lose her father already at such a young age like happend to me my dear... So you had to... If you didn't... I was probably burried now under the ground..." Oscar said as he kissed her on the forhead again.

"Alright, Oscar." "I'll stop blaming myself. I was always blamed by Evanora. She said that if anything went wrong, it was most likely my fault." Theodora said, hugging Oscar. "She was always so cruel to me!" She cried in his chest.

"There, there... But it never really was Evanora.. It always was Evillene who did that..." Oscar hugged her tight as Ann, from the floor, hugged her mother in a comforting way. "Tjhere, Tjhere..." She tried to repeat hugging her leg.

"Oh, my angel." Theodora said, as she lifted Ann up. "Thank you, Oscar." "But you have to know that it was still Evanora that hurt me so deeply." Theodora added, as she set Ann down. "I felt so alone." Theodora said, as a tear began to fall.

"Theodora... How many times do whe need to repeat that Evanora was under the control of Evillene's powers... She never really knowed what she was doing..." Oscar said as he kissed her again, but this time on the lips and dryed her tears. " You are not allone..." Oscar said as he hugged her with his head as well.

"I know that now." Theodora said, as she dried her tears. "I have you, the person that truly cares for me, the person I belong with." "And we both have Ann." "I am truly loved and happy now." Theodora finished. "Alright, my love, shall we have breakfast?" Theodora asked Oscar.

"Yes we will.." Oscar smilled at her. "Bheakfist!" Elphaba tried to repeat as she stook her hands in the air in a happy way, that made bot of them laugh. Elphaba took her dinosaur plushy and Dimitri close to her as her parents took her from the floor, the 9 maybe 10 mounths old baby, she was such a smart baby for her age.

"She is growing too fast!" Theodora stated. "She'll outsmart us someday." She remarked. They walked down the stairs and walked right into Evanora and Glinda. "Oh, did the two lovers sleep well?!" Theodora snapped. Before they could say a word, Glinda looked at Oscar.

Oscar fell a little uncomfortable by Glinda's look and wanted to know why she looked at him like that. "Glinda... Why are you looking at me like that?" Oscar asked a little unsure about himself.

"Oscar, I can understand Theodora's wrath. Yet, I do not know how you feel about all of this." "What are your feelings, about Evanora and I?" Glinda aske

Oscar lied an hand on her shoulder. "Glinda... You deserve a special person as well... As long as you are happy, then I'm happy as well..." Oscar smiled at her. "You deserve to love someone as well... I mean, I have Theodora now, and Ann-Elphaba..." Oscar said as he kissed Theodora on the cheek.

"Though we may be the oddest pair of couples in OZ!" Theodora interjected. "Glinda, I do accept you." "Remember, I played along with your charade, to defeat Evanora. When I pretended to kill Oscar, by destroying his balloon." Theodora added. "I stalled for time and let you go." "I never dislike you, only now that you have Evanora, I don't know..." Theodora went on. "Anyway, Ann's hungry, I'll see if the Chef has breakfast ready." Theodora calmly spoke, as she grabbed Oscar by the hand and dragged him with her to the kitchen. "Sorry Oscar, they just make me uncomfortable." Theodora said, as she sat Ann in her chair.

"I can understand that you veel uncomfortable by Evanora... But Glinda has never done anything bads to you." Oscar finished as he helped Theodora to sit her chair, like a real gentleman does. Then Oscar sat in his own chair looked to both of them. "I am sure that Evanora has changed from who she once was... Just like you and I have..."

"That might be true, but still it is rather odd, don't you agree. "Thank you, for seating me." Theodora added. "You are an amazing person. You can listen to me cry out all my problems, venting if you will." Theodora admired. "Oscar, you know that I truly love you." Theodora stated.

"Everything on his time... Yes I know that Theodora, and I love you to, very, very much... Soulmuch... Somethimes even so much that it hurts my soul... And together we have an amesing daughter, something I though that would never happen, our little Ann-Elphaba Annie Sharon Diggs." Oscar added, as he held Theodora's hand on the table. "Soon we can go with only the three of us on a holiday..." Oscar replied.

Theodora smiled. "That will be lovely. The day won't come soon enough!" She remarked. They eenjoyed their breakfast. Then Finley and Frank walked into the kitchen. "Good morning you two, may we join you?" Frank asked. "Yes, please." Theodora replied, as she beckoned them to sit down. "We must catch up." She added. "Oscar and I have agreed to go on a vacation. So we...I mean he can ease into his new magical abilities." Theodora explained. Frank laughed, "That sound like a good idea." "You see Oz, I always knew that you were magical."


	36. Oscar's Concert

**36. Oscar's Concert**

"Haha yes... Now I really am... For 100% sure although I can't understand or see it yet.." Oscar laughed, his old and familair laugh as his happily smile came across his lips. Then Julie run in and jumped around Oscar's neck. "Oscar!" She said happy.

"Whatever is the matter, dear?!" Theodora remarked. "Oh, I'm sorry, for my rude entrance. But, I just could not wait any longer. I have not seen you two in a while." Julie apologized. Theodora smiled at her. "Think nothing of it." "How have you been?"

"Good, how about you?" Julie asked as she sat on the table. Oscar then looked up to Elphaba, and helped her to eat her food, it looked like she enjoyed it very much. Everyone had something to eat, the moost wonderfullst things even.

"The food here is quite different, Oscar. It is not at all like the food we had back in Kansas." Frank exclaimed. "It is similar, yet different that the food you're used to." Theodora added. "Oscar, are you finally taking Theodora on a honey-moon?" Julie beamed.

Theodora looked up to her. "Oh, I don't think so, dear. Yet, I do not know where he will want to go. Where should go to, Oscar?" Theodora asked, as she looked at him.

"My dear I would like to go to a special place, a trip through Oz and.. I would like to sing a song for you... Special for you my dear... In the afthernoon..." Oscar saus as he slowly touched her soft and green lips with his. Elphaba laughed again as she saw her parents kissing.

"Oh, Oscar, that sounds so romantic." Theodora remarked. "Will you play an instrument or song?" She asked. "Whatever you do, I will love it!" Theodora finished.

"I can do bot for you my dear Theodora..." Oscar answered as he stroke her hand with his. With his other hand he stroke Elphaba's hand. "I can do it for the public... But moostly for you my dear."

Theodora blushed. "You really don't have to do it publicly." "I'd love a private serenade from my beautiful wizard." Theodora stated.

"I have more songs I want to show you... few are even for Elphaba, and Elphaba and you... My grandpa always teached me to sing and play the piano..." Oscar said, kissing Theodora's hand. "We can even do a concert later on..."

"Alright, but give me a private preview before the concert." Theodora ordered. "It will be so nice." "Then we can announce the day of our concert." She added.

"Theodora, may I ask you to give me a tour of the palace." Frank spoke aloud. "Yes, I would love to. Of course, I will show right now." Theodora replied. "You two will have a great time." Finley added. "Frank you'll love it!" Julie exclaimed. "While we watch Oscar, practice his serenade." Finley sniggered.

"Hehe..." Oscar laughed as he looked back to the friends of him. "I have an istrumental song on the paino called Arrival of the Birdons..." Oscar started to play, the song, so beautiful and the same time sad that it was unbelieveble to believe that it was only played by one pair of hands. "The second song was hard for me to sing... Since it reminds me of our past but the same time it is beautiful... This one is for Elphaba..." It was kinda a rapsong but so beautiful, same time sad, that it made an unexplainable emotion in the place. Afther that he finished with a incredible beautiful song for Theodora, which he was going to sing for her when she came back with Frank.

Theodora and Frank walked back into the parlour. "Theodora, this place is truly amazing." "I know, Frank, I'm so glad you like it." Theodora replied. "Thank you." Frank said. "You're welcome." Theodora replied. As they walked in, they saw Oscar by the piano. "I knew we heard music. It sounded beautiful." Theodora stated. "Care to give us a demonstration." She added.

Oscar softly smiled as a small smirk came out of his mouth. "Yes... Afcours I will immediatly play now..." Oscar said as he played Arrival of the Birds again, but this time only for Theodora, again his hands played so fast, so incredible beautiful, that it was unbelieveble to believe that it was only played by Oscar himself.

Theodora and Frank both clapped. "That was beautiful!" Theodora remarked. "You played beautifully well." Frank added. "Oscar also played another song for you." Finley stated. "Oh, really." Theodora replied. "Yes, you'll love it." Julie exclaimed. "Oscar, please play it for me." Theodora pleaded.

"I have many songs I want you to hear... But I'll start with this one... In my hands like a sea of memories, I can hear you say my name, I can almost see your smile, Feel the warmth of your embrace, But there is nothing but silence now, Around the one I loved, Is this our farewell? Sweet darling you worry too much, my child, See the sadness in your eyes, You are not alone in life, Although you might think that you are... Never thought

This day would come so soon, We had no time to say goodbye, How can the world just carry on? I feel so lost when you are not at my side. But there's nothing but silence now, Around the one I loved, Is this our farewell? Sweet darling you worry too much, my child, See the sadness in your eyes, You are not alone in life, Although you might think that you are... So sorry your world is tumbling down, I will watch you through these nights, Rest your head and go to sleep, Because my child, this not our farewell. This is not our farewell." Oscar could sing like an angel, but the point was that he almost never song so no one could hear him.

Theodora started to cry. Tears swelled up in her eyes. "That was so lovely. "You sound like an angel." She stated, as she turned around and tried to wipe away her tears. She did not want Oscar to see her cry. "Oscar, she's crying." Finley mentioned, pointing to her.

"Awww honey... You better can stop crying or else you burn of your face..." Oscar said as he did his arm around her in a comforting way. "I am glad you like it my dear..." Oscar finished kissing her lightly at the cheek, like feathers in the soft airwind. "I have more I can play..." Oscar finished is sentence and he hugged her tightly.

"That would be lovely." Theodora said, as she dried her eyes. "Please Theodora, don't cry." Finley added. Theodora smiled at him. "I know, thank you." She thanked.

"This one is for Elphaba..." Oscar said as he looked to his daughter and gave her to Theodora, then he sat back behind the piano and started to play again. "Yeah... It's my life... My own words I guess... Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for? Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for? When they know they're your heart, And you know you were their armour, And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm her, But what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you? And everything you stand for, turns on you to spite you?, What happens when you become the main source of her pain?, Daddy's writing a song, this song ain't gonna write itself I'll give you one underdog then you gotta swing by yourself Then turn right around in that song and tell her you love her, And put hands on her mother, who's a spitting image of her, And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn, Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice, Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling

And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain, Just smile back, And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn, Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice, Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling, And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain, Just smile back..." Oscar looked up to them with a beteared face, but with the look that he had more songs.

"Keep playing, my love!" Theodora enticed. They spent the entire rest of the day, listening to Oscar's singing and playing. "This is amazing, I've never seen Oz do something like this." "He really has changed." Frank exclaimed.


	37. Jease The Wizard

**37. Jease The Wizard**

"I did those kind of things before I went to the fun-fair to entertain... When my grandparents were still alive my grandpa teached me how to play the piano and my grandma how to sing appart from learning to use magic tricks..." Oscar lightly grinned as he rested his hands in his sides.

"Yes, but you still only performed a magic show as..."The Great and Powerful Oz!"" Frank recollected. Theodora laughed. "He's right, Oscar, I was there, you only had a magic show." "But know I see that you can do so much more." She added.

"I always did this appart from my past and the moving pictures... To forget my past then for a few minuts, to let my emotions float away in the songs I played at the piano..." Oscar said as he hidded his face behind the piano again, softly streaking the ivory on the piano.

They had a wonderful time, listening to Oscar's music. Then there was suddenly a loud noise. Within moments, Glinda entered the room.

Oscar looked up from the piano to Glinda, confushed what to say. "Glinda... What happend?" Oscar finished his sentence, not knowing what to think about this.

"It's Evanora!" Glinda tried to state. "I knew it!" Theodora shouted. "What has she done now?!" Theodora snapped. "She has found a message from Jease, the Wizard in the West." He has been trying to contact us." "He has found out that Momba is still at large." Glinda explained. Everyone was shocked by Glinda's tale. "Is this true?!" Theodora asked. "Yes, I'm afraid so." Glinda replied.

Oscar stood up from his chair. "As the Wizard of Oz... The only one, the true one, the upper wizard... Or however... I want to know what Evanora has done now... Did she do something bad, something goods, something neutrals...?"

Theodora stood up, to calm Oscar down. "No, my love, she has done, for once, something good for us. Jease is an old and dear friend of ours. He is one of the good wizards still left here in OZ." Theodora explained. "Momba is the witch you dreamt about, remember?" She reminded him. "Glinda, is Jease near here?" Theodora asked. Glinda nodded. "Yes, he is on his way." "Good." Theodora replied. "Oscar, you are the king of OZ, yet there are still other wizards besides you, I already told you that." Theodora stated.

"I know dear, I know... But this all just so... New to me... As you know... Everytime as everything seems normal or happy... Or good again... Or as every bad thing is gone for a moment... It all happends again.. First of all I am now a real wizard and the king of Oz... Still I am not sure if I can make the biggest wishes come true... Atleast not at the moment... I don't even know a small spell, I don't even have a gem yet... And I just wanted to go with you on holidays..." Oscar signed as he closed his eyes and started to feel the warm sun burning on his face. "Now more people can meet the newest witch in Oz... Ann-Elphaba..."

"Oscar, I know, and we still will go on a holiday, yet!" Theodora stated. "Oh, and that reminds me." She said, as she pulled two objects out of her pocket. "Here are your magical gems. Your ruby ring, and your ruby necklace. The ring will help you control your spells. And the necklace lets you walk through the rain." Theodora exclaimed. "U made them yesterday." She added.

"Where did you get these from?" Oscar said suddenly shocked by her special gift. "I really like them.. Thank you Theodora... But I have a question... Why do you only need a ring insteed of a necklace and a ring?" Oscar asked shocked.

Theodora smiled. "I too, have a necklace. It's just that I have not needed to use it." "Now that I am myself again, I will need the necklace." She finished. "I do hope you like them."

"I am sure I will like them..." Oscar said as he kissed softly her lightgreen nose with his soft and tender lips. "I love them I really do my dear... But... Will Elphaba need them ever?" Oscar said as he looked down to his daughter.

"Yes, eventually she will." Theodora answered. "I do hope you like Jease, I know he will be thrilled to meet you." Theodora exclaimed.

"Why would he be thrilled to meet me? I am the Wizard of Oz... Everyone saw me coming. I think they all would be more shocked to see Elphaba. No one, appart from the people in Emerald City and Glinda's Castle, no one knowes that Elphaba it born... Or that we are together insteed of me and Glinda... Maybe some people out there does still think that I'm dead..." Oscar came up with.

"Jease knows that you're still alive." "And the romance with Glinda, I know that he would fully understand. He and Glinda used to be in a relationship of their own." "Glinda still keeps in contact with him. I tried to find him as well. I thought that he might be able to save me from Evanora's curse." Theodora stated.

"But... Glinda is now in love with Evanora... He would never understand that... And he doesn't know yet that you and I have with each other and that Elphaba, a new witch in Oz, is born..." Oscar stroke some of her dark-brown hair out of her green face.

Theodora blushed. "His reaction will be no different than mine." "He knew that Evanora hurt me, and I know that he wanted to help me. "That's why he will be thrilled to meet you." "Not only are you the wizard, but you are greatly involved in our lives." "He will be glad that I found someone, who truly loves me." "And he will love Ann."

"Do you mean that he... Was in love with you as well?" Oscar looked with his eyes in hers, but in a kind of way that he forced her to tell him the truth. "Afther all, remember that... No matter we will do... Glinda will protect Evanora... She is kinda more then male type in their relation as the choice is to me..." Oscar glared at Glinda who stood in the door opening talking with Frank. "Hmmm~? And... What do you mean with that he tried to help you and that he will be thrilled to meet me?"

Theodora's face turned white. "Yes, Oscar, I was in love with him, terribly." "Yet, he chose Glinda over me." "That is main reason why I've hated Glinda for so long. And, how I so easily believed that Glinda was the Wicked Witch." Theodora remarked. "You may be right about Glinda." "After your arrival and victory, I know Jease will be glad to meet you." She added.

"That was... Why you falled so easily for me... Because you never loved someone... And then I came... And with my flirty talks and kisses I healed your broken heart within 24 hours... When... I broke it again... You though it was over with you and so... That... Thing... Happend... He will be shocked to see you this way... Theodora... But... We are like soulmates..." Oscar said as he smiled, grapped her hand and kissed it in a flirty way. "Somethimes I can be as flirty as I was before I met you..." Oscar laughed by his own words. "I think I'm gonna writh a new song soon... Maybe as title... Pretty girl..." Oscar laughed a little as he lied his arms in his neck again, his dirty, old smile coming back at his face.

Theodora smiled. "I knew that he and Glinda had more in common." "I knew that leaving him was for the best, yet it hurt me just the same." "Then months later, you came, and yes, you made me fall hopelessly in love with you." "You were such a heart-breaker!" She scolded. "Jease still loved me though, he may already know of my condition." Theodora explained. "Hearing that song name and seeing your smile, that's the man I first met and deeply loved." She finished.


	38. Jease's visit

**38. Jease's visit**

"Oh Theodora..." He said as he hugged her around the neck. "Also... I am sure that Jease... Will be heartbroken that Glinda choiced Evanora above him... And maybe I will even become the strongest Wizard of all the Wizards and maybe even witches in Oz... Afther all... You are my queen now... You know that I would never leave you again nor love another... I will love you for a 1000 years... And even more... I have really changed from who I once was... Afther all I have a daughter to take care for as well... Keep that head up my dear... Because when we first met... You didn't know the true meaning of love yet... That was why it was so easily for you to break your heart... But I learned more from that... One is that if I didn't leave you it would never have ended well with me or Glinda... And two... Never break a witches heart... Because when I left you I fell for the first time in my life a broken heart... I didn't know how to discripe it... I didn't know what that feeling was because I had Glinda untill I though back about you and I fell sick... Sad and everything the same time... I knowed that I needed you... And that I had to find you... That only happens by true soulmates..."

"It all was supposted to happen... Because if I didn't leave you or if I didn't go afther you or if you didn't... Change for a few days... This all didn't happen... And maybe... We wouldn't even been married or have Elphaba... So... I am happy that moost of the things happend..."

"Oscar, I know, that's why I still see the same man I first met still in you!" "I know that you never loved Glinda." "And as for Jease, he and Glinda broke their relationship ages ago." "I highly doubt that he will be affected, only by the shock of her with Evanora." "Yes, I know that even without Ann, you would always love me!" Theodora stated. "Please, do not put yourself down."

"Theodora! It was my fould you turned this way... It was my fould that your skin is green now... It was my fould that you have been through so much pain and sadness... Maybe it was the best for us if we never met each other... But I would never forgive myself if I left you again, if I made you suffer more or have more pain... We are now in a resty time for a few days... Hopefully weeks or mounths... So that we can do soon in peace Elphaba's first B-day... One more thing... Are there dragons in Oz?" Was a question that came up in him.

Theodora cried. "Oscar, I know, but we must move on!" "We cannot live in the past!" Theodora stated. "After you meet Jease, we will leave on holiday." She remarked.

Oscar laughed. "I know, I know... But since I met you, somethings are kinda hard to leave behind... Also... Do dragons excist in Oz?" Oscar forced himself to ask her, he wanted this question for a long while.

Theodora looked stunned by his question. "Yes, dragons exist in the North lands of OZ." "Mombi controls them." "They are peaceful creatures though." She added.

"Okay... I just found out that almost everything does excist here in Oz." Oz took a deep breath then he lied his hands back in his sides, not knowing what to do next now.

Theodora felt puzzled. "What's wrong?!" "Are you alright, Oscar?" She asked. "Have I said something?"

"No you didn't honey... I am just not sure what to do at the moment... Maybe talk to Glinda... Evanora... Finley... Frank... Elphaba... Julie..." Oz laughed a little as he hugged Theodora again.

"I suppose that we could." Theodora replied. They left their room and walked downstairs. They walked into the parlour where Glinda and Evanora were talking.

"Hello Glinda... Hello Evanora..." Oscar said in a pretty nice way as he walked up to them. "Hey Oscar... Hey Theodora..." Evanora and Glinda said together. They talked for a while untill Glinda started to ask about the dream Oz had last night, with Dorothy, Momba and that girl in it.

"I thought that you said the girl's name was Dorothy." Theodora stated, as she heard Oscar's story. "Hopefully when Jease arrives, he will bring good news of how to stop Momba permanently." She remarked. "I know he will like to hear about you, Glinda. You and Evanora have a bond now." Theodora sniggered

"I started feeling sorry for her, afther I found out that it wasen't her but Evillene's fould Theodora... How many times do whe need to explain you that?" Glinda asked a little unsure what to say. "And that other girl... Appart from Dorothy?"

"Oh, Glinda's look alike." Theodora joked. "I can accept that Evanora is better now, although I not sure that I like her." Theodora snapped.

Evanora looked a little sad but understanding to the ground. "I can understand you..." she started to think to herself. "Why... Why Evillene..."

Theodora looked and was surprised to see Evanora saddened by her feelings. Just when she was about to say something, a gust of wind blew through the doors. The wind materialized into the form of a young man. "Jease!" Theodora cried, as she ran up to him."Theo, my dear!" "How have you been?!" He replied, as he and Theodora deeply embraced each other. "I'm so glad to see you!" "I'm so glad you're here!" Theodora exclaimed. Jease turned and saw Glinda and Evanora. "Glinda, it is nice to see you again." Glinda nodded. "It is a pleasure." "Jease, you know of Evanora's change?" Theodora commented. "Yes, I do. I pray she is better this time." "Although, if it were you Theo, Evillene would not have standed a chance controlling you!" Jesse remarked. Theodora smiled. She felt so giddy and happy. She turned to face Oscar. "Jease, may I introduce, the Wizard, Oscar."

Oscar smiled as he bow for Jease. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Oz said as he shock his hand. "The name is Oscar Zoroaster Phadrig Isaac Norman Henkel Emmannuel Ambroise Diggs... But you can call me Oscar or Oz for short..."

Jease smiled. "I am so pleased to meet you." "I've heard great things about you." Jease stated. "You're the mysterious wizard who came and saved us all." He added. Oscar smiled. "Oscar and I are married, Jease." Theodora interjected. Jease turned around in shock. "You are?!" "Theo, I am so happy for you." He said, as he hugged her again. "And we have a daughter." She added. "My, I have been gone too long!" Jease remarked. "I'd love to meet her." He said. Theodora smiled. "I know she'll love you." "Oscar, lets show him, Ann." Theodora said. The three left the room and back upstairs to Ann's room.

Julie, Finley and Frank were playing with Ann-Elphaba as Dimitri was near them. Elphaba played with her dinosaur plushy but the same time with her boulding blocks. Then she looked up to her parents who stood with Jease in the door opening, Oscar smiled as he helt his arms out to reach her, Ann smiled. "There is one of my favorit girls in the world..." He smilled, they all grinned at them, then Oscar showed her to Jease. "Jease, meet our daughter Ann-Elphaba Annie Sharon." Jease smiled at her, even though he fell a little dissapointment. "She looks beautiful, the perfect combination between your bot... Acctualy she was very fast born afther your marriage I guesh... That is new... Also I see that she looks loads like her mother, her brown eyes, her fathers dark hair, and also her mothers green skin... Which is kinda strange to mean since, you had once human skin before..." Jease said as he smiled to the little girl in their arms.

Theodora saw Jease's distress. "What's wrong?" Jesse looked at her. "Nothing Theodora, it's just that seeing you happy with Oscar and Ann lets me remember our love and our past." He finished, bending his head down. "Jesse, my dear, you know that we will always love each other." "It just did not work out for us that way." They both mimed. "Yet I feel guilty for leaving you and now look at what happened, that wretched curse was put on you!" Jease shouted. Theodora sighed. "I know, yet it was Evanora who ruined me, only now it's all "supposedly Evillene's fault." She responded. "It was not you, Jease." "You never hurt me." "I'm afraid I have, but at least we are still friends." He replied. Theodora smiled. "Always!" She stated. Oscar let Jease hold Ann. "I am truly happy that you have what you always deserved." He said to Theodora. You and Oscar are perfect."

Oscar smiled in an uncomfortable way, feeling sorry for Jease. "I am sure that you may stay here as well if you would like to... And I am sure that Ann-Elphaba would like you as well..." Oscar finished his sentence. "Maybe you two would like to have a moment allone... I can leave the room with Frank, Julie, Finley and Elphie..." Oscar nodded.


	39. The Red Apple

**39. The Red Apple**

Theodora smiled at him. "Thank you, Oscar." As they left the room, Theodora and Jease tried to recollect their thoughts.

"I know that I used to be normal, I do not know if I ever will be again." Theodora sadly said. "I do wish there was a cure!" "There might be." Jease remarked. Theodora's head shot up. "What?!" "Theo, my dear, sweet, Theo, you do not deserve to live like this!" Jesse firmly stated. "That is one of the reasons I came back. I wanted to cure you from this curse." "I, like you, am stronger than Evanora, we can together mend you and find the antidote." Jease encouraged.

Theodora wasen't sure still what to say. "Jease... Glinda, Oscar, our friend and I tried everything... But nothing did work... Even when Evanora was here again. And I am afraid that Elphaba can't be normal... I mean... She was born with her green skincolour and about me... My skin is like rotten flesh now... I turned green, and green is the colour of jealousy, when I decided to eat the apple, I had a broken heart and wanted a fast way out, and I was extremely jealous because I saw Oz with showing affection to another woman. When Evanora, destroyed my heart, I turned into an old hag type... I became very ugly, maybe that was... Because I was very proud and kind of vain. The apple didn't only wither my heart away. Perhaps it also made my worst, most wicked, attribute, my moost prominent one. It basically became tghe evilest part of me... When I just turned." She sadenly answered.

Jease looked at her. "Elphaba is beautiful. She was born with green skin. Yet, you were not." Theodora looked up. "What would you do that would be different?" Jease pulled out a red apple. "If it was a green apple that did this to you, a red apple will be the antidote." Theodora smiled, she realized that Jease knew what he was doing." "Theodora, what Evanora did was dark magic!" "Light magic is the cure. The spell I casted on this apple was made by a heart that truly, deeply cares for you. Not a withering heart. It will restore your true heart!" "I only need one more ingredient, Oscar's blood. He is your soulmate, his love is pure, it will be the final ingredient to restore you!" "What of Ann?!" Theodora asked. "It may cure her as well." "She was only born green, do to that spell." Jease answered.

"I am not sure if it can help Ann... She... She was born green... And, why couldn't Oscar and Glinda help me as well?" Theodora asked, not sure what to say, she looked to her ruby red ring for a few seconds.

"Jease, this may work!" "If it does, and Elphaba stays green, I could accept that." "Why did Glinda not know the counter-spell of the red apple?" "She has never studied the dark arts." "Glinda, only knows light magic, not dark magic. And Evanora is a fool!" "She only knows how to cast dark spells, she never learned how to counter them." Jease stated. Theodora gasped in shock. "You know, that does make a lot of sense." "We should tell Oscar, I'm sure that he'll be glad to know that there really is a cure."

They walked together outside of the room and searched for Oscar untill they found him in the forest, lying on the grass, playing with Ann-Elphaba in his arms. "Hey honey~! Hey Jease~!" Oscar said as he sat up, and looked to bot of them. "Oscar.. There might be a cure for the curse that has been put on me..." Theodora said in a happy way. "Wow~! That's great honey! But you know that it isen't a curse anymore... You are fully yourself again, appart from the green skin... And how about Elphie?"

"I know Oscar, but Jease and I can undo what Evanora did." Theodora stated. "Oscar, I know how much you care for her. Your love is pure. I will need a drop of your blood to dip the apple in." Jease added. Oscar looked up. "I know it sounds odd, but you by now must know that things in this would are truly different than in yours." Jease explained. "Oscar, the cure may also help Ann." Theodora remarked. Oscar grabbed Ann, as they started to walk back inside the palace.

They walked inside the castle, Oscar made a small cut in his arm as some blood dripped down. Jease did them in a small bowl and then catched the apple. "About dark magic... Why did you study it acctualy?" Oscar asked.

Jease smiled at him. "Oscar, we learned magic together as children. I studied it so I could learn how to undo its evil." "If Evanora is "supposedly" good, then she will do well to learn these counter-spells." Jease remarked. Theodora smiled. "You really are a man after my own heart, Jease." "We feel exactly the same way towards her."

Oscar couldn't help but smile at them, but now he couldn't help but feel a little dissapointed, like he didn't belong here, that he only made things go worser, that he was the reason why nothing was safe anymore. He though by himself that Theodora and Jease would be more happy together, and that a fight could never break out between them and the Wicked Witches.

Theodora looked over to Oscar. "Oscar, what's wrong?" "Have we said something wrong." "It is not your fault that this happened to me, you know that." She comforted him. "She's right, Oscar. How could a stranger like you (at the time) know of Evanora's true wickedness?!" "Even harming her own sister!" Jease added. "I love you, Oscar!" Theodora firmly stated. "I know the love you two share is purely genuine!" Jesse remarked. "Which is why your blood is needed." "Only true love is the cure!" "Oscar, I'm sorry that you feel out of place." Theodora aploigzed. "Your love is stronger than our love was." Jesse stated. "Our love was friendship only." He and Theodora both said.

"Theodora... It is my fault! I broke your heart in the past, that was how it became easy for Evanora to curse you..." Oscar said as he looked down in an sad and embarrassed way to the ground.

Theodora embraced Oscar, heavily. "I know, but you did not mean to hurt me, the way I thought you did." "I forgave you ages ago." "Jease knows that as well."

"Theodora, I know... But without me, life would be so much better for you... You deserve more then me Theodora... Much more.. I have put everyone into danger... Because of me all the bad things happend, all the bad people showed up... Because I am the Wizard of Oz, everyone want me..." Oscar alone cried but hidded the tears back that burned the cornors of his eyes away.

"Oscar, we are soulmates, when I left, your heart was broken! Jease can help us have a perfect future. And all of us live Elphie deeply. Nothing will ever change that!" "Green or not, she is my daughter, I love her."

Oscar looked for a few seconds away from her, then he looked back. "I have done so much bad things to you... You deserve more then me... Even if you will be turned back to normal, the witches are still afther us and trying to kill me..." Oscar replied.

"We can stop them!" Theodora replied. "You stopped Evillene, you can stop Momba!" "We can stop Momba, together!" She added. "Oscar, you are a great wizard, we can stop her in her tracks if she ever strikes us!" Jease confirmed.

"You really think so? I still, even need to learn magic... And I'm sure if we kill Momba... Another Wicked one will return..." Oscar facepalmed his eyes before Theodora could say anything more. "You killed Evillene when she killed me... I didn't kill here..." Oscar finished his sentence. "The only thing I ever wanted was you, Elphie and my friends to be safe... To have a happy life without thinking day afther day about the past... But the point is that, this can't happen as long as I'm here..." Oscar said.

Theodora and Jease both gasped in shock of Oscar's words.

"Whatever are you saying?!" Theodora cried. "Do you want to leave OZ, forever?!" They both mimed. "After this Oscar, if that is what you want, then we will leave OZ, forever!" Theodora boldly stated. "Jease, is the apple ready?" Jease pulled the apple out of the basin. "Yes, the blood has soaked in." He pulled the apple out and held it out. Theodora took a deep breath. "This is for myself and for you two." She remarked, as she took a bite of the apple. The experience was utterly different than Evanora's apple. It went down as easy as sweets. Theodora felt her heart begin to loosen, more than it already had. She spinned around and collapsed on the sofa. "Theodora?" Jease and Oscar mimed.

Oscar took a few steps backwards, then he walked back to her and took her hand, as he pulled her from the sofa. "Your green skincolour is gone... A little less green in Emerald City now... Waith... I go check your heart..." Oscar pressed his ear against Theodora's chest, as he listened carefullt. "It's you again!" He spinned as he jumped around the room with her.

"Oh my heavens, I'm me. I feel a heartbeat!" "I felt my heart earlier, yet it still felt numb, now it feels like it did when I first met you, Oscar!" Theodora remarked. "This is wonderful!" Jease stated. "Ann?!" "Even if she is green, I still cherish her." Theodora exclaimed. "Of course, Theo, yet now you can truly be yourself just as Ann is herself." Jease explained.


	40. A Day In The Snow

**Please, if you like the rollplay-story, don't forget to at a review. ;)**

* * *

**40. A Day In The Snow**

Oscar nodded, then he explained something. "Theodora, when I really fall in love with someone, then that doesn't "just" happen… When I love someone's character, over time I'll see that personality, I love so much, shining through their eyes and fusing with their appearance, turning them in the most beautiful girl in the world. It's not about appearance, it's about someone's beautiful, amazing, wonderful, fantastic personality, you'll see everytime you look at her. It's about the fact that when you look in her eyes, you just feel home… You forget all your problems, all your fears, you just feel safe, you feel like you've finally found a place where you belong… A place you can spend an eternity, where you will spend an eternity, cause those enchanting, beautiful eyes will slow down time and make every second; looking in her beautiful eyes, right into her amazing personality, last more than a lifetime. This happends to me when I see you..."

Oscar, I know." "But now I am my true self again. Jease helped restore me. What you said just proved Jease's point, we are truly soulmates!" Theodora stated. Jease smiled at them. "You two really are the perfect pair!"

"Thanks Jease..." Oscar smiled at him. "So... Should we let Elphaba meet you again... She would love to meet you again." Theodora nodded. They left the room, everyone was surprised to see Theodora her truly self again, even Evanora was happy for her, atlast Oscar took Elphaba. "Elphie... We have an surprise for you..." Oscar said as he grapped Ann-Elphaba and walked downstairs were Theodora was waithing for her daughter, in first state they all could see the shock in Elphaba's eyes, she grapped Oscar a little tighter, not understanding what just had happend.

Theodora smirked. "It's alright, sweetheart." "It's mummy." Elphie clapped. Theodora held out her arms, as Oscar handed Ann to her. "There's my angel." "Mumma." Elphaba mumbled. Everyone gasped in shock. "She talks so much clearly now." Theodora stated.

"Yes... She is a real mericle baby..." Oscar said as he nodded his head, feeling proud to be her father. "In 2 mounths she will already become 1... When it's 05-04. Although I have the feeling, it's always summer here and never winter..." Oscar laughed.

Everyone smiled at Oscar's words. "Oscar, it is always warm in the east parts of OZ." "But, in the north and south it gets cold. Winter exists there." "Here we only get cold rain," Theodora explained. "Now we undid Evanora's spell." Jease interjected. " Evanora, you should be proud, the last of your wickedness is forever gone!" "Theodora no longer has your darkness!" He exclaimed, facing Evanora. He turned to Glinda. "I hope you two will be happy." Glinda smiled at Jease. She felt relieved that he and Theodora accepted her decision.

"I will... But you must know that I only fall for someone as they have something goods inside them.." Glinda said vowing her hands in each other. Oscar looked to all of them. "It's still Winter... So lett's check if there is snow in the north." Oscar said as he nodded in a happily way. "Then we can have some fun~!" Oscar finished his sentence.

"Do they celebrate winter in the snow, where you come from?" Jease asked. "Yes, they do." "Oscar told me about their holidays in Kansas." Theodora replied.

"We have Christmas there... Although it's kinda late to celebrate it... But we can do it still... " Oscar laughed. "So... I say, get your warmest clothes... I will ask the Tinkers to help me making Snowboards, Sledges, Ski's and those kind of things... Oh and chocolat milk, although I know that you don't know what those things are... You all will see." Oscar laughed. "I can also learn you all how to use them... And I can try and learn some magic." Oscar laughed.

They all smiled at Oscar's suggestions. "That sounds lovely." Theodora stated. Everyone readied themselves for a cold trip. They traveled in the royal carriage to the northern lands.

As they came in the Northern lands they were with: Oscar, Theodora, Glinda, Evanora, Ann-Elphaba, Jease, Frank, Finley, Julie, Knuck, Dimitri and the leader of the Tinkers. Oscar knowed that he soon would return to Kansas as promised to Annie, but first some fun. Everyone first stood in the snow, Elphaba gasped at it and started catching snowflakes. "So... What now?" Theodora asked. "We have some stuff... We stand in the snow... You and the leader of the Tinkers made a small house to sit in..." Theodora said. Oscar frowned his eyes. "You don't know what the fun of snow is?" Oscar asked. "Ehmmm... No... I only know it is not as dangerous as water... Since it is magic snow..."

"Yes, our snow is magical. It's water does not affect us." Theodora replied. "It is truly amazing that we are all here together." Glinda added. "I never dreamed this could happen."

"Yes... But... You don't know what to do with snow? How to have fun in it?" Oscar asked, they all shocked their heads, only Frank didn't. "Okay... I will explain many things you can do in the snow... One..." Oscar grapped a snowball and throwed it in Theodora's face. "Oscar!" Theodora snapped. "Were was that for?" Oscar laughed. "That is called a snowball fight! You make a ford and throw snowballs at each other... It doesn't sound very funny... But it really is..." Theodora nodded, still not sure what the fun was of it. "Two..." Oscar started to make some snowball and make a snowman of it, very fast. "Making a snowman..." It looked ugly, which made everyone laugh. "Okay... This was just fast to show it..." Oscar rolled his eyes. "Three!" Oscar grapped a snowboard and walked on the hill as he slidded down, he immediatly fell with his head in the snow. Everyone laughed harder. "Snowbording..." Oscar mummled. "Four!" Oscar grapped the sledge and sleed down but hit a tree. "Autch!" Again everyone laughed. "Ha... Ha... Funny.." He said. "Ok... We can also ski..." Oscar grapped some ski's and skied down the half of the mountain. "Yes! This time I didn't fall!" He said happily as he stook his hands in the air, but that was one move to much, he fell again in the snow. "Aww man..." Then he stood up. "And we have a house to sit on and drink warm chocomilk and eat something... Yum..." He said as he drunk the chocomilk but burned his tongue. "Water!" He run to the snow as he did it on his tongue. "Autch! No water! Waith fire! No... Nevermind..." Oscar laughed. "Okay... You all know what you can do... So I say... Have fun!" Oscar laughed.

Theodora ran over to a special fountain. With a glass, she filled it with water. "Here, drink this." "This water is magical, we can drink it." She said, as she handed Oscar the glass. "Oscar was a little to rammy, I, however, will show you how to have fun properly." Frank remarked. Everyone watched Frank and joined in the fun. It was a unique snow day for everyone. When everyone tired down, they each drank their hot chocolate.

Oscar frowned his eyes, looking to Frank. "The last time I played in the snow like this... I was 15... One year before my grandparents died... So maybe that's the reason why I'm kinda bad at it... But I showed what you could do..." Oscar laughed again as he held Theodora with his arm and Elphaba on his lap.

Theodora rested her head on Oscar's shoulder. "See, Oz, this is the life that I wanted!" "The life I wanted with you, when we first met." She smiled. "It's perfect!"

Oscar couldn't help but smile at those words. "I know Theodora... I know... I never though that I would have had this perfect life... I always though that I would be forever trapped at the Fun-Fair.. I wasen't that rich in first class..."

"No, you were not, but you wanted to accomplish more and you have." Theodora comforted. "Here you are the Wizard of OZ."


	41. Evanora's Pain

**41. Evanora's Pain**

"I know... One more thing I though that was never possible... Afther all I always though Witches and Wizards were only alive in story's, the same for vampires, dragons, fairly's and werewolves. I am in a Fantasy World... It was all... So weird to me..." Oscar laughed as he put his arms in his neck to lean down in to the table, but fell with his head in the chocomilk. "Bwaaah! My head!" Again everyone laughed as Oscar jumped in the snow to make his head a little more cold.

"Are you alright, Oscar?!" Theodora asked. "You seem to be very danger prone today."

"I am alright dear... Nothing to worry about... Just a little having trouble... That's all..." Oscar said as he laughed up to her. Elphaba sat on the cough as she slowly tried to stand up, and it even worked. "Honey! Look!" Oscar said as he pointed to Elphie.

"Oh, she's walking!" Theodora smiled. "Oscar, she wants to join in."

Elphaba tried her best to walk to them, although she fell a few times she immediatly stood up again. "Momma! Daddy!" Elphaba laughed as she held her arms out. "Come on honey you can do it..." Theodora said as she held her hands out to her.

Elphaba slowly walked and made it to Theodora. "You did it!" Theodora gleamed. "Oscar, this is amazing." "She looks a little tired now." "We should take her back to the house." Theodora commented.

"We really should..." Oscar nodded. "Tomorrow we will do more... In the meantime... I can study some magic..." Oscar nodded as he they walked back to the house. As they came there, Oscar went inside and grapped a small book. "Magic For Beginners..." Oscar read as he walked to a table, in front of him Evanora was studying in a magic book, which took Theodora's intrest. "What book are you studying?" She asked a little upset as she walked up to her. "S-Sisther..." She said, Theodora didn't trust her and grapped the book, but from her biggest surprise she was learning how to cast healing spells. Evanora frowned her eyes. "See sisther... May I now have that book back please...?"

Theodora scowled. "Yes, you may." She dropped the book on the table and stormed out of the room. "I don't think she'll ever get over what I did to her." Evanora remarked. "Give her time." Glinda replied. "Oscar, you too. Let Theodora be angry. She needs time." Glinda said to him.

"I know... I will... Study now..." Oscar said as he looked back to his book and started to read some spells, it was hard and moost of the times it did go wrong, but at the end he found out how to use flames. He couldn't believe that he was using magic! Right afther that Evanora started to cry and fell with her head down on her book. "Why... Why me?!" She said to herself.

Glinda tried to comfort her. "I know, you were a victim. But, you will get past this. You will redeem yourself. Everyone will understand." She finished. Jease walked in, glanced at them, he gave a scowl as he walked upstairs. "It seems that Jease and Theodora are the perfect pair, they feel exactly the same way about us." Glinda commented.

"T-They... Like you very much Glinda.. Not I... They think your the good one... Not I... They believe in you.. Not in me... In that case... It's the best... The best... To kill myself..." Evanora came up with, those words made her even cry more louder. "Everyone says that Theodora and Jease are the perfect pair... I can feel that they still have feelings for each other... It's heartbreaking..." Oscar said as he stood up from his chair. "Maybe... Maybe it was the best if I didn't come in Oz.. Everytime we think about the bad things... Wasen't it Glinda? Wasen't it Evanora?" Oz said as he slowly moved his head, he frowned his eyebrows and took a few steps to them.

"Oscar!" "Don't be ridiculous!" "Theodora loves you, deeply!" "Jease thinks very highly of you!" "He loves the love you two have for each other." "It's just that Evanora is in the picture." "If Evanora and I were to leave, then you would see a truly happy Theodora and Jease." Glinda remarked. "Why don't you go and talk to them." "Say what I suggested and you'll see the difference." Glinda suggested to Oscar. "Everyone knows that you are meant to be here!" She added, as Oscar headed up the stairs.

"Glinda... I never want you to leave... You are one of my best friends here and helped me through much as well... Please Glinda... Don't leave... I need you as well..." Oscar said as he looked a little sad. Evanora looked up to him. "Oz... I am sorry... All those brawls... Between you and the people... It's just all my fault because that stuppit sisther of a Evillene put a spell on me... A dark one... Which became more harder to controll through the years... She corupted me Oscar..." Evanora hidded her head between the two of her hands as Glinda stood behind her chair, comforting her. "There, There..."

Oscar went over and took Evanora's hand. "It's alright, I understand." He reassured. He then raced up the stairs. Oscar walked into the room, where Theodora and Jease sat, talking. "Oscar, my love." Theodora said, as she jumped up and hugged him. "Whatever is wrong?" "You seem distant." "Maybe it is because he has forgiven Evanora and we have not." Jease stated. Theodora turned around to face him, then back to Oscar. "Darling, I'm sport, Jease and I are trying to forgive and move on, but you must understand it's hard!" She explained. "Oscar, we really are, it is just so hard to picture that she was controlled." Theodora added."Oscar, we're sorry." "Theo and I are very close friends." "What happened to her, hurt me as well. Jease reassured.

Oscar went over and took Evanora's hand. "It's alright, I understand." He reassured. He then raced up the stairs. Oscar walked into the room, where Theodora and Jease sat, talking. "Oscar, my love." Theodora said, as she jumped up and hugged him. "Whatever is wrong?" "You seem distant." "Maybe it is because he has forgiven Evanora and we have not." Jease stated. Theodora turned around to face him, then back to Oscar. "Darling, I'm sport, Jease and I are trying to forgive and move on, but you must understand it's hard!" She explained. "Oscar, we really are, it is just so hard to picture that she was controlled." Theodora added."Oscar, we're sorry." "Theo and I are very close friends." "What happened to her, hurt me as well. Jease reassured.

Jease nodded his head. He knew that Oscar had a point. "It all started after Theodora and I first ran away from the palace. Evanora, under her corrupted mind, poisoned the king. Theo and I ran for our lives. At the time we thought that Glinda was the Wicked Witch." "Evanora "saved" the kingdom and banished Glinda. She summoned her winkie guards to find us. We returned and peace reassumed." Theodora laughed. "She lied to us!" She snapped. "She lied to us and everyone." Jease added. "My love, you must understand, Evanora betrayed us, her closest friends." "Jease and I trusted her, we believed that she was good and wanted peace." Theodora explained.

"I understand your story's... I really do, even I was a victim of Evanora, although I never was a part of the backstory, I wasen't there yet..." Oscar looked to bot of them. "Still we need to make something of this... I didn't leave with all of us for nothing... I just wanted that everyone could have some fun together, without thinking all the time of the past... I mean, my poor Ann-Elphaba tries to have some fun with us, to make us happy, but all the time we just set her away and talk about the past while, Julie, Frank, Finley, Glinda and Evanora try to play with her... Moost of the time Finley and Julie and Frank is now a kind of uncle to her... The poor girl..." Oscar said as Elphaba's though filled his head.

Theodora and Jease both looked up at him. "Oscar, Jease and I dearly love Elphaba." "I believe that she loves us too." Theodora stated. "And we did have fun with her." Jease added.


	42. Jealousy

**42. Jealousy**

Oscar shocked his head. "I know... But not as much, as normal parents should have had with their kids, when... My parents were still alive they brough moost of the time with doing stuff with me... And since the last few weeks... We just don't..." Oz took a few steps to Theodora. "Theodora... Things change between us... And between the others..." Oscar walked a few steps back. "I will check on Ann..." Oscar said as he left the room with those last words.

"He hates me!" Theodora cried. Jease held her. "No, he does not!" "He's just concerned that we are not as forgiving as he is." Jease comforted. "I know, but why does he not think that we love Ann?!" "I love her!" Theodora cried in Jease's chest. "I do not know, Theo." "I hope Oscar does."

Immediatly as Oscar was downstairs he kicked the chair so it fell at the ground with a hard swag. Evanora shocked up, same as Glinda. She weaped some of her tears away. But before they could say anything, Oscar run outside sat in the snow, under a tree and started to cry, it didn't matter to him that his cheeks burned, he wanted to cry, he just wanted, although he fell at the otherside now as an cry baby. "I just wanted to make some fun of this... I just wanted..." Immediatly Oscar stuck his nails in his head as he cut some of it open, so blood fell in the snow, that made him even cry harder. "It is all my fould... I never ment to hurt anyone... All I wanted... Was have some fun... Forget some things... But it doesn't even work or get close to it... The past haunts us..." Oscar stook this time his nails in his upperarm as he cutted it as well. "I know she loves Elphaba... And I love her... That is just the reason why... I never told her why I acctualy really left Glinda and went searching for her..." Oscar cried lauder as the pain came through whole of his body. "And now I have the feeling that she stopped love me... All those story's... They are just sto big..." Oscar said as he put his arms around his knee's and did his head between them, so no one could see it.

Jease held Theodora in a comforting way. "I... Want to know why Oscar wants to protect you all so badly... Moostly you and Elphie..." Jease came up with, Theodora looked up at him, and then down again. "Life was hard for him as well..." Jease looked down to her. "Tell me..."

Theodora looked at him. "Of course, he wants to protect us." "We are family, he loves us." "And, he is the Wizard." She stated. "I know that." Jease replied. "He cares about you too." Theodora added. "I know, I just don't see why he is so overbearing." Theodora shook her head. "I wish I knew." "He never used to be like this." "Oscar used to be understanding." "Even if Evanora has changed, why can't he give us time?!" She remarked. "I better talk to him." "Alright, I'll wait here." Jease replied. Theodora left the room and searched for Oscar. "I must know why he is acting this way."

Afther a couple of minuts searching, she heard the soft sound of crying, but the same time of burning, she followed it untill she came by a tree and saw Oscar sit in front of it, in the same pose as when he came there. He heard her coming. "I'm sorry..." He said as he shock his head. "Now... Please go away... You don't want to see me like this..." He said afther those words, Theodora held her hands for he mouth, while she fell sorry for him the same time, her eyes fell on the blood that lied at the ground and the blood spots on Oscar's clothes, that came from under his clothes, but his hat and arms hidded his head.

"Good gracious!" "What have you done to yourself?!" "Oscar, my dear, sweet, Oscar, why have you scratched yourself?!" "What's wrong?!" "Oscar, I love you, with all my heart!" "Why can you not believe that?!" Theodora cried. "Jease and I are like siblings, we feel for each other." "Auh!" Theodora gasped. "Are you jealous of him?!" She snapped.

Oscar glared behind his arms. "This happends to me when I can't help it anymore... This is who I am when I'm full of sadness... Theodora... I don't like to admit those things but yes... Yes I am... Somethimes I ask myself why I came in Oz... I just wanted everyone to be happy..." Oscar said.

"So, you are jealous of him." "Hmph." She sniggered. "You still doubt why you came here?" "Do you not know how important you are to me...to everyone?!" She stated. "I got the feeling you were jealous, since everyone else can tell that you are." "We did have fun in the snow." "We did put up with Evanora." "Jease and I have not asked her and Glinda to leave." Theodora fired out, as she bent down, beside him.

"I love you." "You had a history too, and I never questioned it." "Only with Glinda, and you know why." "Please, there's been enough talk about this." "Lets move on." She pleaded. Theodora pulled out a cloth and wiped Oscar's face, and kissed his cheek.

"That's just what I'm trying to say! I try it... But everytime something bads happends, and then we sit mounths with that... When I came upstairs you were talking about the past... Not I..." Oscar slowly revealed his head from behind his arms, his cheeks were burned and his forhead was stained by blood, while one cut walked deeply from over his eye.

"Oscar, Jease and I were talking about Evanora, yes." "But, we were talking present." "What will the future hold for her." "We have moved on from the past." "Now that I have been cured and have Jease back, my life is whole." "I always wanted you to meet him." Theodora stated. "Now, let me help you clean up." "You could use some fairy water." She smiled, hoping he would too.

Oscar smiled at her. 'Yes, your so right." Oscar came up with. He tried to stand up as a little more blood dripped at the ground.

"Whoa!" Theodora groaned, as she held Oscar up from falling. "You need help to get back to the palace. Theodora did her best to get him inside. Once inside, Finley and Frank helped clean his wounds. Theodora ran a bath. "It is full with the magical water I use. You should enjoy it." She then left, while Frank helped ready Oscar for his bath. Theodora ran back to the room where Jease was waiting. "Thank goodness, I finally convinced him that he has no right to be jealous of us." She stated to Jease. "He was...I could tell." "So could I." Theodora added. "But now at least we can move on." "Oscar understands." Jease stated. Theodora sighed. "Yes, we can."

"Can, we tomorrow.. Ski again?" Oscar said as he sat in the bath. "Yes we can.. But first you need some rest as well." Frank came up with.

Evanora still sat moveless on the chair as Glinda stood behind her. "Evanora..." Glinda said as she took Evanora's hands away from her face and lied her head on the top of hers.

"Evanora, you must know that they have moved on." "Theodora and Jease have both forgiven you." "There is no need to be upset." Glinda reassured. "Like I said, just give them time."

Evanora looked in a flash up to Glinda. "How?! Glinda, if you were me, I am sure that you couldn't be happy or forget those things... Glinda, I have no one, no one appart from you... You are all I have... I feel so alone.." Evanora said as she pressed her head against Glinda's.

"But, they have." "Why don't we ask them." Glinda stated, as she started for the stairs. "Evanora let's go." They walked up the stairs and into the parlour. Theodora and Jease looked up to them. "Glinda, Evanora, what are you doing here?" Jease asked. "I heard you two with Oscar, that you both have moved on from the history we had." Glinda exclaimed. Theodora sighed. "Yes, we have." Jease responded. "Theodora and I understand and are ready to move forward." He added. "Yes, there is no more past hurt, we can let it go." Theodora interjected.

Evanora tried to smile a little as her eyes allowed her last tears to sparkle down her cheeks. "I... Thank you.." Evanora said a little shy. "I hope now that a little less will go wrong by us."

Theodora and Jease walked over to her. They each held her hands. "Ev, it's alright, we know it wasn't the real you." Jease stated. "You seemed happy that Theodora was restored, that proves that you truly cared for her." He added. "We do forgive you." Theodora added.


	43. The Future Of The Witches

**43. The Future Of The Witches**

Evanora sighed in reliëf. Suddenly Ann-Elphaba walked in. Evanora smiled at her. "She wants her mom..." Evanora answered, she couldn't help but smile at the child. "Sisther... I never know you liked children.." Theodora said in disbelieve, Evanora looked up at her. "I always wanted to have a child my own... I only never talked about it..."

"Evanora, I know that you like Ann." "Would you like to hold her?" Theodora guestered. Frank handed Ann over to her. "She is lovely." Evanora admired. "There's the Evanora we remember." Jease commented. "You do seem more yourself." Theodora commented.

"I am only afraid that I never can be a good mother..." Evanora looked down as she started crying again and hugged Elphaba a little.

"You can be a good aunt to her, though." Jease interjected. "I'm sure that she will love spending time with you." He added. Theodora smiled. "This could be your second chance."

Evanora smiled to bot of them. "I... Thank you two... I am also sure, that I could learn some basics about children as well..." Evanora said as Ann-Elphaba hugged her back, as well.

Theodora motioned to leave the room. "I better check on Oscar. Frank left with her while everyone else stayed in the show room. Upstairs, Theodora opened the door to the wash room. "Oscar, are you finished. They both entered the room. They found Oscar, dressing himself. "You'd be happy to know that I and Jease have allowed Evanora to hold Ann, in our presence." "You see, we can all move on." Frank smiled at her. "Oz, she's right, she let me hand Ann for Evanora to hold.

"I know Theodora.. Moost of the time I am respectful and understandable, but you must know that I feel kind of strange the last time... Now I feel better... We still need to have our holiday together... Tomorrow we will have a little more snow fun... Also in the,meantime, I learned the basics of magic." Slowly a small fire started to glow in Oscars hand.

Theodora and Frank gasped. "Oscar!" They both shouted. "This is wonderful!" Theodora cried. "You will soon have your full power!" "Tomorrow, you better be careful in the snow." Frank added. "Oh, we will be." Theodora reassured.

Oscar laughed at this. "We will for sure, I'm afraid that I have got a small headache." Oscar laughed again. "And I finally think that I know, who that girl was, apart from Dorothy, Dorothy was my moms name as well..." Oscar said.

"Oh, really?" Theodora asked. "Maybe that is why you dreamed of a girl named Dorothy." She thought. "Unless, there really will be a girl here named Dorothy, someday." "We'll just have to find out." She finished. "Do you need anything else?' Frank asked.

Oscar smiled at her. "Maybe some music..." Oscar came up with as a small smile came across his lips. "And about that other, young girl... I think it will be Glinda's daughter..."

"What?!" Theodora and Frank both screamed. "How can Glinda and Evanora have a daughter?" Frank bellowed.

Oscar laughed at their reaction, although he expected them. "Magic... Duh..." Oscar looked to bot of them. "Accidently magic, that they maybe didn't expect... And I have the feeling that Evanora will be kinda the mom..."

"That would explain it." Theodora stated. "Glinda does seen more the male type." Frank added. They left the room and walked downstairs. They found Glinda talking to Finley and Julie.

"You're right." Theodora replied. She and Oscar walked into the room and over to Glinda. "Good night, everyone." They said. Glinda lifted Ann up and handed her to Theodora. "Thank you." "Evanora enjoyed her company." She thanked them. "Of course." Theodora responded. They said good night to everyone, before going upstairs.

They lied Elphaba in her crib as they bot gave her a kiss, one at the forhead and one at her small lips. Oscar nuzzled her as well. "So... That was that..." Oscar said as they left Ann's room. "Goodnight, my little angel..." Oscar said to Elphaba before he closed the door and walked to their room, Oscar lied back in the pillows, as Theodora liet behind him, her soft and warm skin pressed against his.

"Oscar, after all we've been through, I hope you know that I love you." Theodora whispered. "Yes, I know, and I'm sorry." Oscar replied. They smiled at each other. "Good night." They said, as they both fell asleep.

The next morning they woke up kind of early, for some reason, Elphaba tried to jump at the bed. "Momma! Pappa! Whajk jup!" She tried to say. How did she come out of her crib?

"What is wrong?!" Theodora cried, as she leapt out of bed. "Elphie?!" "You're already walking!" She screamed. "Oscar, this is unbelievable!"

Elphaba fell back in the bed and started to laugh. "Yes... Yestherday she walked as well in the snow... She is a fast, learning, happy, baby, but she is a witch afther all..." Oscar laughed as he picked her up from the bed and fell back in the pillows again.

Theodora smiled. "I'll go downstairs and see if I can muster up some food for us." She said, as she left the room. While downstairs, Theodora saw Finley, entering the room. "Good morning, Miss Theodora." He gestured. "Good morning, Finley." She replied. "Where is everyone else?" "Are they still asleep?" Theodora asked. Finley shrugged. "I don't know, I haven't seen Glinda or Evanora since last night." "I'm beginning to think that they left." "What do you mean?" Theodora questioned. Just then, Frank entered the room. "Finley is right, they have left." "I heard them leave." Theodora laughed. "That is so like them, I better find Jease, he'll know what this is all about." She said, as she left to find him.

Jease was in the one lounge reading a book, called Mystery's Of The Night. "Goodmorning Jease..." Theodora said in a happy tone. Jease smiled at her as he closed the book and stood up. "Goodmorning Theodora, Have you slept well?" Jease asked. "Yes I have, Thanks for asking." Theodora looked around the room. "Jease, have you any idea were Evanora and Glinda went to?" Jease though for a few seconds. "I though that they had to found something out... And that they went to Glinda's Castle... But they would be back in a few hours..." Jease came up with.

Theodora sighed. "Good, everyone was in a fright over their disappearance." "I'm so glad that you're here, now." She stated. "I no longer feel alone." "And I no longer have to be alone." Jease interjected. "I'm so glad to be back here with you." "We are family." Theodora remarked. "And, I can have someone help me with Oscar's magic." She laughed. Jease smirked. "Yes, we will help him learn." "He is moving fast." He added. The two left the room to check on Oscar and Ann.


	44. Evanora's Second Change

**I know... This part will be kind of "WTF!", but please don't say that in the reviews, we are thinking of something afther this story, and this new character is going to play a huge roll in that one... ;) So please behave a little.**

* * *

**44. Evanora's Second Change**

Oscar already made the table ready for dinner, only not for Evanora and Glinda, knowing that they would return a little later. He had made some wonderfull food, in such a small time and then, when everyone sat around the table, he gave each a omelette. Something they never ate before. "Oscar... Honey... What is this?" Theodora giggled a little. "Trial it first, honey... I am sure you will like it, it is some food from Kansas." Frank nodded in a happy way.

Theodora, Jease, and Finley looked at each other awkwardly "Alright, we will try it out." She smiled. "Oh, Julie!" Theodora shouted. "Whatever will she eat?!"

Oscar frowned his eyes and though for a little while. "I though that the people in China Town always ate small foods..." Oscar laughed and made a small one and gave it to Julie on a special China plate to her. "Better Madame?" Oscar smiled at her, Julie nodded.

"Thank you." She nodded. Everyone had a lovely meal. Afterwords, Oscar showed everyone how he could conjure fire in his hand. He explained how his ring made it easier to control. "Oscar, you are learning very fast." Jease stated.

"Thank you, maybe it was because... I used magic tricks once on the Fun-Fair..." Oscar smiled as he looked out of the window, to whole Emerald City. "Glinda and Evanora can come every moment back.. Then we can go play in the snow again... Then we can go to the North... And maybe this time even sleep in the house..." Oscar laughed a little as he looked up to Theodora.

"We should travel back north?" Theodora asked. "We can stay in the old manor." Jease added. "Now that they know how to use snow for fun." Frank stated. "Earlier, we thought that snow was just a part of the cold winter in the north. Never have we thought that it could be fun." Theodora replied.

"Haha... In our world we found more out then you think, dear Theodora..." Oscar smiled as he looked to bot of them, then he saw Glinda and Evanora walking to the front door. They opend it and greated them. "Hello Oscar! Hello Theodora! Goodmorning to you to!" Glinda and Evanora said together, Evanora hidded behind Glinda. "Can I have some explaining... Of what you two exactly had to find out..." Theodora said calm, Evanora smaled behind the back as she took a few steps in front.

Theodora backed up little into Jease's arms. "Yes, what did you two do this morning?" Jease asked them. "Let us explain." Glinda spoke out

Evanora looked a little shy, same tim embarrassed. "It's a long story... Trust me..." Evanora looked up to Glinda. "There were a few things we had to find out..." Glinda started her conversation.

"Such as..." Theodora added. "Are you two thinking of leaving us." She added. "You don't have to leave." Jease remarked.

"No... We didn't though about leaving, we found something out..." Glinda said. Slow but steady Evanora stood up behind Glinda's white dress. The fear and embarrassement about telling the news to them, changed into happyness, which made her eyes almost glow.

"Auh!" They all screamed. "Evanora what happened?!" Theodora demanded an answer. "Please, explain." Jease stated. Theodora and Jease held each other up for support.

Glinda saw her face and though that it would maybe be better for her to answere. "We are going to have a baby..." Glinda smiled as Evanora turned a little pale, not knewing what their reaction could be.

"How?" Theodora asked. "What happened?" "Is Evanora expecting?"

"First... I think because we bot are witches... Two.. Ehhhh... We spent a night together... And three... Yes Evanora is the mom..." Glinda answered calm.

Theodora and Jease shivered. "Yes, I know that." "Yet, you two have been together longer." "So, I guess that now is when you two want a child." Theodora summed up.

"What do you mean?" Glinda asked confushed. "I'm scared..." Evanora said as she looked down. "I am not sure if I can be a good mom afther all I have done in my awful life..."

"Oh, Ev, I'm sure that you will try your best." Theodora encouraged. "Let's all go back inside, we'll chat later." Theodora finished. She grabbed Oscar and Jease's hands, as they all walked inside the palace.

Evanora looked down she did not know counsel with herself, she softly sighed, thinking about the upcomming 3 mouths. Then she walked inside, more scared to reveal it to everyone else of Emerald City. She was scared that they still didn't accept her, even though it was all the time Evillene who played tricks on her.

Theodora and Jease talked all through the day, much to Oscar's concern. "Here we just accept her and now this!" Theodora cried. "I know what you mean." Jease replied. "The people may accept her, but her and Glinda as a couple and now with a child." Theodora hissed out. "Two women is still brand new for royalty." "I don't know what to make of this." Jease snapped. "Hopefully Oscar will know." Theodora added.

They walked to Oscar and explained their concernes. "I understand you two... And I know how you feel... But don't you think that Glinda deserves someone as well? Afther all that she did for us? Maybe this was an accident... But Glinda found her love in poor Evanora... But one more thing remember that I had a vision... And that is now coming true... Two woman falling in love is since 1890 okay in our country... Although it's still kind of weird to us as well... The same for man falling in love... It's kind of... Weird, yes... I know..." Oscar liet his arms back in his head, not knowing what to say or to do. "But I agree with you... Maybe we need to tell them... To speak about our concerns for their wellbeing..."

"We're not against them." "It's just too soon!" Theodora shouted back. "The kingdom does not even know of their relationship, let alone a child." Jease added. "Oscar, you're the wizard, you must make a law to slow things down, until we have time to think things through." Theodora pleaded.

"But how Theodora?! Glinda and Evanora... They... They would never want to have their child away... I never would have wanted that Elphaba was taken away from us... How do you think Eva and Glin would feel?" Oscar asked a little upset. "Theodora... I also do think that they go a little to fast... It was probably an accident... But as you know... My dreams said this already.."

"But, can you just give us time?" "We can let the people know of them. Then it will be easier to accept them." Theodora reasoned. "Oscar, please." She begged. "Theodora is right, Oscar, you have to help us, do you can help them."

"I afcours will help you and I also want to talk to them about my concerns for their wellbeing..." Oscar nodded. "So... What is our plan... What will we do?" Oscar asked to bot of them as he looked up.


	45. Healing A Withered Heart

**45. Healing A Withered Heart**

"Well, we can let the kingdom know of them and our situation." "Afterwords it'll be easier for them to understand how much they are involved together." Theodora explained. "Yes, that will help make it more understandable." Jease stated.

Oscar nodded. "Then we will tell them..." Oscar said as he walked to the balcony so they looked out over all the people in Emerald City.

"People of Emerald City." "The Wizard has a pronouncement." Theodora shouted. "Evanora has returned to the kingdom." She countinued. "The Wizard will tell the rest." Jease loudly added.

Oscar wasen't sure how to explain it. "It was never Evanora who was the bad guy... Evillene always controlled her by the mind, Evanora is now normal again, but still drawn for life. However... Glinda was always the one who was there for her.. And now they are in love.."

The crowd gasped in shock. "Please, everyone, try to listen to the Wizard." Theodora and Jease both stated. "Just listen."

Oscar told more of what was happening... Somethings were complicated to understand, but in the end they were all ok with it.

"See, now when we tell them about their child, they will understand more." Theodora said to Oscar, as they walked back inside. "Thank you, Oscar, I knew that you would understand." Jease remarked. They walked to tell the others of their announcement.

"Should I tell Evanora and Glinda what the gender of the child will be?" Oscar grinned. "Maybe the people will call their child Galinda for fun... Haha~!" Oscar laughed as he took Theodora's hand in his. "I want you... To come with me... Okay?" Theodora nodded as they walked, Oscar took her to the Royal Treasure of Oz.

Theodora smiled. "Whatever do you want in there?!" "Are you remembering the gold that we first promised you?" Theodora smirked.

Oscar walked inside the boulding with her and allowed his body to fall down in the gold and swim, kinda. Oscar laughed a few times and then he saw the chalice and started to laugh as he rememberd when he first came here. "A chalice! Wow!" He said as he took some gold in it and throw it all over Theodora, Theodora started to laugh, as she slowly lifted him up so they flied, they cirkled around each other and danced in the air, as the fresh air blowed through their hair.

"Oscar, this is the old you." "I finally see you again!" Theodora smiled. "And you now have your "chalice" that you always wanted." She joked. "I've never done this, before."

Oscar smiled at her as he kissed her slowly on the lips, as he kept dancing around in the sky with her in the arms. Then he took Theodora as he pulled her into the sky while he hugged him. "You are the moost amesing person I've ever met... I can't immagine a life without you..." Oscar whispered.

"I cannot imagine a life without you!" "I don't what I would have done if I hadn't meant you?" Theodora happily replied. "You're the person I belong with." She stated.

"My queen..." Oscar whispered as he kissed her again and allowed himself and Theodora to fall down in the gold. And just lie there, starring at each other in a romantic way. "We bot have what we wanted... Moostly you have... You became in the end still my queen... And you became yourself again... Something we though, that was impossible..." Oscar smiled at her beautiful face.

"I know, I knew that Jease could help me, earlier, yet I did not know how knowledgable he really is where magic is concerned." Theodora replied. "Now look at me, I see the old you, you see the old me." She beamed. "Just like old times."

"Ah... Everything on his time... Yes... I don't wanna know what life would be like without you... Should we go back home now? We will ski another time... Maybe when our new niece is born..." Oscar said, Theodora nodded at this.

"Yes, we can go home." They left the treasury room and walked down the tower, back to their chamber.

They went home, but when they were there, they found Evanora, sithing on a chair and crying, she had her hands in front of her eyes, Glinda stood behind her in a comforting way. Theodora and Oscar fell bot sorry for her and walked to her. "I don't know what to do... I-I'm so... Confushed..." Evanora said sad.

"What's wrong?!" Theodora asked. "Glinda, what's wrong now?!" "Evanora why must you cry?" Theodora snapped. "Maybe you better leave, I think we should just talk to Oscar." Glinda boldly stated. "Hmph." Theodora scowled, as she started to leave. "Oscar, fill me in later." She said, as she slammed the door.

"Glinda... You must understand that we had to... I mean... What would the crowd think in the end?! Your child must grow up secretly! Without going outside... She/He can never have other friends from the same age, apart from Elphaba and Julie then... Do you think that she/he would like that?" Oscar said like he didn't know the gender of the child yet, wanting to keep it as a surprise. Evanora looked up, her wet face made all her make-up go of, her hair wasen't that neat anymore.

"Oscar's right, Glinda. And I do believe that you owe Theodora an apology." Evanora stated. "Theodora and Jease were right, now the kingdom will accept us and the child." "They had to announce it."

"Glinda... It is hard for them to understand... And this time Evanora's right as well..." Oscar smiled to Evanora. "Now you two can focus on the upcoming 4 mounths... I guesh... Or something like that... And if the danger apears again... And Momba comes... And she will come, then we are always there..." Oscar nodded. "And as your child is here... We can soon ski as well... As Evanora feels a little better as well..."

Glinda sighed. "You're right, as usual, Oscar." "I'll apologize to her in the morning." "Hopefully she calmed down." Oscar left the room and headed for his. He saw that Jease and Frank had gone to bed. He then noticed Finley sleeping next to Julie. He walked into his room and there was Theodora. "What was that all about?" She calmly asked. "You can tell me in the morning." She said, as she got into the bed. "Good night."

Oscar slowly smiled at her as he pulled her close to him and bot fell in a peaceful night. Again Oz had a strange dream. It were more things hr was. First some of Evanora's labor which didn't go to well. That was one of the things that made Oscar a little worried about her. Afther that he was Evanora grapping the child out of the crib and lie ut close to her so they bot fell assleep, it look a long while before Eva fell better again. Later he saw an sleep version of Elphaba run together with a fair-words girl run through the palace. She had Evanora's eyes. Then Oz for woken up by Theodora.

"Oscar, wake up!" "You were mumbling in your sleep." "Are you alright?" Theodora worriedly asked. "Did you have another dream?"

Oscar looked confushed up to her, and looked immediatly outside, it was maybe early in the morning. "Yes... A vision again... This time about Evanora..." Oscar said, Theodora gasped. "Were is it about?" She forced him to tell. "The first thing I saw was... Evanora's labor... And... It didn't go all to well... She lost loads of blood... And I'm afraid that she died or... Almost died..." Theodora gasped. "Afther that I saw her grapping a small baby out of the crib and lying it close to her, so they bot fell asleep... Afther that I saw an elder version of Elphaba and a fair-haired girl with Evanora's brown eyes run through the castle. And Dorothy was by them this time..."

Theodora turned pale. "So whatever Glinda did is killing her!" " "But, she'll live?"

"I'm not sure Theodora... I really am not sure... Afther all it's a witch child... But Glinda couldn't help it Theodora... You know that somethimes woman die giving birth to a child... It just happends... And somethimes they die later or are weak for a long time..." Oscar explained.

"Well, if she dies than it's Glinda's fault!" Theodora fired out. "We better warn Evanora of her fate." She added. "Oscar, we must do something."


	46. A Mothers Love

**Jelenora is and will be Galinda. ;) So you know, in this story, Galinda and Elphaba are nieces. :D**

**If you have got any questions about the story, or chapters, or storyline/familairs between Oz The Great And Powerful and the other movies, books and dimensions, feel welcom to ask. ;) But please behave yourself as well. :D We love to answere your questions and response to your reviews. ;) This story will still continue for a while... So... O.O Please read the story as well... And if you really like it please at a review/comment, like and/or follow. ;) **

* * *

**46. A Mothers Love**

"Theodora! Do you think that Glinda could help it?! Do you think that Glinda could see it coming?! What would you do if that was going to be your fate when you had Elphaba?! I couldn't help it.." Oscar fired back. "Yes we must warn her..."

"I just said that!" Theodora snapped, as she raced of of the room. She ran across the wing, into Evanora's room. "Evanora!" "Wake up!" "There's something you must know." Theodora screamed. She heard a rustling noise and the door opened. "Theodora?!" "What's wrong?" Evanora asked. "Oscar had a vision." "You are in danger."

Evanora looked sleepy up to her sisther. "Tell me..." She answered. "There is a chance you will die during your labor." Evanora shocked and immediatly started to cry. "Why... Why do all the bad things happen to me... I am sorry Theodora.. I am so sorry... For all I even did to you.. But I can't let it die... It became a part of me... No matter if I die... O want to have done atleast something good in life..."

Theodora started to tear up. "We're not going to let you die." She stated. "We're going to see Jease." She took Evanora's hand and the walked to Jease's chamber. "Jease, please wake up." Theodora cried. "Theo, is that you?" Jease asked. He opened the door and they walked into the room. "Jease, Oscar had a vision, and Evanora may die, if we don't do something." Theodora exclaimed. "We have to prevent her from going through this."

Oscar walked in. "Theodora.. Remember that I saw Evanora who look the child out of the crib.. There he a change that she doesn't die... But there is no cure for a labor dead." Oscar said.

"That's not fair, Oscar!" "Ev, do you want to go through with this?" "We can help you." Theodora concerningly said

Jease interrupted Theodora. "Theo... Oz is right... There is nothing we can do to stop a labor dead..." Jease said, Theodora shocked.

"There is one way." Theodora ran and opened one of Jease's Grimmories. "Theo, no!" Jease shouted. Theodora began chanting a spell and pointed to Evanora. With a flash of light and a wind blowing through the room, Evanorw gasped and fell to the floor. "What have you done?" Jease asked. "I've enchanted with the spell of youth. The spell that my mother created. The party that it is used on is forever enchanted by youth. They can never die!" Theodora explained. "Whatever happens, Evanora will live, I only hope that her daughter can live as well. Evanora is now too strong to feel pain."

Jease walked up to her. "Theodora... We will see what happends afther all... that potion is old... Theodora... We have a spell that can bring her back to life.." Evanora growled at Theodora. "Sisther.. If you killed it you will pay for it!"

"Evanora, I want you be a mother like me." Theodora stated. "You both will be taken care of. Our mother was a wise and powerful witch after all." She added.

Evanora smiled to Theodora. "If I die... Bring me then please back to life... Or take care of my baby..." Evanora begged. "Afther all I,still have like 3 mounths to go... But I'm not sure if I can be a good mom."

"Evanora, you both will live." "We will help you take care of her." Theodora replied. "Jease, I know that that was a bit much. I'm sorry." "It's alright." He replied.

"Sisther... I thank you... Bot I am not sure yet... Afther all, I am the one who gives birth to the child... We will see what will come... We will see..." Evanora said as she looked to Theodora. "But... Will you together with Glinda be there with me... When it's time? I am scared..." Evanora said, fear immediatly coming up in her eyes.

"Yes, I'll be there with you." Theodora replied. "We'll get through this." Jease stated

Evanora smiled at both of them, witha friendly smile that she never gave before. "Thank you... Both of you... It really means a lot to me..." Evanora smiled. Then she looked to Theodora. "And thank you as well Theodora... Afther all that Evillene forced me to do, to you with her mind controlling... It means a lot to me as well..."

Theodora smiled. "Now that I have the real you back, I don't want to loose you again." She remarked. "Let's go and watch Frank and Oscar play in the snow. We could all use cheering up." Theodora stated.

Evanora smiled at her. "We are in Emerald City... That means we need to go to the North again..." Evanora laughed. They went again to the North as they were with their friends and family. Again they played and all had fun. Afther a while they stopped because it was kind of late and they were tired, but they sayed that they would soon go play in the snow again. And as the baby was born they could even sleep here for a week or something like that in the house. "Theodora... Evanora... What was the name of your mother?" Oscar asked afther a while.

"Oh, her name was Jelena." Theodora said. "You are a lot like her, you know." Evanora said to her. "I did not even know her that well." Theodora replied. "None the less, you are very much like her." Evanora complemented. "She would be proud of you."

Theodora smiled at her as she drunk some warm chocolat milk that Oz made for them all. "Thank you..." Theodora answered. The day passed fast, and soon they went to Emerald City as well. A few days passed and the days turned into weeks, and the weeks into mounths. Untill the new family member could come every moment. It was strange to everyone, stranger then it was when Theodora was expecting a child. But Evanora had already everything in the mind, how she wanted it, and even though of names. Although Oscar wanted to keep it as a secret that their child would be a girl. Normally Glinda was never nervous... But this time she really was.

Everyone sat around the dinner table. Theodora weared her beautiful red clothes with he red hat. Oscar weared the same black clothes as always, and his hat as well. Julie weared a beautiful white dress, Glinda her normal white clothes, Finley his normal clothes, Frank his normal clothes, and Evanora as well.

"This is very hard." "All we have is tension. Evanora how do you feel." Theodora asked.

"I am doing good... The baby is doing great as well... Only a little restless today, he/she kicks me all the time..." Evanora laughed softly. "I am a little hungry... That's all.." Immediatly Oscar gave her some food and something to drink. "Thank you Oscar..." Evanora smiled. "In one week Elphaba's B-day will come as well..." Theodora softly said. "B-day!" Elphaba said as she sprided her arms in the air, which made everyone laugh a little. "May I feel?" Glinda asked as the baby kicked again. Evanora smiled to her. "Afcours you can..." She said, as Glinda put her hand on her stomach and kissed it softly. "He/She is really restless..." Glinda grinned.

"This is very interesting." "I'm sure that this is the oddest family ever." Theodora joked. "It is rather different." Jease added. "Coming here from Kansas was definitely a change." Frank interjected. Finley handed Theodora a glass. Then they heard a rush of wind. "Witch!" The guards cried out. One ran into the dining room. "Wizard, the witch is gliding over the palace. "Oh no, Momba." Theodora cried. "Oscar, she's here.

"We will fight for it... Bring Evanora and Elphaba in savity!" Oscar cried. But as Oscar said that, a sharp pain came through Evanora's body which made her fall at the ground. Glinda and Theodora shocked and bot run to her. "Sisther? Are you alright?!" Theodora asked worried. "I-I'm fine... Just go!" Evanora said. "Theodora... Glinda... Stay with Evanora... I and Jease will handle this!" Oscar screamed.

Before they could leave the room, a dark figure landed on the balcony. "Well!" "This is rather cozy." Momba hissed. "Oh, my fellow friends, and their wizard." "Evillene was one thing, I, however, am quite another." "Evanora, dear, are you alright." "My poor dear." She then noticed Theodora holding Ann. "And Theodora, this must be yours, she's lovely." "And my dear Jease." "Why I haven't been here in so long." "Let me know what I have missed." Momba soothly said.

Evanora immediatly hissed as another pain shot came through her body. Glinda nodded to Theodora. "I think it's time..." Glinda said. Theodora nodded as Evanora still lied at the ground. "This is going to be a long day..." Theodora said, Evanora nodded in fear. "Oh Evanora... What have you done with your life?" Momba asked. Evanora tried to talk, but another pain shot forced her to say nothing. "She was never like Evillene... Evillene controlled her..." Evanora nodded. Momba laughed as she went away and now stood downstairs the palace. Everyone run inside. Jease and Oz run downstairs to fight him. "Now we can help you..." Glinda answered. Evanora nodded in fear, they carefully dragged her to a bed. "GET HIM OUT! NOW!" Evanora hissed. "Calm down..." Glinda said. "How can I?!" Evanora snapped. "If you don't, you won't have enough energy for later.

Immediatly Evanora felt like one of her spines broke, which made her scream. "Oh no..." Theodora whispered in fear, helding her hand for her mouth.

"Just think of her, just try." "Evanora you have too." "The spell will work." Theodora stated. After screaming and shouting, a small cry was heard. "Glinda, your daughter is here." Theodora said, as she lifted her up. "Would you luke to hold her, with Evanora. Evanora looked up. "There she is." She said. "I'll leave you two alone, I must talk to Momba." Theodora snapped. She ran outside and told Jease, Oscar, and Momba of Evanora. "Their daughter is here." "Momba, I must talk to you and Jease "Of course, my dear." "Come with me." Theodora beckoned. She, Jease, and Momba walked into the palace. "Sorry Oscar, but we have a past to discuss." Theodora apologized.

Evanora couldn't help but cry as she saw her daughter, not out in sadness, but out in joy. She never though herself as a mom afther all the bad things she had done in her awfull life. She never cried like his before, never, although she was weak, very weak. Her spine was still broken, which made her even more weaker, and besides of that, she losed loads of blood. Evanora couldn't help but smile at the small baby in her arms. Theodora, jolted slightly, trying to recover and rest from the overwhelming pain, but still remained strong knowing she had pulled through. Afther all the bad things she had done in life, she was blessed with a daughter. Afther long silence Glinda spoke. "How would you like to name her?" Evanora looked up. "I wanted to make a combination between two names... Between Jelena... Because it was my moms name... And Theodora, because she is always there for me... So I was thinking of... Jelenora..." In first state Glinda looked a little with a confushed face, but afther a few seconds and she looked to her daughter she answered. "Yes... It's beautiful and it's unique, perfect for a situation like this..." Evonara tried to smiled but then fell the pain that was in her body, from her broken spines and blood. At the moment, she looked horrible, not like that ugly woman, no, I mean horrible, in the form of tired, lean, pale. "Do you... Think the potion... Really worked?" Evanora asked weakly. "How come?" Glinda asked. "Because... I still don't feel so well..." Evanora looked down. "You just need some rest... But it can be true... Afther all, the potion was old..." Evanora looked down to the small baby girl, who smiled at her, and had her eyes open alert. "She looks... A load like you... Glinda... But she has got... My eyes..." Evanora statted, Glinda could say that her voice was getting weaker. "I am sure... They later can call her... Galinda as well..." Evanora tried to laugh a little. "My baby..." The strength in her voice was all she had left, she spoke weakly, but with so much love, she had really changed from who she once was. "Your so beautiful... Jelenora..." Afther that, she shocked in a strange way, Glinda took Jelenora from her and looked to it for a while. Evanora smiled at her, but then Glinda noticed that she wasen't breathing anymore. "E-Evanora?!" She asked, no response. She lied the baby at the other side of the bed, as she pushed on the place of her heart and pulled some air in her lungs, still no reaction. "I'm not going to lose you..." Glinda mummbled as she, again, pushed some air in her lungs. "Please... I beg you..." Glinda said as she did the same, again and again. But there was still no response. A few tears slipped down Glinda's face, she couldn't hold them back any longer. "Please! We need you! I love you! We love you!" Again she pushed on the place were her heart was and pushed some air in her lungs. "Please... Come back..." Glinda started crying as she allowed her body to fall on hers, crying, and she couldn't stop. Afther a while she looked up and kissed her one last time on the lips. "Please..." She said as she pressed her forhead against hers.

"Theodora, are you sure that we can trust her." Jease asked. Theodora sighed, "Yes, we have no choice, Momba can help us against any other evil in OZ." "we should check on Glinda." She added. She and Jease left the room and went towards Glinda's. They ran into Oscar, who had a livid look on his face. "Oscar, what's wrong?!" Theodora asked. "What happened?!" Jease added. "Is Evanora...?" Theodora started to say.

A few tears started to come in the his eyes but he tried to hold them back. "Yes.. I am... Sorry Theodora. But she saw it coming... Afther all her spines broke and she losed tons of blood... But she named the child Jelenora, a combination Jelena and... Your name."


	47. What It Used To Be

**47. What It Used To Be**

"No!" Theodora and Jease cried. "We just got her back." "Well, Momba could bring her back to life. She has more powers than Jease and I combined." "Momba, please come over here." Theodora called. Within moments, Momba flew over to the room. "Yes, my dear." "Please, save Evanora." "Use the spell you taught out mother." "She believed in you." Theodora pleaded. "As you wish." Momba replied. She walked into the room and stood next the Glinda. "Don't worry my pretty, I'll bring your girl back." Momba hissed. She stated chanting a spell. Everyone, accept Oscar, could sense a dark power filling the room. There was smoke and a flash of light. Wind flew through the room, after a few moments, everyone could hear breathing. "Evanora?!" They cried. Evanora opened her eyes, and as she pulled herself up, her spine gulter itself back into place. "Her body is regenerating itself." Jease stated. "You really did bring her back." Theodora remarked.

Evanora looked tiredly up to all the faces. "W-What happend... Sisther?" She looked up to them, Theodora smiled and Glinda hugged her tight around the neck. "I though... I though I losed you..." Glinda started to cry again. Theodora walked up to Evanora, streaking her through the hairs. "You just had a baby..." Theodora smiled, Evanora smiled back at her, a very weak and tiredly smile, but the moost friendly smile she ever gave. She still looked horrible, but all she needed was very much rest. "I will do your hair a little neat again..." Glinda smiled as he did her hair in the original, loose hair. "Congratulations you two..." Theodora complimented. "From us all..." Evanora smiled and then fell back in the pillows. "I will do this never, ever again!" Evanora signed. "This was horrible..." She tried to laugh, tiredly.

"See, my work is done." Momba commented. "I am not really a bad person, so I can help you." She turned to face Glinda. "You may thank Theodora and Jease for summoning me here to help you." She laughed, as she walked out of the room and onto the terrace. "Farewell." She sneered, as she glided away from the palace, towards the west.

"I can't believe it... I am a mom... Well... It hurted like hell, I will never do it again. But in the end it was worth it..." Evanora smiled. "Theodora... I thank you... I made a combination between our moms and your name... In honor.." Evanora looked to the small baby next to her, she grapped, her eyes were alert. "Oh my poor dear..." Evanora said. "Now Elphaba has later someone to play with later..." Theodora said. "I never could immagine you as a mom nor... Falling in love with a girl... Maybe you two can better matty... As you feel better again but that night take some mounths." She continued. Evanora nodded tiredly. Jelenora giggled very soft. "Awww..." Everyone said, Evanora hugged her daughter. Glinda sat next to her, now crying in joy just as Evanora, something they bot had never done before. "Oh Evanora... Our baby is beautiful." Glinda said as she smiled to her.

"I guess, Momba will no longer be a threat. She helped us." Theodora said. "We will have to still keep an eye on her, but yes, she is not a wicked witch." Jease replied. "Oscar, how do you feel?" Theodora asked.

"I am doing fine... Atleast 10 times better then poor Evanora..." Oscar answered as he looked to the poor creature. "My poor, dear, sisther..." Theodora answered worried. Evanora smiled a little to her. "I... Just need some rest... Or... Much rest... That's all..." She answered, as her eyes fell again on the infant in her arms. She looked much like Glinda, but had her eyes. "In the end... It was all worth it..." Evanora smiled.

"You should rest now, we'll come back later." Theodora gestured. She, and Jease and Oscar left the Glinda and Evanora alone with Jelenora.

Theodora had never seen Evanora this happy. And it was strange to see this but she deserved a family as well. Glinda left the room and gave Eva a kiss at the forheadt. Evanora lied at bed but couldn't sleep she looked to the crib behind her, she room Jelenora in her arme and together they fell peaceful asleep.

Theodora said goodnight to Jease, as she and Oscar walked to their room. "Well, Oscar, it's been quite a day." "Hopefully, we rest well."

"We will and I am sure that Evanora will sleep much for the coming mounths.. Next week it's Elphie's B-day... And I have never seen Evanora so week, but so happy... I though that you didn't like het anymore." Oscar said.

"I don't, yet, it's what Jease said..."We just got Evanora back" so, yes we did but want to loose her." Theodora replied. "Oscar, lets plan something for Ann, she deserves a fun birthday."

Oscar smiled as he nodded. "But you cried when we told you that Eva was going to die..." Oscar lied himself in bed. "Elphaba will be 1, in one week... She grows so fast.."

"That is why I cried." "Yes, and I want us to plan a day for her." Theodora replied. "I'll ask Jease for suggestions." "It has been a long day." She yawned. "And now we'll see Dorothy." Theodora smirked.

"Hmmm... I am not sure yet who Dorothy is... But I have the feeling that she's related to Annie..." Oscar yawned as he fell back in the pillows, then he turned and looked in Theodora's beautiful chocolat, brown eyes. "We need some rest as well... It has been a long day afther all... How long took the birth of Jelenora? Also... Evanora really cares for you as well... She named her daughter as well afther you..." Oscar smiled.

"Good night, Oz." Theodora smiled. "We'll see what lies in store for us and OZ." she said, as she turned over. "Sleep well."

"Sleep well beauty..." Oscar smiled as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her middle, slowly sleep washing over him. The next morning they wook up kind of late, the first thing they wanted to do was check on Evanora's health, Evanora was still asleep with Jelenora in her arms, but that was kind of logic afther yestherday. "How long did it dure before Jelenora was born?" Oscar whispered softly to Theodora.

"I don't know what you mean?" Theodora questioned. "She seems restful now." "Lets see what Glinda has to say." She added, as they went to search for Glinda.

"I ment how many hours it took before Jelenora was here...?" Oscar laughed, thinking back of his confushing words. Theodora looked up to him, as she opend her mouth to answer his question.

"About two to three hours." She replied. "I hope we find Glinda soon."

"Lucky she is a witch... Then it takes much shorter then by humans... They do moostly... 12 hours over it..." Oscar shocked by the though. "Lucky not here..." He signed in releave, Theodora shocked as well. When they came downstairs, Glinda lied with her head on the table, her arms sprided around her head.

"Glinda, how did your night go?" They asked. "Are you still in shock of Momba?" "She did come through." Theodora stated. Glinda looked up. "You and Jease took a big risk." "At least it worked." Theodora commented. "Look on thr bright side." "I guess you're right." Glinda added.

"But what makes you... So shocked?" Theodora asked. "What do you think?! I am a Mo... Dad since yestherday..." Glinda allowed her head again to fall on the table and a smack was heard through the chamber. "Uhhhh..." She growled, Oscar and Theodora grinned a little.

"Well, you are a mom too." Theodora added. "I'm going to check on Jease, while Oscar talks to Frank. You can check on Evanora." Theodora finished.

"She is asleep Theodora... I better can't wake her up though... She needs to rest... You know that... As she wakes up I will come to her... And I know... I am Jelenora's mom as well... But doesn't it sounds strange and Jelen needs to say later to us both "mom"? That can be very confushing for all of us... And since I am more the malest type in this relation... I mean... I protect Ev all the time and because of me everyone knowes now that she never was the bad guy at all... Plus she gave birth to Jelenora... By accident she got pregnant... I just want to protect them..." This time Glinda fell with her head in her food.

"Glinda, please, there's been enough talk about what used to be. We must all move on." "Now we all have each other. Lets try not to talk about it." Theodora remarked. "Come, Oscar, lets have the cooks prepare a meal for everyone." She added, as she walked towards the kitchen.

"I know... I am talking about NOW... Yeah..." Glinda took her head out of the food which made Oscar even laugh harder. "I writed another song!" Oscar said as he run to the piano. "It was one year ago in the middle of Oz. Somewhere in the water of a magical land. And I looked in your eyes and you in those of mine. A few secondes and then it was already over. It was one year ago in the middle of Oz. Somewhere in the water of a magical land. And I looked in your eyes and you in those of mine. A few secondes and then it was already over. Because beying in love is much more fun. And easiër then. We were a little to young. And didn't know about care about, nonono... You said "I hate you.." I found that kind of cliché. There end relations in movies always with. But good, I had no choice, I didn't want to lose you. So in place of beying in love I choiced for hating. But that proved not to work, you didn't talk with me. Why I in a cornor, softly in myself said. For both it was much better, as we departed for a little while. Because beying in love is much more fun. And easiër then. We were a little to young. And didn't know about care about, nonono... But now we are older and wiser besides. And have already more of the world seen. I was again on love because I knowed already about that. And later I had learned that I could care for someone as well, auwauw. Because beying in love is much more fun. And easiër then. We were a little to young. And didn't know about care about, nonono... Because beying in love is much more fun. And easiër then. We were a little to young. And didn't know about care about, nonono..." Oscar song.

"That's was beautifully written, Oscar." They heard Theodora comment. "You are very good at changing the mood." "Oscar, please, you can see if Frank and Finley are ready for the meal." Glinda spoke. "I'll be fine." Oscar smiled and he left the room.

Glinda looked up to Theodora as she smiled. "I better can go and take a shower..." Glinda laughed a little. "And... As Evanora soon feels a little more better... I want to marry her... And... Have you ever seen Evanora this happy Theodora?" Glinda asked.

"No, I have not." "After all this time, she's finally learned to love." Theodora stated. "We'll plan your wedding, I'm sure the people will highly anticipate it." "It will be unique." Theodora joked.


	48. If I Could Be Where You Are

**48. If I Could Be Where You Are**

Glinda smiled to her as she softly walked away to take a bath, with her beautiful and softly walk she always had. "I will see you in a few minuts again Theodora..." Glinda said as she opend the door and walked away. Theodora made some food for herself, Oscar, Elphaba and the rest, later she could give Evanora something as well. Breakfast on the bed for her sisther.

"Oscar, I have made a meal for us." Theodora announced, as she entered the room. "After this we will try to see if Evanora needs anything."

"Yes... It's better for your sisther to rest for a few mounths... She is very weak and can't do much..." Oscar said as he kissed Theodora softly on the cheek. Theodora giggled as she put her hand for her mouth.

"Oscar, can we go to the water." "You can enjoy it again. You can enjoy the fairy river."

Oscar smiled at her. "Sure... We both can... Will we take someone with us?" Oscar asked as he smiled at her beautiful face again.

"Yes, I'm sure that Ann will love trying water. She can enjoy it." "Then eventually, we can visit Annie again. We have a lot to catch up on." Theodora smiled.

"It has been such a long time... I wonder how she's doing... But we must know when the Tornado will come again..." Oscar smiled. "You can bring Evanora her food as well..." Oscar smiled, Theodora nodded as she walked upstairs with some food in hr hands and a glass of magic-water.

"I'll see how she is doing." "Oh, and ask Frank if he can help you predict the next twister."

"Hmmm... I hope Eva is doing better today. And yes... I will... Ask Frank... But at the otherside... I am a wizard and I can see the future, with a little luck I can see it come now already." Oscar smiled at her.

Theodora walked into the room. "Evanora, how are you today?" She asked. "Evanora stirred in bed. "I'm fine, thank you, Theodora." "I see that you slept well, and Jelenora is restful. Here is some food, if you're feeling up to it." Theodora said, as she set the tray down." "I'll be in the parlour if you need me." Theodora finished, as she left the room. As she walked down the hall, she bumped into Frank. "Oh, Frank, I'm so sorry." She apologized. "No, its my fault, I wasn't watching myself." "You know, Oscar is planning to have a trip back to Kansas." "He is for shadowing a twister." Theodora mentioned. "He is?!" Frank stammered. "I better talk to him." "He's our on the veranda." Theodora pointed.

Oscar stood on the veranda, looking out of Emerald City, the green colours glowed in the sunlight, as he looked downstairs he saw some kids playing with a ball by the fountain, the palace was huge.. Actually to big for only 2 eyes. Today he had given his hat to Finley, since he liked it. Oscar heard footsteps behind him, but kept his eyes frozen, like a stonen man, looking out over the landscape and never moving anything, like a real king does who rules over his own land. "Hello Frank..." Oscar started, still with frozen eyes, but the cornors of his lips formed a small smile, which made him look a little more happy and got him out of the trance. Frank stood next to him, as a friend, a helper, a brother...

"Good morning, Oscar." "Theodora told me that you wish to go back to Kansas. Do you miss Annie?" "Silly, of course you do." Frank added. "Give us a warning when you see it coming." Frank smirked.

Oz signed and broke his sign for the world, then he turned his head and looked right into Frank's dark-brown eyes. "Afcours I miss her Frank... Don't be so silly... I promised her to return as well... So I will... And I think, now is the time... I have even more to tell to her... Since Evanora and Glinda are now with each other as well... And Jelenora... Just born..." Oscar took a deep breath and his eyes full of sorrow and confushion turned into the happy eyes Frank saw when he was at the Fun-Fair, Oscar smiled at her. "But... Something changed... I think... It has something to do with that Dorothy from my dreams..."

"Dorothy?!" Theodora's voice cried out. "Her again?!" "Do you think that she is related to Annie?" "You keep dreaming of her." She added. "Oscar, please, tell us if you have another vision." Theodora pleaded.

"Yes I had one again Theodora..." Oscar said as he saw Theodora come from behind them, inside the huge boulding. "At the moment... She is just a baby of maybe... A few weeks old... She is related to Annie... Yes... But I need to find out what relation yet... The tornado will come end this day... And Dorothy was named afther my mother..."

"Yes, I know, Oscar." "We can be ready tonight for the twister." "I'll see if the ballon can be prepared." Theodora finished, as she walked back into the palace.

"Theodora..." Oscar held her before she opend the door. "As you're done... Can we then swim with Ann as well?" Oscar smiled as he kissed her on her perfect, red lips.

Theodora smiled. "Yes, Ann is ready. We'll leave after we see to the balloon. Then we will all see Kansas again." She finished. "Frank, please let Finley and Julie know of our departure." Theodora asked. "Alright, I'll tell them now." Frank replied, as he walked out of the room. "Oscar, you can look in on Ann, I'll be ready soon."

Oscar smiled and took one last look at Emerald City, his Emerald City, and then he walked inside, looking for Elphie, who he found playing with boulding blocks and her dinosaur plushy, her first plushy, in the living room. "Daddy!" She smiled as she stood up and walked up to him. Oscar took her from the ground and smiled. "Hey honey..." He said as he kissed her on the cheek. "Your mom and I will take you to an surprise." Ann-Elphaba clapped in a happy way.

An hour later, Theodora and Oscar left the palace. They wanted to show Ann how to swim in water. "She'll never have to know the pain of water, I hope." Theodora commented. "She can at least enjoy this water." When they arrived at the fairy river, Ann's eyes widened. "Water." She mumbled. "Yes, dear." "Water." Theodora replied. "Now, we will show you how to play in it. Swimming." Theodora added. "Oscar, where do we start?"

Oscar grinned softly. "Well... She is in ond week 1 year old... So it is kind of hard to swim for her... But we can hold her and play with her in the not so deep part of the water, later as she is a bit older we can always teach her how to swim... Well... I can't learn that to her... Since I never learned swimming... That was why you heard me screaming when I just came in Oz... I though the water was deep and panic took over me..." Oscar laughed again.

Theodora started laughing. "I remember that, vividly." "Well, I'm not much of a swimmer, but I can teach you how to glide in the water." "You do have magical abilities now, after all." She finished.

Oscar laughed a little. "What is that?" He asked as he took his backpack. In the backpack were some clothes, they were not swimming clothes, but more clothes, easy to swim in.

"Swimming clothes?" "Just step on the water a glide." "If you picture it, you can do it." "Oscar, why don't you try." Theodora encouraged. "I promise you'll enjoy it."

"You mean like... On ice?" Oscar laughed a little by the though. "Maybe Annie can tell me how to swim..." Oscar allowed himself to step on the water and glide around, he ended with dancing a cirkle around and jumping in the air. He made beautiful and graceful movements, which created a peacefull atmosphere around her. Theodora and Elphaba gasped, without taking a breath, not wanting to interrupt the moment. Afther a while Oscar stopped and took Theodora's hand, to have her with him on the water.

"Yes, you see, once you step on the water, you glide across it." "Only it's still water, not ice." "If you want to swim in it, then Annie could teach you." Theodora commented. "Oscar, this is fun, we are actually enjoying ourselves."

They started dancing together on the water as Ann sat watching them on the waterside, Theodora almost fell but Oscar lucky catched her before she thoughed the ground. "Maybe we can now go in the water?" Oscar smiled by his question, but immediatly they both fell in water, which made them laugh, now were their clothes wet.


	49. First Meeting

**49. First Meeting**

"Oh Oscar, this is lovely." "We can enjoy the water, no worries at all," Theodora commented. "This is fun!"

Oscar smiled at her with his perfect and old smile, he opend his mouth to say something, but there came no sound out of it. A few seconds later, he tried to say something, but it was hard for him, to say. "Yes... Like you said, we can enjoy the water..." Oscar smiled at her as he looked to his wet clothes.

Theodora smiled, "Oscar, we should get back soon, the storm is coming." Oscar nodded, as they picked up Ann and headed back towards the palace.

Ann was wet, but kept smiling, as Theodora run with her in the arms, and Theodora hipped on his side, Elphaba did her hand in Oz's mouth. Oscar shocked. "Hmph!" Elphaba laughed as she tried to do her other hand in his mouth. "Efhaha..." He mummbled.

They reached the palace and they could see a storm appear in the sky. "Oz, we have to hurry, the balloon is ready by now," Theodora stated. They walked to the courtyard and saw Frank and Finley inside the balloon. "There you two are, we thought you'd miss it," Frank laughed. "Hurry!" Finley panted.

"Were is Julie Oscar asked?" Oscar looked fast around as he headed in the balloon in a fast way. "She is on my back Oz..." Finley pointed as Julie waved from behind his wings. "Hey!" She said as she giggled. "I think Annie will be glad to see me back in my normal version..." Theodora smiled. Oscar smiled as he opend his mouth again, to say something, but didn't say a worth. "H-How is Evanora doing?" Oscar asked. Finley and Frank looked worried to each other, the wind blow through their hairs which stole Oscar's hat, but lucky he catched it before it was blown away. "She is in a depression..." Frank asked. "Depression?" Oscar asked confushed.

"She is still in shock, I imagine," Theodora answered. "Glinda I'd watching her," Finley added. "Let's ready this balloon," Frank cried. The balloon lifted off the ground. The wind blew them towards the twister.

Again they screamed as they got closer and closer to the twister. But when it all was over they signed in relief, knowing that they were back in Kansas. Oscar helped them all out of the balloon as they took their stuff and walked a few steps away from the place.

"Here we go again," Theodora remarked. "We should head over to Annie's," Frank gestured. They waked through town and towards Annie's house.

Oscar signed as he knocked on the door, within a few seconds, Annie opend the door. Her face became happy as she sprided her arms around Oscar's neck. "Oz! You're back!" She said. "I had promised you to come back." Oscar smiled as he held her.

"Oh, Theodora?!" "You're skin, it's beautiful." Annie gasped in awe. Theodora smiled. "Thank you, Annie." "My dearest friend saved me, unfortunately he is not with us." "We have a lot of catching up to do." Frank added. "Oh, Frank, how is life in OZ?" Annie asked. Frank shrugged. "Everyday is different." He replied. "Please, do come in." Annie invited.

They all walked inside and Annie started sithing in the living room. When they sat there Annie, had some news, she walked away and came back with a small baby in her arms. They all gasped in shock. "Her name is Dorothy..." Annie smiled at them, Oscar looked to the small creature in her arms and back to her. "My vision... It was true..." Oscar smiled. "I named her afther your mother Oz... In honor of you, because you named your daughter afther me..." Annie smiled, Oscar smiled back, as he fell some tears of joy start to form in the cornors of his eyes.

"Oh, Oscar, now we know Dorothy." Theodora stated. "She's lovely, Annie." "When was she born?" Theodora asked. "Only six months ago." Annie replied. "She looks like you." Frank added.

Oscar smiled at her and then to little Dorothy. "I thank you Annie. Ann's B-Day will be within a week and Evanora... Was never bad, she and Glinda ended up together as well."

"What?!" Annie gasped. "I knew that she would be in shock." Theodora laughed. "I suppose, at least they're happy." Annie stated. "Oh, can Ann have her birthday here, it would mean the world to me." Annie asked. "Yes, we can stay here." Theodora replied. "We need a break from OZ."

Oscar smiled at her in a comfortable way. "You all could stay here..." Annie smiled. Oscar nodded at her. "Then we can explain even more of what happend since they have a daughter now as well, Jelenora."

"Oh, and Jonathan is visiting his brother, Henry and his wife Emily." Annie added. "Do you think that he will tell them about OZ?" Theodora asked. "No." Annie laughed. "He is too overwhelmed to believed it's true."

Oscar smiled at her. "That's nice to know Annie... But... Very much happend Annie, more then you think.. You better can sit a while for it." Annie smiled as she sat down. "Do you want some water Oz?" Annie asked, Oscar gasped. "I can't drink water ever again Annie... I am became now really, The Great And Powerful Wizard Of Oz..." Annie gasped.

"Do tell me more, please." Annie pleaded. Everyone sat down and listened to Oscar's story

Oscar told that it acctualy already happend, all at the first day they came in Oz, it all became worse, although they though and hopped that it would become a little better. "In the unknown world, we trust were the things belong, everything has a place, and believing in that makes us innocent. And through the days under the same sky, we hope, dream and love. We find and search our way. Endings are beginnings. There are special people in this world, everyone has something specials, and one of them is I." Oscar said as he came by the part that he was dying, and started to reborn.

"Heavens!" "Oscar, that's dreadful!" Annie shouted. "Theodora, I'm so thankful you thought fast." Annie stated.

"I am not going to loose him!" Theodora remarked. "It all worked out." "He no longer as to lie." ""The Great and Powerful" is "The Great and Powerful."" Theodora stated.

Oscar smiled at both of them. "Theodora... I only said that it didn't hurt to make you feel a little less worried for a time... Acctualy, when you gave me the witch blood... It burned me from inside. Because my normal blood was starting to come outside of me, my veins, were slowly withering away, as the blood started to go out of me... Now I understand why Theodora never wanted me to become a wizard in first state. Slowly the cold tempers in my body started to become hotter, which made it feel like I was burning. And appart from that, all the water slowly was burned away from my body, which made me unbelievable thirsty..." Oscar statted.


	50. The Colour Of Pure Wickedness

**Okay, a few things. =3 Please, Stop saying just my name in the reviews since this was a ROLLPLAY and that means I wroth this together with someone, her name is Lea Belle Organa and she is an awesome writher as well, so please check her channel out as well. ;)**

**And second of all, I answere a question which was asked:**

**Yes I know OUAT, one of my best friends always watch it, and I watched it a couple of times, maybe 4. But I am not so very found of the pair of Emma/Regina. I am more a Rumble/Belle, Hook/Floor and Emma/Neal fan. ;)**

* * *

**50. The Colour Of Pure Wickedness**

Theodora gasped in horror. "Oscar, did it really hurt you?!" "I'm...I'm sorry!" Theodora turned her head back. "You saved him, it wasn't your fault." Finley interjected. "You're a hero." Julie stated.

"NO! I am not!" Theodora snapped back at them. "I never wanted Oz to end up like this! I never wanted Oz... To feel that pain!" Theodora said. "Theodora... There was no other way... If you didn't do it that way... I should be dead now..." Oscar explained to her, Theodora looked down to the floor, as Elphaba lied her hand softly at her knee.

"I know, but that was the last resort that I would ever choose!" Theodora snapped. She left the room and walked outside. "Oscar, you has better talk to her." Annie stated. "She needs comfort." Oscar nodded his head, as he walked outside, after Theodora.

Oscar signed as he slowly walked outside, the sound of his shoes filled the room, that was the only sound that filled the silence. Theodora stood outside in the garden infront of some horses who stood eating some grass, one of them walked up to her, it was a beautiful black one. Theodora petted him, she heard Oscar's feets from behind her, but she didn't even response in a way. Oscar stood besides her, opening his mouth to say something, but no sound came out of it, that was why he closed it afther a few seconds. Afther a long silence Oscar started to talk to her. "Theodora... I said that it didn't hurt me in first state because I saw of how hurt you was..."

"At least the pain was temporary." "You seemed fine after the elixir." Theodora remarked. "And now everything seems well."

Oscar signed in relief. "Yes... Like you said..." He answered, not knowing what to say up next. He saw a beautiful green rose a few steps away from him, standing on a hill, a green rose? Do those excist? Oz only knowed red, white and black roses. But he had never seen a green one before. Oscar walked to it and picked it up as he walked to Theodora and gave it to her. Theodora gasped as she smiled up to him, the first word she said was. "Green?"

"Well, I know that there are red, pink and blue roses." Theodora stated. "Green is such a hideous colour!" Theodora snapped. "Although, I'll take it." She grabbed the rose and just as she touched it, the rose turned bright pink."

Oscar looked down, sadness washing over him. The Theodora he once loved was gone. "Green is my favorit colour, Emerald City is green, Plants are green..."

"Oscar, I know, but put yourself in my place, would you like to be green yourself?!" Theodora asked. "I never liked green. You do, but not for skin."

Oscar looked in a sad way to her, putting his arms in surrunder. "Green is the colour of jealousy... You was jealous and green is my favorit colour that was why... You forgot one thing..." Oscar wrowned his eyes. "Elphaba is green as well!" Oscar walked angry away. Theodora tried to hold him, but Oscar kicked her arm away, some tears slipped down his face leaving, pink lines, then he run away.

"Oscar, wait!" Theodora cried, as she raced back to the house. She opened the door, Oscar was nowhere to be found. "Oh, Theodora, I'm glad you're back." Annie stated. "Thank you." Theodora replied, as she picked up Ann and hugged her. "Oh my darling." "As anyone seen Oscar?" She asked. Everyone shrugged. "Come Ann, we must find him." Theodora said. Ann smiled, as they left the house.

Oscar angrily, same time sad run through the forest untill he came by a small lake, he sat next to it, poking a stick slowly in it, while the tears, who burned his cheeks slowly fell in the water, Oz herd the soft sound of waterdrops falling in the water, and the pain that took over his cheeks was indescribably. Oscar softly dried his tears with his coat as he saw himself in the water, brown eyes, neat, black hair, he had lied the hat next to him. Then he saw his mustache and small beard, he rememberd the old times again, and now, what had become of him? And yes, he would like green skin, no matter if he had it or not, afther all his first and only daughter had green skin, Ann-Elphaba Annie Sharon Diggs.

Theodora walked around the forest. "Where could he be?!" Theodora cried. "I didn't mean it." "Why did it come out like that?" She thought. "Oh, where are you?"

Afther loads of searching and worrieing, Theodora finally found Oscar, near the small lake. She signed in relief, Ann-Elphaba watched them in silence, waithing for a sound. But Oscar didn't even response to the sound of Theodora's foodsteps.

"Oscar?" "Are you alright?" "I'm sorry those words were spoken." Theodora apologized. "Please forgive me." "Oscar, say something." Theodora cried. She walked towards him.

Oscar watched himself in the water, who was he? What had became of him? Slowly he moved his hands through his hair, and he turned his head to another side at the moment that Theodora sat next to him.

"Oscar, please say something." "I'm sorry for what happened." "We cannot fight each other."

Oscar shrieked as another tear singed the corner of his eye and continued to burn down his cheek, leaving a pink scar. "She is your daughter Theodora... She is our daughter... How could you?" Oscar whispered through his suffering.

"Oscar, I'm sorry, I love Ann, you know that." "I never wanted to have green skin, however, that does not mean that I do not love Ann just the way she is." Theodora exclaimed. "Please Oscar."

"Theodora... To answere to the question, yes, I would love as well to have green skin... So that doesn't mean that if I had it, green would be a hidious colour to me... Green isen't a hideous colour... Ann is green as well, and is she hidious?! No! She is wonderful!" Oscar answered as he fell with one of his hands in the green grass he sat on.

"Oscar, I now that." "I was cursed!" "My whole world changed." "I don't care whether or not Ann is green or purple, she is an amazing child." Theodora stated. "Can we please get pass this?"

"Yes we can... But Theodora... One more question... If you would ever turn green again... And there was no cure... Would you deal with it?" Oscar's eyes stood sharp at her, forcing her to answere.

"Yes, if that were to ever happen again, I would accept it." "I know it never will. Jease's apple is irreversible." "No one can break it, not even Momba." "For a time, I did live with green skin." Theodora explained.

"I know Theodora, I know... Yet I am not sure were my life will lead me to... I have you now... Something I never expected and I have Elphie as well..." Oscar smiled slowly as the wet wase on his eyes started to burn him a little less and slowly started to dissapear. Theodora saw the small shadow in the water and tree's on the otherside of the river in his eyes, flow up and down, like a small wave of music coming through the deepest sea's of our hearts. Oscar lied himself back into the grass, but he accidently burned his feet in the water, he immediatly hissed and took the feet away, doing a few steps backwards and then he fell again back in the grass, starring to the leaves of the tree's blowing through the soft wind, like a never ending story.

"Oscar, you must be careful not to hurt yourself." Theodora scolded. "We should get back to Annie. She is worried about you."

Oscar looked up to her, a small smile coming across his small and tender lips. "I need some sleep as well... I have the feeling I am getting a little sick as well... You deserve me more then who ever. The moost beautiful witch in all of us... Theodora..." Oscar smiled as he got up. "And soon I want to dance as well again..." Oscar smirked.

Theodora smiled. "Thank you." "Although I might not be the most beautiful witch in OZ." "Dancing would be lovely." She added. They got up and walked back to the house.


	51. Unknown Sickness

**51. Unknown Sickness**

Oscar smirked, as he held one of his eyebrows up. "Don't say that, for me you are the moost beautiful witch of them all..." Oscar smiled a little as, they kept walking home. "Afther all, you deserve me more then whoever on this world..." Oz finished.

"And you deserve me as well," Theodora smiled. Once they walked inside the house, Annie ran over to them. "Oscar, Theodora, are you both alright?!" "Yes, Annie, we're fine." Oscar replied. Annie sighed with relief. "Good." "Everyone has a guest room, and I have one left for you two." They walked over to the last spare room. "You three will be here." Annie stated. "Thank you." Theodora thanked.

Oscar fell immediatly back in the pillows, holding his hand at his forhead. "I feel... Bad... Sick..." Oscar signed as he turned his head back to Theodora and Ann-Elphaba. "Daddy?" Ann asked a little worried.

"Oscar, are you alright?!" "You did hurt yourself in the water." "I'm sorry." Theodora said, as she wiped her eyes.

"No, No... You can't help it... It wasen't the water... I just feel sick and... Acctualy... Yes... My leg hurts which makes me feel more sicker." Oscar slowly took his, now dried, shoe off. It looked really badly, the half of his feet was burned away. Oz immediatly hissed and shocked his head away, because of the huge wound.

"Oscar!" Theodora cried, as she pulled out a package of powder. "Here, this will heal your wound." She poured the powder over his leg. The wound soon disappeared. Theodora sighed. "Feel better?"

"Yes... But I still have the feeling like I am having a small fever..." Oscar panted a little as he allowed his head to fall down in the pillows. "It's just maybe because... Of all what happend the last time..." Oscar starred to the wooden ceiling, which was painted white above his head. The room was decorated with a closet which was made out of oakwood and a beautiful plant in the cornor of the room, the leaves were green. Behind Oscar was a window, with a white curtain, next to both sides of the bed, stood two small tables, with on one a flower and on the other one a candle, to light up the room a little by nighttime. The last decoration was a beautiful painting on the wall, which pictures a high hill with many flowers on it, and behind it the sun going down.

"Oscar, please, you just have to rest. I'll take care of Ann." Theodora finished, as she put Ann in the bed.

Oscar immediatly turned his head to her, a small smile came across his lips, ment for her. "I will..." He whispered as he lied his head back in the pillows, and closed his eyes as sleep was washing over him.

Theodora woke up the next morning. She turned and saw Oscar, still sleeping. She decided not to wake him. She got out of the bed and put her robe on. She then left the room and went downstairs. She saw Frank and Annie conversing with each other. "Catching up on old times, I see." Theodora said to them, as she walked in. "Yes, good morning." Annie replied. "Did you sleep well?" Theodora nodded. "Fair." "We must be quiet, Oscar is not feeling well." She whispered.

Annie smiled at her and nodded. Suddenly Theodora gasped around. "Ann?! Ann?!" Theodora gasped. "Theodora?" Theodora almost screamed. " MY BABY!" She screamed. "Yestherday she was still here, at Oscar's chamber." Theodora cried.

Theodora ran back up the stairs to their room and raced in. "Oscar?!" "What's wrong?!" Oscar answered.

"I put her in the other bed." "What could have happened?!" Theodora cried, as she held her hands over her face. "Oh, my heaven!" They searched the upstairs and thought they heard a small sound. "Ann?!" Theodora called out, as she raced towards the sound. "Ann?" She opened the door and saw Finley and Julie holding Ann. "Ann!" Theodora rejoiced, as she ran over to them. "Sorry, she was awake before you two and Julie and I thought we would keep her company." Finley explained to her. "That's alright, Finley." "I'm just so relieved." "Oscar, she's here." Theodora shouted. Oscar ran into the room.

Oscar fell back, taking a few steps backwards, he Slowly put his hand on the front of his forhead, leaving a sound of reliëf. "Oh good heavens, I am so glad she's okay, I started thinking the worst..." Oscar smiled a little now.

"I'm so sorry that you were so scared," Julie apologized. "That's alright," Theodora replied. "Let's go downstairs and explain this to Annie and Frank."

Julie immediatly smiled, jumped up and glomped around Oscar's leg. Oscar chuckled in a uncomfortable way as they all walked downstairs. Theodora held Ann, and Finley flied afther them.

"There you are, what happened?" Annie asked. "Just a little misunderstanding." Theodora replied. "Well, I have breakfast ready." Annie pointed to the table." "I better go check on Dorothy." Annie added.

Theodora smiled. "Thanks Annie, we will be waithing for you untill your back..." Theodora smiled as she and her friends and family sat in front of the table, Theodora pointed to the food. "May I ask what this is?" She smiled. "I've never seen it before in Oz..."

"I have never seen this type of bread before." "That's French toast, Theodora." Frank answered. "Oh." Theodora replied, as she took a bite. "It tastes lovely." "Oscar, there are so many foods that I have to get used to here."

Oscar smiled, then he gave her the half of his breath. "I still might not feel so well... But I want you to taste a toasti! It is kind of backet breath with, melted cheese and ham on it. Believe me, it tastes good as well..." Oscar smilled.

"Oh." Theodora said, as she took a bite. "It does taste good." "Oscar, I so hope that you feel better."

"I feel like I can vomit every moment, that is why... I go now of the table... How could I gett a... Fever..." Oscar immediatly run out of the room, outside to throw up, Theodora run afther him.

"Oscar, please tell me what's wrong!" "I can help you, I have other remedies." Theodora stated. "When did this start?!"

"Since the beginning of the mouth I fell strange already... And I wasen't sure if it was because I became a real Wizard, or not, or that it was just something, not importands. I though all my humanblood was gone... But I am not sure now yet... Since the past few days, it started to become worser, and this is even the first time I throw up..." Oscar panted, as some swet dripped down his face.

Theodora then knew what was wrong. "It's this place." "There is no magic here, and now that you are magical, you cannot survive without it." "We must leave Kansas."

"Theodora! It is absolutly not Kansas! Why, can you survive it then here? As I can't? And second of all! I already fell a little under the weather, two days before we left Kansas, believe me... Something else is wrong... I just know it..." Oscar said calmly, trying to calm his wife a little down.

"I was born with magic, you were not. I wish I knew what I could do to help you." Theodora cried. "There must be a reason as to why you are ill." She remarked.

Oscar nodded in fear. "Glinda and Jease would know better what is going on... But maybe Annie could find out as well... Or you... Atleast trying to find out what is happening to me..." Oscar nodded his head kind of in fear again.

Theodora nodded her head. "I know what's wrong too." "Again, we must get back to OZ!" "Jease can help you." Theodora stated. She then started to pack their things. "Frank, Finley, be ready to leave, we must go back." "I'll go with them to check on the balloon, Annie will watch over you." Theodora said, as she kissed Oscar's cheek. "See you soon." She added, as she raced out of the room.

Oscar starred at the ceiling not sure what to do. "We promised Ann to have her B-day here... And now we need to break that promise... I have the... Feeling that this is Annie and my final goodbye..." Oscar turned to his side to look at the other pillow next to him.

Theodora ran with Frank and Finley. "There's the balloon." Finley shouted, as thr reached it. "Good, now we just need to bring it closer for Oscar." Theodora stated. They started to pull the ballon and basket towards Annie's house. Once they got back, they rushed inside to check on Oscar.

Oscar's eyes widdened, their faces reflected in his dark-brown eyes as he slowly got up. "Are you guys sure the Tornado will come today? Moost of the time her arrives only in 5 days... Or we have to waith long Theodora..."

"When it does come, we will be ready." Frank replied. "Oz, are you sure you're alright?" Finley worried. "Don't worry, Finley, we will watch him." Theodora comforted.


	52. Poisoned

**52. Poisoned**

Oscar smiled weakly at them. "I am doing fine. Don't worry..." He said, but he wasen't sure of his own words. Ann-Elphaba climbed on the bed and hugged her father. "Daddy?"

"I wish that there was something that I could do!" Annie snapped. "I know, we are all trying to help him." Theodora replied. "Theodora, please, do you know what is wrong with him?" Annie pleaded. Theodora sighed. "Yes, the moment he turned, Oscar has been rejecting witch blood. It is only getting worse, and without magic he is getting weaker."

"I only know, how to throw fire balls Theodora... Nothing more... And I want to try and do my best to make Elphie's first B-day perfect..." Oscar panted, as he tried to sit up a little in bed, still feeling weak from throwing up.

"You stay right there!" Theodora ordered. "Frank, please control him." "Finley, watch him closely." "You are not well at all." Theodora remarked. "Please, just stay in bed."

"Yes madame..." Oscar tried to grin though his fever, just to make a little joke out of all this drama. "Mommy?" Elphaba said in a questionable way. "What Wrhong?" She tried to say.

"Oh, my dear, nothing, we are just going to watch him." "Please keep him company." Theodora added. They left the room to see Annie. "There might be another twister in the plains." Annie informed. "By tomorrow." "The sooner the better." Theodora replied.

Oscar starred tiredly to the ceiling above him. He fell horrible, and sick afcours. He lied back in the pillows, sleep soon washing over him but he screamed as he had a nightmare and a vision.

"What?!" "What's wrong?!" Theodora cried, as she raced into the room. "Oscar, please calm down." "You were having a nightmare." "You're only getting worse, we must get back to OZ as soon as possible."

"This time... It was that I saw Annie never again... And... And... What would have happend if I ended up with Glinda..." Oscar fell with his hand by his face, he fell some deep cuts in his cheeks. "And I cried because of your reaction... It was so sad... It was a huge dream..." Oscar explained.

"Oh, Oscar if that happened and you and Glinda never tried to help me, who knows." Theodora replied. "I imagine that I would find Jease and he would help me, but I would not have a life with you." She added.

"Yes... But it all started with that you flied back to Emerald City afther a few years, but there you got the shock of your life, you saw me and Glinda, holding a maybe 1 year old child, and your eyes, I will never forget those eyes, they were the moost saddest eyes I ever saw, and I didn't tell Glinda that I saw you. I only heard you softly say: I though it would have been our baby Oz..." Oscar looked up to her. "Lucky I choiced in the end for you, otherwise there was no happy ending for all of us... Well atleast not you... I would do anything to make you happy..."

Theodora's skin crawled by Oscar's words. "I know, like I said, I would not have a life with you." "At least we have each other."

Oscar smiled at her as he gave a soft kiss at the cheek. "And hopefully that will stay that way forever..." Oscar said as he lied back in bed again. Theodora sat next to him, as Ann kept watching and laughed a few times. "At least Evanora and I are sick together..." Oscar tried to joke.

"Please, at least Evanora is still in OZ." "There is magic there." Theodora teased back.

Oscar grinned softly, which filled the room. "I have no idea how to use magic yet, apart from fire throwing." Oscar said, as he fell that his eyes became heavy for him.

"Yes, I did not say you had anymore magic." Theodora added. "The twister will come soon."

Oscar chuckled nervously. "Hehe... Yeaaaaah... I guesh so... But I think... I will never see Annie again afther that..." Oscar looked down. "But for some reason, I feel like I will meet Dorothy later again..." Oscar looked up at Theodora who sat next to him in bed. Ann-Elphaba sat next to her in a childish way.

"Of course, Oscar, whatever you see usually happens." Theodora stated, as she kissed his cheek.

Oscar looked down. "I will miss her so much..." Oscar stated as he kissed her back, this time on the lips. "She was always there for me..."

"I know, Oscar, but we may see her again." Theodora encouraged. "Oh no, the twister is coming!"

"No... I've got a vision... And I think we won't see each other for a couple of years..." Oscar looked outside. "Hmmm... It looks like he always comes when we are calling for him..."

"At least you'll see her when you're well, and more yourself." Theodora added.

"I'm still... Just not that sure..." Oscar said, not knowing how to answere his question, he slowly got out of bed, ready to and to leave.

They walked outside and got inside the balloon. "It's coming!" Frank shouted. As Finley and Theodora helped release air into the balloon, it was picked up by a gust of wind. The balloon spun around and around the air. "This is always the hard part," Theodora snapped. Once the wind calmed down, they could see the Emerald City in the distance.

Oscar hang over the balloon basket and started to vomit over it. "Hng... Ugh..." He said as he closed his eyes tiredly, allowing his swet to fall down in the distance. Again they fell on the same place as last time, maybe that was the stop place of tornado. This time the balloon kept floating, without falling in the water. Ann-Elphaba clapped as she stook her small arms in the air. "Fun!" She shouted with her childish voice.

"Oh my poor Oz," Theodora cried. "We must hurry!" she added. Frank helped Oscar walk with the others back to the city.

"What's happening to me?!" He asked as he spitted some blood out. Oscar's eyes started to tear up in pain. "I feel so strange! It feels like it's burning inside me and the same time a monster or a knife is kicking me inside..." Oscar looked up as he was hanging on the half of Frank and Theodora's shoulders shoulder.

"Your body is rejecting the full extent of witch blood." "We may need to consult one of the vampires, they'll be able to suck out the poison inside of you," Theodora stated. Everyone looked at her in shock. "Vampires exist here?!" Frank asked. "Yes, of course they do," he added.

"Theodora! Remember if you make me a human again... I will die... Afther all, I need the witch blood and my own blood is long gone from me... It all has been spit out when you gave me witch blood. If this blood will be taken out of me... I'll die..." Oscar explained.

"Oscar, they will only take the poison out of you, not your witch blood." "You're real blood is now witch blood itself!" Theodora stated.

"Theodora... What kind of potion is the inside of me? Tell me... And why does it start so late... Since I already am a wizard now, for a couple of mouths..." Oscar asked, not understanding how this could be happening.

"No, you lost your mind when you started to change." "I gave you an elixir to calm you down, that only made you worse!" Theodora explained. "That's why you are ill!"

"What? I never losed my mind?! What do you mean?" Oscar wasen't sure anymore were they all were talking about. "Contemporary, it is all so strange... No day is normal anymore... I am so confushed..." Oscar weakly answered to his wife.

"Theodora there you are," Glinda shouted. "Oh, Oscar!" she cried. "Glinda, he has been poisoned by witch blood, he needs the poison to be sucked out!" Theodora remarked. "I'll summon the vampire court, they will surly help the Wizard."

"Urgh..." Oscar growled again, they helped him inside the tower. "You know that the vampires life in the lands of Momba... The same for the weerwolves... Although they can act very dangerous somethimes..." Glinda spoke carefully. "How is Evanora doing?" Theodora asked. Glinda looked a little scared. "She needs stil much rest... Same time she has got a depressions which becomes worser then it started... One day, I even had to watch over her so she didn't do something to Jelenora... We try to make the best of it..." Glinda spoke carefully.

"Yes, Count Drake will help us," Theodora stated. "Yes, Jease can help us reach him. He'll fly here." "Oscar, I hope that this does not frighten you," Theodora worriedly said.


	53. Vampires

**53. Vampires**

"Oh Yeah, appart from that Dracula soon will be in my room, sucking in my blood, is everything fine! Fine, fine, fine!" Oscar said in the same way as when he should have left because of Theodora.

"Oscar, you don't want to die or to be ill!" Theodora snapped. "Please, just try to understand."

"I understand it! But you asked me if I was scared... So I said I was scared..." Oscar asnwered, as he took a deep sign and alowed his body to lie in bed.

Glinda raced back into the room. "Jease has summoned Count Drake." "He is on his way." "Oscar, after this you will no longer be ill!" Theodora said, encouragingly.

"I really, really hope so... But... Theodora you never gave me a potion... Or atleast I don't remember you did..." Oscar lied his arms in his bed. "And I am scaaaaarrrrreeeeed now... Soon I will have two bitemarks in my neck and someone sucking my blood... Are you sure, he can stop drinking my blood when it's clean? He is afther all... A immortal vampire..."

"He will only suck out the poison, not your blood." "Drake will not feed on you!" Theodora calmly stated. "You're safe, I will not leave you."

"But he's a vampire and moost of the time vampires, can't stop as they even tasted something in my body..." Oscar said. "And afther all he is maybe one of the eldest creatures here in Oz..."

"That is why we can trust him." "Drake, please, the Wizard has been poisoned," Theodora stated. "Yes, your majesty, I will save him," Drake answered. He walked over and slowly started to sink his teeth into Oscar's throat. Oscar screamed, as Drake sucked out the poison. At first, Oscar thought that he was loosing blood, he would not survive. Then, he began to feel relief. His illness was no longer inside him. "Thank you!" Theodora cried. "Your welcome," Drake replied, as he spit out all of the poison in his mouth. He drank some of the wine to destroy the poison in his mouth. "Will that be all?" he asked. "Yes, thank you, again," Theodora said, as Drake left the room. "Oscar, you have more colour in your face now."

Oscar started to pant, still scared of what just happend. "Afcours every creature lives here in Oz... What kind of vampire is Drake?" Oscar asked afther a small minute.

"A prime-evil one." "One of the elders in OZ," Theodora replied. "Look, his teeth marks are already fading." "I told you that he would not harm you." "He bows to the Wizard."

Oscar chuckled nervously. Then he laughed triumphantly. "Hahaha~! I can see it." Oscar laughed as he stood up and stook his hand out to grap Theodora's one, then they walked out of the room. "Does he also only life at nighttime?" Oscar asked.

"He lives in the North, where it is usually dark," Theodora replied. "Don't you feel better now, you seem like yourself."

"Hahah! Yes I do... Afcours my life... It is always nice to feel myself again, as the great and powerful Wizard of Oz... And I am glad that you believe in me again..." Oscar took her beautiful light tinted hands in his. "You really have changed from who I once was... And I can't say that to enough..." Oscar smirked. "I found everything and everything I belong to... In you..." Oscar said.

"I'm so glad!" Theodora stated. "I only wish you were well, when we visited Annie."

Oscar signed in a sad way as he rolled his eyes, helding Theodora with both of his arms by her middle. "That was the last time I saw her... Or atleast for many years. My visions told me so..." Oscar said as he starred in her eyes. "Maybe we should check soon on our little angel, dear Julie, Drake, Comfort, Jease, and Glinda, I think, Eva sleeps again. But she needs it... And I need to practice my magic and believe, since I feel, soon Momba or another Wicked Witch will come..." Oscar statted.

"Oh, I'd hope that we would have peace longer," Theodora remarked. "But, you are right, we should be prepared." "I'll check on Ann, Finley is watching her." "Frank is with Glinda." Theodora left the room. "Rest now, please."

Oscar chuckled has he allowed his vinger to be put onhis lips. "But I am not tired at all... You know what this night needs? A little music..."

"Oh, you want the music box?" Theodora questioned, with a smirk.

"Yes, tada..." Oscar grinned as he smirked and putted one of his arms in the air, suddenly giving her the music box in a magical way. Like he always arrived them. "Here is your music box..." Oscar smirked.

"Oh Oscar, it's just like old times, again!" Theodora marveled, as she held the music box. She opened it and it started to play its infamous song. "This is just wonderful."

Oscar smiled as he watched the two people twirl around in the music box, as he rememberd that night, oh that perfect night, they danced for hours, and then how they walked the next day back to Emerald City. "Theodora... The reason why I answered all my questions so nervous was... Because it all did went so fast for me, in first case..." Oscar smiled. "And because I never though of getting married... That was the reason why I took a back, the day before I left..."

Theodora laughed at Oscar's words. "Oscar, I know that." "And I was a little over-zealous, myself."

"You had the rights to be over-jealous..." Oscar laughed as he put the music box on thed bed and pulled Theodora's body close to his. "So... Let dance..." Oscar chuckled.

"My pleasure, Oz," Theodora said, smiling. They danced for what seemed like hours. The music box just kept playing.

Oscar allowed her to do a few new dance movies and in the end as the music box stopped playing, Oscar kissed her at the lips, and he didn't wint it up again. "You're getting better at it my dear..." Oscar finished.

"Oh, am I?" "Theodora laughed. "Thank you." "Oscar, this is such a perfect night." "I only wish that you did not have to Drake."

"What do you mean? I am afther all in my own dream now... Haha, just joking, I mean like, Vampires, Witches, Wizards, Fairly's, Weerwolves, Zombies... It's all so very new to me..." Oscar said as he looked around. "And now I just met one of my biggest nightmares... Dracula... I always used to read those books and they scared the crap out of me... And this person... Looks exactly like the Dracula, discribed in the books, pale, red eyed, sharp and snow-white tooths, black hair stroken in a neat way, with a kind of jel or something... He weares a dress with, a kind of pants under it, with glitters, a cross necklace in black, and a kind of cape..."

"I know, my love, he scared you, that scared me as well!" "But, seeing you well now, fills me with joy!" Theodora replied.

Oscar smiled at her. "Now it is time to go check on our family..." Oscar said as they both left the room, but then Evanora's room took Theodora's attention. "I just want to check on my sisther... Glinda told me that her depression became more worse and that she somethimes, still losed some blood, that is why she needs to rest much... And she says that she still looks horrible..." Theodora said.

Theodora walked into Evanora's room. "Evanora?" "Are you alright?"

"Theodora?" Evanora said, as she looked at her. "I'm feeling better, I just don't know why I am so depressed." "Maybe you just need to give your new life a start, like I did," Theodora replied. "You're a good person, don't do this.

"I know, Theodora... I try but... Since I have Jelenora, I feel so depressief... And somethimes I even act crazy or start to cry even though I am not sad, one time Glinda even had to take Jelenora away from me..." Evanora looked down. "Since I have her... It's hard for me... To controll myself... Sisther... What's happening to me? Am I becoming mad?"

"No, you just need to give yourself a chance," Theodora responded. "Just try to move on, you're not the same person you once were!"

"Theodora... Have you ever read about depressions right afther the pregnancy? Some can even make you graag for a couple of mouths... Some years... Some forever..." Evanora answered.

"You don't need to worry!" "If you'd like we can ask Jease and Glinda for help, they might be able to provide therapy."

Evanora smirked. "Afcours Theodora, maybe they could help me... But still I am not sure..." Evanora answered, then Jelenora started to cry. "Oh my poot dear..." Evanora grapped her as she cuddled her, then she stopped crying.

"You see, you already have less worries on yourself." "Jelenora is taking care of that," Theodora commented. "Just forget your troubles and focus on Glinda and Jelenora."

Evanora smiled at her. "I know and I try my best to do that... But with a depression you somethimes lose the controll over yourself... You can't controll a depression..." Evanora answered.

"But, you can have therapy for depression," Theodora added. "I'll talk to Jease, he'll know what to do."

Evanora smiled to her. "Thank you... But, it is somethimes hard to fight against it..." Evanora nussled Jelenora. "I thank you sisther... I thank you for everything..." Evanora answered as a smile came across her lips and a tear rolled down her cheek.


	54. Drake's History

**54. Drake's History**

But, you can have therapy for depression," Theodora added. "I'll talk to Jease, he'll know what to do."

Evanora smiled to her. "Thank you... But, it is somethimes hard to fight against it..." Evanora nussled Jelenora. "I thank you sisther... I thank you for everything..." Evanora answered as a smile came across her lips and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Theodora left the room and went to find Jease. "He'll know what to do, I'm sure of it."

Suddenly she bumped into Oscar. "Theodora, we broke the promise we made Elphie, we promised her to celebrate her 1e B-day within a week by Annie... But now we can't go back for a while, since the Tornado just brough us back..." Oscar said.

"Oscar, I'm sorry, but you were deathly ill!" "We had to come back!" "We can still celebrate here, though."

"I know, but we broke our promise..." Oscar sad saddenly, that was the moment the Drake bumped in. "Hello, My king and my Queen..." He said as he bow. "I am sorry, I don't want to look rude, I jusssst want to met Jelenora assss well, since I already met Elphaba..." He looked to both of them. "Are you two okay with that?"

"Of course we are," Theodora replied. "Drake, you are a dear friend of ours." "Now the Wizard can be as well."

Again he bow for them. "Thank you..." He hissed in a politely way. Even though Drake looked creepy, he behaved himself always very good. Drake walked inside the room. "Hello Misss Evanora, How are you doing?"

"Oscar, calm down, Drake is harmless!" Theodora scolded. They walked in to see Drake talking to Evanora. "Oh Drake, it is so good to see you," Evanora commented. "I'm feeling better, I just need to go through my own therapy." "I'm glad to see you are now yourself," Drake added. "If you'll excuse me, I must leave." Drake then walked out of the room and down thr corridor.

"I never said anything about him Theod"ra... Vampires are very politely..." Oscar answered. "I only saw a flash of light in Jelenora's eyes when she looked into Drake's eyes... Why did he had to leave?"

"I know, Oscar, lets both talk to Jease, he'll know how to treat the condition."

"Alright..." Oscar said as Theodora and he left the room, they found Jease taking to Frank, Finley and Julie.

"Jease, I need your help." "Evanora needs therapy, Momba may be able to help her," Theodora stated. "Theodora, you may be right," Jease replied. "I know that we're taking a risk." "It may be worth it," Theodora finished.

"You must know, that she doesn't like it when people take Jelenora..." Glinda said who walked inside the room, suddenly Oscar gasped, and growled as he had a few visions again.

"Oscar, what's wrong?!" Theodora asked. "Are you seeing another vision?" "What is this one about?"

Oscar blinked his eyes a few times before he started talking. "I see another Wicked Witch... Mombi's sisther... Or something like that... Is Mombi related to any of you? But on that one, later fell an house... Afcours she is in a bed mood than, someone dropped a house on her sisther... Then I saw Jelenora..." Suddenly Glinda worried interupted. "What happend to her? Nothing bads did happend to my poor little girl, I don't hope so!" Oscar smiled. "I am not sure if it is a good or a bad thing... I saw Drake early this day, a flash of light in both, Jelenora and Drake's eyes, soon afther that, Drake left the room. Now I see them together, later, but for some reason, Drake doesn't like to be around her, but same he tries to protect her. Years later Elphaba and Jelenora went studying, Jelenora, was many times called Galinda there, apart from her niece Elphaba, and Elphaba... Jelenora, called her Elphie, but for some reason also Ozma. The other people moostly named Elphaba, Ann or just Elphaba. Both of them fell in love with a boy, but later Elphaba was the one who had him... I am not sure about his name though, something with a F... Galin... I mean Jelenora, later came somethimes back, and spent time with Drake, I am not sure why... I also see a Zombie Kingdom, with a zombie king. A weerwolve kingdom... Or Lycans... A fairly kingdom, with a kinds of fairly's and a vampire kingdom... But afcours, we are the bosses of Oz..." Oscar statted.

"Oh my heavens!" Theodora remarked. "That's a mouthful!" "Do you mean Momba and Mombi?" "They are sisters and our distant cousins."

"I guesh so..." Oscar grinned as he put his hand behind his neck. "Did something bads happend in Drake's past? Since... He is very silence and doesn't want Jelenora to get hurt, same time he doesn't want to be together with her, just to protect her..."

"Drake is 600 years older than Jelenora, I'm sure that he is just being a good guardian to her, like we all want to be," Theodora commented. "The werewolves and vampires have a long past, that's all we know."

"Did you ever hear of the stories in our world about vampires?" Oscar asked. Theodora shocked her head. "Afcours not..." Theodora answered. "Good, then I'll tell you some of it, apart from the Dracula books, there was also another very popular vampire book called "Dream Night", It's about a vampire called Marcus, there are like more then 10 books of this collection, and all of them have atleast got 700 pages, some even 1000, Marcus had a long past which was explained in the first 7 books, afther that, we are 1000 years in the future, in the year 1897, there he mets a girl called Samantha, just like Drake a flash of the light came in both of their eyes by their first meeting, it was love at the first sign. But he wanted to protect this girl, even though he didn't want to hurt here, that was why he always ran away from her... One day at night time, the 22 year old girl walked to the 1000 year old vampire, she wanted to know him better, and they slowly became friends. Marcus protected her from everything, the darkness, dead, sadness, etc, and he was like a brother to her, later they fell in love at each other, deeply, and still Marcus tried not to drink her blood, he wanted her to have a mortal life, not that she ended up like the monster he was, that he had became. And because he fell to old for her... But this girl, it reminded him so much of the person he first loved in the past, and that girl got killed, and died in his arms, in the end he did bite her. Just because he didn't want to loose her as well, same time he kept protecting her, and then he had a daughter, which he named Lucia, he tried to protect his family as much as he could, untill it became his own dead... The last book was a book, more focussed on Samantha and Lucia's lives... Samantha didn't die long afther Marcus died, and Lucia, who knowes what happend to her. She still lived but afther she turned 112, nothing more was writhen about her..." Oscar told.

"That is unbelievable!" Theodora screamed. "Drake is not like that at all!" "Oscar, you'll have to get to know him."

"Not like what? What do you mean?" Oscar smirked as he kissed her brightly on the forhead, his ruby ring glowing in her hair.

"I just meant that you should get to know Drake, understand him better."

Oscar nodded. "Maybe I can try to find out more about his past.. Since he doesn't talk much..." Theodora nodded, Oscar searched for Drake untill he found him in the dungeon of the castle, he sat in front of an kind of window, his eyes starring outside, he sat many times like that, sadness, anger?

"Yes, your excellency, what can I do for you," Drake addressed.

"Your such a politely man..." Oscar answered, a small smile came across Drake's lips. "I am not the man who is aksing here the questions, moost of the times vampires behave very politely, although, this place makes me thirsty.. I need some blood, soon..." Drake answered, Oscar stood besides him as he smiled, his glittering, same time creepy dress took his attention, and then don't forget the cross on his chest. "I though vampires, can't stand crosses..." Oscar said. "Maybe were you come from, but here, the vampires love to wear them, it makes them feel whole, like they still have a heart." Drake answered. "May I ask you something, Majesty?" By every "s" he spoke, he hissed kinda. "Afcours, tell me..." Oscar answered. "Thank you... What are the vampires in your world like?" He said, Oscar chuckled a little. "We don't really have... Real vampires, we more have fantasy vampires, in books, although I do remember one that might be a real one... His name was Dracula, so far I know, he went at the nighttime to villages and city's to murder every woman, man and child... I am sorry that I called you Dracula, you are not like him..." Oscar smirked, the happiness in Drake's eyes immediatly turned into sadness. "You don't know me enough to say that... I am the leader of the vampires, and yes... I have changed from who I once was, but my life wasen't as great as that of yours might have been... It was acctualy a very dramatic one... That is why I am more the silence type... I don't like talking about it... It was very dramatic... And it is my fault that more then 1000ths of innocent people lie now under the ground in their graves... Lucky I only try to drink animal blood now, I am not anymore like the other vampires who work for me, or are the same race like me... I have losed, my biggest love, because of vampire hunters... There is someone who I try to protect from that..." Oscar chuckled. "I guesh I know who..." Drake could probably read his mind because he nodded in a way that he was right. "Yes... It is her... And that doesn't happen very often..." Oscar looked up to him. "My life wasen't as great as you though, I losed my whole family and worked allone at a Fun-Fair at the age of 16... I tried to love many woman and break their hearts afther that... And I saw many people die in front of me..." Drake looked up to him. "Oh dear, I am sorry to hear that.. That sounds horrible, lucky you have found Theodora and Ann-Elphaba now, they really have changed you from who you once was..." Oscar smirked. "Yes Drake... And... Now I would like to know more about your past... If that's okay..." A tear slipped down Drake's cheeks, which left a red scar, just like Theodora, Ann and himself, was he allergic for water, maybe that was what the vampires were here as well. "I never told my past to anyone... And I try not to think about it, still I am drawn for life and every second of my day reminds me about it and then I see the thousands of innocent people I killed in front of me... Looking in my eyes... I am a monster Wonderful, Wizard... Oh Great And Powerful Oz... I can still remember... Her face when she died right in my arms... Her beautiful red eyes turned into the blue ones they once were... Okay... I'll tell you my sad past..." Oscar nodded, as Drake started talking.

Drake told Oscar his past, and Oscar listened intently.

"Okay, it all started the day I was born, my mother died giving birth to me, which was the reason that my father repudiated, I was found by a couple of humans, a woman and a man, their names were Carolyn and Evad. They took care of me as their own untill I was a 12 year old boy, the people around town bullied me because they though I was weird, I loved to do my hair always neat and my clothes were always perfect ordered, later sign... Later I all payed them back by killing them. But whatever, one day they bullied me even so badly that they throw me in an old well, my dad jumped lunky afther me and saved me. The same day my mother, Carolyn died of a sickness, I was so sad that I run into the woods and kept crying and crying for hours, than I sat under a beautiful blossom tree, and a girl walked up to me, she was picking some flowers, but even though I usely looked scared to the other kids, she started talking to me, she was... Oh so beautiful, her name was Eleera. She had beautiful, light blonde hairs and brown eyes, just like Glinda and Jelenora kind of, and she weared a beautiful black dress, my pale skin fellt so warm when I was by her. And she started talking to me and slowly we became friends. One day, when I was a 20 years old man, I run away from the bully's, out in scare, that they were going to hurt me again and so I stumbled and fell in an old ravine, I fell and I fell, untill I hit the ground with a huge smack, I though I was dead, since I fell all my bones were broken and all the blood dripped out of my body, that was the moment that it happend, the twilight started and the moon came up, slowly the moonlight stroke on me and an dark creature sat next to me, she bit me in the neck and than she left. Slowly I fell my power come back again, but I screamed out in the pain, the burning pain that came through my whole body, I never fell such a pain before, it was like all my blood was burning and afther that I spitted it all out, it slowly came to my heart which froze, I still remember that horrible pain..." Drake shuddered. "Than I looked up to the nightsky as I stood up, suddenly all the pain was gone, that was the moment that I released which monster I had become, a new non excisted monster, I was the first vampire ever excisted and afcours, like every newborn vampire, I wanted nothing else, then pure blood, so that was when I run back to the city, and in one night I killed almost the half of the town, all the bullies, who killed me, I didn't want to be turned into this hidiouse monster, I never wanted... I... I even killed my own father... Who loved me so much... The poor man, Evad... But I couldn't stop that thirst that was why I run town afther town to kill people and slowly I turned into the worst fear of everyone, But Eleera, I never hurted her, she truly understood me... And one day, she asked me to bite her... But I never wanted to, because I though I was going to kill her, but then she came up with "what if you bite me in the neck and try spitting your saliva in it", and so I tried, and for some reason, that was when she turned into a vampire as well, we even met weerwolves and became their best friends, and I bited more people by turning them, so they stood by my site... What I didn't know was that my best friend, the leader of the wolves... Vladimir... I though he was my friend... Informed the vampire hunters about me. And so we fought that day with the vampire hunters, Eleera and I, side by side, we were lovers, and even married, but at the moment that it became to much I told her, "Go honey, go away, go to our secret place, there it is safe... I'll handle this..." but then... I heard a scream... And than..." Drake's eyes started to tear up. "I came there and she was stoken through the heart with a wooden stake... I killed the man who did it... And then... My Eleera died in my arms... That is the reason why I don't want ever to fall in love again... I am to scared that I bring her into danger than as well..." He answered.

Theodora overheard the story and walked in the room. "Drake, don't worry, you won't hurt anyone." "You are just getting used to people again," she comforted.

Drake looked up to her. "I just try to forget my past moost of the time Theodora... I mean... I am absolutely one of the eldest people around here in Oz... I am afther all 700... I mean... Look at me my queen..." Drake pointed to himself. "Since when do man, whear glittering dresses, with crosses, and all those kind of things... I look horrifying..." He answered, than he looked to a small, handmade book that he got out of his pocket. "This is The Book Of Vampire Rules... With a special pencil you can change the rules, only 1 time... And afther that never again... But if you change them they can really happen... The Lycans changed some of them, since they stole it a few times... Like those 3 importand rules, the changed that vampires could swim... To that vampires burn if they swim... Or that vampire males were able to bare children insteed of female, that was why Eleera and I never though of having children, since it might become dangerous for us... Aren't that just crazy changes Theodora? Afther all it's hard for me to stay around human, afther all I did to them..." Drake answered, as he kept hidding the tears forming in the cornors of his eyes.


	55. Guardian Angel

**Yes, as you might be knowing, Drake imprinted on Jelenora (just as in Twilight), accidently. And later, when Jelenora gets older they will also become lovers. For the people who read this story and know Wicked. Then you might know Galinda as well. In this story Galinda is Jelenora. But since her father's name is Glinda as well, (Glinda will probably be named mama and Evanora mommy) it is kind of confushing so, we ended up with a combination, Jelenora. In the story Leia and I will writh after this one, that will be more about Ann-Elphaba and Jelenora, Jelenora will be named more Galinda. **

**Sorry for the long waith, Leia Belle Organa is just as busy as I might be the last time. I have a test week right now and she has also some importand things. So it can take a while before the next parts comes as well... In the meantime I hope you can be happy with some Jelenora/Drake fluff. **

* * *

**55. Guardian Angel**

"Drake, there is nothing wrong with you, if you need to leave we understand," Theodora stated. "Please, Oscar, lets leave him alone."

"I won't leave... All I want is helping... I want to change from who I once was... I wan't to become a good man, to pay back what I once did in life, first of all... Is protecting Jelenora... It was not just something that happend when I walked in... It was even an accident. But ever heard of that the Lycans imprinted on people? Through the year... Vampires also took that over, but you can't controll it, by who it happends or when..." Drake answered.

"We will all protect each other!" Theodora stated. "Drake, there is nothing wrong with the person you are." "I like the man you are." Theodora started to leave the room. "But, would you compel Evanora to forget everything," Theodora asked.

"What do you mean?" Drake asked confushed. "She will kill me for imprinting on Jelenora..." Drake shocked as he put his hand for his mouth as he though.

"That's not the problem." "I mean remove the depressed feelings." Theodora finished. "Surely you can't disagree with that."

"I can try that, since I always had many ways to stop the depressed feeling by myself as well..." Drake answered as he bow.

"Thank you." "Then this nonsense will be over!" Theodora remarked. "I'm pleased that you'll be there for Jelenora."

Drake smiled to her. "I acctualy is forbidden for vampires to imprint on a witch... But it always goes accidently and you can never know by who it will happen.. Now.I see through her eyes and she through mine, we are bounded... And I know what moost of the future will bring us..." He continued.

"I'm sure that you can always be close to her," Theodora added. "I'll show you to her room."

Drake smiled to her, he suddenly fell happyness come inside him, as he though about little Jelenora. "I would love to, although I am afraid that a vampire like me can scare her maybe a little..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I meant Evanora's room," Theodora stated. "After you compel her to forget all of her past, I'll show you to Jelenora's room."

"May I sing a song as well?" Drake asked, smiling. "Songs always make me happy, I only can sing opera..." Drake said. "Songs help you forget your past for a long time, that is when I am alone and think back about it, I always start singing." Drake statted.

Theodora smiled, "Of course, I'm sure that will be nice."

Drake smiled as he float in a beautiful, same time creepy way to the door. "Afther you, madam..." He said as he opend the door to the stairs, to get out of the dungeon.

"Thank you," Theodora said, as she nodded. "Shall we." The three of them left the dungeon.

As they came upstairs Drake knocked on the door, since he always behaved himself like a perfect, well, man. In first state there was no response, again Drake knocked, still no responese. "Sisther?" Theodora asked as she knocked, than she oppend the door and shocked, was Evanora becoming mad?! Evanora crowled at the ground. "W-Where... I-Is she?!" She sputtered. "Where is who?" Theodora answered as she looked into her dark eyes. "Don't ask me like you don't know sisther..." Theodora gasped. Then she turned to Drake and hissed. "Stay away from her, Y-You monster..." Drake shocked, Theodora wrowned her eyes, but Drake stopped her. "This is a part of a depression Theodora, she can't controll herself so good..." Drake finished. Evanora started cackling as she took a few steps back. "Ahahah!" Then she pointed behind them. "Look!" They all looked behind them and then back at Evanora. "Got you, ahahah, you fools. There's nothing there..." She answered. "She is becoming mmmmaaaaaddddd..." Oscar whispered into Drake's air. Drake putted his arms in surrunder as he closed his eyes. "She needs some rest and some therapy, like a rollplay, talking and those kind of things, they really help..." Drake answered. "Believe me, pregnancy depressions are one of the moost hardest depressions to be helped and also the moost dangerous ones, woman can accidently kill their child, without even knowing it. And they can become totally mad as well... As for me... I had depressions in my life, but they were others apart from this one, which Evanora has..."

"Please Drake, do something!" Theodora cried. Drake did his best to help calm Evanora down.

"Please miss Evanora... Lie back down in bed..." Drake said as he grapped her from the ground and put her back in bed. "Go away vampire! And do some other clothes on as well! I mean... You are wearing a dress!" Evanora screamed. "Sssssttt... It's going to be alright..." Drake answered as looked her right in the eyes. "You don't want to be hypnoticed, don't you?" Drake answered.

"Evanora!" Theodora shouted. "Be nice!" "Don't be rude!" "It's alright," Drake replied, as he looked deeply into Evanora's eyes. He then hypnotized her. "She will feel nothing, no more sadness or anger," Drake stated. Theodora sighed with relief. "Thank you."

"It can take a while now before she feels truly herself now...I also need to talk to her, ask her questions and rollplaying, pregnancy depressions are hard to help...

"It can take a while now before she feels truly herself now...I also need to talk to her, ask her questions and rollplaying, pregnancy depressions are hard to help... But don't worry, afther this she will soon be the old Evanora again..." Drake finished. "W-Where's Jelenora?" Evanora asked scared. "Don't worry, she is in her room." Drake said. "We will soon check on her... Don't worry miss Theodora..." Oscar looked worried to Drake. "You should tell her... I think..." Oscar whispered into Drake's ear. Drake looked a little afraid. "Tell what?" Evanora asked, Drake signed and putted his arms in surrunder. "It... Just happends... And we can't help it when it happends..." Suddenly Evanora's eyes became rage. She hissed up and jumped right in front of Drake. "Evanora... You should calm down... You are still very weak afther all..." Theodora said. "Leave us!" Evanora hissed. Then she pushed Drake as hard as she could, so he fell at the ground. "YOU INPRINTED ON MY DAUGHTER!" Evanora screamed. "I-I..." But before Drake could say another word, Evanora snapped back. "She's just a baby! How could you! She's my baby! After all the pain I suffered to bring her into this world, and now you think you can just take her away from me! She's MINE!" Evanora hissed as she pushed him again. Oscar grinned softly in the background.

Theodora opened her hands and blew Evanora back. "Leave us alone!" she screamed. "I guess that compulsion is not enough!"

"SISTHER! How would you be like if HE inprinted on your daughter when she was just a baby?! Hu?! Don't you know what inprinting means?!" Evanora snapped back as tears started to form in the cornors of her eyes, she alowed her body to fall down on her bed. And she started screaming and crying, like she had never done before.

"Yes!" "As a matter of fact, I do!" Theodora snapped back. "And I would be honoured if Drake had imprinted on Ann." "Glinda my tale it much better than you."

Drake looked up at Theodora, floated to her, grapped her by the hands to calm her a little down. "Theodora... Maybe it is better for you to read some books about those kind of things before you say a word... The first thing... Mothers protect their children moostly the first weeks the hardest, and like Glinda and I said, because of the depression, she can hardly controll herself, and doesn't like it when someone though her. Depressions have to do with more then just their pasts... And secondly... Have you any idea what inprinting means?" Drake asked.

"Yes, that means that you now become the soul-mate of the person you imprint on." "You will so anything to keep that person safe from harm." Theodora said, as she started to leave the room. "Evanora, I pray that you recover soon."

Before Theodora walked out of the room, Drake stopped her. "Majesty... I accidently imprinted on Jelenora, and as for poor Evanora... She never ment to hurt be... You know how close mothers can be with their kids, expecialy when they have had hard lives... Secondly, Jelenora is just a baby, and Evanora's little girl... Just as Ann-Elphaba will stay your and Oscar's little girl forever..." Drake answered on a normal temper.

"I know, Drake." "And I'm sorry, but you are going to be very good for her, you know that." Theodora smiled.

Drake smiled at her. "I will protect her with all the strength I have in me, even if I have to die for her, I will do that... I don't want to lose someone else, I've already losed to many people in life..." Drake answered. "I would like to met her now..."

"Of course," Theodora said, as she gestured Drake to follow her. She showed him to Jelenora's room. "I'll let you two have a moment while I have a talk with Glinda," Theodora stated, as she and Oscar left the room.

Drake slowly opend the door as he walked inside, hoping not to wake Jelenora up. He walked to the crip and looked inside it, Jelenora was awake and had her eyes alert, flashing through the room before they watched Drake carefully, she smiled and played a little with her feet. Drake smiled but didn't breath, not wanting to disturb the moment. "Well... Hello there my little one..." Drake didn't know how to start the conversations of their first meeting.

Jelenora opened her eyes, as Drake drew closer to her. He loved just looking at her.

Meanwhile, Theodora found Glinda in the parlour and she immediately started talking to her. "Glinda, we must talk about Drake's imprinting on Jelenora." Glinda looked to her, "I know, you are right, we must." "He will always be apart of her life from hereafter," they both stated.

"Even, if Evanora doesn't want to after she turns normal again. There is no way we can depart Jelenora and Drake from each other. It's like a brother, like fire and ice, like yin and yang. Those kind of things. Even if Jelenora will fall for another one later, she deeply inside knows that she loves Drake the moost. They can never be to far from each other again..." Glinda statted, Theodora nodded, understanding what she ment.

"We will let him stay near her" Theodora stated out. Glinda nodded in agreement, "Yes, we will." "Then I'll inform Drake that he is staying here." Theodora said, as she left the room.

Drake was slowly sussing small Jelenora into a deep sleep, as he saw woman do by their own children. Although he self never had the change to have children, after some dangerous things about that part was chainced in The Book Of Vampire Rules. Then he rememberd a sleep song her mother used to sing to him when he was scared, it was one of the only real human memories he still rememberd of when he was a human. "Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay, Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby, Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay, And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow, Bless you with love for the road that you go. May you sail far to the far fields of fortune, With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet, And may you need never to banish misfortune, May you find kindness in all that you meet. May there always be angels to watch over you, To guide you each step of the way, To guard you and keep you safe from all harm, Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay. May you bring love and may you bring happiness, Be loved in return to the end of your days, Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you, I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay. May there always be angels to watch over you, To guide you each step of the way, To guard you and keep you safe from all harm, Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay. Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay, Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay, Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay, Loo-li, lai-lay..." Drake softly song. Jelenora yawned and closed her eyes softly.


	56. Update! Please read!

Okay... I know, this is not really a chapter, and will later be replaced with the real chapter. But this is just a small coment, answering questions which I got tons of times.

**1. Why is Elphaba is this story?**

For the people who have been following this story quite a time, Elphaba is Oz and Theodora's daughter. The reason why we did this, was because we never liked the ending of Oz going with Glinda, Theodora dying and those kind of things. The reason we made Elphaba their daughter was because Elphaba has loads of similairs between Oz and Theodora. And Ozma is many times used in story's. Same time we a planing to make a sequel to this story, which is more focust on Elphaba and Jelenora (Galinda).

**2. Why did you pair Evanora/Glinda up with each other?**

We paired them up because Glinda needed someone as well, same time we didn't want to pair her up with an OC. But we also kinda liked Evanora and didn't want her to die as well. That is the reason why we made more witches and wizards in this story like Momba, Mombi and Jease. Momba and Mombi take place as the Wicked Sisthers, the truly once. And one of them (probably Momba) will be the one where the house falls on. We all know how carring Glinda can be and how much she wants her people to be happy. The time Evanora spent in jail (afcours she was angry) she tried to let her talk about her father. Which didn't work so well, Evanora kept telling that it wasn't her. Why? Because the spell Evillene used on her was broken. Because Glinda truly understood her, maybe we will write a chapter about the time they spent together and their talks. Please don't be mean about it, as you might be knowing we had to use a way to bring Galinda in the story as well. And Glinda was kinda confushing. As you all know, the whole story is moostly about Oz and Theodora.

**3. Why so many diffrent witches? What happend to the Witch of the North/South/West/East?**

We kinda explained that already. We didn't want Theodora and Evanora to die, so the truly wicked sisthers in this story are Mombi and Momba. On one of them will the house fall and the other one will be killed with a bucket of water. Elphaba (Known as Ann-Elphaba in this story) is Oz and Theodora's daughter. Galinda (Known as Jelenora in this story) is Evanora and Glinda's daughter (Happend with magic).

**4. Why are they out of character or is their character gone?**

As writer you might be knowing how hard it can be to keep people totally in their character, take Oz as an example. Oz was known as a man who worked on the funfair for years, wanted to fall in love with many girls and never getting married. In the end of the movie Oz The Great And Powerful, he had truly changed from who he once was. He became a beloved man, king of Oz, Wizard of Oz and had Glinda. Which means that he already isn't the man anymore who keeps walking behind the woman's back. That is one, second, try to write a story yourself with people who are 100% in their character... Do you think you can do that in a easy way? Seconds... This was a rollplay, a rollplay! That was why it all happend so fast in the beginning. That was why they married so fast, Elphaba was soon born and all those things. Maybe we can re-rollplay those chapters... Not sure... But about the characters, we try our bests to keep them atleast a little in character. But Oz... Isn't anymore the woman-man... He is now the Wizard of Oz...

**5. Why so many grammar errors?**

The person I rollplay talks english, I, myself, talk dutch. And I try my best to keep my grammar between the limid. I try to write good text, words... But I am inclined to put a dubble "h" at some places. Or to put a "h" at a place where it doesn't belong. My grammer improves during the chapters, but it might take a while before it's very good. Maybe people can check my grammar in the story as well, so the story becomes better and improves. ;) But it can take a while before the whole story is edited again. And sorry that in the first chapter Elphaba came at the end... It was a fail as well. O.O

**6. Will you guys make a story about ... X ...?**

Sorry guys but we won't make story's on requests. ;) At the moment we try to do our best and finish Hidden Beauty which might take a while... Even though this fanfic has got 204 pages in word already. O.O

* * *

_**If there are any more questions, feel free to ask! But please, behave yourself between the limid. Don't be rude, and if you don't like the story, don't comment/review. If you like the story but think it can need some help, or improves, feel free to review. If you like the story, feel free to review as well. We would love to hear what you think about it. ;)**_

_**If you have any ideas for how the story could go, review as well, maybe we will at it, BUT, I can't promise anything...**_

_**Thanks for reading/faving/following/reviewing and we hope you will enjoy the story!**_

**Lisspeed & LeiaBelleOrgana**


	57. Back To Normal

**56. Back To Normal**

"Drake," Theodora called from outside. "I thought that you may like to spend some time with Jelenora and Ann." "Jease and I have to find a cure for Evanora." Theodora then walked away from the door.

Drake laid Jelenora back down, in the crip. "Sleep well, little princess..." Drake answered as he almost floated out of the chamber just to stop Theodora from walking away. "I thank you my queen..." Drake said and he bow politely.

As Drake left the room, he saw Theodora standing outside the room. "You're really good with her," she stated, smiling. "Why thank you, your Highness," he replied. "You may be spending more time with her, Jease and I have found a cure, yet it will take awhile to complete it," Theodora explained, suddenly feeling tense. "I'll show you to your new chamber," she beckoned as she started to walk away.

Drake followed her to his new room, untill Theodora stopped. "Well... So... Here it is..." Theodora said as she opened a wooden door to a chamber, there stood already a bed in it, a bookshelf and a few paintings on the wall. "It looks nice... Thank you..." Drake said. "But I need to inform the other vampires... I am their leader after all..." Drake smirked.

"Oh, of course, you can go to them yourself, if you'd like," Theodora said with a grin. "Alright, I'll go myself and let the other vampires now of my new home," he finished, bowing to her.

He run with all the speed he had, to the vampires, afcours they accepted it, but wanted him to fisit somethimes to check on how it was going in the land of the Vampires. So the Lycans wouldn't steal the book again or take over the land. That was the reason why Drake took The Book Of Vampire Rules, with him to Emerald City.

When Drake returned to Emerald City, he was given a full tour. Frank and Finley have showed him every inch of the city.

"I thank you..." The vampire answered as he looked almost his eyes out, the beautiful emerald green colour, made the palace light up in the twilight. "This is one of the moost beautiful building's I've ever seen in Oz..." Drake answered.

"Drake, did you enjoy the tour?" Theodora asked. "Yes, we showed him everything interesting about the city," Finley answered, smiling. "It is a lovely place," Drake interjected. "I'm so glad you like it here."

Drake smiled at her. "I am not sure what to do now..." Drake grinned as he took a few steps back. "Also... I am kind of thirsty do you maybe have something... Like blood I can drink? Because I need it... You know that..."

"Yes, of course, I will send for some blood," Theodora replied. "What kind of blood do you prefer?" she asked.

"After I hurted many people and Eleera died because of my prefered thirst to human blood... I wanted to drink animal blood..." Drake answered as he took a few steps into her way. "Like horse blood... But I prefer C positief..."

"Alright," Theodora replied as she nodded her head. "I will send for one of the stallions in the stables." "We can spare a few for you," she finished as she turned around to see him. "Drake, in truth, you never truly meant to hurt anybody, I'm sorry for your past."

Drake smiled at those words. "Yes, but it was Vladimir who changed me from who I once was..." Drake answered. "And I love Jelenora with my heart and soul."

"Yes, I can see that you would do anything for her," Theodora replied with a smile beaming on her face. "I'll have the chamberlen show you to the stables."

"I thank you Theodora..." Drake answered in a normal way. "Where is Elphie at the moment?" Drake answered.

"Oh, Oscar is with her in her room," she answered. "He is showing her his magic tricks." "You would love to see it," Theodora added, smiling.

"I will..." Drake responses. "And one more question... Do you think... Mombi will return?" This question had formed for a long while in Drake's head and now it was possibly the time to ask it. "Ann's B-day was in a week time right?"

"If she does than Momba will not be far behind," Theodora answered, suddenly feeling uneased and tensed. "They have been enemies for a long time, if that should ever happen, I'm sure that we will be safe." Theodora tried to smile. "You know the way to her room." "Oh, and thank you for remembering her birthday." Theodora then walked away towards Jease's chamber.

Drake nodded as he floated in a politely way inside the castle. But before Theodora could walk to Oscar, she walked into Oscar, playing with his daughter. He looked up to her and smiled. "Ah... If it isn't the moost beautiful witch in all of us... Hello Theodora..." Oscar stood up as he kissed her deeply, on the lips, leaving a small blush on his cheeks. Ann watched them while she smiled brightly.

Theodora couldn't help but laugh at Oscar's comment. "Oz, my dear, sweet, Oz, I am not the most beautiful witch in OZ," she said with a smile. "But, I am a beautiful witch," she added. "I was just talking to Drake, he is going to live here with us, is that all right?" Theodora asked in a concerned tone.

Oscar opend his mouth as to say something but after a half minute, finally a word came out. "I am okay with that, after he saved my life and imprinted on Jelenora... He's always welcom to stay and visit us, as long as he wants to..." Then Oz stroke Theodora's cheek looking right in her chocolat brown eyes with a small gray wase. "Stop putting you down Theodora... Glinda isn't the moost beautiful witch to me... You are one of the moost beautifulst witches in all of Oz... And as you might be knowing, I am your husband... And I always think you where pretty... Stop putting you down my love... Even Ann doesn't put herself down..." Oscar smiled as the wet but happily wase came over his eyes.

Theodora smiled and kissed him deeply. "You are right about one thing, I am one of the most beautiful witches in OZ." "Did Ann like your performance?" "She just loves your magic."

"Although I am still in the learning face... Elphie loves to see my acts... One more thing... I see something..." Theodora smiled at him. "What do you see?" Oscar smirked softly. "That I have all I ever wanted..." Again Oscar kissed Theodora, this time passionately just as their first kiss was, Ann-Elphaba clapped as she giggled. "There is one more thing perfect here and that is my family, which I love with my whole heart and soul... And can't life without... And would protect with all that's inside me..."

"Of course, Oscar, and now that we are all here, we shall finally rule in peace." "OZ is now what it once was, a peaceful land," Theodora exclaimed in a happy tone. "We both have each other."

"And you always wanted peace... We all know that you are somethimes scared or unsure, moostly about yourself and other people after what happend... So am I somethimes as well. I still feel somethimes sorry that I left you that day without saying goodbye. That I broke your heart, made you suffer from that pain. And that I stayed with Glinda for a long time who just can nip with her fingers and get what she wants... And that I though that I was happy that moment... Maybe because we all had peace, but after days you came through my mind again and I knowed that shouldn't have had you fly away that day. So I went searching for you, still not sure about Glinda since at that moment I was in love with her as well, but not deeply anymore. All I ever wanted was to explain to you "why" and that you atleast could come back... But when I saw you, I rememberd that I had you first and that it was fair for you to have me even though you looked like the same old Theodora who I once met and danced with. I rememberd everything, every moment we spent together and I just couldn't leave you like that there... I needed you. Love can be a real drug but also the biggest poisson... I never felt how a broken heart fell, but that moment I did. Once you where naive but now your shame is so much hurted that you don't trust people that easily. Look at you and Evanora, even though you deeply knowed inside that it wasn't the Evanora who hurted you and made you eat that Wicked Apple, you still didn't trust her for mounths, which hurted her much of the time. I didn't even expect that I once would gett married, I though that, if I was again together with you for a few mounths, I would search for another woman again. But this wasn't the truth, you was the cure to everything, you really opend my heart and my soul, even more then Glinda did. I even had something I never though I would have after my whole family passed away, which was a family to take care of. I had a beautiful little girl, a amesing wife and great friends. Glinda is happy as well, so is Evanora. I always wanted Glinda to find the happyness in someone as well, someone who was special to her, and this is Evanora. I found the Greatness I always wanted, since... I am now a Wizard as well... Kind of cheating but it's still the greatness I wanted, and I found this greatness in my family as well... And... I finally found goodness. So I thank you Theodora... I thank you for opening my eyes..." Oscar smiled softly as he held her. Elphaba was just watching them without disturbing the moment. Theodora wipped some tears away which formed in the cornors of her eyes, before they could even dare to though her cheeks.

"Oscar, thank you for being honest with me," Theodora replied. "I'm so glad that I have you in my life." "Now, Drake is another friend for us, our life is whole."


	58. Preparations

**57. Preparation**

"I know honey, I know..." Oscar replied, as he pulled Theodora in for a hug, Elphaba stook her hands out to them. "Da!" Theodora and Oscar both grinned. "Come here my little one..." Oscar said as he pulled the three in for a family hug.

Just then Jease walked into the room. "Theodora, sorry to interrupt, but I thought that you wanted to speak with me." "Yes, I do," Theodora replied as she walked towards him. "Oscar," she said as she turned around. "Please excuse me." Then she and Jease left the room. "I want to know if there is a cure or a way to stop Evanora's madness."

Jease nodded his head. "Yes... Although those are very hard spells... Pregnancy depressions are things were woman don't have any controll over. But yes Theodora, there is a cure..." He answered, Theodora signed in relief.

"Thank you, Jease, can we start soon?" Theodora asked in strong tone.

Jease nodded. "Afcours Theodora..." Jease answered as walked to his alchemy cabinet, grapping some diffrent bottles and stuff. He started to mix the beverages together and put some of the stuff in it, whispering unknown words, a light wave filled the room. "There you go..." Jease gave Theodora a blue bottle which lighted up in the darkness.

"That incantation is perfect, I have not used it in a while," Theodora marveled. "Yes, Theodora, it has been years." "We can use this now," Theodora added.

"But Theodora... It only works for one day... She needs to take 3 drops everyday... And hopefully it will all be over within two weeks." Jease smiled to Theodora almost floating through the room, giving it to her.

"I know, Jease, and together we can help her." "Glinda will be pleased that we found a cure."

They immediatly informed Glinda about the incantation Jease found for her. Glinda was very happy and together they walked to Evanora's room. Evanora tried her best to act normal that was why she had a pillow on her head when they came in. Glinda smiled as she sat next to her. "We have found a way to cure you, my love... This reminds me of years ago when your heart was still Wicked... Deep down in that Wicked heart of yours, I know you have always loved me..." Glinda smiled. "Thank you..." Evanora answered revealing one of her eyes from behind the pillow.

Theodora handed the vial to Glinda. Glinda then held the vial up to Evanora's face. Evanora drank the elixir quickly. Immediately she felt a change in her behavior. "This is extraordinary!" Theodora exclaimed. "I see a change already." "I do feel better, thank you," Evanora explained. "We'll leave you two alone now, rest, you'll need more tomorrow," Theodora explained. She and Jease left the room.

Jease took Theodora apart for a few seconds. "Dear Theodora... You know that your daughter Elphaba will be 1 year old within 1 day... We need to buy or make presents for her... Make the city and the growd ready... Same time whe need Evanora, to learn walking again... After Jelenora was born she couldn't even walk... Oscar can maybe play the music at that day... We all love his Fireside song..."

"Did you think that I'd forgotten," Theodora asked. "I have preparations to see to."

Jease laughed triomfantly. "Afcours not Theodora, why would a mother forget the birthday of her own daughter... We just need to get some stuff for her... That's all..." Jease said as he sprided his arms around the room.

Theodora laughed, "I know, we can inform the people of Emerald city about Ann, it will be spectacular."

Jease smiled. "It will... I promise you that your daughters B-day will be the best B-day ever..." Theodora smiled back at him. "Thank you Jease... If you will get some stuff then I will help Glinda to let Evanora walk again..."

"Thank you, Jease." "We should find Oscar, I know he is with Frank in the courtyard." Theodora and Jease started for the courtyard.

"I will find Oscar and Frank... Julie and Finley can be with Elphie, Drake is afcours watching over young Princess Jelenora. And you my dear... You can help Evanora to walk... I will inform everyone... It will all be a big surprise for Princess Elphie... Although I am sure that she will not understand what a birthday part is in first case..." Jease smirked as Theodora nodded happily, smiling in her old and cute way, same time walking into her sisthers room.

She walked in and saw Glinda watching Evanora. Theodora decided to not enter the room, and to head for Frank's chamber. She raced through the palace and reached Frank's room. She opened the door and saw Jease talking to Frank and Oscar. "Hello, I do hope I'm not intruding," she stated. "Theodora?" Jease looked puzzled. "I was not needed to watch Evanora." "I know that I'm needed here." "Of course," Frank interjected. "Oscar, what LAN should we have?" Theodora asked.

Oscar looked confushed. "What in Oz is a LAN?" He almost laughed triumphantly by his own words.

"We will have to think of something to PLAN." Theodora answer. "What can we do?" Theodora went on.

"You mean for Ann-Elphaba's birthday party?" Oscar smiled as he looked with a questionable face to them.

"Yes!" Everyone replied. "Oscar, do you have a plan?" Theodora asked.

Oscar put his arms in surrunder. "Yes, okay, okay calm down, all of you... I want my daughters first birthday to be perfect... We could make presents, since Kansas isn't possible to reach... But, in the meantime we were there, I was able to bought one present for her. We all know how much Elphie loves her dinosaur plushy, I bought a doll house for her... We can give her, her moost beautiful dress. Give a big party in the city. I could play the music. Maybe Theodora could sing... Oh... And Drake afcours to, we all know how beautiful his voice is. We can dance, Jease can play guitar. Glinda and Evanora could decorate the castel. And at the end of the day, we all... Not the whole city, only we, could go swimming in the river..." Oscar started.

"Yes, although, I do not think that everyone can fit in the river," Jease said, jokingly. "But, a parade sounds lovely," Theodora interjected.

Oscar facepalmed. "A parade sounds great as well... We should do that, and then on the end of the day, firework... And about the river... I meant that only Theodora, Jease, Frank, Finley, Julie, Drake, Ann-Elphaba, Glinda, Evanora, Jelenora and myself could go in it..." Oscar answered. "We are all sure that Elphaba will like it, same time she will become a beautiful, powerfull, young witch..."

"Yes, Oscar, that sounds lovely." Theodora smiled, with a beam. "Will start now with the plans," Jease stated.

Oscar smiled to Jease. "Thank you my friend, we'll take care of Evanora later... Who will do what?" Oscar asked with a questionable face.

"We can let Glinda handle her," Jease replied. Theodora and Oscar walked over to make the preparations while Jease and Frank started work on the parade.

What can Drake do...? I guesh Finley and Julie, will keep it Elphie as a secret." Suddenly they heard a noise from the stairs, Theodora looked up, slowly Glinda helped Evanora to walk down. Oscar and Theodora signed in relief. "Thank god it's you... You two scared me..." Theodora grinned. Glinda smiled at her, as Theodora's eyes fell on Evanora, who had a hard time, trying not to fall during walking. "Is she... Alright?" Theodora asked worried, Glinda smiled with her kind smile. "Yes she is... The stitches only might hurt a little during the walk, same time she is still kinda weak from having Jelenora..." Theodora nodded. "I see... I see what I can do... We are making things go steady for Ann's B-day..." Glinda grinned as she smiled. "I see..." Then Evanora opend her mouth as for to say something. "Sisther... Can I help you with something?" She asked in one of the moost kind ways Theodora had ever heard. "Maybe it's better for you to be carefully with what you do... Your still weak after all..." Theodora answered. "I see... But I could help with some small things, like bringing some things for you... Making a list of what we need all for her B-day party and those kind of things... And... I am sorry for what happend today... I had no controll over what I was doing to myself... It's just those pregnancy thing and past, same time Evillene, have been all freaking me up... Which made me stress even more for what to do... Mindcontrolling can be so... Ridiculous..." Evanora said softly as she looked hurt away. Theodora smiled friendly to her, something she hadn't done in quiet as while to her. "It's okay sisther... I understand... You can make a list of things for what we need... Glinda could help us..." Glinda smiled as she almost floated of the stairs. "I will..."

"Drake will help Julie and Finley, while Jease and Frank ready the palace for a parade," Theodora finished in an exasperated tone. "I'm glad you're feeling better," she added as she looked at Evanora.

"It has been quiet a while since we have seem you out of bed..." Oscar joked. "Theodora... Don't be so negative... It's almost our daughter's birthday... Why would you be negative?" Oscar almost whispered, but in a hard tone.

"How am I being negative?" Theodora asked in a shocked tone. "I merely stated that she is better, how is that negative?"

"Dear... You talked on a exasperated tone to her... Or atleast... That was what I heard..." Oz took a back as Evanora looked up to them. "Come, come guys... Don't be hard or mean to each other, there are many things we need to do, we all know that the children are in safe hands... But, what do you guys all need... I'll write them down for you..."

"I was excited about the plans Drake will be apart of, not anything else." "Honestly, Oscar," Theodora replied.


	59. Ann-Elphaba's Birthday (Final Chapter)

**Don't worry this isn't really the final part, the story hasn't ended yet, soon we will upload the newest story of them which we haven't thought for a name yet. But it will kinda be like Wizard Of Oz and Wicked mixed into one story. So it will maybe be more about Jelenora (Galinda), Ann-Elphaba (Elphaba), Count Drake, Fiyero, Boq and Dorothy Gale. We aren't sure yet and still have to think many ideas out. Here, also kind of a picture of how Drake looks like: .ro/assets/mtv/2013/05/14/stiri/400_300/stire_9998 _ **

**Untill then~!**

**LeaBellaOrgana & Lisspeed**

* * *

**58. Ann-Elphaba's Birthday**

Oscar was embarrassed of himself, beying so rude to his wife. "I'm sorry..." Oscar climbed a little higher on the ladder to hang up some more birthday streamers but fell... "Gah! Help! I don't know how to fly yet!"

"You'll soon learn, Oscar," Theodora joked. "Now, we must prepare the castle for the party." She then zoomed out of the room.

"What do you see honey?" Oscar asked himself, same time his wife. "I though Jease and Frank where doing moost of the things around the castle..." Oscar said after a long time of silence.

"They are, but we are going to attend to the finishing touches," Theodora explained.

Oscar smilled. "Elphaba's b-day is tomorrow... And the day has just started, we have all the time of the world..." Oscar's face fell on poor, poor Evanora. "Glinda... Can you maybe give your upcoming wife a make-over? So her face looks a little less tired, and she has a little more pretty clothes insteed of depressing... Jelenora can borrow one of Elphaba's dresses in that case..."

And now everything is ready for the event!" Theodora exclaimed. "Jease and the others have truly outdone themselves."

Oscar nodded as he looked with a proud smile on his face outside. "But how can we keep this all as a secret for Ann?" Oscar asked kinda afraid, that Elphaba might see it.

"Glinda is watching her." "Julie is helping her keep things calm," Theodora answered.

"Thank you..." Oscar answer as he stood up from the ground he still lied half on. "I really need to learn floating..." Oscar aswered a little embarrassed. "Well, atleast I know the basics of magic..." He grinned as he answered. Theodora smiled at her. "You are the only one who deserves me..." Oscar said as he clapped in his hands. "Is there any more we should do?" Evanora looked up from her list of things they needed. "A birthday cake?" She smiled, Oscar nodded. "Yes, a birthday cake... And some food as well afcours... There are great people in the crowd, so yes..." They all nodded at this. "I am glad that we are all friends now and life in peace... Allthough I still worry a little about Mombi and Momba..."

Once the cake was made the whole city was in an uproar for the birthday. Tomorrow is Ann-Elphaba's birthday. "Oscar, everything is ready for tomorrow!" Theodora marveled. "Yes, my dear, we are ready," Oscar replied. "Ann is sure to be surprised," Theodora added. With that they went to bed smiling at each other. With Glinda watching over Ann, keeping her birthday a secret, it was sure to be a grand day!"

Oscar's eyes had a pretty wet wase. "Oscar... Dear? What's wrong?" Theodora asked kind of worried. "It's just... Everything wents so fast... It looks like it was just yestherday that I came in Oz, met you, you flied away, married you, Elphie was born... Etc. Sometimes I miss the old times, but you really have helped me Theodora, I don't know what would have left of me, if I didn't go after you, or didn't met you... You really have chanced me from who I once was, and I can't say that enough... And Elphie... She grows so fast, and I try my best to protect her forever..."

Theodora smiled, trying to hold back her laughter. "Oscar, my love, you are a wonderful person." "And we are happy together!" "There's nothing to be upset about!" Theodora scolded in a kind way. "Let's have a good day tomorrow."

Oscar grinned. "I know my Sugar Cube... I know..." Oscar laughed by the words "Sugar Cube". "But she grows so fast up, it looks like it was just yestherday that I held her for the first time in my arms..."

"Sugar cube?" Theodora puzzled. "Why that is an interesting choice of words." "I never heard that before."

"Haha... I know right?!" Oscar laughed as he gave Theodora a small miss and then turned, sleep fast washing over him.

The next day, Theodora spent with Ann. She wanted to bring her to the ballroom where she could enjoy herself.

Oscar walked down, he had borrow his hat again from Finley. He smiled as he saw Theodora and Ann-Elphaba playing. "Well good morning my precious lady's." He smiled after that he picked Elphie up. "Well, congratulations my dear... It's your first B-day..." Elphaba looked up as she smiled as well. "B-... Day...?" She mummbled.

"Good morning, my dear Oz," Theodora replied. "My, aren't we dapper today," she teased. Ann started laughing, she sensed their humor.

Oz laughed in a kind of way as he took a few steps into Theodora's direction. "We should bring her to the others Theodora... We didn't make all this preparations for nothing." He laughs.

"We are leaving now," Theodora replied. They left the room and walked to the Grand Hall. Once they reached the top of the staircase, they saw the entire city cheering in the ballroom. Ann started clapping and laughing. "Yes, little one, they are here for you," Theodora whispered in her ear.

Oz, he pressed his family close to his chest. "Happy B-day Elphie..." He whispered to little Ann-Elphaba. Oz stook his hand in the air, asking for silence. "Dear Crows. Today we are all together to celebrate the first B-day of Princess Ann-Elphaba Annie Sharon... Today she turned 1 year old... And we would like to keep this party as happy and celebrating as possible." They listened carefully as Oscar Diggs told his story to the crowd, which kept listening silently, after Oscar finished they cheared and clapped, singing something like: "Happy B-day dear Ann... Happy B-day dear Ann... Happy B-day dear Ann-Elphaba... Happy B-day to you..." Evanora felt a little better again and started floating to Theodora, whispering something like. "Sister... Everything is done outside as well... Let the party begin..." Ann-Elphaba looked questionable to her mom, dad and aunt.

They enjoyed the rest of the party. Theodora and Evanora began to make better peace with each other. Yet, they knew that it would be some to mend their relationship.

In the evening, there was a big concert with all kinds of artist. Oscar, Drake and Jease, also had the idea to do something together. Oscar playing the piano, Drake singing and Jease playing the guitar. They only had to think of what song yet.

"Why don't you just play music." "There doesn't have to be any lyrics," Theodora suggested.

"But Miss Theodora... Then I can't do anything... I can only sing..." Drake answered as he lifted his hand up, Oscar and Jease nodded. "That's true Theodora..."

"Oh, I know." "But, you can at least start playing music and then a song will come to you," Theodora replied.

Drake looked questionable to his two friends. "I think I have one Theodora... How about Angels? (Within Temptation) Or memories, Drake sings high, and there is piano and guitar in it... So we can all do something!" Oscar came up with.

"Yes, that sounds lovely!" Theodora said, as she gave them a big smile. "Drake you're magnificent."

A big smile came across Drake's lips, as he bow for his "queen". "I thank you my Majesty... Sametime... I've seen some of the future, something vampires can... And Oscar..." Oscar looked to him. "What did you see... And Theodora or Drake... Can vampires only be out of the buildings at night or at day as well?"

"Your lordship, vampires can walk about in the day as well with our magical amulets," Drake answered. "You have been truly misinformed on our nature." Drake jokingly added.

"I am sorry Count Drake... In the land where I come from, there are stories told about vampires, who killed towns, suck the blood out of every person they saw, didn't have a heart and where soulless and couldn't even though the sunlight or they melted..." Oscar answered, putting his arm embarrassed behind his head. "There was a time I was like that, but I was a newborn, and I've chanced from who I once was..." Oscar nodded. "How come, you use such a classical and hard type of words?"

"Think of the generation that I am from," Drake replied. "The tongue I use was the tongue I was brought up with."

"So true... You came from... 1200? I forgot from which year you came Count Drake." Oscar answered. "The older you become, the smarter you become..." Oscar laughed just a little.

"Well now that we have had a history lesson, we can continue the concert," Theodora said in a persistent tone. Ann stated laughing. "She does love your humour, Theodora," Jease stated happily.

"She looks a lot like her mother in many ways, which I adore the moost. And she is my little girl after all, I am sure she will become a great witch one day, and will take place after her mother The good witch of the West. One day she'll become thay as well, we'll make sure of that... But she has my loyality and hair." Oscar answered.

Theodora smiled at Oscar. "Thank you." she spoke. "Let's continue," she added. Jease started to play his guitar, as Drake started to sing.

Oscar started to play the piano, but he was carefully with what he did, he didn't want to make any faults. His fingees floated over the beautiful ivory.

As Oscar and Jease player their instruments. Theodora began to join Drake in song. Together they sang beautifully. Everyone was shocked. Theodora had not sung in ages.

Even Oscar was shocked, he never saw Theodora sing before, he didn't even knew she sung. Elphaba started clapping louder as she was held by Evanora. Julie and Finlet joined her company, Glinda held Jelenora close to her chest. Theodora only sung when she felt totally herself or was happy.

Theodora sang as everyone cheered her on. "Thank you," Theodora shouted, as she bowed before her people. "Happy Birthday, Ann!"

Ann-Elphaba clapped as she held her hands out to her mother, Theodora walked up to her, grapping her daughter and hugging her, as Oscar, Drake and Jease started their next song.

"Shall I sing the next one, as well?" Theodora asked them. Drake smiled at her. "Yes, my Queen, I love having a partner." "We make a perfect duet," he stated.

They sang the second song called Angels and after that It's My Life. It kept going on for many minutes and everyone enjoyed their singing.

The next song that Theodora sang was her own favourites. She sang, Helen Reddy's Music is my Life. The crowd cheered and applauded her. She was truly full of surprises.

After the singing and playing songs, other bands started to play. Jelenora was brought downstairs as she woke up from her sleep. Drake smiled as she saw her, Glinda handed her to Drake as he hugged her closely. "There you are my dear..."

"Oscar, don't you think it's nice that Jelenora takes to Drake so well," Theodora mumbled. "I think it's just precious." Oscar smiled, "Yes, dear."

"It's what imprinting means, he's lucky and so is Jelenora as well... She always has a guardian angel to watch over her. They are pretty cute together..." Oscar continued his story.

"But still, it is lovely!" Theodora repeated. They watched Drake hold Jelenora. Glinda smiled as Drake laughed. It was a gratifying day.

At the end of the day, the parade came, it was beautiful, people weared all kinds of costumes: Dragon's, Fan-Characters, Fairly's, etc. Ann-Elphaba watched as her mouth fell open because of the many people, and the beautiful clothes they wore.

After Ann fell asleep, Theodora and Oscar were thanking everyone for making the day special. "Thank you, everyone!" Theodora thanked, graciously. "It has been such a lovely day."

**_The End_**


End file.
